Ichiraku Naruto: Inicios de un gran Clan
by Esciam
Summary: Ellos se merecen ser una familia en toda regla. Pero, para poder serlo, Teuchi y Ayame tienen que ser más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Después de todo, no cualquiera puede ser del clan al que pertenece el más grande de los Hokages. ¡Los reviews y favorites serán muy agradecidos. Literalmente!
1. ¡Conoce al clan Ichiraku!

**Naruto = Kishimoto.**

Recuerdo que hace tiempo, leí en una nota de autor que Naruto debió ser adoptado por los Ishiraku... ¡Pero no pude encontrar alguna historia larga con ese plot! Por eso, es que esta historia nació. Espero les guste!

 **1\. ¡Conoce al Clan Ichiraku!**

Ayame es la encargada de alistar la cocina para iniciar el día, y por eso es la que primero se da cuenta de que tienen problemas… Algún animal está robando las sobras del día anterior, las que su padre deja en la refrigeradora para la ola tempranera de clientes. Eso no le importaría tanto a Ayame si no fuera porque el ladrón deja un estropicio en la cocina que tiene que ser recogido todas las mañanas por ella.

―Gracias, Aya-chan ―le dice su padre esa mañana, mientras termina de alistar todo para iniciar el caldo del ramen. Y le sonríe con esa sonrisa de ojos cerrados que de alguna manera lo hace ver más cariñoso―. A como vas, tendré que pagarte como si eso fuera una misión ninja clase D.

En vez de hacerla sentir animada por el elogio, eso más bien la llena de ira. Ayame solo puede pensar en tener que levantarse todas las mañanas para tratar con el estropicio de basura. Toma la escoba como si quisiera partirla en dos mientras grita en su interior: " _¡Ya no más! Ese animal va a pagar_ _…_ _¡Va a pagar!_ ".

Aunque Teuchi ve el acceso de ira de su hija, simplemente sonríe un poco más, le palmea cariñosamente su cabecita y se sumerge en la cocina.

―Ve lávate y alístate para la escuela. Ya sabes que te voy a dejar mientras el caldo se hierve.

Ayame asiente fuertemente con su cabeza y sale corriendo hacia la trastienda, para subir la escalera hacia el segundo piso, en donde está sus aposentos. Sabe que el cocimiento del ramen es cosa seria, y que debe apresurarse si no quiere que su padre se encuentre con caldo quemado al llegar de dejarla en la escuela.

A sus nueve años Ayame ya es una niña grande, y ha empezado a ayudar a su padre en el restaurante desde hacía varios meses. Sabe que, aunque le espera todavía un año más en la Academia civil menor, ahora se debe centrar en trabajar con su padre. Si ahorra suficiente, podrá tomar otros cursos cuando sea más grande o, que es su sueño ya que no puede ser ninja, hacer el rodeo del chef: un viaje culinario por las naciones más pequeñas alrededor del País del Fuego: iniciando en el País de los Ríos hasta el centro gastronómico del Continente: el País de los Vegetales. Ayame está segura de que, si su padre abriera los ojos, los vería brillar de la emoción cuando habla de todas las actividades que se podrían hacer en ese rodeo. Es común que algunos chef Akimichi hagan un pequeño grupo de cocina para hacer ese viaje, y su padre estuvo a punto de embarcarse en el mismo, pero su madre se embarazó de ella y... Ayame, siempre que piensa en ese viaje, se ve a la par de su padre, cocinando codo con codo en grandes restaurantes.

Apesar de eso, Ayame aún no se da a la idea del todo de que no podrá ser ninja. Normalmente, los niños son reclutados para la Academia a los ocho años, cuando terminan la escuela elemental. Ayame estaba casi segura de que ella, a pesar de ser hija de civiles, tendría alguna oportunidad en la Academia. Pero su padre le hizo saber, apesadumbrado, que ellos no tienen dinero e influencia para asegurar su entrada y permanencia en tan prestigioso lugar.

Ayame sabe que, en el fondo, su padre nunca quiso que fuera. Y no por el dinero, si no por el recuerdo de su madre, que había sido una ninja y había muerto como tal.

De esa manera, Teuchi ha tomado la decisión, y Ayame la ha aceptado, de que ella trabajaría con él y así solo contrataría por medio tiempo a sus ayudantes. Kami sabe que en lo único que son buenos Matsu y Nishi es en su bajo costo y gran empeño. Cosa que no balancea su sobrenatural torpeza. Desde que llegaron, el costo en vajillas se han triplicado… Aunque también el incremento de clientela juvenial, que creyeron que la torpeza total de esos dos es algo así como un show cómico de la casa. Solo por eso, Teuchi no los había pateado a la calle el primer día que los contrató. Si algo tiene él como comerciante es buen ojo para los negocios. Su _show cómico_ estuvo dejando un poco más de dinero que lo que se perdía en vajilla.

Sin embargo, la novedad de esa nueva forma de atraer personas a Ichiraku ramen empieza a apagarse, por lo cual Teuchi decidió acercar más a su hija al negocio familiar. Y en verdad que ella tiene talento para eso. Ayame tiene mejor equilibrio y agilidad con los brazos y manos que los dos asistentes juntos. Su padre le llama a esa habilidad: " _manos de chef"_ y le ha dicho, ufano, que lo ha heredado de él _._ Ayame entiende de lo que su padre habla. Es lLa rapidez y precisión con que Teuchi se hace cargo de la cocina, pasando de lavar, cortar, saborizar, etc. como si se estuviera haciendo cargo del trabajo de cinco personas a la vez. Trepidante de presenciar realmente.

Además, su trabajo ayudando a la abertura y cierre del restaurante le ha valido una paga a Ayame. La primera vez que Teuchi le dio dinero fue el único día en que cierra el restaurante por la mañana. Ayame iba a correr a atacar las tiendas de las calles comerciales, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Teuchi la había agarrado por la cintura y subido a su hombro, para que se sentara a un lado de su cabeza. Su brazo arriba de sus piernas, y el otro tomando su manita. Ayame recuerda que ella pensó que ya casi no cabía en su hombro. No le gustó esa idea. No quería que, de pronto, su papá se empequeñeciera a sus ojos. Por esp le abrazó de medio lado la cabeza mientras él le explicaba, de buen humor:

―Primero que todo, mi Aya-hime, debemos ir al banco.

Ella se había desesperado. Veía como todos los meses, su padre iba al banco a pagar por el préstamo que había hecho para comprar el puesto de comida que sería Ichiraku ramen, como también por la hipoteca que hizo para construir el departamento arriba de éste donde vivían actualmente. Ese banco y la Oficina de asuntos civiles, donde su padre pagaba el agua, la electricidad, el derecho comercial y el impuesto sobre la vida; eran los lugares que más detestaba la niña. Ella está segura de que su padre está tan arrugado y canoso por culpa de todos ellos, que le chupan el dinero casi sin dejarle suficiente para comprar las ropas, dulces y juguetes que ella tanto quiere. Por ellos, es que casi no tiene tiempo libre, fuera del restaurante y para poder descansar. Al menos su padre puede hablar con los proveedores para comprarles lo mejor, lo mayor cantidad y más barato posible. La gente del banco y Oficina de asuntos civiles no. Ellos tendrán lo que quieran como y cuando quieran, si no pueden perder el restaurante o la casa. ¡Viejos estirados, demonios usureros y quita-dineros bien habidos que…! En fin, que Ayame no quería ir al banco.

―¿¡Al banco!? ―se entiende porqué ella se quejó a gritos―. ¡Pero si yo no tengo ni préstamo ni hipoteca qué pagar! ¡Oto-chan, no me hagas esto! ¡Me van a quitar el dinero que me gané!

Su padre se ríe de ella en vez de regañarla. Eso es lo que mejor le sirve para que Ayame deje de hacer lo que sea. A esa niña sí que no le gusta avergonzarse. Una señora baja y regordeta niega hacia ella con una expresión de reprimenda desde dentro de la tienda de textiles. Ayame le quita la mirada pero le dice adiós con la manita. La señora Watanabe puede ser algo estricta, pero siempre le hace precio a su padre para cuando le teje su vestido de principio de curso y, muchas veces, la deja ir a su casa a jugar con sus nietos.

―Los bancos no solo quitan dinero, Aya-chan. ―le explicaba Teuchi después de saludar con asentimiento de cabeza a la señora Watanabe―. También lo guardan y lo prestan.

―Lo puedo guardar en mi alcancía.

―En el banco está más seguro.

―¿Cómo así? En las películas se ve todo el tiempo que roban los bancos, nunca que roban alcancías.

Teuchi solo ríe un poco antes de seguir.

―No en una villa ninja. Alguien tendría que ser muy tonto para pensar en robarle su dinero a personas entrenados para rastrear, entre otras cosas… Además, si dejas tu dinero en el banco, ellos te dan cada año un poquito más gratuitamente.

―¿¡En serio!? ―había vuelto a gritar Ayame, los ojos como platos.

―En serio. Es poco, pero con el tiempo se va sintiendo, por eso yo también dejo el dinero ahí, ¿sabes? De ahí es donde sale el dinero de kaa-chan.

 **-o-**

 _El dinero de kaa-chan_ era ese dinero que parecía salir de la nada justo cuando más se le necesitaba. Como cuando, hace unos cuatro años, su padre tuvo un accidente cuando estaba arreglando el techo y tuvo que quedarse en cama por tres días en el hospital, y sin poder trabajar demasiado por un mes más. Gracias al _dinero de kaa-chan,_ pudieron contratar a Matsu y Nishi para que se hicieran cargo del restaurante… Y, desde ese momento, no se han podido deshacer de ellos.

El _dinero de kaa-chan_ también es el encargado de todo lo necesario para Ayame. Porque para mamá, ella siempre fue lo más importante, dice su padre.

Ayame cree que su papá debería coger del _dinero de kaa-chan_ para cosas de él, así podría trabajar un poco menos y descansar o pasear más con ella; pero su padre le ha dicho que sentiría que le estaría robando a ellas.

―¿¡Qué tonterías!? Ella se casó contigo y me tuvo a mí contigo, así que también te debía amar, así que ese dinero también es para ti. ―le había dicho Ayame cuando fue a visitarlo al hospital, y después de regañarlo por no haber pedido una misión clase D en vez de tratar de hacer el trabajo por sí mismo.

―¿Sabes cuánto valen esas misiones, y cuanto se dura esperando para que las hagan? No, mejor…

―¿Y cuánto vas a pagarles a los que van a trabajar en el restaurante, y cuánto vale el dolor que aguantaste al caerte en media calle? ―retrucó la señora Watanabe. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco, escalofriantemente seria para una señora tan baja, de edad y normalmente muy sonriente―. ¿Y el miedo que pasó Ayame-chan cuando oyó tu caída y te encontró tirado en el suelo, eso cuánto vale?

Teuchi solo osó abrazar a su niñita con un brazo y pedirle perdón, con lágrimas en los ojos. Desde ese momento, las reparaciones más peligrosas del local o el departamento es comisionada a los ninjas. Pero, aparte de eso, su padre no usa el _dinero de kaa-chan_ para aliviar su carga de trabajo.

Pero gracias a una de esas misiones, ellos dieron con uno de sus mejores clientes: Umino Iruka. El joven genin y su equipo había ayudado con la reconstrucción del balcón de su casa que Matsu y Nishi habían destruido al haber hecho explotar uno de los tanques de gas… De nuevo ¿por qué su padre no los ha despedido aún? Es cierto lo que la señora Watanabe dice de su padre: " _Ayame, tu padre es una de las personas más mezquinas que conozco. Pero el más generoso también. Puede que haga hasta lo imposible por conseguir y ahorrar dinero, pero lo hace de la manera correcta, con trabajo duro y honesto; y por las razones correctas: para el bien de él mismo y los suyos. Si no fuera avaricioso, no podría dar de lo que obtiene a los demás"._ Es decir, que puede que su padre hubiera hecho a Matsu y Nishi pagarle, y con intereses, el dinero que gastó en esa misión clase D; pero también lo hizo para no tener que despedirlos al perder dinero.

O algo así.

En fin, que en ese trabajo conocieron a Umino Iruka, el joven aprendiz de instructor ninja con gran amor por el ramen. Gracias a él, la clientela ninja se incrementó un poco… Y Ayame por fin pudo aprender ciertos conceptos sobre el chakra y la naturaleza que no lograba procesar por más que intentaba. Ella ha excedido en matemática (digna hija de su padre, sabe manejar dinero desde los tres años) y en ciertos aspectos de Sociales y Educación ninja (todo lo que fuera manual le es fácil por su habilidad de _manos de chef_ , también fomentada por su padre) pero en Naturaleza y Lenguaje siempre ha tenido algunos problemas.

Y lo mejor de todo, desde el punto de vista de Teuchi, fue que logró que Iruka le diera clases a su niña de gratis. Solo lo tuvo que convencer al joven de que le hacía un favor al dejarle practicar con su hija para cuando en verdad estuviera enseñando a los niños en la Academia. Supo, por una expresión de Iruka, que el joven se había dado cuenta fácilmente de sus verdaderas y mezquinas intensiones, pero había decidido no discutir con él. Bien que mal, Ayame era una niña trabajadora y juiciosa a la que iba a poder enseñarle, solo eso lo hacía sentirse motivado y alegre con la idea.

Al final, Teuchi le hizo un descuento del 20% en ramen por el tiempo que le estuvo enseñando a Ayame, y todo resultó excelente para los tres. Tres meses después, Iruka regresaría de Suna con un chaleco chunin bien puesto y al instante entraría como un sensei de clases remediales en la Academia ninja. El primer paso que todo nuevo sensei obtiene antes de vérselas con un grupo de treinta niños a los cuales entrenar.

¡Teuchi y Ayame estuvieron tan orgullosos y alegres por él, que le dieron un… 20% de descuento por la casa el día que se dieron cuenta de su hazaña!

 **-o-**

Teuchi sintió ese mismo tipo de orgullo, tal vez hasta más, cuando vio a su niña salir del banco con una tarjeta de movimientos bancarios que recibió por dejar el 30% de su primer sueldo en su cuenta. ¡Crecen tan rápido!

Ayame, por su lado, no estaba tan feliz. Miró hacia la tarjeta y pensó que ésta no vale todo el dinero que dejó en el banco. Además, no pudo comprar los zapatos que ella quería, porque le dio el otro 30% a su padre por los gastos de ella (él intentó devolvérselo, pero entre lo terca que es Ayame y lo… ahorrativo que es su padre, su discusión no duró mucho) y, lo que quedó lo usó para comprar un poco de ropa. Estaba harta de faldas y se quiere comprar unos pantalones. No será muy de niña, pero se ven cómodos.

Estaban en medio de las vacaciones de invierno, y los niños y niñas en el parque, de varias edades, todos jugaban con la nieve. Algunos en guerras entre ellos, otros haciendo estatuas y una niña de cabellos azules, haciendo dibujos en ella. Varios de ellos estaban siendo cuidados por mujeres, muy posiblemente sus madres. Ayame había metido la tarjeta y manos enguantadas en su abrigo y mirado hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde habían casas de clase media.

―Y el ahorro para qué es? ―le había preguntado ella a su padre. Necesitó cambiar el tema. Ver a los niños en el parque suele ponerla triste. Ya sea que estén con sus padres o con sus madres. Ayame no recuerda mucho de su madre, y Teuchi no tiene tiempo o energía como para pasar un día con ella en el parque. Al menos, algunas veces juegan juegos de mesa después de cerrar el restaurante.

―Estuve pensando que puedes sacar un poco en tu cumpleaños y…

―Pero siempre me comprarás un regalo además del hecho por ti, ¿verdad?

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―Por más que la sonrisa de su padre era muy genuina, Ayame lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

―Y va a ser mi día, no vas a trabajar y me vas a hacer una celebración con los amigos, como siempre haces.

Por alguna razón, su padre había empezado a sudar como siempre hacía cuando salía el tema de su cumpleaños. Pero al instante, se recobró y le regaló otra sonrisa a su hija.

―Todo seguirá igual que siempre ―le reconfortó él―. Pero puedes darte otro regalo a ti misma con ese dinero.

A Ayame le parece una gran idea. También piensa en que puede usar ese dinero para el cumpleaños de su padre o de Hanami Watanabe, su mejor amiga, además de los regalos hechos por ella misma para sus seres queridos, alguna cosas compradas no estarían demás. Claro que eso le recordó que no había atacado las tiendas. Por eso tomó fuertemente la mano de su padre y lo hizo correr hacia las calles comerciales. Ese día, Ichiraku ramen se abrió más tarde que de costumbre, pero valió la pena por ver la sonrisa de su niña cuando él le dijo que sí podían ir al parque después de hacer las compras.

Ayame recuerda ese día mientras camina hacia la escuela tomada de la mano de su padre. Fue el primero de varios, pues siempre que su padre le paga, pasan la mañana del día siguiente juntos.

Por más que, después de desayunar, siempre van al banco a dejar su ahorro, Ayame no ha sacado nada de dinero de su cuenta. Ese es el _dinero de Ayame,_ y ella quiere que con el tiempo, sea tan salvador como el dinero de _kaa-chan._ Esa es una de las tradiciones del que algún día será el gran Clan Ichiraku: ser precavidos.

 **-o-**

Las demás tradiciones del que va a ser el gran Clan Ichiraku son:

1\. Sonreír, sonreír, sonreír. La sonrisa es contagiosa, alivia el alma de quien estás sirviendo y, a la larga, de ti mismo.

2\. Poner el amor en lo que se hace y en los que se valora. Ese va a ser siempre el ingrediente secreto de un buen cocinero.

3\. Practicar, practicar, practicar. La única forma de aprender o ganarse algo bien es por la insistencia de un buen trabajo hecho.

4\. Ser fiel a tu palabra. Si la gente puede confiar en ti, se te hará más fácil encontrar la buena voluntad de valiosas amistades.

5\. La familia que conversa en la cama, es una familia unida.

6\. Ser precavidos para no darse por vencidos. En la vida siempre hay altas y bajas. Por eso, se debe ser precavido en las altas para que las bajas no sean apabullantes, y uno pueda levantarse otra vez.

Toda su vida, Ayame ha esperado que, en algún momento, ella pueda ser la que se le ocurra y enseñe una de esas tradiciones. Bien que mal, ella también es parte fundamental de la construcción de su Clan: el verdadero sueño de los Ichiraku.

Su padre le ha contado la historia de su Clan varias veces, casi siempre sale a relucir cuando Ayame se despierta temprano el único día libre quincenal de su padre, y lo despierta tirándose en la cama y abrazándolo. Es una historia fácil de contar, pues todo inicia con un muchacho de diez años que se quedó huerfano en los tiempos de la segunda gran guerra ninja. Él era Teuchi, un hijo de comerciantes cuya caravana tuvo la mala suerte de estar en medio de una batalla entre Konoha y Kumo en algún lugar del País del Fuego.

Teuchi no dice mucho sobre ese momento, solo que su padre muere rápidamente y que su tío salió corriendo como todos los demás de la caravana. El pequeño Teuchi le siguió hasta que fue impactado por algo que lo hizo caer al suelo y perder la conciencia. Nunca más vería a su tío. Él y su padre era toda la familia que conoció después de que su madre y hermana murieran en el parto de la pequeña, unos cuatro años antes de quedar totalmente huerfano.

Teuchi despierta en el hospital de Konoha, donde lo habían llevado los ninjas que fueron parte de la batalla. Tuvo una herida en la cabeza que le sanó totalmente al poco tiempo y otra en la pierna que algunas veces le sigue dando problemas, sobre todo en el invierno.

Cuando las autoridades supieron que él no tenía más familia ni tampoco hogar porque su padre había sido un comerciante nómada, lo mandaron a uno de los orfanatos.

Ahí fue donde conoció a quien sería la primera matriarca del Clan Ichiraku: Sora Ichida. Una chica de once años regordeta, con ojos amarillos y cabello azul claro como el cielo. Ella había vivido toda su vida en el orfanato y, por su temperamento dulce y a la vez firme, había sido una de las ayudantes de las miko en cuidar a los niños más pequeños y a los recién llegados.

Ella fue la que le dio la bienvenida a su padre. Ella fue la que levantó el espíritu de ese niño resentido, apático y enojado usando solo su sonrisa y firmeza. Fue la que instituyó las primeras dos reglas del que algún día será el gran Clan Ichiraku, sobre todo la primera: _sonreír, sonreír, sonreír_.

Los dos crecieron allí, como asistentes y luego chefs de las cocinas del orfanato, mientras ella iba a cursos en el hospital para ser enfermera y, él, a algunos de la Academia civil mayor para tener los conocimientos necesarios para hacerse de su propio negocio. Se enamoraron y se convirtieron en pareja poco antes de los quince años de ella, momento en que el orfanato da salida a los niños que estuvieron en sus cuidados.

Sora trabajaba en el hospital como asistente de pacientes. Se había hecho los ahorros necesarios para el alquiler de un pequeño departamento y comprar algunos muebles propios. Al año siguiente, cuando Teuchi tuvo que salir del orfanato, él se fue a vivir justo a la par de Sora en su edifcio de departamentos. Él también tenía sus ahorros, pero no tenía trabajo estable más que ser uno de los empleados comodines de los restauranteros Akimichi.

Dos años después, sus ahorros estaban unidos, ella ya era una enfermera en toda regla, él era el encargado de las sopas de un restaurante Akimichi y los dos vivían juntos en un mismo y más grande departamento.

―Pero tú no tienes que hacer eso ―le decía siempre Teuchi cuando llegaba a ese momento del relato―. Tú tienes una familia que te cuida. Por eso, no debes buscarla tan joven como hicimos tu madre y yo en el otro. Tú solo saldrás de mi casa cuando estés bien casa, ¿entendido?

―¿Y si quiero vivir con el que va a ser mi esposo antes de casarme, como hicieron kaa-chan y tú?

A Teuchi ese tipo de preguntas le producía un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos.

―No ―respondía terminantemente―. Te vas de mi lado solo bien casada, no hay de otra.

Ayame se encogía de hombros. Al fin y al cabo, solo era una niña de nueve años. Los niños de su edad le parecían tontos, y le faltaba muchos años para poder enamorarse de chicos más maduros.

―¿Y qué les gustaba hacer a ustedes? ―preguntaba ella para seguir con el relato por el momento que más le daba ternura.

―Como los dos trabajábamos mucho, cuando por fin estábamos juntos, nos encantaba arrebujarnos bajo las cobijas bien juntitos en la cama, descansando mientras hablábamos, reímos y hasta discutíamos, pero eso en verdad nunca duraba mucho. Luego de eso, nos levantábamos para cocinar juntos y volver de nuevo a la cama. ¡Jajajaja! Nuestro departamento no era el más limpio la mayoría del tiempo, pero sí el más lleno de amor. Nos casamos poco después de haber sacado el préstamo para comprar el puesto del restaurante, y por fin fuimos Sora Ichiraku y Teuchi Ichiraku, primeros patriarcas de nuestro pequeño pero fuerte Clan. Para cuando eso, ella ya había dejado su puesto para trabajar conmigo en la cocina de Ichiraku Ramen. ¡Kami, cómo se iluminaba este puesto cuando estaba ella! Casi tanto como cuando estás tú.

―¿¡Y cuando vine yo!? ¿¡Y cuando vine yo!?

―Sora-chan y yo te tuvimos hasta después de tres años de tener abiertos Ichiraku ramen. Cuando por fin nos dejaste dormir toda la noche ―Teuchi le toca la naricita en una cariñosa reprimenda―. También te traíamos a la cama y, mientras estaba bien dormida y arrebujada en medio de nosotros, hablábamos, reímos y discutíamos, pero solo un poco.

―¿Y esos fueron los mejores años de tu vida?

―Desde el momento en que Sora-chan me dijo que estabas en camino, ¡los mejores años de mi vida!

Ayame solía abrazar a su padre y besar una de las tantas fotografías de su madre, antes de salir corriendo de la cama a hacer té para el desayuno. La historia del inicio del Clan siempre terminaba allí. El relato de porqué su madre no está con ellos es otra, una que muy pocas veces es contada y que deja en lágrimas, en vez de sonrisas, a los dos. Y es por ese relato, en el cual se cuenta cómo murió la madre de Ayame en el ataque del kyubi, que Teuchi Ichiraku no quiere que su hija tenga nada que ver con los ninjas. Bien que mal, piensa él, Sora había sido una ninja médico y, aunque solo era una genin, fue por ese compromiso con Konoha que ella murió en vez de estar con su familia en los refugios.

Ayame, gracias a Kami, no recuerda casi nada del ataque del kyubi. Solo la oscuridad, y la gran cantidad de gente junto a la que se despertó de una pesadilla y en los brazos de su padre. Fue ahí donde se hizo mejor amiga de Hanami Watanabe.

Solo varios días después, por más que su padre ya le había dicho, Ayame se dio cuenta de que su madre no regresaría, como no regresaron los padres de Hanami. Las niñas se unieron tanto en su dolor, que las dos aprendieron casi por sí solas a recordar los pocos buenos sucesos que recuerdan haber vivido claramente de sus padres, que a llorar por su ida. Aún así, las dos no temen hablarse cuando hay momentos en que se les extraña mucho, y hasta llorar juntas.

Ayame desea poder hacer lo mismo en los tiempos en que, ella sabe, su padre está triste por la ida de su esposa, pero ella no puede porque él niega que se sienta mal. Al menos, podrá ayudarle en el restaurante como hiciera su madre. Su padre dice que además de "las manos de chef", ella ha heredado la "buena mano de su madre". Ayame no entiende qué significa exactamente, pero sabe que debe ser especial ya que su padre asegura que él no lo tiene.

 **-o-**

El día en que Ayame había jurado que el animal que robaba de las sobras de ramen iba a pagar, ella y su mejor amiga Hanami volvían de la escuela junto a Taji, el hermano mayor de Hanami… Y a Ayame se le ocurre una idea. Pero no le dice nada a su amiga, y se despide de ella y su hermano antes de entrar por la puerta lateral al restaurante. Adentro, se encuentra con una imagen que ha visto toda su vida. En medio del calor de la cocina y de los olores de tantos ingredientes, moviéndose de allá para acá con maestría, se encuentra su padre.

―Buenos días, Aya-chan ―le dice él, pasándose un trapo por la frente―. ¿La pasaste bien?

―Sí. Aunque tuve clase de geo-gra-fía nuevamente. ―su rostro delata lo tan poco que le gusta la materia. Pero, pronto, cambia su expresión con una gran sonrisa―. ¡Oye tou-chan! ¡Ya sé porqué no has echado a Matsu y Nishi!

Teuchi finge mucho interés y sorpresa.

―¿Ah sí? Pues dímelo, que llevo años queriendo saber por qué no lo he hecho.

―¡Es fácil, tou-chan! ―dice Ayame, con una risilla, como si fuera obvio―. ¡Ellos son Ichirakus también!

―¿Eh? ―esta vez muy sorprendido, Teuchi deja de moverse y la mira. Casi, casi que se le ven los ojos de lo tanto que sube las cejas―. ¿Qué?

―¡Pues eso, tou-chan! Mamá y tú se hicieron familia, y estuvieron juntos en los altos y bajos de la vida. Pues Matsu y Nishi son como ustedes. Vienen del orfanato, y son hermanos entre ellos. Pero luego, han estado con nosotros en los altos y bajos.

―Y los bajos son culpa de ellos, dicho sea de paso.

Pero Ayame se encoge de hombros ante el enojo e indignación de su padre.

―Son familia. Por eso siguen aquí, ¡ellos son mis tíos! ¡Tou-chan, creo que he hecho la regla siete de nuestro Clan! " _Los Ichiraku encuentran a la familia en las personas que quieren, la sangre nada tiene que ver_ ". ¿Qué tal?

Por más que a Teuchi no le gusta la idea de estar emparentado con los incompetentes de sus ayudantes, le sonríe a su niña y le dice:

―Se oye muy bien. Ahora, ve a cambiarte, juega una hora con tus amigos y te vienes para ayudarme con los platos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asiente con fuerza y se va a la trastienda. Mientras sube brincando las escaleras, canta una canción inventada sobre sus "tíos".

Teuchi niega, y se dice que espera que Matsu y Nishi no se den cuenta de esa idea. Aunque sí explicaría el porqué no los ha echado. Sora y Teuchi los vieron crecer en el orfanato, siempre juntos, como hermanos… Por eso le dio el empleo a ellos, y por eso no puede echarlos. No son malos chicos… Torpes, olvidadizos y exasperantes, pero no malos chicos.

" _Bueno Sora, te has hecho de unos hermanos menores"_ piensa él, volviendo a hacerse cargo de los tallarines. " _Porque si esos inconscientes van a hacer los tíos de Aya-chan, no van a ser de mi lado de la familia"._

Así, el clan Ichiraku pasó de ser constituido por solo tres personas, dos de ellas vivas, a ser de cinco. Y es por esa regla que, menos de dos semanas después, Ayame se haría de un hermano menor: Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. ¡El roba-ramen in fraganti!

**2\. ¡El roba-ramen in fraganti!**

Ayame está en medio de una clase de historia y no puede estar más aburrida. Ella va a ser una civil, su padre ya se lo dijo, así que ¿qué le importa el nidaime y todas las reglas que hizo para Konoha? Antes le hubiera importado, porque es una niña en una villa ninja y claro que piensa que los ninjas son las personas más geniales en el mundo, pero ahora que sabe que ella no lo podrá ser… No le ve la importancia de saber algo de ese mundo prohibido.

Así que, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, ve por la ventana con una mirada perezosa, casi con los ojos cerrados. En el área libre que está al frente y al lado entre la Academia civil y la escuela básica, puede ver que el día está iluminado y, en el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles alrededor de la escuela, se aprecia que hay un buen viento. Cualquier niño estaría enloquecido por poder salir a jugar en ese espacio verde y abierto que promete todo tipo de diversiones. Sin embargo, Ayame no miraba hacia allí por nada en particular.

Ella está practicando la técnica Ichiraku de la vista con ojos cerrados. Su padre es un maestro de ella, Ayame puede jurar que nunca le ha visto los ojos, y él siempre parece ver como cualquier otra persona. Pero, a diferencias con las "manos de chef", Ayame no ha encontrado la manera de poder ver con los ojos cerrados. Porque ella ha visto a su padre toda la vida, y por más que los Watanabe y los asistontos de Matsu y Nishi insisten en que su padre tiene los ojos entrecerrados y grandes pestañas que le hacen a uno creer que nunca tiene los ojos abiertos, Ayame está segura que no es así: Teuchi Ichiraku simplemente tiene los ojos cerrados siempre y, aún así, ¡puede ver!

No sabe cómo va a conseguir aprender esa técnica, más cuando su padre toma a broma cuando ella le pide que le enseñe, pero Ayame es una niña voluntariosa y si ella cree que va a poder aprender ver con los ojos cerrados, pues no habrá nada que… El niño de naranja se está escapando de nuevo. Puede ver como sale de una pequeña ventana del primer piso de la escuela, brinca hacia el suelo y, aunque se cae de trasero, en seguida se pone en pie y sale corriendo. Por fin interesada en lo que está pasando afuera, Ayame abre los ojos para ver bien lo que sucede.

Más allá de la ventana, sigue con la mirada al grito de color naranja y amarillo entre tanto verde. El niño está corriendo lo más agachado que puede, yendo hacia los árboles que rodean el lado derecho de la escuela.

Ayame no sabe el nombre del chico con cabello rubio brillante conocido como el "niño naranja", pero sí sabe que llega a la escuela elemental con el gran grupo que viene del orfanato y que debe tener unos cinco. Todos en las instalaciones saben de su existencia y, los más interesados en los chismes, claro que conocen su nombre. Como ella no es tan curiosa, Ayame sabe lo básico, que es la información filtrada sobre una conversación entre dos maestras: Es un niño tan revoltoso y escurridizo, que tienen que vestirlo de naranja para que sea fácil dar con él cuando se escapa y se esconde.

Pero, aún cuando los encargados de él tomaron esa precaución, hasta Ayame sabe que el "niño naranja" se ha "perdido" por lo menos cuatro veces de la escuela en lo que va del año. Una de ellas es mítica para el alumnado de las instalaciones educativas: a principios de este año lo encontraron en la cámara de alimentos del comedor. Dormido junto a la refrigeradora, se había comido cincuenta helados. Aunque tuvo que ir a la enfermería por un terrible dolor de estómago, la verdad es que eso de poder comer todo el helado que quieras de seguro valió la pena.

Para alguien tan pequeño, y vestido tan coloridamente, eso de poder escaparse y esconderse en una escuela de una villa ninja por horas, debe ser alguna clase de récord… " _Ese es alguien que sí llegará lejos en Konoha_ ", piensa ella distraídamente, con cierto orgullo por él. Si Ayame no puede ser ninja, que al menos alguien con talento llegue a serlo, y dado que el "chico naranja" tiene esa habilidad para el escapismo, se ve que él lo tiene.

Ayame mira con gran interés como el chico, tan pequeño y delgaducho que parece que en cualquier momento podría salir volando por la fuerza del viento, se agacha detrás de un arbusto que no lo cubre del todo pero, por estar en flor, camufla en algo el color de su ropa. Aunque no lo suficiente como para que la profesora Takaya no lo viera. Ayame ve como la mujer de mediana edad corre hacia él, su rostro contorsionado de una ira que amedrantaría a cualquier niño. Por algo, esa profesora tiene el sobrenombre de oni-Takaya. La Ichiraku mira hacia el "chico naranja" y, para su sorpresa, no lo ve correr hacia los árboles. Hacia la libertad. Lo más lejos posible de la furia de oni-Takaya y sus muy largos castigos.

―¿Pero qué haces? ¡Corre!

Ayame da un brinco al oír al chico detrás de ella gritar esas palabras. Es cuando se da cuenta de que no es la única del grupo que está mirando hacia la ventana. Y si antes no había alguien haciéndolo, después de ese exabrupto, los demás siguen su ejemplo. Hasta la maestra Aiko lo hace.

Todos vieron como oni-Takaya llega hasta el chico y, justo cuando lo va a agarrar con su manaza… " _¡No!_ " Grita Ayame y algunos de sus compañeros. " _¡Sí!"_ Gritan otros, la mayoría, y la maestra Aiko entre ellos. Ayame estuvo a punto de pedir a esos compañeros que dejaran de ser unos traidores a su camarada infantil, pero lo que ve le interesa más. El "chico naranja" se levanta con su salto hacia atrás, saca un aparato que ella nunca ha visto y del cual, de repente, sale un chorro de agua disparado rápidamente contra el rostro de oni-Tanaka. Algo debe tener ese líquido, piensa Ayame, porque la maestra parece gritar con el rostro hacia el cielo mientras cae de rodillas. Luego, trata de limpiarse con las manos los ojos.

Ayame piensa que tal vez lo que tiene el chico en la mano es un arma, de esas que tienen sellos y usan chakra. Tal vez le pregunte luego a Iruka-sensei. En ese momento, está muy concentrada mirando al "chico naranja". La risa del niño mientras corre parece tan fuerte e infecciosa, que a Ayame le hubiera gustado poder oírla. Ella, como muchos más de sus compañeros, gritaban a favor del niño naranja o oni-Tanaka, aunque fuera el mismo "¡ _Corre!"_ el mensaje que dijeran hacia los dos.

El niño va hacia un lado y por delante de los árboles, donde más allá, todo estudiante sabe, hay un hueco suficientemente grande en la malla como para salir de las instalaciones educativas.

Sin embargo no llega al hueco entre árboles que da hacia ese sitio. Un ANBU aparece de la nada frente a él, y lo toma del cuello de su camisa. Impresionados, nadie en el grupo dice nada. La aparición del ANBU no fue lo único sorprendente, si no el hecho de que, en vez de mearse encima como cualquiera niño de su edad haría al ser cachado por los-asesinos-ninjas-más-fuertes-ANBU, el "chico naranja" patalea y manotea con todas sus fuerzas y hasta intenta usar su artefacto, tirándole agua al enmascarado ANBU. Los dos desaparecieran en un puf de humo y hojas.

Ayame pronto se une a los coros de " _Ooooh_ " y " _Aaaah_ " y a las conversaciones que se suscitan por lo que ha pasado. Ella, como todos los demás estudiantes, saben que los centros educativos están cuidados por al menos un ANBU. Normalmente, pueden verlo de pie o sentado justo en el centro del techo de la escuela o la Academia. Ayame sabe que no siempre es el mismo, más que todo porque uno de ellos siempre está acompañado de perros-ninjas, de diferentes tamaños y razas, siempre con pañuelos y placas de Konoha. Ellos hacen recorridos alrededor de las instalaciones, y es común que los más jóvenes (niños y perros-ninjas) jueguen juntos en las áreas libres. Hay otro que tiene cuervos, y otro que aparece y desaparece en los alrededores. Y sin embargo, es la primera vez que ven a alguno de ellos _actuar…_ Y por un niño de cinco años. Eso también debe ser un récord.

―¡Silencio y sentados! ―la demanda de la maestra Aiko los hace hacer justo eso―. Volvamos al nidaime, si gustan…

Ayame no vuelve a oír sobre el nidaime. Ella mira hacia fuera, preguntándose y esperando que el "chico naranja" no esté siendo… ANBUseado (no sabe qué puede ser eso, pero sí que debe ser terrible) Por una pequeña broma.

Mientras vuelve a su práctica de mirar con ojos cerrados, ve a oni-Tanaka arremeter con un puño en alto a la dirección en que el "chico naranja" había desaparecido, antes de devolverse a la escuela… ¿Qué puede ser peor? ¿Ser ANBUseado o oni-Tanakaseado?

Esa es una de ese tipo de preguntas que nadie quiere responder por experiencia propia.

 **-o-**

El hokage coge el extraño juguete y lo mira como si fuera algo caído desde otro mundo. Es un artefacto hecho con metal pero también con un material que… No creía que vería en las manos de un niño de cinco años tan rápidamente: plástico, el nuevo gran invento del País del Viento en conjunción con los ingenieros de la Aldea oculta de los Artesanos del País de los Ríos. Algo que, se supone, puede tener todo tipo de usos.

―Entonces, aprietas aquí y sale agua en un fuerte chorro por aquí ―resume el Sandaime, basado en lo que el niño le había explicado.

―¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho, jiji! ―y el niño le regala una gran sonrisa mientras levanta su puño y pulgar hacia él. El Sandaime sonríe con humor, y luego pregunta.

―¿Sabes cómo se llama?

Naruto frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos, lo más pensativo y serio que puede mostrarse.

―Mmmm… Pistoda de agua, puede. ¡A´go así!

El hokage asiente, mira otra vez hacia el instrumento, piensa un poco sus posibles implicaciones, y habla nuevamente:

―¿Dónde encontraste este juguete, Naru-chan? ―le pregunta por fin.

El pequeño niño, que había estado viendo hacia la oscura esquina en que el ANBU que le trajo había desaparecido, vuelve a mirarle. Y se encoge de hombros.

―Naru-chan, que sabes que no me gusta que me mientan ―insiste el hokage.

El niño parece pensarlo por un instante, pero luego se baja de la silla y va hacia un lado del escritorio para empezar su relato. El hokage es de los pocos que pueden entender lo que el niño dice cuando cuenta algo que consiste en más de una oración. La mayoría de los significados de lo que cuenta se entiende por las mímicas graciosas y vitales que Naruto hace. Mientras la voz caótica del niño habla y habla, y el cuerpo del pequeño se mueve de allá para acá, el hokage asiente sin más, o hace algunas preguntas para que le clarifique mejor.

―A ver si lo entendí bien ―dice el hokage después de unos minutos, cuando Naruto había terminado su relato y vuelve a escalar la silla y mira hacia su jiji moviendo sus piernas de allá para acá con energía, pero en silencio―. Hace unos días, unos señores y sus hijos fueron al orfanato.

Naruto asiente.

―Nos die´on rega´os, pe-ro e-ran unos… unos… ―al no saber la palabra, el niño se irguió mucho, asomó la nariz al cielo y vio al hokage por debajo del hombro. El anciano líder sonríe, dando por hecho que entiende. Eran unos estirados.

―Y uno de esos niños extranjeros tenía este juguete, y mojó con éste a los niños más pequeños, que se pusieron a llorar.

―¡Y go´da-sama no hace nada! Pe-ro yo lo a-ga-rré, y lo… ―el hokage lo aplaca.

―Lo sé, lo tiraste al lodo, lo pateaste… Y por eso te encerraron en el cuarto sin juguetes hasta la cena. Luego, al día siguiente, encontraste el arma. ―Naruto asiente todo el tiempo, imitando la sabia serenidad del hokage.

El anciano líder se mantiene en silencio y mira el juguete de nuevo. No puede creer que las personas adineradas del País de los Ríos le den estos juguetes a sus hijos. Alguien de la Aldea de los Artesanos debió haber sido muy descuidado para que saliera a la venta civil una copia como esa. Ese juguete parece una versión inofensiva de lo que debe ser un prototipo de una muy potente arma a distancia.

―Lo que me pregunto es ―dice de repente el Sandaime. Naruto, que se ha bajado de la silla y mira hacia la sombra donde debe estar el ANBU, da un brinco y corre hacia el hokage, que le sonríe y termina lo que iba a decir―. ¿Cómo hiciste para herir a la maestra Tanaka?

Naruto mira al hokage con ojos entrecerrados. Solo con eso le dice " _huelo una trampa",_ pero el hokage le sonríe con buen humor y le dice que por favor le responda. Él no le hace esperar. Coge el juguete de las manos del hokage y, para su asombro, le dispara en los labios al líder de Konoha, al mismo Dios ninja. Es tan sorprendente que el Sandaime no reacciona, y el líquido impacta contra su objetivo sin más.

Naruto ríe con esa risa musical de los niños pequeños, con tanta alegría que nadie es capaz de verlo con malos ojos. Y, mientras el hokage prueba del líquido que no es agua, levanta al niño al cielo varias veces y lo atrapa, haciendo como que le está castigando por la travesura. Naruto solo ríe más y más.

Después de unos minutos, bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de los ANBU desde las sombras, tanto Naruto como Hiruzen dejan de jugar. El Sandaime, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, termina de reír como cansado, como si tirar al aire y atrapar a Naruto le hubiera sido mucho esfuerzo por falta de costumbre. El niño le mira con adoración infantil desde el suelo, donde se ha sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

El hokage se pone tan serio de repente, que Naruto teme…

―Así que usaste jugo de limón para escocerle los ojos a la maestra Tanaka.

―¡No, no fui! Yo no esco, esco… ¡No fui yo!

El Sandaime tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonreír.

―Hacer que le duelan, Naru-chan. Hiciste que le dolieran los ojos con el jugo de limón.

Naruto hace un puchero, pero asiente con mal humor.

―Y robaste este juguete.

―¡Pe´o estaba e´el suelo!

―Porque se le cayó al dueño del juguete cuando le pegaste.

―¡Hizo llo-rar a los bebés!

―Hay mejores formas, Naru-chan. Se debe intentar arreglar las cosas sin pelear.

―Pe´o él, pe-le-aba con bebes, ¡Bebes!

―Aún así.

―¿Po´ qué?

Conociendo por experiencia propia lo tanto que se puede alargar una conversación cuando un niño pequeño saca a relucir esa pregunta, el Sandaime decide no contestarle.

―Como sea, no debiste robar de un invitado de Konoha. Robar es malo, y esto no es tuyo. Y por eso, yo me voy a quedar con este juguete.

Naruto hace tal puchero y gemido que, contra cualquier abuelo que no fuera el hokage le hubiera funcionado, y le hubiera devuelto el juguete. Pero el Sandaime necesita el aparato para dárselo a los ninjas de Investigación y Desarrollo. Si un niño de cinco años encontró una manera de usar ofensivamente el arma hecha para juego de niños, sus investigadores encontrarán algunos otros usos, lo más seguro. Y si no, al menos tienen una muestra de calidad del famoso material llamado plástico.

Naruto aún se queja, al borde de las lágrimas, cuando el Sandaime le pide a uno de sus ambos que se lleve el arma. Para tranquilizarlo, el hokage le promete que en unas semanas, le va a llevar a comer algo. Eso hace sonreír tanto al niño que, cuando el Sandaime le hizo saber que estaba castigado a ayudar en la limpieza de la escuela por haberle hecho daño a su maestra, Naruto no se queja ni un poco.

―Ahora, de vuelta a la escuela. Debes pedirle perdón a la maestra Tanaka y luego le darás este papel.

Naruto asiente con una gran sonrisa, le da un abrazo a su jiji. Se despide con un " _ta´luego, jiji. Te kero mucho, mucho",_ que el sandaime le contesta con un " _también te quiero mucho, mucho, Naru-chan"_ antes que sea alzado por el ANBU y los dos desaparezcan en un shunshin.

El Sandaime se da cuenta de que una expresión tan alegre no es lo esperado en un niño que va a ser castigado. También sabe que, desde que decidió hacerse cargo de la disciplina de Naruto por él mismo (los casos de injusticias contra el niño eran una prueba fehaciente de lo tan pasivo-agresivas que algunas personas podían ser contra él); sus picardías más bien han aumentado considerablemente, en número y en ingenio. En el fondo, el hokage sabe que no quiere ser verdaderamente estricto con el niño. Konoha y él le han fallado a Naruto y al Yondaime por no darle un verdadero hogar al pequeño. Parece que, cada vez más, más gente se da cuenta de lo que el niño encierra en su barriga y, en vez de verlo como su protector (como ha insistido en varios comunicados a sus ninjas de que ese es su deber) lo ven como… Un recuerdo de su dolor. Y por más que Naru-chan es uno de los más dulces niños que ha conocido jamás, ese conocimiento hace que la gente no lo trate con naturalidad.

El Sandaime se lo debe. Sino pudo hacerlo parte de su clan por cuestiones políticas, bien puede hacerlo sentir como que tiene un abuelo cuando se ven. Y además, siempre se siente feliz después de haber estado un tiempo con el chico. Él ha heredado de Kushina esa habilidad de llevar alegría a quien quiere recibirla.

 **-o-**

Ayame mira la trampa con toda la seriedad que puede tener una niña de nueve años, y la malevolencia también. Sus cejas están fruncidas, sus ojos ladeados y sus manos cruzadas. Y, como si hubiera estado discutiendo consigo misma todo ese tiempo, de repente asiente con fuerza y proclama:

―¡Está lista!

―¿Qué? ―le pregunta Nishi, sus ojos extremadamente redondos la miran desde su altura. Se ha parado a verla, cerca de la puerta trasera, llevando unas grandes ollas en las manos.

Secretamente, Ayame había pensado muchas veces que, tal vez, Nishi y Matsu son tan torpes porque la cuerda que ponen en sus cabezas hace que la sangre no llegue bien a sus cerebros. Un día le había preguntado a su padre si creía que fuera posible, y el chef tuvo inesperados ataques de risa por varios días al ver la cabeza de los asistentes. Teuchi nunca le respondió su pregunta, pero Ayame entendió que no.

―La trampa. ―le contesta ella a Nishi en ese momento, como si fuera obvio―. ¡El roba-ramen va a caer!

―Como iba a caer las otras dos veces que le pusiste trampas ―le dice Matsu, sus ojos rasgados llenos de sorna, y una sonrisa en los labios que le inflan aún más sus redondos cachetes.

Las primeras dos veces que ella intentara cazar al roba-ramen, solo hizo uso de trampas comunes contra ratas… Lo único que se encontró al día siguiente fueron las trampas puestas cerca de la escalera, un dedo de su padre casi prensado en una de ellas y un gran caos en la cocina, como siempre.

―Papá no les paga para que se burlen de mí.

Ayame los mira de una manera que es suficiente para pedirles que se callen. Nishi vuelve a transportar las ollas hacia la cocina, y Matsu se gira para seguir lavando los platos no sin antes decir:

―También te queremos, sobrinita.

Ayame pone los ojos en blanco, pero al final sonríe. En un intento de abochornarla, su padre le había dicho a los asistentes que ella los había instituido como sus tíos. Pero el tiro le salió por la culata. Lo que hicieron Nishi y Matsu al saber la noticia fue abrazar a Teuchi, casi que llorando de la emoción y diciendo que ellos valoran ese sentimiento y que harán todo lo posible por merecer ser parte de la familia.

Desde ese día, Matsu y Nishi le dicen sobrinita a Ayame y, una que otra vez y por más que a Teuchi no le hace ninguna gracia, cuñado a su jefe.

―Pues que vean que esta vez sí va a caer ―dice de repente la niña, suficientemente alto para que la oigan todos los hombres dentro del restaurante―. Saqué la trampa de unos de los libros ninjas de kaa-chan. ¡Esta vez, va a caer!

―Eh, no ―dice sin más Matsu, solo para molestarla… Se le cae de las manos uno de los platos, pero cae a la pila, así que tal vez solo se haya quebrado un poquito y no tenga que ser reemplazado.

Matsu se limpia el agua del rostro mientras Ayame bufa de mala gana en su dirección.

―Sí.

―No.

―¡Que sí!

―No, no creo.

Ayame frunce aún más su mirada.

―Me quedaré en la noche, y cuando vengas mañana, vas a ver como habré atrapado al roba-ramen, ¡vas a ver!

―¿Qué apuestas?

―Matsu, ¿estás apostando de nuevo con mi hija de nueve años? ―viene desde dentro de la cocina la voz ominosa de su padre.

―¡No señor! ―pero luego acerca la cabeza hacia Ayame y le susurra― ¿Una copa de helado grande en Yukio´s?

Ayame se lo piensa un instante, pero al final decide acceder y se acerca para tenderle enérgicamente la mano. Matsu se sonríe y se la estrecha. La apuesta se termina con la niña limpiándose el agua en la blusa y girándose para ver de nuevo hacia su trampa. Ya antes había intentado cerrar la abertura en la puerta trasera, que habían hecho para el uso de una gata que habían tenido hace un par de años, y que en ese momento el roba-ramen, estaba segura Ayame, usaba para entrar y hacer de las suyas en la cocina. Pero con su trampa y su vigilancia, eso no va a pasar nunca más.

―¡Esta es tu última noche de fechorías, roba-ramen! ―Proclama la niña con un puño al cielo.

Y luego sube a su recámara. Tiene que terminar una tarea antes de bajar y ayudar a su padre con el cierre del restaurante.

 **-o-**

Naruto está aburrido. Normalmente, el camino de y a la escuela suele ser muy entretenido. Tantos niños caminando por la calle puede ser más divertido de lo que la gente creería. Sin embargo, Naruto ha estado quedándose para ayudar con la limpieza, y por eso no puede irse con todos los niños del orfanato, y tiene que ser dejado ahí por la maestra oni-Tanaka. Ese es el castigo verdadero para Naruto.

Ayudar con la limpieza de los pisos, que consiste en correr de allá para acá con un paño en las manos, quitar la tiza de los borradores al golpearlos entre ellos, y recoger las cosas tiradas en el patio es mucho más entretenido. ¡Y hasta una de las cocineras le ha dicho que ha hecho un gran trabajo! Pero ¿caminar hacia el orfanato con oni-Tanaka? ¡Un suplicio! Para ella, él debe caminar en silencio, muy erguido, lento y nunca rezagarse para poder mirar algo. Además, ella nunca le da la mano como otras personas hacen y eso le sienta mal a Naruto, aún cuando ser agarrado por la oni-Tanaka no debe ser nada lindo.

―Entra. Nos vemos mañana ―es la despedida de la maestra, con un tono de voz que dice a las claras que eso le hace tanta gracia como tener que llevar al niño de vuelta a su casa.

Naruto se encoge de hombros y camina hacia la valla. Por la hora que es, media tarde, y por el silencio que hay en el lugar, sabe que los niños y niñas de su edad y más pequeños están en la siesta. Los mayores, normalmente, se van a diferentes lugares para ayudar con las cosas del orfanato a esa hora. Las mikos suelen ir con los mayores y, otras, descansan cerca de los pequeños… Por eso, Naruto se esconde a un lado de la valla y sonríe con esa gran sonrisa que no solo es alegre, también traviesa.

Silenciosamente, y lo más agachado posible, entra al orfanato y por los corredores del lugar. Su meta es llegar hacia la cocina.

Las mikos suelen decir que él come más que la mayoría de los niños juntos, y que aún sigue siendo el peor glotón de todos. Pero Naruto está flaco y bajo para su edad, y siempre se queda con hambre. Por eso, cada vez que puede, se escabulle para buscar algo qué comer.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se acerca a buscar la cesta de los frutos, que es a la que menos miran porque siempre pueden bajar más de los árboles alrededor del orfanato; Naruto siente que una mano le toma con fuerza el hombro.

―Uzumaki, hora de la siesta ―le dice la miko.

Naruto se intenta escapar, pero termina siendo arrastrado hacia la gran habitación de dormitorios. ¡Siesta, siesta! ¡Él odia las siestas! No tiene sueño, sino hambre y, si por alguna suerte se duerme, en la noche no puede conciliar el sueño y… ¿Cómo después no quieren que despierte a los niños cuando juega en las noches para no aburrirse? Y si no se quejan de eso, se quejan de que salga a vagabundear por las calles. Es que haga lo que haga, siempre se quejarán de él.

Queda decidido. Tendrá que volver a salir en la noche para buscar comida. El restaurante de fideos está cerca, y siempre encuentra algo rico qué comer ahí. Uno de los mejores lugares, en verdad. Es fácil entrar y, aunque la comida está fría, está hecha y sabe deliciosa.

Relamiéndose de antemano, Naruto hace como que duerme mientras fantasea con la comida que va a tener en la noche. Su estómago ruge por la espera.

 **-o-**

―¿Segura que te quieres quedar aquí toda la noche? **―le pregunta Teuchi de nuevo.**

 **Ayame está sentada en el suelo, una gruesa cobija hace un capullo alrededor de ella. En sus manos está el palo de la escoba y en su rostro, una mirada totalmente decidida.**

 **―** **¡Sí, tou-chan!**

 **Teuchi se encoge de hombros, le da un beso en la frente a su hija y empieza a subir las escaleras al segundo piso. A la vez, le dice:**

 **―** **Vendré en una hora para llevarte a la cama. Para ese entonces vas a estar bien dormidita. ―y una pequeña risa acompaña la salida de su padre.**

 **Ayame mira hacia la escalera como si ésta pudiera llevar el mensaje de su convicción a no fallar hasta su padre… Sin embargo, cuarenta y tres minutos después, Ayame babea con la cabeza caída, la escoba olvidada en el suelo, y ella misma se está cayendo a hacerle compañía cuando… ¡Un sonido la despierta! Ayame se pone en pie de un salto y, tratando de quitarse el sueño de los ojos, busca el palo de escoba para arremeter. Luego, se acerca solo un par de pasos a su presa. El roba-ramen es más grande de lo que esperaba, no sabe si podrá contra él, aunque la trampa haya funcionado.**

 **La caja de madera, que estaba precariamente puesta sobre la entradilla para mascotas con ayuda de unos palos, había caído sobre la cabeza del roba-ramen. Aunque solo iluminado por la luz de las farolas de afuera, Ayame puede ver que está gritando de dolor con las manos en la cabeza, y pateando un lado la caja con sus pies.**

 **Ayame pestañea un par de veces al darse cuenta de lo que está viendo ¿Manos, pies? Se queda como de piedra, de pie y tomando la escoba en sus manos. El roba-ramen no es una super rata o un inteligente mapache del mal como había creído… ¡Es un niño! Un niño que tira la caja a un lado.**

 **―** **¿Quién deja una caja ju´to akí? ―dice el chico, en un susurro que resuena en el silencio.**

 **Ayame da otro paso hacia él, lo mira mejor y… ¡No puede ser!**

 **―** **¡El "chico naranja"! ―grita ella, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.**

 **―** **¡Aaaaaah! ¡No asuste así! ―le grita él, poniéndose en pie en un salto.**

 **―** **¿Qué haces aquí? ―fue lo que se le ocurre preguntar a Ayame.**

 **El chico traga saliva tan fuerte que ella lo oye. Luego ve como mueve un pie con nerviosismo, y se rasca la nuca mientras dice:**

 **―** **¿Eh…? ¿Pasaba po´ akí?**

 **La luz se prende de repente, y ambos dejan su tan poco inteligente conversación para mirar hacia la base de la escalera. Teuchi Ichiraku, en pijamas y con su gorrito para dormir bien puesto en la cabeza, puede parecer dormido por sus ojos cerrados, pero no es así. Está "mirando" seriamente hacia el chico, de arriba a abajo.**

 **―** **Así que tú eres el que ha estado comiendo caldo de ramen frío y fideos sin cocinar, ¿eh?**

 **El niño mira hacia los lados y atrás, buscando una manera de escapar. Pero, para cuando vuelve a mirar frente a él, ya es demasiado tarde. Solo ve las piernas de Teuchi a dos centímetros de su rostro y, luego, siente las manos del mismo, que lo levanta hasta sentarlo en su hombro.**

 **―** **Eso no lo podemos permitir ―dice el hombre, caminando hacia la cocina.**

 **Por un terrible segundo, a Naruto se le ocurre pensar que el chef lo va a cocinar vivo. Intenta quitarse de su agarre, pero no puede, su mano está fuertemente cruzada sobre sus piernas y el acolchonado gorro no lo deja tirar de sus cabellos.**

 **―** **¡Po´ favo´, po´ favo´! ¡No lo vuelvo a´cer!**

 **―** **Claro que no ―dice Teuchi con toda la seriedad del mundo―, porque después que pruebes c** **ó** **mo sabe un ramen de verdad, nunca más vas a cometer esa blasfemia.**

 **―** **¿Eh? ―dicen Naruto y Ayame, que había estado siguiendo a su padre. Los dos niños están muy sorprendidos.**

 **Teuchi Ichiraku se vuelve con una sonrisa hacia el chico y luego a Ayame.**

 **―** **Aya-chan, prepara todo para hacer nuestro último plato de ramen del día.**

 **―** **¿Eh? ―repite ella.**

 **Pero Teuchi está mirando hacia el rostro asombrado de Naruto.**

 **―** **Creo que… Miso ramen, sí. Tienes cara de miso ramen ―su sonrisa se ensancha― ¡Te va a encantar, estoy seguro! ―y sienta al niño sobre una olla boca abajo.**

 **Naruto no hace nada, solo lo sigue viendo con asombro, mientras Teuchi va a ponerse su sombrero y delantal. Cuando el chef se gira, ve como Ayame sigue quieta frente a la cocina, el palo de la escoba en su mano. Su padre aplaude una vez fuertemente, para "despertarla".**

 **―** **¿Qué acabo de decir, Aya-chan?**

 **Ella lo mira, se pone firme, dice "** ** _Un miso a la orden_** **" y empieza a preparar la cocina mientras su padre va hacia la refrigeradora.**

 **Los dos se sorprenden cuando oyen un rugido de estómago, seguido de un lloriqueo. El "niño naranja" tiene sus manos sobre sus ojos, el rostro bajo mientras se pone en pie.**

 **―** **Guacias jiji-san, one-san. ―Dice, y va a abrazar una pierna de Teuchi―. ¡Guacias!**

 **Ayame se sonríe, mientras ve a su padre acariciarle el cabello al hambriento chico.**

 **―** **De nada, muchacho ¡Ningún niño tendrá hambre si yo puedo evitarlo! ―repone él.**

 **El llanto se hizo un poco más fuerte.**

 **Ayame va hacia el chico naranja, se acuclilla frente a él y empieza a limpiarle el rostro con un pañuelo.**

 **―** **Vamos, vamos. Que no es nada, chico naranja. ¿Dónde está el niño que quiso patear a un ANBU y agredió a oni-Tanaka sin más?**

 **Siente como su padre se tensa, pero vuelve a la refrigeradora sin decir nada.**

 **―** **Eso fue cool, ¿eh? ―dice Naruto, ya más tranquilo y con una sonrisa.**

 **―** **Eso debe ser un récord.**

 **Naruto ríe. Y esa risa logra disipar toda la extrañeza y tensión en el lugar.**

 **―** **Yo soy Ayame, y él es mi padre Teuchi ―dice ella mientras se pone en pie―. Nosotros somos el Clan Ichirakus, ¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **―** **¡Na´uto Uzumaki! ―grita emocionado el chico.**

 **―** **Un gusto conocerte, Naruto… Ya eres muy famoso, pero no conocía tu nombre.**

 **―** **¿En se-rio? ¿Soy famoso?**

 **―** **Sí, lo de los helados…**

 **Y mientras los niños hablan, Naruto** **s** **e queda a un lado de la cocina, viendo como los Ichirakus se alistan para cocinar con gran coordinación y rapidez.**

 **―** **Y dime, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿qué haces en las noches buscando comida tú solito? ―pregunta Teuchi de repente, fingiendo ligereza.**

 **A Naruto no le cuesta empezar a hablarle al mayo** **r** **de los Ichirakus… Lo que sí es extraño, aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta hasta después, es que los Ichiraku sí entendieron… Más o menos el 80% de lo que Naruto les dijera.**

 **―** **Es que miko dice y dice: siesta, y yo digo: ¡no! Porque´s abu-rri-do. Pe´o ella me hace ti´arme al suelo y ¡me do´mí! Pe-ro es malo, po´que entonces no pue´o dor-mir. Y es aún máaaaaaas abu-rriiiiii-do. Entonces, salgo y…**

 **Habla y habla mientras los otros cocinan o esperan que algo esté listo, Teuchi usa sus manos para hacer los tallarines o Ayame prepara finalmente el jarrón de ramen. Todo ese tiempo parece muy poco, porque la conversación es muy divertida y amena. Todo lo que Naruto ha vivido se convierte en una gran historia por la emoción que el niño le pone al contarla y, por más que en algunos momentos son más bien tristes, él siempre se recupera rápido, cambia de tema y dice algo que los hace reír a todos.**

 **Finalmente, Naruto está de pie sobre un banco y frente a su primer plato de ramen. No está seguro de que eso sea posible, pero el niño cree que el aroma del platillo lo hace saber cómo se siente ser abrazado por una madre cariñosa… Teme coger los palillos y empezar a comer por instante.**

 **―** **Así que vienes del orfanato central ―dice Teuchi. Ayame puede jurar que sus ojos están más cerrados que antes―. Esos pretenciosos cara largas sin alegría dentro de ellos.**

 **―** **¿Eh? ―pregunta Naruto, olvidado todo su miedo, ya tiene fideos dentro de su boca.**

 **Teuchi sonríe cuando ve el rostro de embeleso en el chico cuando traga su primer gran bocado. Ayame ríe hacia su padre.**

 **―** **Solo porque siempre les ganaban en los torneos deportivos a ustedes, los del orfanato del sur. Aún no perdonas lo de la carrera de tres piernas, ¿eh, tou-chan?**

 **Teuchi se sonroja, pero no dice nada al respecto. No importa lo que todos digan, ¡él sabe que tiraron aceite en su camino para que él y Sora perdieran, lo sabe!**

 **―** **Y porque dejan a niños con hambre, los otros niños lo tratan mal y no hacen nada para evitarlo, y hasta lo dejan vagabundear en la noche. ―Dice él tratando de ser el adulto serio que algunas veces es. Se vuelve al niño que tiene otro nuevo bocado de ramen llenándole la boca. Su expresión se suaviza―. Puedes dormir aquí, Naruto. Yo hablaré con la miko Akane y con la miko Kaoru para arreglar la situación mañana mismo. ¡Vas a vivir mucho mejor en mi viejo hogar, Naruto, vas a ver! ―dice Teuchi, convencido de sus palabras.**

 **Aunque Naruto no sabe cuál es Kaoru, sí sabe que la miko Akane es la gorda a cargo del orfanato. Pero eso no es nada, ¡Teuchi lo dejará vivir con ellos! El llanto vuelve al niño, que le da un gran abrazo al chef.**

 **―** **Guacias, jiji, ¡guacias! ―quiere decirle que el restaurante no es viejo, que le encanta, pero no puede decir nada más que gracias, riendo y llorando.**

 **Ayame le revuelve el cabello, que para ser tan picudo es extremadamente suave, y va a traerle un vaso con agua.**

 **Teuchi le devuelve el abrazo, sin saber que él no se ha dado a explicar como debiera. Lo que quería decir era que Naruto podía dormir con ellos esa noche. Él hablaría con la miko a cargo del orfanato central, Akane, para que lo dejara ir a vivir al orfanato del sur, donde Kaoru, una muy buena y amnegada miko que fuera como una madre para él y Sora, le recibiría con brazos abierto.**

 **Tampoco sabe que un ANBU les ha estado vigilando y que, cuando se fueran todos a la cama, él desaparecería para ir a ver al hokage. El tema no es tan urgente, pero le dejará un recado en el escritorio para que lo vea mañana mismo.**

 **No es la primera vez que Naruto vagabundea fuera del orfanato, pero sí la primera en que es acogido cariñosamente en la casa de unos extraños.**


	3. ¿Cómo ve con los ojos cerrados?

**3\. ¿Cómo ve con los ojos cerrados?**

Son pasadas la una de la madrugada cuando Teuchi convence a Naruto de que es hora de dormir. El niño está tan lleno de energía que es antinatural. Aunque el Ichiraku ya se dio cuenta de eso desde que lo miró por primera vez. En ese tipo de cosas, como en la preferencias de comidas, Teuchi simplemente sabe. Son habilidades que vienen de familia y, después de ser entrenadas, son instintivas para él… Como el saber que, detrás de todas las artimañas del niño por seguir hablando o inventar juegos qué jugar con Ayame, está el miedo. El miedo de irse a dormir y despertar en un lugar diferente, en una situación tan fea como ésta es bonita.

A muchos niños del orfanato les cuesta dormir en los primeros meses de su llegada por problemas parecidos a ese.

―Vamos, Aya-chan, ¡so´o u-na vez más! ―pedía él desvergonzadamente, con la mirada de súplica infantil más potente que Teuchi ha visto en muchos años. Si Ayame hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos en vez de dormitar sentada en la silla, muy posiblemente sucumbiría de nuevo a quien sabe cuántas vueltas de "escondido".

Cuando Teuchi ve que la niña se está despertando, teme que eso es lo que va a pasar y decide ser más activo. Se acuclilla al lado del niño rubio, y lo hace girar hacia él para verlo a los ojos. Le habla muy amablemente.

―Naruto-chan, Aya-chan tiene sueño. Es hora de dormir, mañana deben ir a estudiar y ya es tarde. ―al ver que el niño no estaba muy convencido de eso, él vuelve a insistir― ¡Te digo qué! Si te vas ya mismo a la cama con Aya-chan, y llegan a tiempo mañana a la escuela, voy a recibirte con un plato de cada tipo de ramen que hago, para que veas que en serio que te va a gustar más el miso que todos los demás.

El chico sonríe tan grande y alegre, que Teuchi se sorprende mucho. ¿Cómo tanta felicidad puede caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño? El abrazo que Naruto le da alrededor de su cuello es tan fuerte, que a Teuchi le cuesta respirar por un momento.

Cuando finalmente logra despegarlo de él, el Ichiraku coge a su hija con un brazo y al niño en otro. Sube con ellos dos en cada costado, su hija le abraza la cintura, aún medio dormida, y Naruto ríe mientras mueve de allá para acá sus piernitas.

Apenas llega al cuarto de Ayame ésta se baja, prende la luz y busca la escalera de la litera con los ojos cerrados, " _él va abajo",_ le había dicho a su padre. Teuchi ya estaba metiendo al rubio en la cama, y lo ve arrebujarse rápidamente.

―¿Quieres que deje la luz…?

El sonido de suaves ronquidos lo sorprenden, y Teuchi sonríe. ¡Si en el fondo el chico se estaba muriendo de sueño! Luego mira hacia Ayame y se encuentra con su hija dormida, sentada en el suelo y frente a la escalera.

Unos quince minutos después, con los dos niños bien cobijados y dormidos en la litera, Teuchi se acuesta nuevamente y se alista para descansar. Pero le cuesta conciliar el sueño. Siente, y por eso sabe, que cerca de su casa hay alguien que, sin duda alguna, es un ANBU. Lo ha sentido desde el mismo momento en que Naruto se ha comido su segundo plato de ramen. Al principio no le dio importancia, pues los ANBU suelen ser muy activos en la noche. Pero no suelen quedarse quietos y cerca de su casa. Por eso, Teuchi sabe que mientras el rubio esté allí, su casa seguirá siendo vigilada. Eso solo le termina de corroborar la sospecha que tuvo desde que pudo mirar al niño. Sabe que no es cualquier pequeño, y que por su propia paz y la de su hija, debería alejarse de él y no llamar más la atención.

Teuchi siente como se le aprieta el corazón y hasta se sonroja de vergüenza, si su Sora-chan lo hubiera oído decir esas cosas, nunca le habría perdonado. " _¿Pero qué cosas piensas, Teuchi?"_ Se regaña a sí mismo. _"Claro que es solo un niño, como mucho otros que he visto en el orfanato. Con miedo, con hambre y con necesidad de amor. Lo único que he hecho es ser amable con él por una noche. No es para tanto_ ". Y convencido de eso, Teuchi pronto puede conciliar el sueño.

Solo a la mañana siguiente se da cuenta que, con su promesa de darle más ramen a la salida de la escuela, prácticamente se ha comprometido a tener al niño un día más en su casa. Eso le preocupa, porque sabe que los niños huérfanos y pequeños suelen apegarse muy rápidamente con las personas que son amables con ellos. Sin embargo, el romperle una promesa a un niño tampoco está en su naturaleza. Se dice que puede tenerlo un día más en su casa. Solo mientras organiza todo con los orfanatos del sur y central, claro. Y en cuanto al ANBU, bueno, lo único que el ninja puede reportar es que Teuchi es un hombre con buen corazón. Nada más.

… Aunque, si el ANBU tiene grandes habilidades sensoriales… Teuchi mueve su cabeza rápidamente para alejar esos pensamientos. " _No, nada eso Teuchi. No hay nada de qué preocuparse…_ " Se demanda. Pero en ese momento se da cuenta de que tendrá que dejar el Ichiraku ramen a cargo de Nishi y Matsu por varias horas. Por lo que es posible que a la mañana siguiente tendrá que pedir una misión tipo D en la oficina de Pedido y Asignación de misiones. Nunca se sabe qué pueden destruir esos dos cuando no son supervisados.

Pero, entre la rebaja de salario que les haría si algo pasa y que el puesto estaría abierto para los clientes, no serían muchas las pérdidas. Puede vivir con ello.

O así es como debe pensar una persona positiva.

Sale de su habitación e inicia un nuevo día.

-o-

Naruto está entre dormido y despierto mientras recuerda un hermoso sueño. Él había salido del orfanato para buscar comida en aquel pequeño restaurante que a veces frecuenta. Sin embargo, al entrar le estaban esperando… Pero, y lo que lo hace uno de los mejores sueños de todos los tiempos, el señor amable de ojos cerrados no le regañó por entrar a robar de su comida. ¡Le hizo ramen! ¡La mejor comida que nunca haya existido! Y no solo eso, lo dejó hasta repetir tres veces. ¡En el orfanato con costos lo dejan comer dos veces seguidas!

Y todo mientras hablaban, y él les contaba lo que quisiera sobre lo que quisiera. Y el señor amable le oye, junto a su hija, le tienen paciencia y le entienden. Y no solo eso, ¡juegan con él! ¡El mejor sueño…!

―¡Naru-chan, despierta ya, Naru-chan! ―una voz aguda persiste en decirle, mientras una mano lo zarandea.

" _¿Qué raro?"_ piensa Naruto " _¿Y la campana?"._ Al abrir los ojos, se da cuenta porqué lo están despertando de ese manera y no como lo hacen en el orfanato. Se encuentra frente a frente con los ojos café oscuro de Ayame. La niña de su sueño…

―¡No e-ra un sueño! ―exclama Naruto, y se levanta rápidamente de la cama, riendo y brincando.

Ayame termina riendo también al verle ir de allá para acá, mirando alrededor como si nunca hubiera visto un cuarto antes.

La habitación de la niña es pequeña. Su piso y muebles son de madera y las paredes, blancas. Tiene una coqueta algo grande para ella, una silla, varios juguetes bajo la cama y en una caja cerca de la puerta. También tiene un ropero al otro lado, junto a la puerta y, al frente de éste, una litera. Además de eso, parece totalmente llena de cosas. Las paredes tiene fotografías, dibujos e imágenes de todo tipo, sobre todo de comida, flores, lugares emblemáticos del País del Fuego, músicos y actores. Sobre la coqueta se encuentran un sin fin de frascos, colas, perfumes, brillos labiales… Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Naruto es la litera.

―¡Son dos camas! ¡Y una arriba! ―decía, brincando.

Ayame niega con una sonrisa en la boca.

―¡Por primera vez en mi vida, he logrado dormir allí! Estaba llena de polvo, por eso tou-chan tuvo que ponerle una sábana nueva…

―¡Yo kero subir, yo kero subir! ―la interrumpió Naruto, brincando en su sitio nuevamente.

Ayame quiso decirle que era peligroso, pero entre la mirada de cachorrito que él le dirigió y el recordar que él era el "chico naranja", Ayame terminó asintiendo sin más.

―Está bien…

―¡Síiii! ―Naruto grita, mientras la abraza y brinca junto a ella.

―¡Pero solo un ratito! Que tenemos que alistarnos para ir a la escuela…

Naruto asiente con la cabeza, mientras sigue subiendo la escalera a un lado de la litera.

-o-

Unos veinte minutos después, Teuchi Ichiraku escoge las ropas que le parecen más varoniles de las que Ayame ha dejado de usar hace mucho, y sube la escalera hacia sus aposentos rápidamente. Por haber crecido siendo uno de los chicos mayores en un lugar lleno de pequeños, sabe que hay dos cosas que significan niños haciendo travesuras: un extraño silencio en la casa… Y, lo más obvio, gritos y risas infantiles.

Y, por basta experiencia, Teuchi sabe que la peor de esas travesuras se dan con gritos y risas; y que esas risas se pueden convertir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en llanto. Por eso va rápidamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su hija y abre la puerta para encontrarse con el caos… Pero en verdad no era para tanto. Una de las cobijas está tiradas entre el suelo y la cama de arriba de la litera, y los dos niños han usado juguetes pesados para mantenerla en su lugar. Por eso, han podido usar la cobija como un tobogán.

Los dos niños están riendo y gritando de pura alegría, al menos hasta que ven hacia Teuchi cuando entra a la habitación. Ayame y Naruto le miran en total silencio, con culpabilidad y miedo en sus infantiles miradas. El Ichiraku gira su rostro hacia el reloj en su muñeca con serenidad, y les comenta:

―Solo les quedan veintiocho minutos para llegar a tiempo, y Naruto no se ha cambiado la ropa, desayunado ni lavado los dientes. ―suspira―. Al parecer, no tendré que hacer las pruebas de ramen para cuando regrese después…

Antes siquiera de terminar lo que está diciendo, Naruto se levanta del suelo, va hacia él, coge la ropa que Teuchi tiene en las manos y empieza a quitarse las que él lleva.

―No, no, no. Señor Ichi-raku. ¡Llegaremos, llegaremos! ―grita él, la cabeza oculta en la camisa que no logra quitársela por más que lo intenta.

Mientras Ayame ayuda al muchacho, Teuchi esconde una sonrisa y vuelve a hablar con mucha tranquilidad.

―Iré a hacer unos bentos para que desayunen en el recreo… ¡Ah! Y, Aya-chan, has las dos camas, por favor. Si llegan tarde a la escuela por estar jugando, veré que les pongo a hacer cuando lleguen de clases…

Dejando en el aire esa amenaza, se va. Los dos niños no ven la sonrisa divertida que llevaba en el rostro mientras se alejaba del cuarto.

Habiendo podido quitarse la camisa por fin, Naruto mira hacia Ayame.

―¿Como qué cosas son esas, Aya-chan?

―Hacer más en el restaurante, o limpiar cosas o recoger algo que no hacemos hace muuuucho ―Ayame se encoge de hombros mientras recoge la cobija. Luego, recuerda algo que la hace abrir los ojos y la boca de espanto― ¡Rápido! Tal vez nos ponga a limpiar la parte de atrás del sótano, y creo que eso no se hace desde los tiempos del anterior dueño. Dicen que ahí están los cadáveres de algunos gatos que el viejo loco se comía cuando estábamos en guerra, y que si nos acercamos, sus fantasmas nos rasguñarían…

Ambos chicos se vieron con iguales miradas de terror, y se pusieron a hacer lo que debían con gran rapidez.

-o-

Unos minutos después, Teuchi ve a los dos niños correr hacia las instalaciones educativas. Está realmente sorprendido de lo tan rápido y energético que es Naruto. Ayame, que tiene un paso más largo que el chico, está más cansado que él y le está siguiendo. Teuchi, por supuesto, al ser el que tiene peor condición física y menos motivación de los tres, está a unos diez metros de ellos. Los ve llegar mientras camina con parsimonia y, aunque la campana suena un par de segundos antes que ellos entren por el arco de las instalaciones, decide simplemente levantar una mano para despedirse. Ayame y Naruto se lo devuelven, caminan de medio lado para no llegar más tarde y Teuchi les sonríe aún cuando ellos se han girado para seguir a la gran corriente de niños.

Por haberse quedado allí, mirando, se da cuenta de que entre los padres que se alejan de las instalaciones educativas hay un par de policías militares. A Teuchi le llama un poco la atención, pero luego se dice que no es como que ellos no tuvieran también el derecho de procrear. Además, un ANBU, un par de jonin y varios chunin en uniforme también dejan a sus hijos e hijas todas las mañanas en la escuela.

Sin embargo, hubo algo en la manera que esos policías miraron hacia donde estaba su hija y Naruto que… Teuchi niega y se manda a pensar en otra cosa. Pone sus manos en los bolsillos, se gira y camina hacia su primera parada: el orfanato central. Se dice que el hecho de que pueda sentir que él, su hija y el niño rubio seguían siendo vigilados por ANBU, no quiere decir que tenga que ponerse paranoico…

Sí, eso se oye contradictorio aun mientras se lo dice a sí mismo. Y, por alguna razón, el que la persona que los está siguiendo se haya quedado en las instalaciones educativas, sin duda alguna custodiando a Naruto, no lo hace sentir mucho mejor.

Que el día esté templado para los estándares del otoño en Konoha y haya una brisa amable, le tranquiliza más que esos pensamientos. Y que un par de personas, una cocinera que conoció cuando trabajaba en los restaurantes Akimichi y un comerciante de verduras, pararan para saludarle también le hace sentir mejor.

En su afán de no ser paranoico, Teuchi se puso a pensar en que podría contratar uno de los carreteros que se ganan la vida trasladando personas, pero decide que lo hará cuando vaya al orfanato del sur. Ése, al igual que los asentamientos de los grandes clanes ninja, está relativamente alejado del centro de Konoha.

-o-

La gente se cree que las dos enormes puertas que están al frente del centro de Konoha son la entrada a ésta… Y no pueden estar más equivocados. Para los dignatarios de la Nación del Fuego y su organización política, la villa es una provincia cuya capital es el centro de Konoha, lo que la mayoría de la gente confunde como la villa misma. La verdad es que, desde el mismo momento que las personas pasan entre los grandes árboles Hashirama, ya están en territorio de Konoha y han pasado una de las más importantes protecciones en contra de intrusos, varios de los sellos que Uzumaki Mito hizo para proteger su hogar.

Ese tipo de cosas hasta los civiles lo saben. Es una de las razones por las cuales se sienten seguros en sus hogares dentro de la villa, por más que ésta ha participado en tres guerras ninjas.

La organización territorial de Konoha está hecha para la protección de los civiles. Más que todo porque éstos fueron adoptados como Senju a petición del primer Hokage, que recibió a los primeros refugiados con las puertas abiertas. Por eso, y por la pérdida de verdaderos Senju ante la gran mayoría de nacimientos con diferencias anatómicas propias de otro clanes ninja con los que éstos se casaron, pocos recuerdan que ese centro de Konoha había sido el territorio del clan Senju en sus inicios. Custodiado por el monte de los hokages hacia el norte, ahí viven la mayoría de ninjas y civiles sin clan y además, se encuentra la mayoría de bienes y servicios y la base de toda la burocracia.

El centro está rodeado más que todo por sectores de entrenamiento; que limitan a sus afueras con los territorios de los grandes clanes ninja. Éstos pueden vivir en pequeños pueblos como en el caso de los Hyuga y Uchiha, simples vecindarios como con los Akimichi; o lugares tipo granjas como con los asentamientos Nara, Inuzuka y Aburame. Todos tienen algunos kilómetros de territorios propios para usar como quieran, y colindan hacia el exterior por los sectores de entrenamiento más especializados o secretos, de los cuales también hay detrás y a los costados del monte de los Hokages. Éstos lugares de entrenamiento, uno de los cuales es el sector 44 por cierto, son los que colindan con los bosques de árboles Hashirama y, media docena de kilómetros después, las grandes murallas invisibles, los sellos protectores puestos por los Uzumaki y que son los verdaderos límites de Konoha.

Puede que la villa oculta del País del Fuego tenga una población de veinte mil personas, pero su territorio la hace uno de los poblados más grandes del país y el segundo entre las grandes villas ocultas. La primera es Suna, pero solo porque todo el desierto del País del Viento es pensado como parte de ella. Desierto que es casi la mitad del territorio del más pobre y menos poblado de las cinco grandes naciones, dicho sea de paso.

En fin, que ser un carretero en Konoha puede pagar las cuentas, más cuando hay tanto movimiento entre el centro y los territorios de los grandes clanes. Y el orfanato del sur está a las afueras del clan Hatake. Teuchi no tiene mucho tiempo como para darse una caminata hasta allí, y más cuando ha dejado a Matsu y Nishi a cargo del puesto de comida.

Sin embargo, el orfanato del centro está solo a unas cinco calles de esas instalaciones educativas, así que una caminata en esas circunstancias solo será una buena práctica para su salud… Y ese tipo de cosas estaba pensando hasta que llega al orfanato y se da cuenta de que las instalaciones están rodeadas por la policía militar de Konoha, varios de los cuales están preguntando algo a los vecinos. Pero lo que más le llama la atención es que, hasta ese momento, se da cuenta de que los policías militares que él había visto frente a las instalaciones educativas también habían ido hasta allí, aunque por medio de brincar por los techos.

La manera como uno de los policías de Konoha lo mira no es muy alentadora, y no es algo en lo que se quiera centrar en ese momento. Es el jefe del grupo y el que ha estado hablando con los policías que estuvieron en las instalaciones educativas, los mismos que lo vieron dejar a su hija y a Naruto en la escuela.

Una cosa es llamar la atención de ANBU, que solo responden al hokage, y otra es llamar la atención de la Policía Militar; que son los que se encargan de todas las escaramuzas civiles y no trabajan en el secreto. Teuchi da un grave suspiro. " _Allí fueron más de veinte años en el anonimato"_ piensa. Pero no quiere ser negativo, bien que mal, nada ha pasado aún.

El policía empieza a caminar hacia él. Sin embargo, un ANBU aparece de la nada entre los dos y mira hacia el oficial a cargo de la situación en el orfanato. Tanto éste como Teuchi se quedan quieto, mientras el ANBU camina hacia el Uchiha y habla con él. El Ichiraku no logra oírles, pero se siente esperanzado cuando el policía asiente, mira inquisidoramente hacia el chef, pero se gira a gritarle a su gente que todos se vayan, que el niño ya ha sido encontrado y se encuentra bien.

En pocos minutos, los personeros de la policía militar se han ido, los civiles vuelven a sus asuntos y Teuchi se da cuenta de que él no se ha movido de donde está en todo ese tiempo.

Solo el líder Uchiha, el ANBU, algunas mikos y Teuchi quedaron en las calles. El chef traga saliva, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Será necesario hablar con la miko, cuando parece que ya el ANBU le dijo en dónde había estado Naruto? Se siente tentado a dar media vuelta e irse, pero algo le dice que no puede simplemente caminar de ahí. Además, él le había dicho a Naruto que haría lo necesario para que fuera reubicado en el orfanato del sur.

Teuchi da otro gran suspiro. ¡Él y su suave corazón! El Ichiraku decide quedarse para hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

El ANBU y el policía están hablando entre sí y con las miko. Teuchi se acerca, como para esperar su turno, o que algo pasara.

Unos segundos después, ese algo pasó. Tanto el ANBU como el policía militar desaparecen en nubes de humo y hojas… ¿De dónde salen esas hojas? Uno de esos misterios de la vida, junto al misterio de ¿Cómo Teuchi puede ver con los ojos cerrados?

No solo Ayame se lo ha preguntado directamente al Ichiraku, eso ha pasado varias veces desde que llegó a Konoha. Él solo le ha respondido y enseñado sus ojos a Sora, porque así lo quiso; y al Hokage, porque no tuvo de otra.

Teuchi piensa en eso porque, mientras camina para encontrarse con la miko, se sorprende al reconocerla. Esa fue una de las personas más necias en preguntarle por sus ojos. Ha reconocido a Akane "la curiosa", una chica del orfanato central que, por alguna razón, necesitaba saber todo y nada sobre las personas recién llegadas a Konoha. Y él, con sus ojos cerrados, fue uno de los especímenes más interrogados por ella. Teuchi creía que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad para huérfanos ella se iría de Konoha. Así de desesperada estaba por saber del mundo fuera de esa villa. Nunca se imaginó que la encontraría todavía en Konoha, ¡y como una miko!

Hacía tiempo que no sabía de ella, pero tampoco es que fueran amigos. Solo que le extraña no haber tenido noticia. Konoha puede ser grande, pero los que viven allí se comportan como un pueblo pequeño. A pesar de lo secretistas que pueden ser los ninjas, cuando se trata de chismes sociales, casi nadie vence a los civiles. A Teuchi no le hubiera interesado mucho el chisme de aquella Akane, la gordita preguntona sí, ¡que se hizo miko…! Pero normalmente le hubiera llegado a sus oídos de alguna manera.

El que pueda sentir que ella tiene más energía de lo que es común entre civiles, le hace saber que puede que Akane no preguntara por sus ojos solo por curiosidad. Bien que mal, los extranjeros de Konoha pueden saber más y mejor de lo que pasa fuera del País del Fuego que los mismos espías.

Teuchi se demanda a mantener la tenue sonrisa que siempre adorna su rostro. Sabe que se consigue más con miel que con ácido y bien que mal, él ha ido ahí a pedir un favor.

―¡Akane-san! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Me recuerda? Soy Teuchi, el del orfanato del sur…

La mujer, que ha dejado de hablar con una miko más joven, se gira para mirarle con mucha seriedad. Akane debe tener sangre de Akimichi dada su corpulencia, aunque no sacó de ellos su altura. Y, en ese momento, tampoco parece tener la famosa afabilidad de ese clan.

―Sí, claro que le recuerdo, Ichiraku-san. ―se acerca a él, su rostro aún severo―. Es bueno saber que Naruto se quedó en la casa de un buen hombre anoche. Aunque hubiera sido mucho mejor que lo hubiera traído a su casa apenas supo de él o, al menos, mandado un recado para hacernos saber en dónde estaba.

A Teuchi no le hizo nada de gracia el tono ni las palabras, pero sigue sonriéndole a Akane.

―Entre huérfanos nos entendemos, Akane-san. No me pareció tan importante, Naruto-kun no es el primer niño que sale de un orfanato en la noche, ni será el último. Creí hacer mi buena acción del día al darle cobijo al niño y no despertarla a esas horas de la noche. Además, como ve, vine a primera hora de la mañana a verla.

―Me extraña que lo tomara tan a la ligera. También sabes muy bien que durante años estuvimos perdiendo niños en situaciones parecidas a ésta, y que varios de estos fueron encontrados en los laboratorios del Sanin traidor. Que hubieras actuado más rápidamente hubiera sido muy apreciado.

Teuchi deja de sonreír. El que le recordara a Orochimaru ha sido un golpe bajo. Ella bien sabe el miedo que ese tipo evoca en cualquier huérfano. Durante años, los niños habían temido al " _demonio en las sombras_ ", el gran monstruo que acechaba a los niños solos y se los llevaba a torturarles para después comérselos.

Cuando se supo que era Orochimaru el que secuestraba a los niños, y la verdadera razón por la que los secuestraba, el horror más bien se intensificó.

―Sí, lo sé muy bien. Por eso me avoqué a cuidar del niño. Si ha podido salir en las noches y varias veces de este lugar, no puede estar muy seguro en él. ―le habla con un tono ameno que confunde a la miko hasta que logra entender el significado de las palabras que dijo. Su rostro se enrojece de enojo.

―¡Pero qué…!

Pero Teuchi simplemente sigue hablando, su voz más acerada.

―Ya que estamos hablando sobre el tema, me permito informarle de que Naruto no saldría del orfanato si ustedes le dieran de comer.

―¿Pero quién se cree…? ¡Por supuesto que…!

―No lo suficiente, y usted debería saberlo ―Teuchi mueve su cabeza de arriba a abajo, para dar a entender que está criticando su cuerpo―. Que personas con más energía o con metabolismos especiales, deben comer más que la mayoría.

Akane está tan furiosa que no puede ni hablar, aunque algo como un gruñido sale de su garganta. Teuchi se está golpeando la cabeza mentalmente. ¿Acaso no había pensado que se consigue más con miel que con ácido…? Pero su enojo no lo deja revertir lo que ha hecho. Además, como le decía Sora-chan. Si algo le ha enojado, no había otra que enojarse. Su Sora-chan hasta insistía que él se enojaba mucho menos de lo que debería. Así que él no retrocede por más que la miko ha recobrado su compostura y le habla con un tono aún más insolente.

―¿A sí? Y dígame, ¿cómo un chef civil de segunda puede saber más de cómo educar a un niño que la madre superiora de un orfanato?

Teuchi se encoge de hombros.

―Porque hasta un chef de segunda sabe que un Uzumaki tiene mucho más reservas de chakra y que, por lo tanto, debe consumir muchas más calorías. ―Teuchi sonríe cuando ve como la mujer palidece para luego enrojecer, pero esa vez, de vergüenza―. O eso me dijo Sora-chan que Kaede-san le enseñó cuando le preguntó sobre sus pacientes Akimichi e Inuzuka y ella le explicó las diferencias corporales en los clanes ninja… ¡Hablando de Kaede-san! ―dice Teuchi de repente, como si hasta ese momento se le hubiera ocurrido la idea―. Como es obvio que ella sí sabe cuidar de niños con necesidades especiales como Naruto-kun, creo que podré hacer mi buena acción del día, y pedirle a ella que lo traslade al orfanato del sur. ¿No es una gran idea?

Teuchi había vuelto a usar su sonrisa y tono amable, preparándose para la batalla de ingenios que vendría después de su propuesta. Teniendo en cuenta la manera en que se han relacionado hasta el momento, sabe que Akane estará en contra de su idea solo por principio. Sin embargo, el Ichiraku no está muy preocupado por eso. Desde los tiempos en que viajaba con su padre, él ha sido un experto de la negociación. Hay que serlo para conseguir un negocio de éxito… O que sobreviva a los vaivenes de la economía de una villa ninja.

Sin embargo, Teuchi se sorprende con la reacción de la miko. En vez de enojo y contrariedad, lo que encuentra en ella es indecisión. Akane se muerde el labio inferior, pensando. Y lo hace con tanta premura y ganas, que termina hablando consigo misma.

―… Momo Yakushi hubiera sido perfecta, pero si él cree que Kaede-san… ―al darse cuenta de que estaba susurrando, cierra su boca y mira hacia Teuchi. Éste se sorprende aún más al ver una gran esperanza en su rostro―. Tendría que hablarse directamente con Hokame-sama, pero si Kaede-dono está dispuesta a quedarse… Es decir, recibir a Naruto, me parece que es una buena idea. Tengo que ordenar algunas cosas por aquí, pero si usted está anuente, ¿podría ir a hablar de mi parte con Kaede-dono? Si ella está anuente, creo que entre las dos podremos lograr que Hokage-sama haga el cambio.

Teuchi no quiere pensar en que convencer a Akane no debería ser tan fácil, pero decide quedarse con lo positivo: una mejor vida para un buen niño de cinco años.

―Entonces, voy a hablar con Kaede-oba de una vez. ―decide él con una gran sonrisa―. Nos estamos viendo, Akane-san.

Y sin esperar una respuesta de la miko, Teuchi se gira, camina unos metros y se sube en uno de los coches de alquiler.

―Buenos días, cliente-san. ¿A dónde quiere que le lleve? ―le pregunta un joven moreno, con ojos adormecidos y cabello café, mientras coge las correas para guiar a los cuatro venados que llevan la carreta.

Hay menos de cuarenta carreteros en Konoha. Normalmente hacen viajes dentro y, si son alquilados como parte de una misión tipo C o algunas tipo B, también fuera de la villa. Aunque los carreteros y sus animales son nominalmente civiles, todos ellos vienen de clanes ninja y, por lo tanto y aunque tal vez comparables con las personas y animales del escuadrón genin, ellos no son _solo_ civiles.

La mayoría de las personas prefieren usar a los carreteros Hatake, porque ellos usan manadas de varios perros de tamaño normal para llevar la carreta y el viaje suele ser rápido y cómodo. Además, ellos son los que alquilan carretas de lujo para los civiles de riqueza que no se contentan con menos. Los carreteros Inuzuka, que pueden llegar a usar hasta tres perros de gran tamaño, te llevarán muy rápido a tu destino, pero al camino será más accidentados. Los niños suelen pedir ir en ellos porque el vaivén y rapidez del viaje les parece de lo más divertido. Sin embargo, la gente solo contempla usar a los carreteros Nara si llevan cargas frágiles, son ancianos o están enfermos. Los tipos son extra-cuidadosos, que se traduce en anormalmente lentos. Pero aún así son los favoritos de Teuchi.

―Al orfanato, en los territorios Hatake ―le dice él animadamente.

El joven civil Nara asiente e inicia el camino. Teuchi se recuesta y empieza a hablar con él sobre el comercio del País de los Vegetales y lo último sobre los carniceros Akimichi. Puede ser que sean más lentos, pero se puede tener una conversación interesante con los guías Nara a propósito del mercadeo alimentario. Además, no dan nada de pelea para cuando él regatea el pago del viaje con ellos.

-o-

Kaede Senju había presenciado el nacimiento de la villa de Konoha, y ha contado innumerables veces como vio a su primo Hashirama hacer crecer sus famosos árboles para resguardarla.

―… Pero eso no es nada comparado con esto ―les dice la alta, morena y delgada anciana a los interpelados de turno, y hace un ademán con su cabeza hacia un lado. Su largo y lacio cabello naturalmente gris está amarrado en dos moños altos―. Hashi hizo crecer desde la misma tierra la gran mayoría de las casas, incluida ésta. Recuerdo bien cuando él nos la enseñó a mi madre, a mi hermanas y a mí, y dijo con esa emoción suya ―toma aire para decir con una voz gruesa, alegre y potente―: " _¡y esto es para ustedes!_ " Mi madre le dijo que era mucho, que era una casa más grande que la de él mismo, pero Hashi solo dijo ―vuelve a imitar la voz―: " _con la de huérfanos que hay por aquí, más bien me parece poco para un orfanato_ ". Y entonces mi madre lo vuelve a ver con los ojos entrecerrados, una sonrisa escalofriante y acero en la postura de su cuerpo ―también hace la voz de la mujer, llena de un cadenciosa ira reprimida―: " _¿entonces, crees que una familia compuesta por mujeres solo puede servir para cuidar niños?_ ". ¡Aún puedo ver la cara de horror de Hashi, y los movimientos que hizo a los lados, buscando a dónde huir sin encontrar una salida!

Las risas de los niños a las que ella le está contando la historia no se hacen esperar. Sin embargo, una risa de éstas ella la sorprenden. Kaede mira hacia atrás y sonríe al ver a Teuchi recostado al marco de la puerta de la enfermería, riendo al escuchar la vieja historia. Ambos se envían un asentimiento de cabeza amable, y ella vuelve a girarse hacia su infantil y muy interesada audiencia.

―… Pero entonces, y para el horror de mi mamá, mis hermanas y yo ―sigue contando la historia como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpida―. ¡El shodai, el más fuerte de los ninjas solo por debajo del sabio de los seis caminos, se puso a llorar!

A Teuchi le da risa otra vez recordar que así iba la historia, pero pocos de los niños le acompañan. La mayoría miran hacia la anciana totalmente sorprendidos. Ella les sonríe y asiente.

―¡Así como lo oyen, que yo estaba allí y lo vi todo con estos mismos ojos! ―Teuchi da otra carcajada. Esa frase, " _que yo estaba allí_ " era la favorita de Kaede-oba―. Lo hubieran visto, era la pura imagen de la miseria. Y se quejaba de que él quería hacerse cargo de los niños en el orfanato, pero que su mejor amigo había declinado ser hokage, por lo que él no tenía otra que serlo en su lugar. Y desde ese momento, decía Hashi entre hipidos, totalmente inconsolable, su hermano Tobi no lo deja en paz con tener que hacer el papeleo sentado frente a un escritorio por horas… ¿Se imaginan qué aburrido debe ser?

Los niños han empezado a reír, aunque a algunos eso les provoca tos. Si ésta se mantiene, Kaede-oba va hacia éste, rodea su mano de chakra médico y acaricia el pecho del niño o niña hasta que se calma. A la vez, sigue su historia sin perder para nada la concentración.

―… Y luego dice que, por culpa de ese trabajo, no tendrá tiempo para pasarla bien jugando como quiso cuando era niño hasta ser padre, porque si sigue siendo hokage no va a tener tiempo de nada. Y de repente Hashi deja de llorar. ―ella también para de hablar, con toda la intención de aumentar la expectación de los niños―. Mis hermanas y yo creíamos que ya se había calmado, pero no era así. Hashi miró hacia el suelo, con un aire totalmente triste alrededor de él, y se quejó en susurros de que eso nunca iba a pasar, de que nunca podría ser padre porque no tenía idea de cómo conquistar al amor de su vida: la princesa de un muy poderoso clan, Mito Uzumaki…

Mientras los niños abren la boca, sorprendidos, las niñas ríen con vergüenza y ternura. Teuchi usa ese momento de silencio para mirar de nuevo a Kaede, y hacer un movimiento de cabeza para decirle que la esperará afuera. Ella le asiente con una sonrisa, y se gira de nuevo hacia los niños.

―Así como lo oyen, que yo estaba ahí y no lo invento, entonces…

" _Entonces todas la invitan a tomar un té para calmarlo y convencerlo de que sí podr_ _á_ _conquistar a Mito. Y esa fue la primera vez que ella entró en ese orfanato, y su familia nunca más salió de su hogar"._ Piensa Teuchi, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Él ha oído varias veces esa historia. Es una de las favoritas de Kaede. Todas las que ella cuenta pasan en los 27 años de paz que hubo en el mundo ninja desde el momento que se fundó Konoha, hasta la primera guerra mundial. Teuchi recuerda que algún chico siempre se le ocurre preguntarle que si ella vio la fundación de Konoha, debe tener más de cien años, a lo que Kaede siempre contesta de mal humor: " _¿De dónde sacan eso de que Konoha tiene cien años? Si solo tiene… 70 años",_ termina Teuchi la información en su mente… La primera vez que lo oyó, Konoha andaba alrededor de los 50 años de edad. Y ya estaba viviendo la segunda guerra ninja.

Pensar que en menos de cuarenta años han habido tres guerras ninja, no le hace tener mucha esperanza de que algo como los 27 años de paz vuelva a pasar muy pronto. Aún así, es mucho mejor de como era la vida cuando todos los clanes ninja peleaban entre sí a muerte. O eso es lo que debe pensar una persona positiva, se recuerda Teuchi.

―Chi-kun, qué agradable sorpresa. ―la voz aguda y potente de Kaede está acompañado de unos brazos abiertos.

Teuchi no se hace esperar y la abraza. Cuando se separan, él habla:

―Y yo no me sorprendo de haber oído de nuevo esa historia. ¿En serio tiene que hacer parecer al Shodaime tan… poco heroico?

Ella sonríe divertida. Las arrugas de su rostro se acentúan, pero sus ojos marrones brillan.

―Yo no lo hago parecer nada, Chi-kun ―Teuchi recuerda la voz de su Sora diciéndole así. Solo ella y Kaede le siguieron llamando de esa manera cuando creció―. Él era así, que yo estuve ahí y sé lo que digo.

―Sí, pero llorar…

―Fue lo que pasó. ―Kaede empieza a caminar y él la sigue―. Además, eso no es lo más importante de la historia…

Dos mikos estaban caminando juntas por el pasillo, y Kaede les pide que cuiden de los niños resfriados en la enfermería antes de seguir hasta el invernadero. Ahí está más frío y húmedo, pero la vista de todas las plantas frutales y curativas lo valen. Los dos se sientan en una banca.

―Y entonces, ¿qué es?

―¿Qué es qué?

―Lo más importante de la historia.

Kaede hace un poco de memoria y, cuando lo recuerda, habla:

―Que el shodai quería cuidar de los huérfanos. Que quería dejar el puesto de hokage por ellos. Algo que es muy importante, Chi-kun, tal vez lo más importante para ayudar a un huérfano: ellos deben saber que son amados. Y ser amados por el shodai, el gran héroe de los ninjas… Eso es lo más importante de la historia.

Teuchi asiente. Y de repente recuerda que cuando él oyó por primera vez la historia, se sintió feliz, extrañado pero feliz.

―Aún así, hacerlo llorar en la historia…

Ella ríe.

―¡Yo no lo hice llorar! Que eso fue lo que pasó, yo estuve ahí y sé lo que vi. Además, y eso bien lo sabes, una de las cosas que también es necesario enseñar por aquí es que está bien llorar.

Teuchi mira hacia un de las flores de manzanilla. Recordar esas primeras semanas llenas de dolor después de la muerte de sus seres queridos ya no le remueven como antes. No sabe si sentirse aliviado o culpable por ello.

―Pero estoy segura de que no has venido a visitarme para hablar de mis viejas historias. ―lo saca de sus pensamientos Kaede―. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Chi-kun?

-o-

Al contrario de lo que haría con cualquier otra persona, hasta Ayame incluida, Teuchi le cuenta toda la verdad a Kaede. Puede que él solo le haya enseñado y explicado sus ojos a Sora y al Sandaime, pero Kaede nunca lo necesitó. Ella sabía quién era Teuchi desde que entró por primera vez en su orfanato. _Ella estuvo allí_ , y conoció a varios como él en el curso de su vida.

Por eso, Teuchi no teme hablarle de que sintió el doble chakra de Naruto al despertar de improviso anoche. Desde ese mismo momento tuvo la sospecha de que era el actual jinchuriki del kyubi, aunque no confirmó que el niño era el hijo de Kushina hasta después, cuando él le dijo que era un Uzumaki y Teuchi pudo sentir la familiaridad del chakra de la princesa heredada al del pequeño. Tampoco temió decirle a Kaede que los ANBU vigilaron su casa y al niño desde anoche, por lo que el hokage sabe en ese momento que él le dio cobijo, atrayendo interés hacia él y su hija, algo que siempre había evitado.

Al final, le cuenta con dolor el cómo Akane estaba tan esperanzada de poder traspasarle la responsabilidad de cuidar de Naruto a otra persona, lo cuál hace desembocar la conversación a la pregunta por la cuál Teuchi hizo el camino:

―Entonces, Kaede-oba: ¿te puedes hacer cargo de Naru-chan?

―Por supuesto que sí, Chi-kun. Sabía del mal ambiente que hay para el pequeño entre la gente de la villa, pero no que eso había influido en el cuidado que el orfanato le daba. ―da un suspiro―. Si hubiera sabido antes que eso pasaba, hubiera pedido más encarecidamente tenerle aquí. Hiruzen-san no me lo entregó desde el inicio solo por mi edad. Creyó que alguien con más vitalidad era mejor que yo… ―niega indignada, y decide cambiar el tema―. Pero creo que ahora sí que podré convencerlo. En unas dos semanas, puede que…

―¡Dos semanas! ―exclama Teuchi.

―Bueno, el papeleo para hacer cambios en asignaciones tipo S que incluyen a menores de edad es enorme. Pero creo que podremos hacerlo en dos semanas. Un mes máximo.

―¡Un mes! ―exclama nuevamente el Ichiraku.

Ella le sonríe, pero luego su rostro se entristece.

―Naru-chan tendrá que estar unos días más en ese orfanato. Pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada ―Sin embargo, Kaede se gira hacia Teuchi y su mirada brilla con ingenio―. A menos qué…

Él entiende qué es lo que ella quiere solo con el tono.

―Ah, no. No. Le voy a dar cobijo en mi casa por esta noche porque, de cierta forma, me comprometí. Pero después de eso…

―Sora-chan hizo todos los papeleos para que ustedes pudieran ser casa temporal. No veo porqué no…

―¿Cómo que no ves? Si te lo acabo de contar todo. No quiero que lo de… mis ojos se sepa. Soy un civil, quiero seguir siendo civil, tengo una hija…

―Y además ―ella le interrumpe, como si no hubiera oído lo que él dijera― es un Uzumaki, tal vez el último Uzumaki. Y después de lo que pasó con Kushina-san.

―Kaede-oba, no vaya por ahí, por favor.

Teuchi ve como sus puños, puestos sobre sus muslos, están temblando. La mujer le acaricia uno de ellos con su mano y el Ichiraku siente como se destensa un poco. La voz amable de la que fuera una madre para él también le ayuda a tomar la decisión.

―Tú mismo lo dijiste, Chi-kun. Solo es un niño, el hijo de Kushina y un shinjuriki, pero esencialmente un niño. Y hay pocos "solo civiles" como tú que pueden ayudar a un niño como él. ―le da una palmadita en el puño, un gesto alegre―. Y en el fondo, creo que él te ayudará más a ti que tu a él. Después de lo de Uzu y lo que pasó en el ataque del kyubi, la forma en que murió Sora-chan… ―ella se queda en silencio, pero toma una de las manos de Teuchi entre las dos suyas, para darle apoyo antes de seguir hablando―: Creo que esto es algo que recordarás y no te sentirás culpable por no haber hecho más de lo que te sentiste capaz. Estoy segura que en este momento eres muy capaz de enfrentar este tipo de cosas que tienen que ver con las responsabilidades que tenía tu familia, Chi-kun. Además, solo son dos semanas. Un mes a lo más. Y luego, lo tendré aquí y todo estará bien.

Los dos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos. Kaede mira a Teuchi, y éste tiene la cara hacia el suelo. Las lágrimas no pueden salir por entre sus ojos cerrados.

A los pocos minutos, Teuchi ya está recuperado y habla con naturalidad.

―No entiendo cómo el hokage me dejaría al niño en vez de traerlo de una vez contigo ―Teuchi toma aire y se irgue en su sitio―. Pero lo haré. Y si al hokage le parece interesante, no es como si fuera un ninja. Soy un civil, y mientras no haga nada ilegal, a él ni a nadie le debe importar lo que haga o no haga. Solo son dos semanas, y siempre me podré mantener en contacto cuando esté aquí.

―Sí, tener otro de tus apadrinados aquí será lindo. Lástima que solo uno de ellos tenga la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su benefactor.

Teuchi mira a Kaede con una expresión seria.

―Ya hice una concesión con base a ser manipulado por la culpa, Kaede-oba, no tiente a su suerte.

Ella ríe, le da otras palmadas y luego se pone en pie para enseñarle a Teuchi las plantas con habilidades curativas que nadie creía que iban a sobrevivir en el clima de Konoha cuando ella y Ayame la plantaron. En ese momento, son unas largas y sanas enredaderas que suben por el tronco de un pequeño árbol y están llenas de flores blancas.

Para cuando sale una media hora después de haber entrado al orfanato, Teuchi se encuentra no solo al carretero dormido, también todos a sus venados. Pero el chef sonríe. Ya le ha dado una excusa para pedir el descuento.


	4. ¡Ni quince días!

**Lo siento, va sin betear, pero es que no quería subirlo aún más tarde. ¡Espero les guste!**

 **4\. ¡Ni quince días!**

El día ha estado lleno de grandes maravillas para Naruto. Primero, y no pudo dejar de mirarlo entre sus manos mientras corría, alguien le ha preparado y dado un bento. El mismo hombre que le despidió a la puerta de la escuela con una mano en alto y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego, Aya-chan le siguió hasta su clase para despedirse de él en la puerta, " _nos vemos en el recreo, Naruto-kun"_ le prometió antes de irse. El rubio tuvo que explicarle a quien quisiera saber, sorprendentemente hasta la maestra era parte de los curiosos, que ella era su nueva hermana, Ayame-chan.

Algunos se burlaron de él, la gran mayoría no lo le creyó, pero a Naruto no le importó. Sonrió como tonto porque se dio real cuenta de que desde ese momento tiene una hermana.

¡Una hermana mayor! ¡Que juega con él, y hace un tobogán con él, y le contó de su nuevo clan…! Naruto no le importó que sus compañeros lo vieron extrañados cuando él empieza a reír mientras corre por entre los pupitres… ¡Tiene un clan, tiene familia!

―¡Naruto Uzumaki, siéntese! ―fue lo que repitió su maestro una y otra vez. Pero Naruto era presa de una emoción tal, que no podía dejar de moverse, reír, brincar, gritar y correr. ¡Si dejaba de hacerlo, toda esa felicidad iba a explotar dentro de él!

Por último, el maestro de Naruto y los dos de las aulas de al lado tuvieron que atraparlo (él había estado brincando de un pupitre a otro, y varios de los niños han empezado a seguirle el ejemplo.

Menos de cinco minutos después Naruto estuvo de pie afuera de su aula, cargando una cubeta con agua en sus manos. A la vez, miró de frente a oni-Ta…Es decir, a Tanaka-sensei. Ésta tenía una de sus miradas más estrictas, y hasta las manos en sus caderas.

―Justo hoy terminaba su castigo, ¿y qué es lo que hace Uzumaki-san? ¡Alborotar a primera hora en la mañana! Hasta parece que… ―pero Tanaka-sensei dejó de hablar con ese tono severo suyo. Naruto, que estuvo todo ese tiempo con la cabeza baja, empezó a mover su pecho y hombros convulsamente. Eso desorientó a la maestra. ¡Naruto nunca antes había llorado en su…!

El rubio tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reír con todas sus fuerzas.

―¡Soy tan feliz, oni-Tanaka! ―dijo entre risas, alegre, prácticamente brillando de emoción.

La mujer no supo qué decir o hacer, por lo que dio un bufido, cruzó los brazos y se fue de allí. Ya luego pensaría en un nuevo castigo para el problemático niño… Y a quién le pediría que le vigilara mientras lo hacía.

-o-

Ayame miró con asco y diversión al niño frente a ella. Naruto estuvo haciendo lo posible por hablar y comer del bento a la misma vez. El resultado fue una camisa y el rostro del rubio manchados de comida y casi nada de la historia entendible para Ayame y Hanami Watanabe.

―… Pero no impo´ta ―decía él, acercando de nuevo la cabeza al bento. Todavía no era nada diestro para comer con los palillos, y por eso, cuando por fin cogía alguno de los pedazos de frutas con ellos, apenas lo subía un par de centímetros hasta su boca. Siguió hablando mientras masticaba y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro―. ¡Por-que eso no quita que tengo una he-mana!

Y, de repente, dejó de mover su mandíbula y miró hacia Ayame con una expresión entre shock y terror en su rostro. Ella le miró solemnemente… Hanami no sabía ni qué mirar, por lo que se concentró en comer del bento que Ayame compartía con ella.

―Aya-chan ―el pobre Naruto estaba tan nervioso, que enrojeció, miró hacia cualquier lado menos a ella y sus ojos se aguaron―. Como voy a vivir… ya sabes, con ustedes desde aho-ra. Y como eres tan linda y buena… Bueno, yo, yo… ¿Quie´es-ser-mi-he´mana? ―lo último lo dijo muy rápido y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si temiera y esperara una reprimenda o hasta un golpe en la cabeza por su osadía.

Pero lo que recibió un fuertísimo abrazo perpetrado por la aludida, que reía y daba grititos agudos de pura felicidad femenina.

―¡Oi, Naru-chan, eres tan tierno y lindo! ―gritaba entre risas, mientras él no sabía qué hacer con sí mismo, mucho más rojo, pero esta vez de vergüenza.

―Aya-chan, que te ensucias… ―decía Hanami, apenas aguantando ella misma una risotada.

Pero Ayame estaba tan entusiasmada con el torrente de ternura que era Naruto, que ni le importó. Al menos por ese momento.

―Entonces, eso quie-re decir que… ―empezó a decir el rubio, y luego rió él también y la abrazó de vuelta―. ¡Aya-nee!

―¡Otouto!

Y los dos rieron juntos como si fuera la gran broma del año, mientras Hanami negaba y apenas aguantaba la risa ella misma. Bien que mal, las damas no ríen tan abiertamente en público.

Algunas veces, Hanami desearía no tener que ser una dama, ser libre como Aya-chan.

A la salida de la escuela, las dos decidieron quedarse en el patio de la escuela y esperar a que Naruto terminara con su castigo. Estaban acompañadas de mala gana por Taji, el hermano mayor de Hanami, y hablaban entre sí mientras aprovechaban para adelantar un poco de sus tareas.

―Oye, Aya-chan ―habló de improviso Hanami, haciendo que Taji como la interpelada vieran hacia ella―. ¿En verdad Naruto va a vivir con ustedes?

Ayame miróa hacia el cielo, pensativa. El día empezaba a ser mas frío, y el viento a llegar hasta los huesos. Pero por eso, Taji les había insistido en que se pusieran sus abrigos. Sin embargo, Ayame se dio cuenta, Naruto no tenía un abrigo y… De repente, la chica se da cuenta de que está pensando en el rubio como si en verdad fuera su hermano, y eso la hace sonreír.

―Al parecer, Nami-chan. Ya sabes como es la regla siete del clan ―ella niega, solemnemente y da un suspiro―. Tou-chan lo recibió con comida gratis y creo que eso lo dice todo. Solo hace eso con la familia, ¿sabes? ―luego, sonríe muy grande―. Además, siempre he querido tener un hermanito o hermanita, y ¡tener al chico naranja de hermano menor debe ser muy divertido!

Hanami iba a decir algo, pero Taji empieza a hablar antes que ella.

―Dos cosas, Aya-chan. Primero: por más que quieras y pienses de otra manera, los Ichiraku no son un clan. ―la niña le miró haciendo un puchero y con las cejas fruncidas, pero él siguió hablando―. En Konoha, solo los clanes de ninjas que vivían aún antes de que se inventaran las villas pueden ser en verdad clanes. Es más, algunos ni siquiera lo siguen siendo como los Yuuhi, Tajiri, Haruno y Akado, simplemente porque son muy pocos, perdieron de sus memorias o qué sé yo. Así que, lo siento Aya-chan, está bien jugar con eso pero no empezar a creérselo. ―Ayame iba a decir algo en seguida, pero él levantó una mano para pedir silencio y siguió hablando―. Y dos, ser un hermano mayor no es tan divertido como crees… Puedes terminar perdiendo el tiempo en una escuela en vez de hacer algo de importancia, solo porque tu hermanita así te lo suplicó. No ―él da un suspiro― ser un hermano mayor es un trabajo sin paga, sin horario y ni siquiera apreciado.

―¿Ya puedo hablar? ―pidió Ayame, con sus brazos cruzados frente a ella―. ¿Sabes lo papanatas que te acabas de oír? ¡Esa no es manera de hablarle a una inocente y alegre niña de nueve años!

Taji dio un resoplido, mientras Hanami se acerca al oído de su amiga, para decirle en secreto.

―Me disculpo por mi hermano, Aya-chan. Es que Hana Hyuga ha vuelto de su misión, y Taji ha vuelto a pedirle que sea su novia y, ella, a negarse con la excusa de la política del clan. Ya sabes cómo lo pone eso…

Taji, estando tan cerca de ellas como estaba, pudo oír a su hermana, pero solo bajó la mirada e hizo como si no.

―¿Y Haruna Hatake o Kokoro Shimura…? ―preguntó Ayame y, con cada nombre, la cabeza de Taji baja más y más entre sus hombros.

―Nada. Yo le he dicho a Taji muchas veces: "puede que no quieran ser tus novias porque se los pides a varias a la vez", pero él nada que hace caso… ―Hanami se encoge de hombros.

Ayame vio a Naruto correr fuera de la escuela e hizo un movimiento con las manos para que los viera en la banca donde estaban. El rubio dio un grito de "Nee-chan" y fue hacia allí en seguida. Las dos niñas empezaron a recoger sus cosas, mientras Ayame volvía a hablar sobre el tema.

―¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Yua? No es una ninja de un clan, pero es agradable y está enamorada de ti desde… ―de la nada, Taji tomó la mano de su hermana, bajó del respaldar de la banca y la hizo caminar rápidamente detrás de él.

―¡Taji, Taji! ¡Para! ―le pedía Hanami.

―¡Eh, Taji, que no es para tanto! ―gritó Ayame en su sitio―. ¡Tajiiii! ¡Perdón por molestarte con lo de tus novias…! ¡Tajiiiii!

Pero lo único que consiguió fue que Hanami se girara para gritarle un " _¡hasta luego!_ " resignado. Y, pronto, Ayame olvidó todo sobre el tema al ser fuertemente abrazada desde atrás.

―¡Aya-nee, Aya-nee! ¿Vamos a ju-gar a los ninjas como en el requeo?

―Recreo, Naru-chan. ―lo corrigió ella, abrazánsolo de vuelta―. Sí…

Naruto empezó a brincar en su sitio y, por más que Ayame le iba a decir que después de haber ido a casa y cambiado de ropa, ella terminó jugando un poco a los ninjas con el rubio. ¿Cómo decirle no a su pequeño hermano?

-o-

Cuando Teuchi llega por fin a su casa, y después de conseguir una buena rebaja por parte del carretero Nara, se encuentra con que el puesto sigue en pie. Aunque Matsu y Nishi no. De alguna manera, habían logrado tirar la gran olla con caldo al suelo y resbalarse en el mismo. Lo peor de todo es que se intentan ayudar para ponerse en pie, solo logrando volver a caerse una y otra vez… con varios objetos alrededor de ellos. Sin embargo, Teuchi lo ve desde el lado positivo: dos familias con niños pequeños están riéndose con tantas ganas, que han olvidado que no han sido atendidos.

Teuchi da un suspiro, saluda a los clientes, pide permiso y se adentra en el puesto. Se pone su delantal, coge el trapo del piso y un cubo vacío, va hacia la parte delantera, coge a ambos ayudantes de sus camisas y los pone en pie.

―Los dos, a cambiarse de ropa. Luego, Matsu recogerá todo esto y Nishi, me ayudará a hacer más caldo. ¡Ya! ―luego, y mientras los ayudantes van hacia la parte de atrás del lugar, Teuchi se acerca con tranquilidad hasta los clientes, sonríe y hace una reverencia―. Pido disculpas por mis empleados, les aseguro que haremos lo posible por traerles pronto sus comidas. ¿Me pueden decir cuál es su orden?

Casi media hora después, mientras Teuchi está sirviendo a uno de los niños, Ayame y Naruto entran al lugar por la parte de atrás.

―Estoy en casa ―dice ella.

―¡Yo también! ―exclama Naruto, y sonríe grande hacia Teuchi.

―Eso veo. ―dice él―. Casi dos horas después de cuando normalmente llegan. ¿Se quedaron jugando?

Naruto mira hacia abajo, temeroso de responder a la pregunta. Por eso, Ayame lo hace mientras lo abraza de medio lado.

―Sí, luego de esperar a que Naruto hiciera algún trabajo en la escuela.

Teuchi les mira un instante y, luego, su expresión se suaviza.

―Entonces, van ayudarme de una vez con el puesto. Vayan cámbiense la ropa, y lávense las manos y cara por lo menos.

―Sí, tou-chan. ―responde ella.

Naruto solo levanta el rostro y le sonríe grande a Teuchi nuevamente. Él toma fuerza para decir lo que debe decir:

―Ya hablé con Kaede-obaa y Akane-san. El papeleo para que se haga el traslado va a durar como un mes.

Teuchi espera ver decepción en el rostro de los dos niños, pero solo encuentra indiferencia.

―De acue´do ―dice el rubio, subiendo un hombro. Luego sube corriendo y siguiendo a Ayame por las escaleras.

El chef piensa que tal vez no debió haberse preocupado tanto por el apego entre ellos dos. Pues parecen, se insiste él, que están muy resignados a la idea de que el Uzumaki se irá a las semanas.

Ayame y Naruto piensan que el papeleo no es de importancia, que ya que decidieron ser familia, nada podía separarlos.

… Lo que pasa cuando la gente oye lo que quiere escuchar.

-o-

La voz de Ayame se acerca a la cocina desde la parte delantera aún antes de que ella llegara a un lado de su padre y lo viera con indignación.

―¡Diles, tou-chan! ¡Diles que Naruto es el roba-ramen y que, por lo tanto, sí lo atrapé ayer y gané la apuesta! ¡Diles, diles!

Teuchi, que hace los tallarines con las manos mientras oía la discusión infantil entre Matsu, Nishi y Ayame, se gira para mirarla y subir sus cejas.

―¿De qué apuesta hablas? Yo que sepa, mi linda hija de nueve años no apuesta… ―Ayame da un paso hacia atrás nerviosa, hasta que él sigue hablando, aún muy concentrado en los tallarines― Aunque si lo hiciera, le diría que es verdad, que ayer fue atrapado el anteriormente llamado roba-ramen, que eso vale por una copa de helado grande en Yukio´s, no solo para Ayame, si no también para Naruto y, ¿por qué no? Para el padre de la ganadora.

―¡Eres el mejor, tou-chan! ―exclama ella, y va en seguida a la parte del frente, para restregarle en la cara su derrota a Mishi.

Teuchi sonríe al regodearse en su pequeña venganza contra Mishi. Puede que los aguante como sus empleados después de incontables accidentes pero eso no quiere decir que, cada tanto, necesite verlos sufrir, aunque sea un poco.

―¡Teuchi-jii, vea, vea! ―el grito entusiasta de Naruto lo hace mirar hacia la puerta opuesta a la que Ayame había usado para entrar en la cocina. Ahí, un muy sonriente y recién bañado Naruto le enseña su cuerpo y ropa limpia al Ichiraku.

Una ropa que le queda grande, pues sigue usando ropa que Ayame ha dejado de usar y que él no ha ido a dejar a la beneficencia.

―¡Muy bien, Naru-chan! ―exclama él, mientras vuelve a mover los tallarines en sus manos, para que se dividan en varios filamentos.

―¡Wuo! ¡Genial! ¡Me enseñas a hacer eso, po´favor!, ¿sííí?

―Hay muchos pasos que se deben hacer antes de intentar esto, Naru-chan. Por ejemplo, ¿pusiste la ropa sucia y el paño en la cesta correspondiente cuando saliste del baño?

Su única respuesta fueron los pasos rápidos del niño, que entró de nuevo en la parte posterior del restaurante para subir al segundo piso.

" _Cuando vuelva",_ piensa Teuchi mientras pone los tallarines en un gran tazón lleno de éstos, " _lo voy a poner a practicar a comer con los palillos. Con la de muestras de ramen que le prometí, creo que tendrá un buen tiempo para aprender a no terminar con toda la camisa sucia de comida"._

―Aya-chan, ven aquí a ponerle el toque especial a los tallarines y caldo, por favor ―sube la voz el Ichiraku.

Al instante la niña entra en la cocina, coge un cubo vacío y se sube en él. Con toda la solemnidad de la que es posible, Ayame cierra los ojos e impone sus manos a pocos centímetros de los tallarines. Las deja ahí por unos segundos. Concentrada, empieza a tararear alguna canción melodiosa entre sus labios. Luego, se gira para hacer lo mismo con la gran olla de caldo.

―¿Qué haces, Aya-nee? ―pregunta Naruto apenas regresa a la cocina, con su cabeza ladeada.

―Le está poniendo el toque especial al ramen, Naru-chan ―explica Teuchi mientras Ayame sigue con sus manos arriba de la gran olla, rodeadas por el vapor del caldo―. Solo ella puede llenar mi comida con buenos deseos y amor. Y oye mis palabras, Naru-chan: eso siempre va a hacer el ingrediente especial de nuestra comida. ¡Todo gracias a las buenas manos de mi Aya-chan!

Naruto mira hacia la niña con la boca abierta.

―¡Listo! ―exclama ella, se baja del banco y coge un trapo para limpiarse las manos―. ¡Vamos, Naru-chan, es hora que conozcas de verdad a los tíos Matsu y Nishi!

Los dos niños salen de la cocina con gran energía. Teuchi se sonríe, saca varios tazones pequeños de una encimera y empieza a preparar las pruebas de ramen para Naruto.

Tuvo razón, claro. El rubio sigue prefiriendo el miso-ramen.

 _Dos días después…_

La pareja, que está comiendo ramen en una de las únicas dos mesas del local, no pueden dejar de mirar hacia los niños al fondo. Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Un niño rubio de cinco años camina muy lentamente hacia su mesa, las manos y mirada firmes y concentradas en el tazón de ramen como si éste fuera una bomba.

―¡Se te derramó de nuevo! ―la voz de la niña restalla de repente, en pura acusación―. ¡Empieza desde el principio! Vamos, a servir el ramen y…

―¡No, no… Solo son cuatro pasos para llegar, Aya-neeeee! ―se queja el rubio.

La pareja de la mesa está de acuerdo con él. Ya es la tercera vez que el chico tiene que volver a iniciar con el simple proceso de servirles ramen. Aunque la niña les dijo que ella pagaría por su comida a cambio de que dejaran a su hermano practicar la atención al cliente con ellos, el hambre apremia y los dos ya se comieron el tazón de ramen que Ayame les trajo hace más de veinte minutos.

―… Cuando yo tenía tu edad, Naru-chan, ya podía con dos platos a la vez. ―decía la niña, con una voz que aparentaba la firmeza de un sabio sensei.

El rubio, la mira con ojos entornados.

―Solo se me salió una gota, ¡una, ttebayo!

―Y no se te debe salir ni una del tazón antes ni durante dejarlo frente al cliente.

Los ojos del rubio se entornan más, pone el tazón en la otra mesa e indica con un dedo a la niña, acusadoramente.

―¡No es justo! ¡Ma´su y Nishi lo hacen to´o el tiempo! ¡Además, no te queo, Aya-nee! ¡No queo que pue-das con cinco tazones a la vez!

Ella entorna los ojos, pone sus manos en las caderas y acerca el rostro al de él.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Pones en duda la palabra de tu Ayame-nee-chan?

―¡Sí!

La niña abre la boca en pura indignación y da la vuelta para entrar en la cocina. Sus pasos son tan firmes que hacen pensar en terremotos.

―¡Vas a ver, Naru-chan! ¡Te comerás tus palabras!

El rubio la sigue a la cocina… Y uno de los clientes de la mesa se levanta para coger el tazón de ramen que el rubio había dejado ahí.

El " _itadakimasu"_ del cliente queda por detrás de los sonidos de varios pasos caninos y ruedas de una carreta que ha parado justo al frente de ellos. De ella, se baja una mujer alta, morena, de cabello blanco y muchos años. Lleva con ella una gran bolsa al hombro y un aire amable y solemne en su persona.

―Buenas tardes, ¿me pueden dar un ramen de vegetales, por favor? ―pero la pregunta de la mujer también ha quedado detrás, esta vez de muchas exclamaciones de bienvenida por parte de todos los personeros del restaurante. Al parecer, Kaede-oba es muy querida allí.

―¡Pero qué sorpresa!

―¡Kaede-baa-chan!

―¡Yo le invito a su ramen! ¿vegetales, cierto?

―¡Es bueno verla! ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

―Estaba por el centro y decidí venir a dejar unas ropas a cierto niño.

―¡Naruto! ¡Ven, mira, ésta es baa-chan!

―Ah, y éste es el famoso niño. ―Las últimas palabras fueron dichas por la recién llegada. Se había inclinado sobre el desayunador para ver mejor al niño que, aunque subido en un banco, ella no puede verlo del todo. La anciana sonríe―. Un honor conocerle, Naruto Uzumaki. ―hasta le hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza―. Soy Kaede Senju.

El rubio, con los ojos como platos, apenas puede decir:

―¿Me conoce, Kaede-baa-chan?

Ella sonríe aún más.

―¡Claro que sí señorito! Para mí, todos los Uzumakis son dignos de conocer… Después de todo, la esposa de mi famoso primo Hashi era una Uzumaki.

―¿Pimo Hashi?

―¿¡No conoces quién era Hashi…!? ―ella hace como que está horrorizada, mientras Ayame sonríe grande.

―¿¡Cómo no puedes saberlo, Naru-chan!? ¡Si ves su cara todos los días!

―¿Eh?

Como toda respuesta, Ayame coge de la mano al rubio y lo hace salir del puesto hasta la calle. Ahí, ella indica hacia la montaña de los hokages.

―Ese es Hashirama Senju. El Shodaime Hokage.

―¡AAAAAH! ¿¡EN SERIO!? ―grita el niño con toda la fuerza infantil en su voz.

Ayame asiente y, con aún más orgullo que el que hubiera tenido la misma Kaede, empieza a contarle la historia del inicio del orfanato y el como la mamá, hermanas y Kaede fueron regaladas con éste por Hashirama.

Los comensales de la mesa empiezan a oír la historia de Ayame por inercia y, luego, interés. La carreta que trajo a Kaede se va, una mujer y sus hijas adolescentes caminan hacia la sastrería de la señora Watanabe. Matsu y Nishi preparan con todo el cuidado y amor posible el ramen para su querida Kaede-oba…

Kaede y Teuchi miran, juntos y a lados opuestos del desayunador, como Ayame mantiene cautivos a su audiencia con la historia. La tranquilidad del sitio es casi palpable en todos ellos, en el clima y en los viandantes.

―Toma, Chi-kun ―dice de repente Kaede, mientras le pasa un saco a medio llenar y por sobre el desayunador al Ichiraku―. Akane dice que son todas las cosas de Naru-chan.

Teuchi está sorprendido de la cantidad de ropa en el saco. Él sabe que en los orfanatos hay muy pocos objetos que son de solo una persona. La norma es que los niños de tamaño y edad similar aprendan a compartir casi todo entre ellos.

Cuando abre el saco y percibe la cantidad de naranja en éste, Teuchi se da cuenta de que lo de "chico-naranja" de Ayame no era una exageración.

―¿En serio? ―se dice más como para sí mismo.

―Sí. Akane dice que así les era más fácil dar con él cuando se les escapaba de su vista. ¿Se te ha intentado escapar de aquí, Chi-kun?

―No. Aunque no es como que haya pasado tanto tiempo como para que tenga esa necesidad de irse.

Kaede ensancha su sonrisa.

―Algo me dice que no la sentirá en mucha tiempo, o tal vez nunca.

Teuchi cierra aún más sus ojos, si eso es posible.

―¿Cómo van el papeleo entre Akane, Hokame-sama y usted, Kaede-oba?

―Ahí va, ahí va ―dice ella, como de pasada. Teuchi abre la boca para insistir en el tema, pero Kaede lo ignora y va hacia la calle y los niños―. ¿Quieres que les cuente la historia de como Hashi enamora y se casa con Mito Uzumaki-sama? ¿O de como ella como venció al Kyubi mientras Hashi peleaba contra Madara?

―¡La boda, baaaa-chan!

―¡La pelea, la pelea!

Y mientras los niños discuten por cuál de las historias debía ser contada primero, Kaede les ha tomado de las manos, camina con ellos y se sienta en la única mesa que queda.

Matsu y Nishi salen a atender a la mujer que quieren como una madre, el tazón de ramen casi que una ofrenda. Ella les agradece y alaba por su gran servicio. Los dos sonríen como niños de cinco años.

―¿Cuál historia cuento, Matsu, Nishi? ―pide ella de repente.

Ayame y Naruto dejan de discutir para ver a los susodichos con la mejor de sus miradas suplicantes. Los dos no lo piensan dos veces.

―¡La historia de los primeros juegos deportivos de la villa!

Kaede ríe, coge los palillos, come un pequeño bocado del ramen, se acomoda en la silla, traga y empieza a contar.

―Cinco años después de que la villa nació, mi primo Hashi se las vio con un gran problema: ninjas sin guerra son ninjas aburridos y ninjas aburridos son ninjas en pie de guerra. Puede que siguieran teniendo clientes y misiones, pero habían crecido en un tiempo donde mucha energía se iba en querer pelear contra tus vecinos. Y ahora, no podían porque sus vecinos eran aliados… ―Kaede cambia de voz a la profesional y demandante de Tobirama Senju―: " _¿Qué hacemos, hermano? Si seguimos así, podemos perder la paz_ " Le había preguntado Tobi a Hashi. Y así sin más, él le había dicho: "que compitan jugando "la anda"…

Kaede aprovecha ese momento de risas y extrañeza para comer un par más de bocados de ramen.

Esa y otras historias pudieron ser oídas por quien entrara en el Ichiraku ramen en lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Naruto sueña con la gran Uzumaki Mito esa noche. Tenía el pelo rojo, pero era morena como Kaede-baa-chan. Y los dos, él y su ancestro, se las habían ingeniado en bañar y peinar a un muy furibundo zorro de nueve colas… Lo cual celebraron con mucho ramen, claro.

 _Al día siguiente._

Naruto ve como Ayame mantiene cinco tazones mientras camina hacia una mesa. Uno en cada mano, otros dos a la altura de los codos y uno en la cabeza. Naruto se sorprende y mucho de ello, pero para no sentirse mal consigo mismo, protesta que ninguno de esos tazones estaba lleno ramen.

Ayame responde poniéndose frente a su padre para que él sirva la comida en los tazones que ella mantiene en su cuerpo, antes de ir a dejarlos en las mesas vacías. Su andar es liviano y ligero, como si nada le pesara ni le importara, y aún así, mantiene los tazones totalmente seguros y quietos con ella. Naruto ve como éstos parecen deslizarse por sus brazos hasta la mesa, ni una gota por fuera de éstos, antes de que ella coja el último de ellos de su cabeza, lo ponga en el centro de la mesa y viera a Naruto con una sonrisa de lo más complacida.

―¡Y esto no es nada! ¡Tou-chan puede equilibrar más de diez tazones ya servidos, y servir la mitad de éstos por sí mismo! Y ¿lo has visto hacer los tallarines? Deberías verlo cortando la carne e ingredientes… Sus manos de chef hasta fueron la envidia de los chef Akimichi. ¡Akimichi!

Naruto quiere esforzarse en su entrenamiento de servir solo un tazón de ramen al instante, pero Ayame y Teuchi le recuerdan que ya van tarde para la escuela, y que Hanami los debe estar esperando. Ya van dos días de que ella se ha ido antes porque Naruto no se alista lo suficientemente rápido.

O eso le dice una muy extraña Hanami, por más que el día anterior hasta llegaron temprano. Ayame cree que tal vez Hanami se enojó con ella a nombre de su hermano, pero no le va a pedir perdón. Taji fue malo con ella primero.

 _Tres días después…_

Natsu y Mishi habían creído que Teuchi había sido inusualmente bueno con ellos, inocentes los dos, cuando su jefe les dijo que les daba la mañana libre para llevar a Naruto y Ayame a la heladería y, luego, al parque a jugar.

Desde el momento que el niño los esperaba afuera del restaurante debieron saber lo que se les venía. Naruto ni siquiera espera a que llegue donde él, simplemente corre hacia ellos, toma sus manos y los arrastra por las calles cantando en gritos un " _helado, helado, helado…"._

Solo para un instante para esperar a Ayame, que sale sola de una casa a la par de la sastrería. Parece triste o preocupada, pero al ver el rostro de Naruto, pronto sonríe.

―¿Y Nami-chan? ―pregunta él―. ¿Puede ir con nosotos o no, como con la escoela?

―Escuela, Naru-chan. Y no, su abuela no la dejó venir ―dice Ayame, encogiéndose de hombros pero con cierta aprensión en su rostro―. Dice que Nami sigue enferma como ayer y antier. ―trata de animarse―. ¡Así que, más helado para los dos!

―¡Sííííí! ―grita Naruto y vuelve a correr, llevando consigo a Matsu y Nishi.

Ayame se queda un poco detrás de ellos. Se había quedado mirando hacia la casa de su mejor amiga, con una expresión confusa y triste en su rostro. Pero se demandó a olvidar esas tontas ideas suyas de que los Watanabe tenían algo en contra de ella y su recién encontrado hermano, y corre muy dispuesta a disfrutar de la mañana de ese día sin clases.

… Tal vez sobra decir que un Naruto de cinco años con una gran copa de helado y media en su estómago, es un Naruto hiper-hiper-hiperactivo por la gran subida de azúcar que sufre su pequeño pero energetizado cuerpo. Ayame misma no puede seguir el ritmo del niño cuando llegan al parque y, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya no estaba ahí.

Gracias a la previsión de Teuchi que lo había vestido con ropa naranja, los tres lograron verlo correr por la calle y la gente, en dirección hacia la montaña de los hokages.

Y es así como Matsu y Nishi se vieron en la extraña situación de tener que gritarle al niño para que bajara de la Torre del Hokage. A Naruto se le había ocurrido ir a visitar a su querido jiji y, sin ganas de tener que vérselas con las escaleras y la burocracia de adentro, se había propuesto escalar la pared de la Torre hacia la ventana de la oficina del hokage.

Lo peor de todo es que, cuando Matsu y Nishi por fin llegan hasta donde estaba (¿cómo diantres alguien tan pequeño puede correr tan rápido?) El niño había logrado subir más o menos a la altura del segundo piso y estaba siendo observado por varios transeúntes… y ANBUs.

Lo más extraño de todo es que el hokage estaba también viéndolo, desde la ventana misma y con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Más o menos a la altura del tercer piso Naruto pierde pie, cae por los aires, Matsu, Nishi y Ayame sienten como están a punto de morir del susto… Y luego de alivio, cuando el niño es rescatado por un ANBU que brinca al llegar a tierra, y sube a Naruto hasta el abrazo jovial del hokage.

Ayame, Matsu y Nishi no saben qué cara poner cuando el rubio agita su mano para saludar y grita, aún sentado en el brazo del hokage.

―Aya-nee, Aya-nee, ¡ven, ven conmigo y jiji!

Ayame sabe que lo hace, que ella Matsu y Nishi subieron hasta la oficina del hokage, que estuvieron un par de minutos allí siendo amablemente atendidos por el dios shinobi… Pero estaban tan sorprendidos por toda esa situación que ninguno de los tres logra recordar exactamente qué pasó en esa corta reunión.

―¡Se queda-ron con la boca abieta como tontos y ni hola dijeron! ―se rio Naruto, ya acostado en la cama de abajo de la litera. Teuchi sonríe desde donde estaba, sentado en el suelo y frente a él.

―Según lo que cuentas, Naru-chan, fue uno de los mejores días de la historia ―Naruto asiente con mucha fuerza y una gran sonrisa, aunque tiene los ojos cerrados. Por eso no logra ver el tinte sádico en la sonrisa de Teuchi―. Creo que Matsu y Nishi pueden hacer una tradición quincenal de esa salida a comer dulces, ¿no sería una gran idea, Naru-chan, Aya-chan?

Los dos niños aceptan que esa es una gran idea, y Teuchi les da las buenas noches y sale de la habitación. No se da cuenta hasta después, ya acostado en su cama, que había hablado de eso como si Naruto se fuera a quedar a vivir con ellos. " _No hay problema, solo tenemos que recogerlo quincenalmente al orfanato. Puedo recoger a mis dos ahijados, pensándolo bien. Sería injusto no hacerlo con los dos si lo voy a hacer con Naruto. Tal vez es hora que me conozca…"._

Ni él se sentía medianamente convencido de sus propias palabras, y se duerme sin terminar de planear nada al respecto.

 _Tres días después... 24 de octubre._

Ese día, no solo Hanami no fue a la escuela. Ayame tampoco lo hace y Teuchi ha decidido que, en vez de enviar solo a Naruto a la escuela, él se sentaría con el niño para ayudarle a aprender a escribir y leer por un rato.

Así como Naruto no era muy diestro con los palillos para comer, menos lo era para usar un pincel y, peor, para leer hasta las más simples de las oraciones.

―Por el amor de Kami, Matsu, Nishi ―les pide Teuchi cuando se sienta a una de las mesas, justo en ese momento en que ha terminado la hora alta del desayuno y falta un buen tiempo para que empiece la del almuerzo―. Hoy es un día lento y espero que no haya ningún problema mientras ayudo a Naru-chan. Pero también es _ese_ día del año. Si viene esa clienta, me llaman a mí y a Ayame en seguida, ¿entendido?

Los dos, entre enrojecidos y regañados, le contestan que sí han entendido y vuelven a sus puestos.

―¿Qué quienta?

―Clienta… Alguien que viene cada 24 de octubre desde hace un par de años, y hace el más grande de los pedidos anuales que tenemos.

―¿De ramen?

Teuchi ríe, y Naruto no entiende a cuenta de qué.

―¡Claro que no, Naru-chan! ―dice por fin el Ichiraku―. ¿Viste como Aya-chan ha estado toda la mañana haciendo masa y más masa y haciendo bolitas de ella? ―Naruto asiente―. Esas bolitas son para hacer dango. De hecho, son la receta especial de dango de mi madre, y Aya-chan es mi sub-chef experta para hacer esa masa.

―¿Por el amo´que le pone?

―Amor, y sí Naru-chan. Ya sabes que mi Aya-chan tiene la buena mano, y por eso, por esta ocasión especial, ella hace el dango.

―¿Qué o-ca-sión?

―¡La venida de esa clienta! ¿Sabes como a principios de noviembre las familias eligen una noche despejada para unirse, jugar juegos, beber sake, hablar, reír y comer dango?

Naruto frunce el ceño mientras piensa, y luego asiente.

―En el o´fanato lo hacíamos, pero no e-ra tan especial.

―Aquí sí, solo en esa y en otras pocas ocasiones al año hacemos otras cosas más que ramen. Ya sabes, cuando es temporada alta para otras comidas, me parece necesario aprovecharse de ello. Además, el dango de mi madre es el mejor de todos, y la clienta lo sabe. Como sabe que es caro porque solo lo hacemos una vez al año. Por eso, cuando viene para hacer el gran pedido de noviembre, me parece oportuno que compre un adelanto de unas docenas de dangos. Por eso, Aya-chan tiene libre de escuela y las manos llenas de masa.

―¡Yo quero ayudar!

―Quiero.

―Ki-e-ro.

Teuchi sonríe y le pone la mano en la cabeza al rubio cariñosamente.

―No hasta que hayas escrito bien el poema que te pedí.

Naruto hace un puchero, pero coge el pincel y mira con ojos entornados hacia un libro que tiene un poema que debe copiar en un cuaderno.

Cuatro intentos después, Teuchi se da cuenta de que esa tarea parece ser imposible para el cada vez más frustrado rubio. Entre que hace mal los kanji, los cambia de orden y/o los une, ninguno de los poemas está bien escrito. Y, por eso, Teuchi decide que no debe hacer más como que no sabe lo que sucede, le pide a Naruto que le preste el cuaderno y pincel, y escribe el mismo poema pero en un orden diferente: siguiendo la línea de dentro hacia afuera de una muy ordenada espiral.

―¿Así dejan de moverse las palabras del poema, Naru-chan?

Naruto mira hacia el poema ordenado de esa forma diferente, y se sorprende. ¡Los kanji no se apelotan, o desordenan o cambian de lugar!

―¡Teuchi-jii, e-res un genio! ¿Cómo hiciste pa´ que se queden quietas?

―Es un truco que algunos niños hacían para aprender a escribir en donde yo nací y pasé mi primera infancia ―dice Teuchi, y hay algo en lo fijo de su rostro en la calle, que lo hace parecer que ve a algo mucho más lejos que a la mueblería del frente―. Allí, a muchos niños les costaba leer y escribir, porque su cabeza lee las cosas diferente y, por eso, ven que las letras se mueven en vez de quedarse quietas. Sin embargo, cuando lo ordenande esa manera, en espiral, pueden leer las cosas mucho mejor… En donde yo nací, decían que los niños que ven las palabras moverse, como tú Naru-chan, tienen el cerebro hecho para poder descifrar el lenguaje del fuiinjitsu… ¿Sabes? Mito-sama era como tú, escribía en espiral aún de grande. Y aún así, llegó a ser la maestra de sellos más grande de su generación. Y eso es mucho decir entre los Uzumaki.

Naruto ha abierto preguntar sobre esas extrañas últimas palabras, pero el grito de dolor de Ayame hace a los dos levantarse de donde están y entrar a la cocina. Allí, se encuentran con una Ayame en llanto. Temblando completamente, ve como ida hacia su enrojecida y empollada mano.

―¡Aya-chan! ¿Qué…? ―no puede terminar de preguntar Teuchi mientras, preocupado, observa la mano quemada de su niña.

―Tou-chan, lo siento, lo siento… ―decía la pobre entre hipidos y llanto― Solo quería hacer dango para Hanami, pero el agua me pringó y, y… ¡Lo siento! Es que, es que Nami-chan está enojada conmigo, y no sé porqué y quise darle dango y, ¡sé que no debía, pero solo… solo! ―la pobre niña termina llorando a lágrima viva, con su cara escondida en el pecho de su padre.

Naruto la abraza por la espalda, y la mano quemada se mantiene a un lado por un instante. Teuchi está intentando calmarla, mientras Matsu hace un reguero de agua en el suelo y la ropa de su jefe, al vaciar una botella de agua fría en la mano de la niña. Nishi había ido a buscar el kit médico. Los dos nunca salen de casa sin éste. Ser muy torpes no solo está en detrimento de poder mantener un trabajo, también los hace proclives a las heridas.

A los pocos minutos, Ayame está sentada a la mesa, con Naruto muy pendiente de ella y una mano muy bien vendada. La chica sigue teniendo la cara enrojecida por el llanto, pero empieza a sonreír cuando Naruto le enseña y le cuenta sobre el poema hecho espiral. Teuchi aprovecha ese momento para decirles que tiene que hacer un recado, y sale a la calle. Empieza a atardecer, y el viento se hace cada vez más fuerte y frío. Empieza el invierno en Konoha, pero aún no es suficiente como para que Teuchi hubiera cogido una bufanda antes de salir. Aunque algunos civiles en los caminos ya hasta llevan abrigos.

Cuando entra por la puerta de la sastrería, la señora Watanabe sale de la trastienda con esa premura animada que siempre usa para tratar a los clientes. Hasta que para de repente al ver que se trata de Teuchi. Intenta sonreír, pero no le sale del todo.

―Teuchi-san, es bueno verlo.

―Lo mismo digo Sayuri-san. ―Teuchi se acerca a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriente y con ese aire amable tan de él. Y aún así, la señora Watanabe hace un movimiento, como si estuviera a punto de dar unos pasos hacia atrás pero se parara de hacerlo a la vez―. Le preguntaría cómo se encuentra Nami-chan, pero algo me dice que no está tan enferma como Aya-chan me ha comentado.

―No, no. Sí lo está, gracias a kami solo es…

―No me mienta, Sayuri-san ―pide él, con dolor en su voz, y sigue hablando de esa manera―: Me he dado cuenta de que Aya-chan a empezado a tener problemas para ver a Nami-chan desde que Naru-chan vive en mi casa. ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con el prisionero en él?

La señora Watanabe abre la boca en verdadero terror, y luego toma su brazo y lo hace ir hacia una esquina. Le susurra desesperada, como si se estuvieran escondiendo de unos enemigos que les buscan para matarles.

―Shhhh, si sabes quién es ese niño, sabes que no se debe hablar de eso… Teuchi-san, ¿cómo has podido? Creí que no sabías y que estabas haciendo un favor a Kaede, un favor que no pudiste negar porque no sabías a qué te enfrentabas. ¡Jamás creí que pondrías en riesgo a tu propia hija! ¡Que la dejarías ir por ahí con ese, ese ser que mató a su madre y mi hijo! Por el amor de Kami, Teuchi… No sabes en qué momento…

Pero Teuchi la paró en ese instante. La voz también es un susurro, pero lleno de enojo contenido en vez de miedo.

―¡No, usted no entiende! ―Teuchi respiró un par de veces para calmarse, mientras la señora Watanabe lo mira confusa―. ¿Usted sabe de fuiinjitsu, Sayuri-san?

―Fuiin… ¿¡Eso qué tiene que ver con, con…!?

―Todo que ver. ¿Sabe o no sabe?

―Son… son, esos papeles caros que se usan para cuando quieres guardar muchas cosas, ¿no?

―Exacto, exacto… El papel no es lo mismo que lo que se guarda, ¿verdad? Naruto no es lo mismo que él guarda. Él es solo un niño…

Pero la señora Watanabe se aleja un par de pasos de Teuchi, sus ojos llenos tanto de odio como de miedo.

―Pero si un sello se abre, la cosa sale de éste. Ese, ese demonio que mató a tantos y ―la señora Watanabe empieza a respirar con dificultad, y a temblar― es tan horrible que mató a muchos solo de miedo. Esa cosa que solo desea matarnos.

―¿Y sabes cómo es que podría salir, lo sabes? ―la señora señora Watanabe lo mira con desesperación y curiosidad―. Si el sello se maltrata. ¿Y sabes como se puede maltratar el sello de ese demonio, Sayuri? ―ella niega, lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas―. De la misma manera como se maltrataa un niño. Pues Naruto es solo un niño. Y recuerda, Sayuri-san. ¿Cuándo has visto más herido a tus nietos?

No lo tienen que decir. Ambos saben que fue cuando sus padres murieron en el ataque del kyubi.

―Eso qué… No entiendo…

―Lo que quiere decir es que, lo que mantendrá el sello sin abrir, es que Naruto esté sano, salvo y feliz. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Lo único que evita que el kyubi regrese ES el bienestar de Naru-chan. Él es nuestro guardián, ¿puedes entender eso, Sayuri-san? ¿Entiendes que para que usted y sus nietos y toda Konoha esté segura, Naruto debe estar bien?

La señora Watanabe mira hacia la nada, pero al menos deja de temblar. Teuchi le sonríe amablemente, y le toma de un antebrazo como apoyo.

―Por favor, Sayuri-san. Deja venir a Aya-chan a hablar con Hanami. Mi niña la extraña mucho.

―Yo, no… lo pensaré yo… ¿Cómo sabe todo eso, Teuchi-san? ¿Cómo sé que no me está mintiendo?

Él le sonríe como diciendo " _¿yo? ¿Capaz de mentirle?_ ".

―Porque nací y crecí mis primeros años en Uzu, el lugar donde vivían los maestros del Fuiinjitsu. Si quiere búsquelo en un libro de historia, o pregúntenselo a su consuegra, Shimura-san, que debe ser la que le ha dicho el secreto de Naruto, ¿no? Pregúntele sobre el sello, sobre los Uzumaki y su fuiinjitsu. ―Se encoge un poco de hombros―. Pero siempre nos hemos tenido confianza, Sayuri-san. Usted me ha ayudado o yo a usted. Usted sabe qué tipo de persona soy. ¿En verdad cree que pondría en riesgo a mi hija si no estuviera seguro de lo que estoy hablando?

Por un momento, se miran a los ojos y, luego, no del todo calmada pera más compuesta, la señora Watanabe le pide a Teuchi que salga, pues necesita un tiempo para pensar. Él, con un suspiro, lo hace.

Llega justo para ver a Mitarashi Anko reír del pobre Naruto y su espiral-poema, mientras Matsu y Nishi están desesperados por seguir las instrucciones de Ayame. Esa es la clienta más importante que tienen, y kami sabe que siempre quiere el dango lo más rápido y mejor posible.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Mitarashi-san ―saluda Teuchi con una sonrisa, mientras Naruto hace pucheros.

―Sí, sí, eso. ¿Puede ir de una vez a cocinar mi dango? No confío en que sus asistontos sean capaces hi de hervir el agua.

Teuchi asiente y se alista para ir a la cocina. Sabe que le espera por le menos doscientas bolitas de ese dulce manjar.

―… Mito! Ella esquibía como yo, poque e-ra buena en… en sellos. ¡Yo soy genial po´ esquibir así, ttebayo!

―Lo que quieras creer, enano. ―pero ella sonríe un poco cuando ve al niño enrojecer de indignación y volver a hablarle sobre lo genial que es escribir en círculos.

En la cocina, Teuchi le pregunta a Ayame si está bien y cuando ella le dice que sí, él le da un abrazo y un beso. Y vuelven juntos a hacerse cargo de la cocina.

 _Esa noche…_

Teuchi le ha dado las buenas noches a los niños, y se da un largo baño. A veces, deja de pensar en la cuenta del agua y la electricidad y, solo, se deja disfrutar de una larga ducha. Cuando tiene que pensar, esa es la mejor manera que ha encontrado para poder llegar a una decisión. Antes, era en la cama junto a su Sora-chan…

Para cuando sale del baño en pijamas, y al estar seguro de que su Sora-chan hubiera estado de acuerdo de la decisión que siente que debe tomar, decide llevarla a cabo de una vez. Teuchi no puede creer que esté tan seguro de lo que va a hacer. Y sin embargo, cuando por fin sale a su balcón y habla a la noche llena del silencio de los grillos, su voz sale firme.

―ANBU-san. Espero no estar importunándolo. Si esta no es la manera correcta de hacerlo, usted me dirá con llevarla a cabo. Lo que quiero es que Hokage-sama sepa que, en vista de mi pasado, y de la manera en que Kaede Senju-sama también parece creerlo, puede que sea la mejor persona para hacerse cargo del bienestar de Naru-chan. ―al terminar de decir eso, traga saliva, se felicita por poder haberlo dicho en voz alta y sin temor, y vuelve a hablar―: sin embargo, me gustaría poder hablar con él al respecto de toda la situación. Si le parece…

Teuchi se da cuenta de que el ANBU está junto a él en el balcón aún antes de que le hablara.

―Hokage-sama le verá en seguida. ―le informa profesionalmente una voz femenina―. Por favor, acompáñeme.

La mujer le pone una mano en el hombro, pero no sucede nada. Ella quita la mano como si Teuchi le hubiera quemado, y le habla muy sorprendida:

―¿Cómo a…?

―Le aseguro que hokage sobre ello, y que no soy una amenaza para nadie. ―dice en seguida Teuchi y, muy nervioso, camina hacia su cuarto. ¿Verlo en seguida? ¡Para eso sí que no estaba listo…!

La ANBU le sigue al instante. Está tan lista para lidiar con alguna posible amenaza, que Teuchi prácticamente lo siente como intención de matar. Pero él solo traga de nuevo, se pone un sobre todo, coge las llaves, y baja por las escaleras.

―Lo siento por eso, ANBU-san. Tendremos que ir a mi velocidad de civil.

Teuchi solo espera que logre controlar su creciente nerviosismo en el camino.


	5. ¡Así ve con los ojos cerrados!

**5\. ¡Así ve con los ojos cerrados!**

Teuchi no puede dejar de pensar en los paralelismos y diferencias entre esa visita y la primera y única vez que vio al Sandaime. Mientras sube las escaleras y sus rodillas se resienten por eso, el Ichiraku prácticamente se siente de nuevo como aquel niño de diez años, recién salido del hospital, al que llevaron a ver al Hokage. En ese entonces, ese pobre niño que fue, se sentía muy triste, confuso y asustado. En la actualidad, Teuchi al menos sabe a lo que va, y tiene una idea de su posición frente a eso. Sin embargo, tanto esa primera vez como en la actualidad, Teuchi está muy nervioso.

Más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, el simple cocinero de un pequeño puesto de comida se encuentra frente a frente con el Sandaime Hokage. Los dos se miran (o eso pensaría cualquiera al no ver los ojos cerrados de Teuchi) con seria tranquilidad. Al menos hasta que el anciano Hokage sonríe, y hace un ademán amable con la mano para que se sentara frente a él. A la vez, me decía con tono animado:

―Es un placer conocerlo directamente, Teuchi Ichiraku-san. Con lo que he sabido sobre usted en estos días, sobre todo por la manera en que ha tratado a Naruto-chan… Tengo que confesar que su buen corazón y entendimiento ha sido una amable sorpresa para mí. ―le sonríe paternalmente―. Es bueno saber que aquel chico herido y confundido que vi hace tantos años aquí mismo, ha crecido para convertirse en un hombre de bien para Konoha.

" _No tanto como que usted se acuerde de haberme visto solo una vez hace unos veinte años",_ pensó el Ichiraku " _No por nada le llaman el Profesor. ¡Con la memoria que parece tener!"_ mientras, ido, hace lo que el Hokage le pide y se sienta.

Cuando siente que el silencio aumenta más de lo que debiera, traga saliva y dice nerviosamente:

―Un honor, Hokage-sama. Gracias por sus palabras, Hokage-sama.

El Sandaime asiente con otra sonrisa, se recuesta a su silla, saca la pipa, la prepara y toma una calada. Hasta después de que la nube de humo de su primera fumada está desapareciendo en el aire, el Hokage vuelve a romper el silencio. Aunque su tono es ameno, y su postura totalmente relajada y amigable, Teuchi no puede dejar de sentir cierta amenaza ante sus siguientes palabras:

―Le confesaré un pequeño secreto. Antes de que usted llegara, un ANBU reportó que Neko no pudo usar el shunshin para traerlo aquí. Sé que solo ninjas de cierto rango del clan Kyuuraku eran capaces de hacer algo como eso. Pero, el niño que hace más de viente años conocí, no era capaz de algo así. Para ser un civil, sus habilidades con su chakra son realmente extraordinarias.

Teuchi siente que empieza a sudar, pero se manda a hablar con firmeza. Él sabe que no ha hecho nada malo.

―A decir verdad, he tenido que desarrollarlas con la finalidad de poder ser solo un civil, Hokage-sama. ―aún así, por alguna razón, hasta ese momento siente la necesidad de hacer una reverencia de cintura, como si en verdad hubiera hecho algo malo―. Cuando alcancé la pubertad, mis ojos cambiaron a los propios de algunas personas de mi clan. Por eso, tuve que usar la técnica sensorial que nos enseñaban para no tener que depender de mi vista y poder mantener los ojos cerrados. No quería que éstos delataran mi… diferente procedencia. Uzu fue arrasada por tres grandes villas ninjas, Hokage-sama, y yo temía que el que supieran que era un sobreviviente de Uzu me acarreara problemas. No creo pecar de pretencioso al decir que, después de los Uzumakis mismos, mi clan era el que nuestros enemigos más querían matar. Vi como mi padre y tío murieron a manos de ninjas que siguieron a los que huían a tierra firme, Hokage-sama. Espero que entienda mi decisión de mantenerme en el anonimato hasta ahora.

―¿Le parece bien si le llamo por su verdadero apellido desde ahora en adelante, Kyuuraku-san? ―A Teuchi no le hace mucha gracia, pero no se lo niega―. Me pesa saber que no se pudo sentir seguro en nuestra villa, como para saber que le íbamos a proteger si decidía ser ninja de Konoha. Sin embargo, entiendo los motivos por los cuales no lo hizo. ―El Sandaime dio un suspiro, movió la silla hacia un lado y miró por la ventana con tristeza en sus ojos―. No quiero ni imaginar lo que usted sufrió en la caída de Uzu, Kyuuraku-san. Excelentes personas y clanes se perdieron en tan momentos tan terribles. Y Konoha no pudo ayudar en nada. Es el error más grande de mi tiempo como Hokage, y siempre lo recuerdo con pesar… ―Aún cuando seguía con la mirada melancólica, su tono cobró como cierta fuerza académica―. Y ahora, veinte años después, la poca gente que aún sabe de Uzu, suele creer que era una villa solo de Uzumakis. Una lástima realmente. Después de todo, esa tradición de los Uzumakis de proteger a algunos clanes ninjas pequeños es la que le dio la idea al Shodai de hacer las aldeas ocultas.

Teuchi prefiere no irse al pasado. Recordar su hogar natal Uzu, llena de personas pelirrojas sí, pero también algunos con ojos diferentes como los de su clan; o con uñas y cabellos plateados, como los de otro clan… No, no quiere extrañar como hacía cuando era niño. Algunas veces, en solitario, puede pensar en su hogar con una sonrisa pero, si alguien quiere compartir su dolor… No, a Teuchi no le gusta para nada. Por eso, el Ichiraku carraspeó.

―A decir verdad, Hokage-sama, ―el cocinero espera un momento por la expresión del Sarutobi y, como no siente reproche por haber sido interrumpido, sigue―, a los Kyuuraku siempre les sirvió el anonimato. La mayoría de nuestros bebés nacían con el kekkei genkai, pero eso más bien nos ponía en desventaja ante los demás ninjas fácilmente.

Teuchi siente como dos de los ANBU escondidos en la oficina parecen sorprendidos y muy interesados en sus palabras. También puede sentir que esa expresión estaba siendo imitada por el Sandaime.

―Es la primera vez que oigo algo como eso. ―dice el Hokage con verdadera curiosidad―. Lo poco que algún Uzumaki decía sobre su clan, Kyuuraku-san, es que eran muy importantes para poder inventar nuevos sellos. Aunque nunca profundizaron en el tema… Por alguna razón, siempre creí que tenían algún kekkei genkai con el papel y la tinta, parecido al clan Yoohimeno de Ame.

Teuchi no puede evitar sonreír ante la situación. Que el Profesor no sepa algo que, para él, era una de las cosas que más pronto aprendió, le pareció extraño. Sin embargo, el darse cuenta de la genuina y benigna curiosidad del otro por su clan, más bien lo hizo sentir seguro de su decisión: tenía que explicarle su kekkei genkai, aunque su primer instinto fuera el contrario.

Los Kyuuraku no hubieran hablado ¡jamás!, de su kekkei genkai con personas fuera de los líderes de Uzu. Sin embargo, Uzu ya no estaba. Y Teuchi está pidiéndole al líder de su aldea, al Dios Shinobi, que le deje ser el padre del jinchuriki de Konoha. Le parece que ir con la verdad es la mejor de las opciones.

Sabe que conseguir ser el responsable de Naruto-kun solo será posible por lo que su kekkei genkai puede hacer en la situación. Por el bien del niño al que su hija ya siente como su hermano menor; Teuchi debe contradecir la primera regla de su clan: hablar de su habilidad.

―No es la primera vez que oigo esa hipótesis. Pero no es así, no tenemos habilidad alguna con papeles o tinta. Nuestro kekkei genkai es muy diferente. ―Teuchi baja un instante la cabeza en silencio y, luego, asiente en resolución―. Doy por hecho de que este es un lugar seguro para hablar al respecto, ya que los cuatro ANBU que están aquí deben ser de su más alta confianza. ―Teuchi puede sentir como los ninjas mencionados vuelven a tensarse. No sabe porqué, sin embargo…

―Así que puedes sentir a los cuatro ANBU en este cuarto ―comenta el Hokage―. Realmente impresionante. Todos los ANBU están entrenados para enmascarar su chakra. Solo pocos ninjas sensoriales pueden sentirlos cuando ellos usan sus técnicas de enmascaramiento.

Teuchi no sabe qué decir. Solo sabe que se siente sudar un poco en la frente de nuevo. Sin embargo, se humedece los labios, asiente con firmeza y dice lo que desde un principio decidió exponer.

―Por ese tipo de cosas es que quiero hablar con usted sobre las habilidades de mi clan. Sin embargo, como ya dije antes, hablar del kekkei genkai de mi clan es también hablar de su gran debilidad. Por eso, comentaba que doy por hecho que las personas aquí presentes son de su total confianza. Me gustaría que ese tema fuera tomado como secreto de clan desde ahora en adelante.

―Claro que las personas aquí son de confianza, Kyuuraku-san. Sin embargo, el tratar algún tema como secreto de un clan solo es posible cuando éste es parte de un clan reconocido por Konoha.

Teuchi asiente.

―Si usted y los cuatro ANBUs están de acuerdo en guardar los secretos de mi clan, estoy más que dispuesto a hablar sobre mi kekkei genkai. Pero quiero que sea explícito que solo lo haría porque sé que el poder ayudar con la situación de Naruto-kun como jinchuriki, es mi única ventaja para que se acepte mi petición de adoptarlo. Si no, sé que no podría pretender que se vea seriamente por los cabeza de clanes ninja los cuales, corríjame si me equivoco, son los que deben aceptar el que Naruto-kun sea oficialmente parte de mi familia. Solo por eso es que he decidido salir de mi anonimato. Pero no por ello, voy a poner en riesgo a mí y a mi niña si se sabe de nuestro kekkei genkai. Por eso ―Teuchi mueve la silla hacia atrás, y se postra en el suelo, la cabeza recostada en las manos, para pedir―: se lo pido encarecidamente, Hokage-sama, háganme el favor, usted y sus ANBU, de guardar los secretos que les voy a revelar.

En el poco silencios que siguió a sus palabras, Teuchi pudo sentir como los ANBU, nuevamente, estaban tensos. Pero el Ichiraku se manda a esperar, siguiendo estático en la posición en que está, la respuesta del Sandaime. Esta se dio pocos segundos después.

―No es necesario que se postre frente a mí, Kyuuraku-san. Mis ANBUs y yo guardaremos los secretos que podrían poner en peligro la vida de usted y su hija.

Teuchi se mantiene en su posición mientras dice su agradecimiento. Y después, sintiendo que un gran peso se le ha quitado de encima, vuelve a sentarse en su silla.

―Antes de que inicie con su reporte, sin embargo, necesito hacerle una pregunta.

―La responderé lo mejor que pueda, Hokage-sama.

―¿Cómo sabe que Naruto-kun es un jinchuriki y, también, que si quiere adoptarlo, debe ser aceptado por los cabezas de clan primero?

-o-

El enorme tazón de ramen era del tamaño de la montaña de los Hokages. Y Naruto, extático de felicidad, estaba debajo de éste. Había estado viendo cómo se movía en su gran eje y cómo, de tanto en tanto, un poco del caldo caía por algún lado del mismo. Y el niño, haciendo uso de una agilidad divina, había estado corriendo de un lado a otro para recoger en su boca el agua de los dioses antes de que cayera al suelo… ¡Miso ramen! ¡Delicioso!

Sin embargo, en ese momento sólo estaba quieto y en espera. El gran tazón por fin iba a caer de lado y, cuando lo hiciera, Naruto estaría listo para recibir en su boca y cuerpo todo el caldo que había allí.

Y por fin cayó el tazón. Y el caldo cae y cae, y Naruto toma y toma. Pero el líquido sigue cayendo sin fin, y Naruto no puede aguantar más.

Con un grito ahogado, el pequeño niño se despierta y levanta de la cama. ¡Tiene que orinar urgentemente! Haciendo un esfuerzo para caminar con las piernas bien juntas entre sí, Naruto " _corre_ " hacia el baño desesperadamente.

Un par de minutos después, el rubio puede dar un gran suspiro de alivio mientras jala la cadena. Y, con ojos cerrados, sale de allí… Para devolverse poco después. Si por él fuera, no se quita tanto tiempo de sueño moviendo el banco para poder llegar y lavarse las manos; pero en su corta experiencia de vida, se ha dado cuenta de que a los adultos les encanta eso de que los niños se mojen las manos. Y Naruto no quiere hacer nada para enojar a Teuchi-jii. El hombre puede ver con los ojos cerrados. ¿¡Quién sabe si también puede ver cuando está dormido¡? No, Naruto, apenas consciente como está, no le ha costado recordarse que, para lograr que Teuchi-jii llegue a ser su tou-chan como lo es para Ayame-nee-chan, tiene que portarse muy bien.

Así que se lava las manos y, secándose las manos en su pijama celeste con nubesitas en forma de ovejas, Naruto se acerca a la puerta entornada del cuarto de Teuchi-jii. Quiere informarle que se acordó de lavarse las manos, para recibir su merecido elogio.

… Siente que el suelo se le desaparece de debajo de los pies cuando ve que el futónde Teuchi está vacío. " _¡Tou-chan no está! ¿¡Dónde está tou-chan!?_ ". Grita todo su ser, con desesperación. Y Sintiendo como un nudo doloroso le aprieta la boca del estómago, apenas aguantando el llanto, Naruto sale corriendo al cuarto que comparte con Ayame. Grita lo más fuerte que puede esa pregunta: " _¿¡Dónde está tou-chan!?_ "

-o-

El nombrado "tou-chan" está en ese momento en el despacho del Dios shinobi. El cual, hacía solo un instante, le había hecho una pregunta que iniciaba con un: " _¿Cómo sabe…?_ " Algo que, Teuchi está seguro, debieron ser las últimas palabras que muchos espías escucharon antes de ser arrojados sin retorno al Departamento de Inteligencia y Tortura.

" _¡Yo y mi enorme bocota!"_ Piensa Teuchi, sintiendo como gotas de sudor bajan por sus sienes y, otras, hacia sus ojos. Se pasa la manga por su frente, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Sabe que debe decir la verdad, pues no ha hecho nada malo, pero no sabe cómo decirla de forma tal que no levante más sospechas sobre él. Decide responder la pregunta que le parece más benigna.

―Sé que Naruto-kun es el jinchuriki por mis habilidades como Kyuuraku, Hokage-sama. No es algo que pueda desconectar, no ahora que lo desarrollé hasta ese punto para no tener que depender de la vista. Es la misma habilidad que me hace capaz de saber que hay cuatro ANBU´s en esta sala. Me disculpo si tener ese conocimiento es visto como una señal de… Mmmm, ¿enemistad? Con Konoha.

―Esa habilidad de la que habla, ¿de qué se trata? ―pregunta el Sandaime. Algo en la voz, le hizo pensar a Teuchi que estaba dando tiempo a oír toda la explicación antes de formarse una opinión al respecto. No es la reacción ideal para Teuchi y sus nervios, pero el cocinero también sabe que no es en sí negativa para él.

―Los Kyuuraku vemos el chakra alrededor de todo ser vivo. Los más poderosos en esa habilidad ven el chakra de la naturaleza y, los más adeptos, ven hasta los rastros de chakra que dejaron las personas en los lugares que están o estuvieron. Es algo con lo que nacemos, que no sabemos que es especial hasta que nos dicen que las demás personas no lo pueden ver. El chakra para nosotros es algo así como una bruma de diferentes colores, individual a cada ser vivo, que rodea al ser viviente. Y, dependiendo de su forma, color, espesor, etc. Podemos saber mucho del ser que la tiene. Sus habilidades, su personalidad, sus emociones, sus problemas médicos… ―Teuchi deja ir una sonrisa melancólica― Mi abuela era experta en el diagnóstico del aura, y gracias a ella algo sé sobre cómo leerla…

―Aura ―repite el Sandaime, como sorprendido o embelesado―. Nunca había oído algo semejante. Siempre se ha pensado que el chakra es interno hasta que la persona decide externalizarlo con algún jitsu.

―No estoy seguro, pero creo que sigue siendo así para todos menos para mi clan. Lo que pasa es que nosotros tenemos ojos que pueden ver esa irradiación de energía que viene de dentro de los seres vivos. No es tan difícil de entender, Hokage-sama, si se lo explico como me lo hicieron a mí cuando era niño: los perros no pueden ver a color, los humanos sí y, los Kyuuraku, vemos la energía que los humanos comunes no pueden ver. ―Teuchi se mantiene en un silencio pensativo por un par de segundos, y luego decide acotar―: Si se piensa, Hokage-sama, las personas pueden hacer sentir su aura sin hacer uso de jitsus. La "intención de matar" es un ejemplo de eso. Para nosotros, la "intención de matar" se ve como una oleada que sale del aura al rededor de la persona que lo emana, y que es de color oscuro. Para los demás, según me han contado, solo es un sentimiento abrumador de miedo.

―¡Qué interesante! ―replica el Sandaime―. Si le sigo la explicación correctamente, ¿quiere decir que usted vio el aura del Kyubi en la de Naruto-kun?

Teuchi no puede evitar sonreír un poco más. ¡No sabía que hablar de algo que nunca se ha dejado conversar sería tan vigorizante!

―No lo vi, Hokage-sama, lo sentí. ―lo corrige él… Y, esa vez, cuando se da cuenta de la respuesta emocional de los cinco presentes, más bien se sonríe, presa de cierta diversión al tener al gran Hogake y cuatro temidos ANBU tan atentos a las palabras de un simple civil―. Como le comenté antes, al cambiar mis ojos a los propios de algunas personas de mi clan, tuve que desarrollar mis habilidades sensoriales para no depender de mi vista. Por eso, ahora, además de ver las auras, puedo sentirlas. Sentir el aura del Kyubi dentro de la de Naruto-kun no es nada difícil. Apenas entró dentro de mi esfera, lo supe.

―¿Esfera? ―pregunta el Sandaime, confundido.

Teuchi asiente, más serio. Sabe que es una buena pregunta para iniciar a hablar sobre su kekkei genkai como se debe, sin embargo, se dice que es mejor terminar con otra respuesta antes de adentrarse más en ese tema.

―Lo entenderá mejor cuando le hable del kekkei genkai de los Kyuuraku. Pero antes, quiero contestarle la otra pregunta que me hizo: el porqué pensé que son los cabeza de clan los que decidieron qué hacer con Naruto-kun. Realmente, fue una conjetura que saqué de saber que, como política de Konoha, muchos de las decisiones que tienen que ver con la crianza, deberes y derechos de los ninjas recaen en el Consejo de los clanes. Y sé que los representantes de cada clan en ese consejo son los cabeza de clan, por lo que… ―Teuchi se encoge de hombros, como diciendo " e _s obvio"._ Luego, vuelve a ponerse pensativo y baja la cabeza, apesadumbrado _―_ _._ Me sorprendí de saber que Naruto-kun no había sido adoptado por algún clan ninja, de hecho. Pero eso significa que no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuál clan lo adoptaría. Al menos, eso imagino yo.

El silencio vuelve a la sala. Teuchi mantiene su mirada algo baja, y el Sandaime le mira con sorpresa. Luego, una sonrisa se asoma a sus labios.

―Eso mismo fue lo que sucedió. Parece ser usted muy versado en política ninja para ser un civil, Kyuuraku-san.

Teuchi se encoge de hombros, aunque fue más un movimiento nervioso que natural.

―Antes de… empezar a vivir en Konoha, crecí en un clan que era la regente en la academia de fuiinjitsu en Uzu. Sin embargo, esa solo era nuestra base. Nuestros cabeza de clan y ancianos solían ser consejeros de los líderes Uzumaki, porque, a diferencia de la personalidad… enérgica de los Uzumaki, nuestro clan tenía una cultura más sosegada, más dada a la mediación en los conflictos. ―Deja ir una sonrisa leve, melancólica―. Yo era sobrino-nieto del cabeza de mi clan, y desde que entré en la academia ninja se me empezó a explicar sobre política. Ellos veían un gran futuro para mí, en verdad creían que tenía madera para ser consejero. ―da una pequeña carcajada, pero sin nada de humor―. Antes de que el viaje a Konoha se convirtiera en una huida de la invasión en Uzu, mi padre y mi tío venían aquí a ser los consejeros de Kushina-sama. Yo solo iba a estar por unos meses, como su aprendiz y heredero del cargo. Íbamos a ser sus consejeros y familia en Konoha… ―Teuchi se rasca los ojos con los dedos. Eso sólo lo había hablado con Kaede-oba y Sora-chan. Y apenas. Siempre que recuerda lo cobarde que fue… Aún así, tuvo que seguir hablando, por más que algunas lágrimas se salían de sus ojos y su voz estaba un poco afectada―. Pero pasó lo de Uzu, y mi padre y tío fueron asesinados en el camino aquí… No estaba listo para ser el pilar que sé que la pequeña Kushina-sama necesitaba. Y, cuando me di cuenta, pasaron los años y yo me asenté en ser un huérfano y… No pude presentarme ante ella como se debía. Cuando la conocí, así de la nada cuando fue a probar mi comida, solo pude decirle que era de Uzu. ―se sonrió de nuevo, más melancolía que humor en su rostro―. Solía decirme que mi ramen sabía a hogar… Nunca pude decirle quién era, que debía haber sido su consejero, su familia en Konoha. Tampoco le dije siquiera sobre del legado de Uzu que tenía en mi poder, porque si lo hacía, tendría que explicarle que no era solo el cocinero del ramen que tanto adoraba. ―carraspea―. Confieso que el estar en deuda con Kushina-sama es una pequeña parte de mi decisión de adoptar a Naruto-kun.

―¿Y la mayor parte? ―pregunta el Sandaime, su voz un tanto acerada.

Teuchi contesta sin ninguna duda.

―Porque, solo en un instante, ese niño me robó el corazón a mí y a mi niña, Ayame-chan.

El civil puede sentir como el Hokage sonríe y se destensa. Los dos terminan recostándose en la silla donde estaban sentados. El hokage saca su pipa y se dispone a fumar tranquilamente antes de decir:

―Entonces, hábleme por fin del kekkei genkai de su familia, por favor.

Teuchi asiente.

―Nuestro kekkei genkai se llama Fun'iki-wa. Nacemos con la misma cantidad, o menos, de chakra que cualquier bebé civil. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás humanos, nuestros sistema circulatorio del chakra siempre está abierto. No solo nuestro chakra sale a nuestro alrededor si no, y eso es lo más sorprendente del kekkei genkai, absorbemos del chakra de la naturaleza misma a nuestro entorno. Ese chakra exterior se descompone en ying y yang chakra dentro de nosotros para mezclarse con el chakra propio del cuerpo y aumentar las reservas. Sin embargo, luego de eso, ese chakra vuelve a circular por el sistema circulatorio del cuerpo y a salir al exterior. De esa manera, solo un poco del chakra se mantiene dentro de uno mientras, la mayoría de este, hace una esfera alrededor de uno mismo.

―Increíble. Todo su clan está a un paso de conseguir un Senjitsu perfecto. ―dice el Sandaime, estupefacto.

―Si lográramos cerrar nuestro sistema circulatorio tal vez. Sin embargo, lo único que logramos con incrementar nuestra absorción de chakra es que expulsemos más alrededor nuestro. Mi esfera, es decir, el espacio en que hay de mi chakra fuera de mi cuerpo, normalmente es de unos diez metros de radio en todas direcciones. No sabría decirle de cuánto sería mi esfera si hiciera un esfuerzo por absorber más chakra para tener más qué expulsar a mi alrededor. Tampoco sabría decirle qué denso, es decir, que tan potente es mi chakra. Pero, dado que el ANBU no pudo usar el shunshin estando a menos de medio metro de mí, diría que es medianamente denso.

De nuevo, el silencio que sigue a sus palabras fue de conmoción. Sin embargo, diferentes a las otras veces, no fue el Sandaime el que lo rompe.

―No es cierto… ―la voz que habla desde una de las esquinas en la oscuridad es de mujer― Si me permite, Hokage-sama.

―Claro, Neko. ¿Qué quieres comentar?

―Lo que quiero decir es que el chakra de Kyuuraku-san debe ser más potente de lo que él cree. Recuerdo muy bien que, en el shunshin que usé para llegar al balcón cuando él nos llamó, tuve que poner más de mi chakra en un momento. No supe a cuenta de qué, pero supe que si no lo hacía, no iba a poder llegar donde él. Eso, y el hecho de que no pudiera usar el shunshin con él mismo… ―ella deja de hablar, como si aún no estuviera segura de decir la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Teuchi se imagina cuál es, y no teme decirla.

―Creo entenderla, Neko-dono. Y está en lo correcto. Si nuestro chakra es lo suficientemente denso, la esfera es capaz de disolver jitsus que entren en su radio de acción. Sin embargo, si en verdad mi chakra fuera suficientemente denso, usted no habría podido hacer ese primer shunshin del todo, Neko-dono.

―Explíquelo mejor, Kyuuraku-san ―pide el Sandaime. Le interesa tanto que ha dejado a medio camino de su boca la pipa.

―Es el mismo principio que se usa para desactivar los genjitsus con el "kai". Se usa un pulso del chakra propio para que el chakra del jitsu se disperse. En este caso, nuestro chakra está en el exterior y, por eso, dispersa los jitsus que entran dentro de la esfera de acción de nuestro chakra. En la mayoría de los casos los hace más pequeños, en el mejor de los casos, los desaparece del todo.

―¿Cualquier jitsu? ―pregunta el Sandaime.

Teuchi asiente.

―Sí. En todos los jitsus que tengan que ver con que el enemigo expulse el chakra del cuerpo. No afectamos el uso del chakra dentro del cuerpo del otro, por lo que pueden seguir usándolo para reforzar el taijitsu o diferentes kekkei genkai. Pero todos jitsus elementales que entran en la esfera se hacen menos fuertes o se dispersan. Los fuiinjitsus también, mientras que con los genjitsus somos totalmente inmunes… Por eso es que los Uzumaki vieron tanto valor en nuestro kekkei genkai. Cuando querían probar fuiinjitsus que eran muy peligrosos, y que sus mal funcionamientos podían provocar explosiones grandes, nos pedían ayuda. Si veíamos que las cosas iban mal, solo corríamos a su encuentro y el fuiinjitsu se desactivaba al perder el chakra que lo energetizaba… ―ríe con diversión―. ¡La de problemas con los vecinos y heridas que les ahorramos en tantos años de pruebas y errores!

―Kyuuraku-san. ―la voz del Sandaime es ominosa en contraposición con el humor de Teuchi―. Que desactiven sellos solo con que estén dentro de su esfera no le ayuda en su caso. Es un sello el que mantiene al Kyubi dentro de Naruto-kun.

Sin embargo, el civil simplemente tuvo el descaro de mover su mano, dándole nada de importancia al asunto.

―Como ya comenté, Hokage-sama, la esfera solo afecta al chakra que está fuera del cuerpo. En este caso, el Kuybi y su sello son parte del cuerpo de Naruto-kun. No hay ningún problema con que estemos cerca. Más bien…

―Su esfera puede disolver el chakra del Kyubi si este empieza a salir del sello. ―termina la idea El Profesor, con una sonrisa.

Teuchi se la devuelve con una propia.

―Exacto. Claro, para ser muy competente en eso, tengo que entrenarme más en el uso de mi chakra, en hacer más grandes y densas mi reservas. ¡Y lo haré! Porque sé que eso es mi mayor basa para hacerme cargo de Naruto-kun y, sobre todo, porque es necesario para su bien.

―Es verdad que esa es una gran baza para conseguir su custodia. Eso y que tiene el único vestigio de Uzu con usted. Bien que mal, peleó con uñas y dientes para poder seguir teniendo en su poder los sellos que su tío, padre y usted traían aquí. Tengo entendido que siguen bajo su custodia.

El buen humor de Teuchi desaparece con ese último comentario del Sandaime. Vuelve a bajar la cabeza, en vergüenza.

―Una de las cosas que más me pesa, Hokage-sama. No tener ni siquiera el coraje de darle esos sellos a Kushina-sama. ―Niega como para poder salir de las emociones que esos recuerdos le traen. Levanta la cabeza, y en toda su postura se puede ver su determinación―. ¡Pero con Naruto-kun no va a ser así! Le prometo, Hokage-sama, por la memoria de mi villa y familia, que voy a hacer todo lo que está en mi poder para ser el mejor guía y protector para Naruto-kun hasta el último día de mi vida.

El Hokage le asiente con una sonrisa, aunque luego se pone serio, pone firme su espalda y se acerca más al escritorio.

―Para poder lograr eso, Teuchi-san, tenemos que trabajar más que en "vender" su habilidad de disolver el chakra del Kyubi si este sale de Naruto-kun.

―Siempre y cuando mi familia y yo no corramos algún peligro innecesario, ¡lo que sea!

El Sandaime vuelve a sonreír y asiente.

―En verdad que se ha convertido en un buen hombre de Konoha, Kyuuraku-san. ―sonríe un poco más al ver al civil sonrojarse. Toma una bocanada de su pipa y vuelve a recostarse en su silla―. Creo en su palabra, y voy a apoyar su petición de adoptar a Naruto. Pero, para eso, debe seguir mis consejos y, le digo de una vez, su vida y la de su familia va a cambiar mucho para poder lograr su objetivo. Pero le prometo que su seguridad y la de su familia, no solo la de Naruto-kun, también es una prioridad para mí. Por eso, voy a decretar que sea un secreto de clase S el hablar de las debilidades de su kekkei genkai hasta nueva orden. ―mira hacia los lados―. ¿Entendido?

Cuatro voces dicen un " _¡Sí, Hokage-sama!",_ cada una desde diferentes esquinas de la sala.

―Muchas gracias Hokage-sama ―y Teuchi se pone en pie para hacer una reverencia a la altura de la cintura antes de volverse a sentar nuevamente―. Siendo así, ya no tengo ningún resquemor en comentarle nuestras grandes debilidades…

―Si me permite, Kyuuraku-san, creo saber cuáles son parte de esas debilidades. Déjeme ver si mis habilidades deductivas siguen siendo afiladas como en mi juventud.

Esta vez fue el civil el que mira al otro con cierta sorpresa antes de asentir.

―Si así lo desea, Hokage-sama.

―Una de las primeras cosas que usted dijo fue que el chakra que se les queda dentro del cuerpo es muy poco. Por lo que, deduzco, casi no pueden reforzar su cuerpo. Por lo tanto, deben ser mediocres en taijitsu y bukijitsu.

―¡No por nada es llamado el Profesor, Hokage-sama! Más que mediocres, éramos nefastos en lo que tuviera que ver con habilidades físicas. Como bien dijo, casi sin chakra dentro del cuerpo, solo podíamos usar poco y por poco tiempo para hacernos más fuertes, rápidos, duraderos o, simplemente, para pegarnos en superficies o caminar en el agua. Si lográbamos aprender esa última habilidad. Los más poderosos de los Kyuuraku solo llegaban a tener habilidades físicas de un chunin de medio nivel, y eso con mucho esfuerzo.

―Parte de esa debilidad debe ser por la dificultad de poder manejar ese chakra. Solo puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser mandar al chakra a reforzar el cuerpo cuando, lo primero que quiere hacer, es salir del mismo.

Teuchi da una risotada.

―¡Cierto, muy cierto!

―Creo realmente que esa es la mayor de sus debilidades. El acondicionamiento del cuerpo es la base de cualquier ninja. Y, como bien dijo antes, aunque tienen una total inmunidad a los genjitsus y una bastantes importante contra los ninjitsus; no tienen ninguna ventaja contra el taijitsu o el bukijitsu, si no todo lo contrario.

Teuchi asiente mientras el Hokage fuma de su pipa.

―Esa es nuestra mayor debilidad. Pero no es la única.

―Cierto ―dice el Profesor, después de haber expulsado el humo desde su boca―. Su otra debilidad son el uso del ninjitsu y genjitsu, claro. Por la misma razón de antes, no es solo por la falta del chakra en el cuerpo, si no la imposibilidad de moverlo en el cuerpo del modo en que es necesario para que se hagan los jitsus, aún con los sellos de manos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Kyuuraku-san?

―Parcialmente, Hokage-sama. No podemos hacer genjitsus y ninjitsus como la mayoría de ninjas. Pero no es por lo que usted comenta. Sí podemos cambiar nuestro chakra al necesario para los jitsus, pero no con sellos, si no con meditación. Esa es nuestra debilidad, debemos estar quietos y duramos más de lo común en hacer el jitsu pero, si lo logramos hacer, suelen ser más abarcadores que la mayoría. La esfera se transforma en el genjitsu, o en fuego, o en agua o aire o, en la manera en que más se usó por los Uzumaki, en chakra curativo. Y, en cuanto al kawarimi, solemos poder hacerlo a cualquier lado de la esfera sin necesidad de sellos, claro, con entrenamiento. Es otra historia con los otros dos jitsus básicos. Por alguna razón nos cuesta mucho hacer el henge por suficiente tiempo, al igual que los bunshin de elementos. Se dispersan con mucha facilidad en la esfera, y no podemos hacerlos fuera de ella.

―Bueno, bueno… Lo de su dificultad para hacer henge y bunshin es algo que preví, pero su manera de hacer jitsus me tiene, de nuevo, sorprendido. Creo que ya es el momento de hablar sobre el plan de acción para que pueda adoptar a Naruto-kun. Pero antes de eso, ¿Hay algo más que quiera contarme sobre el Fun'iki-wa?

Teuchi se queda pensativo. En su clan, como en todos, hay jitsus prohibidos y secretos oscuros. Muchos de los cuales solo sabe porque abrió un sello en uno de los tantos pergaminos que les confiaron en Uzu… Y nunca podrá olvidar lo que leyó ahí. Pero eso en serio que es un secreto de clan. Hay un par de cosas qué decir sobre los jitsus curativos, y también está sobre las cualidades de las auras de los Kyuuraku en sus esferas, sobre todo la de Ayame… ¡Ayame! ¡Naruto!

Sin siquiera pensar en pedir disculpas al Hokage, Teuchi se pone en pie y corre hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, por instinto tal vez, un ANBU ya está frente a la puerta, para bloquear su salida.

Justo cuando el civil iba a empezar a reclamar por esa intromisión, se empiezan a oír dos llantos de niños antes de que toquen a la puerta.

―Pase.

Y la puerta se abre, para dar paso no a un ANBU, si no a dos niños en pijamas y llanto. Los cuales, apenas ven a Teuchi, se tiran hacia él con gritos de " _Tou-chan_ " en sus bocas. El civil, preocupado, se acuclilla para abrazar a unos muy desesperados Naruto y Ayame que, entre llanto, cuentan el gran susto que tuvieron al no encontrarlo en el departamento o el restaurante de noche.

―Estaban llorando y gritando en la calle por su padre, Hokage-sama ―dice la ANBU que acaba de llegar―. Si hice algo indebido al decidir traerlos sin preguntarle antes, estoy dispuesta a recibir el castigo que crea que merezco.

―No te preocupes, Risu. Fue una buena decisión. ―le contesta con una sonrisa el Hokage. El líder de Konoha está viendo como Teuchi tranquiliza a los niños con paciencia. " _Tranquilos, tou-chan está aquí y no se va a ir a ningún lado"_ les dice cuando Ayame y Naruto empiezan a dejar de llorar.

El civil saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y los limpia un poco mientras les promete, por insistencia de Naruto, que nunca se va a ir a ningún lado. Luego de eso, con los dos niños bien asidos en cada una de sus manos, se vuelve hacia el Sandaime.

―Lo siento, Hokage-sama, pero…

―No se preocupe, tiene algo más importante qué hacer en este momento. ¿Qué tal si dejamos el final de esta conversación para el primero de noviembre, a las nueve de la mañana?

―Gracias Hokage-sama. Niños, digan adiós y gracias.

―Guacias jiji.

―Adiós Hokage-sama, gracias ANBU-sama.

―Muchas gracias por su apoyo Hokage-sama, y por su profesionalismo, ANBU-dono.

Y así, la familia Ichiraku sale de la oficina del Hokage unida… Y convence al Sandaime de que no tiene otra que lograr que Teuchi Kyuuraku consiga la custodia de Naruto-kun. Bien que mal, el niño ya decidió que éste es su padre.

Nota de Autora:

¡Perdón porque el capítulo quedó como una enorme conversación! Pero espero que se haya entendido la habilidad de los Kyuuraku y algo de su historia. Si no, pregunten sin miedo en el comentario.

Ahora, algo de "japonés".

Kyuuraku: le puse así al clan por la palabra kyuu: esfera. Y Raku: facilidad. Dada su habilidad, les va bien al clan. Ichiraku es un apellido inventando por Teuchi KyuuRAKU y su esposa Sora ICHIda.

Fun'iki-wa: le puse así al kekkei genkai de los Kyuuraku. Fun'iki significa atmósfera. Y el wa es diminutivo de "watashi" que es "yo".

Yoohimeno: es una mezcla entre Yōhishi: pergamino, y animé: animación. En mi mente, son un clan de Ame que tiene el kekkei genkai de darle vida al papel y a lo que está dibujado en él. Como ya pensarán, Sai y Konan son de ese clan.


	6. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

**6\. Y cuál es el plan?**

Por ser un día de fiesta, los Ichiraku se levantaron tarde. Y después de desayunar, por primera vez para Naruto, la familia se dispuso a sentarse sobre el futón de Teuchi para hablar animadamente en familia, muy bien arrebujados debajo de las cobijas.

―Esa rega… Re-gula. De _habar_ en la cama e-ra en serio? ―pregunta Naruto, su rostro totalmente confuso, la cabeza ladeada a un lado y sin atreverse a sentarse en el futón al principio.

Por supuesto que Ayame tiene que levantarse para darle un gran abrazo por lo adorable que es. Y, a la vez, para hacerlo caer con ella en el futón. Los dos ríen de contento y de las cosquillas que empiezan a hacerse entre sí. Teuchi los mira con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, bien sentado en su lado del futón. Cuando por fin Ayame logra que Naruto deje de hacerle cosquillas, ella levanta la mano en alto y grita:

―¡Yo quiero hablar primero!

―Aya-chan va primero. ―concede Teuchi.

Ella cruzada sus piernas bajo la cobija y empieza:

―Estoy feliz porque hoy vamos a estar hasta tarde despiertos, y porque Naru-chan es mi nuevo otuoto… ―los dos vuelven a darse un abrazo y se mantienen así cuando Ayame sigue hablando de las cosas que le han pasado. Sobre lo preocupada que estuvo de que su amiga estuviera enojada con ella, y lo feliz de que ya las cosas estuvieran bien con Hanami y de que ella y Naru-chan estaban invitados a una tarde de juegos de mesa con los Watanabe.

Por ese relato, Teuchi sonríe muy animado. Saber que su conversación con Sayuri-san ayudó a su niña y su recién encontrado hijo le llena de mucha satisfacción. Pasados unos minutos, después de que Ayame hablara sobre lo cascarrabias de un cliente y lo enojada que le puso que éste maltratara a los asistontos de Matsu y Nishi por su incompetencia, es el turno de Naru-chan.

El rubio parece no saber ni por dónde empezar, nada acostumbrado a que le pidieran que hablara. Esconde su rostro sonrojado en el costado de Ayame por un instante, hasta que, bajo la paciente "mirada" de Teuchi, empieza a hablar.

―Desde ayer soy un Ichi-raku y Naru-chan tiene una familia como todos. Y Naru-chan es bueno, y Oni-tanaka es mala, pero Naru-chan…

Ayame sonríe mucho y lo aprieta de nuevo en un abrazo, mientras este insiste en que no lo deja hablar.

Después de que el niño hablara de todo tipo de cosas, y que la tercera parte de las historias fueran difíciles de entender por su idioma de un niño de cuatro años, es el turno de Teuchi.

―Yo no voy a hablar sobre lo que pasó hace unas semanas. No, hablaré sobre mi infancia. Verán, yo no nací en Konoha, ni siquiera en el país del Fuego. Yo nací en una isla llamada Uzushio. Era muy especial porque toda ella era una villa oculta. En verdad, yo creo que fue la primera villa oculta de ninjas. ―A pesar de que los dos niños empezaron a hacer preguntas y exclamaciones desde el inicio, Teuchi sigue hablando como si nada hasta que ellos lo escuchan en silencio―. Los Uzumaki, la familia a la que pertenecía esa isla, tenía el poder de muuuuucho chakra dentro de ellos, que los hacía sanar muy rápido y vivir muchos años. Pero la mejor habilidad de ellos es que, cuando tenían hijos con otras familias con poderes, sus hijos solían nacer con los dos poderes. Gran chakra que potenciaba en mucho el poder del otro padre. Por eso, los Uzumaki solían hacer alianzas con familias con poderes débiles para servir como ninjas. Así, conseguían amigos y hacer fuertes esas habilidades con su gran chakra. O al menos así fue con los otros cinco clanes de Uzushiogakure. Con el mío, con el clan Kyuuraku, no era así. Pero ese es otro tema. Cuando yo nací…

Ese día, el puesto de comida sólo abrió por cuatro horas en la tarde. Aún así, en esepoco tiempo, hicieron el dinero de tres días. Todogracias a la venta de dango.

En la noche, cuando se sentaron en la terraza a comer de esos dulces, ramen y carne a la parrilla, Teuchi vuelve a contar historias sobre su tierra natal,los clanes ninja que vivieron en ella, como eravivir rodeado de playas, e historias sobre su familia. A media noche, cuando y Matsu y Nishi se habían ido a su departamento hace varias horas y Ayame estaba dormida en el regazo de su padre, un niño rubio de cuatro años no para de seguir haciendo preguntas, tan despierto como si fuera medio día.

―¿Qué es eso de los _cubes_?

―Clubes, Naru-chan. En la isla todos los niños íbamos a una escuela, y ahí aprendíamos a ser ninjas o ser civiles. Pero, los diferentes grupos, siempre nos veíamos en los clubes. Niños ninjas y civiles se reunían a hacer cosas que les gustaba. Algunos jugaban juegos de mesa, otros hacían deporte, o música… ¡Yo estaba en el club de cocina, por supuesto! ―por alguna razón, esas palabras hace tener un acceso de risa a Naruto, y Teuchi no puede resistir unirse.

Por primera vez en su vida, hablar de Uzushio le ha llenado de felicidad. Y todo se debía a que sus hijos, al oírle hablar de su villa natal, están llenos de asombro… Un par de horas después, cuando Teuchi termina de arropar al rubio, el Ichiraku se promete que va a hacer todo lo posible por retardar contarlessobre la invasión a Uzushio.

Esa noche, se duerme recordando sus días en la academia de la isla, aprendiendo a cocinar… Sabe que Kushina Uzumaki, el poco tiempo que estuvo ahí, también fue a ese club culinario.

 _Algunos días después._

Teuchi camina por las calles de Konoha con una expresión pensativa. Hasta tiene los dedos en el mentón. Aunque es casi medio día, el sol está escondido detrás de unas nubes muy oscuras. Ellas son la causa de la leve agua-nieve que está mojando el grueso sobre todo que él viste. Las calles están casi vacías por la misma humedad, pero al Ichiraku poco le importa.

Está más concentrado en pensar sobre la conversación que tuvo hace unos minutos con el Hokage. Desde el momento que la secretaria ANBU le hizo un una reverencia que le puso extrañado, hasta el momento que la misma ANBU le hizo otra de despedida, habían pasado poco más de una hora. En ese tiempo, Teuchi fue testigo de como el Hokage había planeado el cambio radical en la vida de su familia. Después de los saludos, el Sandaime simplemente le dio un pergamino con el plan de acción y se sentó a hacer su papeleo mientras Teuchi lo leía. " _Cualquier pregunta, me la haces"._ Le había dicho. ¡Y claro que le hizo preguntas!

Pero, aún cuando al final entendió bien de qué se trataba el plan de acción, Teuchi no puede dejar de estar receloso al respecto. Toda su vida en Konoha se había tratado sobre no llamar la atención, ser solo un civil. Algo que terminaría al instante de que empiece a funcionar ese plan.

El Ichiraku da un suspiro.

―Lo que se hace por la familia ―dice en voz baja, mientras camina más rápido.

Frente a él, hay una anciana que está pasando la calle con paso muy lento, ayudándose por su bastón. El Ichiraku, con una sonrisa amable, le pide que la deje ayudarle.

―Se lo agradezco, vecino-san, pero espero que tengas respeto a tus mayores. ―le decía ella, apenas aguantando la indignación―. No crea que una ex-ninja no puede caminar…

Pero dos cosas la hicieron callar. Una de ellas fue que Teuchi la alzara en brazos sin más ceremonia (aunque la espalda del Ichiraku seresintiera por ello) y, la otra, es el sonido del gran gemido de un perro, el andar de unas ruedas descarriladas y la aparición de un coche en la esquina cercana. Por alguna razón, estaba prácticamente resbalándose en el suelo de tierra, casi que cayendo de lado. Y el carretero gritaba a los dos que " _¡FUERA DEL CAMINO!"_ Mientras hacía contrapeso en el carruaje para intentar evitar lo que no pudo: Él, algunas cajas, el gran perro Inuzuka y la carreta cayeron de lado y resbalaron en el suelo mojado y frío por unos metros.

Gracias al instinto de sobrevivencia del Ichiraku, que había sentido el movimiento errático de la carreta dentro de su esfera de chakradesde antes, pudo correr y meterse, con todo y anciana, a una floristería. Al instante después de eso, el cristal de la ventana reventó ante el gran animal peludo que chocó contra ella y la pared.

Ni Teuchi ni la anciana terminaban de tranquilizarse, ni siquiera él de bajar a la señora al suelo, cuando el Ichirakupuede sentir como dos niñas llegan al lugar desde la trastienda. Las mismas eran seguidas de un adulto con el chakra muy desarrollado y un aura llena de tranquilidad y perspicacia... Aunque, si tuviera los ojos abiertos, Teuchi se habría dado cuenta de que el hombre de largo cabello rubio y coleta alta tenía pintarrajeado el rostro muy excéntricamente. A todas luces, por culpa de la pequeña rubia platino y su muy nueva amiga pelirrosa. Las dos estaban frente a Teuchi y la anciana, preguntando a la vez que qué había pasado y qué había sido ese sonido.

Es en ese momento que la anciana recupera el control y pide, con toda la formalidad de una persona de las altas esferas de familias de importancia, que la bajara al suelo. Mientras, el papá de la rubia platino hace un shunshin para ir a ver lo que había pasado afuera. Teuchi no le sigue porque no siente muy desmejorada el aura del joven de la carreta ni del perro ninja. Puede que la carrera esté mal, pero eso es lo de menos.

Así que Teuchi le explica a las niñas lo que había pasado, para tranquilizarlas. Claro, sin decir que había "previsto" el descarrilamiento gracias a que pudo sentir que la carrera perdía tracción, y eso solo porque había entrado dentro en el rango de su esfera de chakra alrededor de él.

―¡Mi papi pudo parar el carro de chocar! ―exclama la rubia, como si sintiera que Teuchi le hubiera robado algo a éste. Pero el Ichiraku sólo sonríe y le acaricia el cabello.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―y lo dice con todo el convencimiento de que así lo cree― ¡Como el gran ninja que es!

Teuchi puede sentir irradiar una sonrisa en el aura de la niña, y otra, aunque más velada, viniendo de la otra pequeña. " _Qué extraño, hay algo raro en la aura de ésta",_ piensa distraídamente, mientras también acaricia la cabeza de ésta.

… Se manda a no cambiar en nada su expresión o ademanes cuando siente algo cambiar en el chakra y aura de la anciana. " _Byakugan_ " piensa, nervioso.

Si hay alguna habilidad que puede desenmascarar la suya, es el Byakugan. Aunque, tiene entendido, solo los mejores en esa habilidad pueden ver el chakra del que está hecha la esfera alrededor de él. Está a punto de tranquilizarse con eso, cuando oye a la anciana tomar aire con fuerza, como si acabara de sorprenderse grandemente. Teuchi se teme lo peor.

Los segundos se suceden mientras la anciana Hyuga sigue con sus ojos activados y la niña rubia había seguido a su padre afuera. El Ichiraku no sabe si se queda ahí de pie, sin hacer nada, porque cree que es mejor no moverse y, con él, a la esfera; o porque se ha quedado petrificado.

―El perro ninja se quebró una pata. ―dice la anciana finalmente.

Teuchi no puede evitar dar un suspiro de alivio.

―Gracias a Kami porque no fue a más.

La mujer deja de usar su Byakugan y mira más detenidamente a Teuchi… La niña que se había quedado con ellos da un respingo cuando se oye un gran gemido canino.

―¿El perrito va a estar bien? ―pregunta con voz muy baja e insegura la niña

Para los niños de Konoha, los perros Inuzuka suelen ser muy queridos. Los que son llevados a los parques y sonconocidos hasta por los civiles, juegan con ellos si los padres de los pequeños los dejan. Obviamente, no conocen a los veteranos guerreros ninken o, si lo hacen, solo de las especies que naturalmente se inclinan a ser amables con los niños.

―Claro que sí, pequeña ―la voz de la mujer no deja de ser digna en su amabilidad―. La policía militar o los ANBU vendrán pronto, y luego de eso buscarán un veterinario para el perro.

La niña no dice nada, pero asiente. La señora le acaricia un hombro apenas como apoyo, y luego mira hacia Teuchi. Vuelve a hablar con esa voz solemne y a la vez dulce de ella.

―Vecino-san, creo que le debo a usted unas palabras. ―le hace una pequeña reverencia de cabeza―. Le estoy agradecida por haberme alejado del peligro de ese accidente. Soy Hina Hyuga, y en verdad es un honor conocerle.

Teuchi se sonroja un poco. Que un Hyuga le agradezca y se presente con él es algo que jamás se imaginó que iba a pasar en su vida. No es un secreto para nadie que el clan más elitista de Konoha es el Hyuga. ¡Ni siquiera había visto alguno de ellos caminar por su vecindario civil en varios meses!

―No es nada, es lo de menos… ―se siente algo tonto por no saber qué decir. Por alguna razón, termina haciendo un reverencia de cintura―. Es mi honor conocerla, Hyuga-dono, mi nombre es Teuchi Ichiraku.

Parece recordar a su tía Nana decirle que si alguien te dice su nombre, debes decirle el tuyo de vuelta. Y más si es una persona de clase alta. Por alguna razón, sonríe con la idea de que haría orgulloso a su tía por recordarlo. Ni se acuerda de la manera en que ella y su esposo se despidieron a las afueras de Uzushio antes de que éste se uniera a su padre y a él, huyendo del exterminio…

―Ichiraku ―repite la señora, una pregunta en su tono.

―Sí señora.

―Nunca lo había oído antes, y son poco los apellidos en Konoha que no vienen de algún clan… ―había una pregunta en su tono, aunque no fue explícita en el mismo.

Teuchi se siente un poco nervioso por ello, pero no lo deja crecer dentro de sí.

―Soy un huérfano de la segunda guerra ninja ―explica a medias. No le va a decir que él como Sora-chan decidieron unir sus dos apellidos, Ichida y Kyuuraku, como un símbolo de una nueva vida y familia, despuésde haber perdido en las que se suponían que iban a crecer en primer lugar.

No son pocos los apellidos que se inventan para los huérfanos. Aunque sí es extraño que sean los propios niños los que se los pongan.

La mujer le mira un poco más y luego, asiente con una leve sonrisa.

―Muchos asentamientosse perdieron en las guerras ninjas, varios de ellos llenos de inocentes a nuestras disputas. Siento su pérdida, y espero que Konoha haya podido ser su hogar desde entonces.

―Así ha sido.

La señora asiente de nuevo, alarga un poco su sonrisa y se vuelve a mirar a la niña junto a ellos. La pobre se ha mantenido con la mirada baja, jugando con sus dedos, sin saber qué hacer.

Mientras ellos han estado conversando, se han oído algunos pequeños gemidos del perro, que han mantenido a la niña nerviosa. Además de que su amiga y el padre de ésta la hubieran dejado sola con extraños. La señora le pone una mano en la cabeza y le dice amenamente.

―¿Me podría acompañar a la trastienda, señorita? Antes de haber sufrido este accidente, venía a ver cómo estaban creciendo las azaleas que pedí. ¿Qué tal si dejamos a los demás hacerse cargo por la policía militar, y me enseñas cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

La niña asiente, y Teuchi puede sentir como su aura se tranquiliza. ¡Por fin puede entender qué es lo diferente en ella! " _Pareciera como si fueran dos en una…"_ La pequeña le tiende la mano a la anciana y ésta se la da. Las dos se van lentamente, el bastón que la mujer usa no hace ningún sonido contra el suelo.

" _Una mujer muy amable. Para ser una Hyuga. Y eso que no es de la familia secundaria. O eso debe significar que no siento la irrupción del chakra en su frente. Ahora que lo pienso, los únicos Hyuga que han pasado por mi vecindario civil han sido de la familia secundaria"…_ Teuchi se que da "viendo" las auras de las flores a su alrededor. Algunas con habilidades sanadores o ponzoñosas, mientras se le ocurre pensar qué pensaría Konoha de la repentina aparición de su familia como clan ninja.

Aunque los civiles que viven en las aldeas ninjas tienen una mejor visión que la mayoría fuera de estas; la idolatría, teñida de miedo, que pueden tener por los ninjas por ser sus protectores, cambia cuando se vive junto a ellos en el día a día, tienes que arreglar tus techos cada pocos meses por su necedad de brincar por ellos,y puedes ver parte de su humanidad y defectos. Y la cultura de los grandes clanes ninja tiene mucho que ver en cómo se les vea.

Los Hyuga, Aburame y Uchiha no tienen muchos simpatizantes por parte de los civiles. Los Hyuga son unos arrogantes elitistas. Hasta la familia secundaria lo es con los civiles. Los Aburame son lo más reclusos y socialmente extraños de todos. Los Uchiha siguen teniendo el estigma de la traición de Madara y el ataque del Kyubi sobre sus hombros. Pero no por no ser queridos, quiere decir que no sean respetados. Todos los clanes ninja lo son, aún los pequeños.

Pero mientras los civiles son neutrales con la mayoría de ellos, hay cuatro que son muy queridos. Los Inuzuka y el trío Ino-Shika-Cho. Ellos se han dado a querer por sus carácteres dados a la alegría, comprensión, bonachoneríay tranquilidad respectivamente.

Por alguna razón, Teuchi quiere que su clan sea de los que son vistos con neutralidad. Porque que van a hacerse un clan ninja ya está fuera de discusión. " _Iré al grano, Ichiraku-san. Sólo un clan ninja sin grandes aspiraciones de poder y alguna habilidad para controlar a un Jinchuriki, podría adoptar a Naruto._ " Le había dicho el Sandaime hacia el inicio de su reunión. " _Solo el clan Uchiha cumplía con las estipulaciones. Pero los demás se los negaron. Aunque Mikoto-san, como antigua shishio de Kushina-kun, estaba muy interesada en adoptar a Naru-chan, todos los demás clanes se rehusaron. No solo por las sospechas que recae sobre ese clan desde la traición de Madara Uchiha, si no porque los demás no querían que tuvieran más poder al tener al jinchuriki como parte de ellos. Más cuando ya se hacen cargo de la policía militar, la institución más extensa de Konoha… En el caso de usted y su familia, no tienen ese problema. No tienes posibles ventajas políticas que sean amenazantes para los demás clanes. Sin embargo, y eso es lo más importante: no son un clan ninja. Y ser un clan ninja no es fácil. Mira que hay familias como los Namikaze o Haruno que fueron clanes ninja al ingresar a Konoha y que, en este momento, no tienen el poder ninja para volver a serlo"._

Teuchi da de nuevo un suspiro pero, esta vez, de pesadumbre. Él sabía eso, que las cosas iban a ser difíciles, pero no se imaginó que tanto. " _Todo ese enredado proceso de papeleos se resume en tres pasos"_ le había dicho el Sandaime poco después. " _Probar que son_ _un clan con tradiciones propias dadas por generaciones, que tienen_ _algo único en el arte ninja y, lo más importante, que tienen_ _un valor del clan ninja actual suficiente"._ El primer paso tenían sus bases sentadas en las tradiciones de Uzushio, los Kyuurakuen las reglas de los Ichiraku que su Aya-chan ya le estaba enseñando a Naru-chan con una seriedad enternecedora. Lo segundo está asegurado con el kekkei genkai de los Kyuuraku, que tanto él como Aya-chan poseen (aunque la niña no tenga idea de eso, Teuchi sabe que ella es hasta una de los Kyuuraku más especiales por la particularidad de su aura…) y el de los Uzumaki por parte de Naruto.

Era el último paso el más difícil de todos. " _Por más que sean todos tan prometedores, no están en activo ni siquiera como estudiantes, por lo que no valen nada."_ Fue crudo en su aseveración el Hokage _._ ¡Claro que Teuchi insistió en que no era así! Los Kyuuraku siempre fueron un clan muy secreto y pequeño y, al igual que el Uzumaki después de la caída de Uzuchio, prácticamente extinto. Eso sin contar los pergaminos llenos de información varias que seguía manteniendo porque él, su padre y tío, huyeron de la isla con ellos. ¡Con solo tener la utilidad de su kekkei genkai a su favor…! " _Entiendo su razonamiento"_ había dicho el Hokage, " _pero nada de eso está valorado en la fórmula de Valor actual de clanes"._

―¡En qué clase de burocracia está metida Konoha para que ese tipo de cosas se decidan con las matemáticas!

―¿Verdad? ―le responde la voz cansada de una mujer de mediana edad.

Teuchi deja de "mirar" hacia las flores, y gira la cabeza para "ver" a la persona que le habla. Por el contorno del cuerpo que puede sentir con su aura, sabe que está vistiendo el uniforme de la Policía Militar de Konoha. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos sobre los grandes cambios que se van a venir a su vida y a la de los suyos, que no había puesto atención a su alrededor en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

―Lo siento por mi distracción, Policía-san. ―hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, como pidiendo disculpas―. ¿En qué le puedo servir?

―Es solo otro ejemplo más de la burocracia de la que hablabas, Civil-san. ―dice la mujer, su tono casi una queja. Pone frente a ella una tarjeta y lapicero―. ¿Sería tan amable de darme su testimonio sobre lo sucedido hace unos minutos con la carreta y el perro de Inuzuka-san?

―Por supuesto. ―aunque Teuchi sabe que es una formalidad, no puede evitar ponerse nervioso. " _Pero me tengo que acostumbrar a esto. Me tengo que acostumbrar a que, pronto, tengo que dejar de estar a la sombra y hacerme pasar solo como un civil invisible"._ Pero ese día no será en ese instante. Todavía no va a decir nada de cómo supo que la carreta se estaba descarriando.

Teuchi se va de ese lugar más o menos media hora después. Hana Hyuga e Inoichi Yamanaka hablaron con él de cosas intrascendentes, mientras esperaban y miraban como el veterinario llegaba a atender al perro, y un equipo genin, arecoger y arreglar la carreta.

La agua nieve había dejado de llover hacía un tiempo, y la luz del medio día le hizo más amable su recorrido a casa… Aunque su mente no dejó de estar ida en la reunión que acababa de tener con el Hokage y, más, en los cambios que se iban a implementar desde el día siguiente.

 _Al día siguiente._

―Vamos, Naru-chan. ¡Que si nos vamos ya podremos pasar por la heladería! ―decía una muy emocionada Ayame, ya lista con el bolso de Naruto en la mano.

El rubio estaba terminándose su tercer plato de ramen. Teuchi había cedido a que ese platillo fuera siempre su desayuno, si todas las demás eran variadas. El niño accedió, no con mucho ánimo. Al menos, cada tanto también comen ramen de cena. A veces, después de un duro día de trabajo Teuchi no tiene ganas de cocinar otra cosa y les da de las sobras del restaurante.

―Aya-chan, Naru-chan. Antes de que se vayan, necesitamos hablar un momento de algo muy importante. ―dice Teuchi desde la pequeña mesa.

Él no se ha podido comer todo su desayuno de los nervios de darles las noticias. Ayame se da cuenta de eso y entiende que, lo que sea que va a decir, es muy importante. Su padre solo deja de comer cuando está preocupado.

… Bajó demasiado peso después de la muerte de su madre por eso. Pero Ayame se manda a no pensar en ello y se vuelve a sentar, algo nerviosa. Aunque no tanto como Naruto, que casi se atraganta con la comida mientras mira con grandes y aterrorizados ojos a su padre. Intenta hablar pero luego decide tragar, se golpeacon su puñito el pecho para ayudar a que la gran cantidad de comida pasara por el esófago y dispone a defenderse a gritos.

―¡Ju-ro que él empezó, tou-chan! ¡Yo estaba jugando en el tobogán y él me dijo que era un feo _monstro_. Pero yo no hice nada, pero luego dijo que Aya-onee-chan debe ser un feo _monstro tambén._ Así que yo lo _tidé_ y él cayó en un _cha-co_ y entonces él se levantó, y me pateó, y Masa-chan vino, y me _tidó_ el pelo, entonces yo lo mor-dí _,_ entonces él llo-ró. Entonces la _ma-es-ta_ vino y nos regañó, entonces…

Teuchi se levanta un poco de la silla y le pone una mano sobre la cabeza al pequeño. Éste deja de hablar, pero también de tener miedo.

―No es tu culpa que hayan personas tontas que prefieren odiar a hacer amigos. ―Le dice él, haciendo lo posible por hablar calmado y hasta con una sonrisa, cuando por dentro está hirviendo de enojo―. Más cuando podrían hacerse amigos del gran Naru-chan, el niño naranja, el único Uzumaki de Konoha, el mejor otuoto e hijo que podamos tener.

Naruto le sonríe tanto a Teuchi que sus ojos se cierran, mientras Ayame se acerca para abrazarle fuerte.

―¡No le creas, Naru-chan, ellos son los monstruos! Y gracias por pelear solo cuando me insultaron a mí. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi otouto el pequeño caballero.

―¡Nadie le dice _monstro_ a mi nee-chan, ttebayo!

Los tres pasaron unos pocos segundos más haciendo sentir mejor a Naruto antes de que Teuchi se volviera a sentar. Carraspea, y eso hace a los niños quedarse quietos en sus respectivas sillas, mirándolo.

―Iré a hablar con tu maestro mañana, y veré si puedo hacer lo mismo con los padres de los niños. Pero, por lo pronto, quiero hablarles de algo muy importante. ―Los dos niños asienten. Naruto mueve los pies con rapidez y se muerde la boca, haciendo todo lo posible para no explotar en preguntas―. Pero antes que eso. ―levanta un poco la voz, y habla con el mismo tono que si le estuviera pidiendo a Matsu y Nishi que le trajeran algo de la cocina―. ¡ANBU-san! ¿Alguno de ustedes puede venir un momento?

―¿¡ANBU!? ¡Pe-ro me he _potado_ bien!

Ayame no dice nada, pero también tiene los ojos muy abiertos y está tan pálida como Naruto. Teuchi se gira hacia ellos y les sonríe.

―No se preocupen, es un amigo de papá.

―¿¡Desde cuándo eres amigo de ANBU!? ―Exclama Ayame. Esa vez, es Naruto el que no puede hablar de la sorpresa.

Teuchi va a decir algo pero, de repente, una oleada de aire entra en el lugar, hojas caen al suelo y una persona aparece de pie, al lado de Teuchi.

―Desde que Hokage-sama así lo ha pedido ―dice el ANBU. Alto y delgado, con cabello corto y negro. Los dos niños tienen que subir mucho la cabeza para poder ver su máscara. Por sus dos manchas alrededor de los ojos, es evidente que emula a un mapache―. Porque Hokage-sama es el único que nos puede dar órdenes. Lo cual me lleva a lo siguiente: no apreciamos que usted crea a bien pedirnos llegar a su presencia cuando le plazca, Ichiraku-san. Si siente que necesita algún tipo de ayuda, para eso están los caminos comunes como pedir audiencia con Hokage-sama o… En este caso, ¿para qué me ha pedido que venga?

Los dos niños miran con la misma lentitud hacia su padre. Y ambos parecen decir con su mirada. " _Oh, oh. Estás en problemas_ ". Teuchi se pone en pie y le hace una reverencia de cintura al ANBU. Está nervioso, pero espera que entienda su razonamiento.

―Entiendo su sentir, Araiguma. Espero que pueda entender mi proceder al leer esto.

Teuchi le da una hoja que tenía en el bolsillo. El Ichiraku la había escrito de noche, en su cuarto y a oscuras. Espera que no esté pecando de paranoico pero en su infancia, cuando los adultos hablaban de cosas que el Uzukage había pedido que fuera secreto, siempre se ponía un sello silenciador. Pero Teuchi no sabe ponerlos, hace mucho con tener que controlar su esfera para que ésta no interrumpa el sello activo, solo espera que…

Casi que al instante de abrir la página, el ANBU vuelve a cerrarla, se acerca a una pared, hace rápidamente unos sellos de manosy pone la palma en la pared. Los niños se quedan asombrados al ver que, desde su mano, aparecen muchas líneas de lo que parece que es tinta. Tinta que hace un dibujo circular, lleno de líneas y símbolos, que se extiende por todas las paredes, ventanas y suelo alrededor de ellos. Desaparece aún más rápido de cuando se expandió.

―No durará más que una hora. ―dice y, sin más, el ANBUdesaparece de la misma forma en que entró.

Teuchi se sorprende pensando en que tendrá que barrer las hojas del suelo… Los niños empiezan a gritar entre ellos de lo genial que es que su padre pueda mandar a ANBUs así como así, y de qué será lo que hace la tinta invisible en su comedor. Teuchi tiene que pedirles varias veces calma y explicarles que el sello es para que nadie oiga su conversación, antes de poder iniciarla como se debe.

―Pues bien, ahora que nadie nos puede oír, les voy a decir lo que necesitamos hacer para adoptar como se debe a Naru-chan.

 _Unos 50 minutos después._

Los niños miran hacia Teuchi con expresiones indescifrables.

―¿Me puedes decir la receta de cómo llegar a ser un clan ninja para ser la hermana oficial de Naru-chan, tou-chan? ―dice finalmente Ayame, el ceño fruncido.

Naruto asiente con fuerza. Ya sabe que, en el idioma Ichiraku, dar la receta es organizar y resumir lo que se ha dicho. Eso le ha servido mucho para pedir ayuda en entender mejor lo de los kanjis y usar los palillos para comer… Ahora le falta aprender a pensar de esa manera. Pero Aya-nee-chan le ha dicho que eso solo con tiempo. Como todo lo demás.

―Ayame deja la Academia civil para estudiar de lleno con un sensei ninja. La meta es que esté al día con lo que se ha visto en la Academia en dos años, y así poder entrar en el tercer curso de la misma, solo siendo un año mayor que los demás. ¡Pero solo si es lo que quieres, Aya-chan!

―Por Naru-chan, claro que sí. ―dice ella al instante, pero no tan emocionada. Unos segundos e silencio después, dice lo que le preocupa―. Aunque, como yo no soy de los Kyuuraku y no tengo tu poder, pues… ―no logra terminar la oración, aunque es evidente de que no está para nada convencida de su potencial.

Teuchi abre la boca, sin poder créerselo.

―Ayame, pero si tienes el mismo poder que yo.

―¿Yo? ¡No! Si lo he intentado, y no veo con los ojos cerrados, tou-chan.

Teuchi casi abre los suyos de lo tanto que sube las cejas. ¿Será que ella no escuchó lo que le dijo aquella mañana, en la reunión de la cama, cuando le explicó sobre sus habilidades? ¡Si su kekkei genkai es más que "ver" con los ojos cerrados!

―Pero Aya-chan, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije de mi keke… de mi poder?

Ayame frunce el ceño y se sonroja de vergüenza. Baja la mirada. La verdad es que, cuando su papá le habló de eso hace unos días, no lo entendió.

―Lo siento, tou-chan.

Teuchi niega un poco, pero al instante dice con paciencia.

―Ves una bruma de diferentes colores alrededor delas cosas y personas cerca tuyo, ¿verdad, Aya-chan?

Ella asiente, y luego frunce el ceño.

―¡Pero eso es lo más normal del mundo, tou-chan!

Teuchi se ríe con ganas, y le tiende los brazos para abrazarla a su lado. Ayame le pide que no se ría, aún avergonzada. Naruto los mira sin entender.

―¿Qué _brruma_? ―pregunta el rubio.

―¡La bruma, la bruma que aparece cuando uno se acerca a las cosas…! ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con tu poder tou-chan?

―Ese es el poder, mi Aya-chan. Nadie más, solo nosotros, podemos ver esa bruma.

La niña abre los ojos como platos.

―¡En serio! ¿Tú no ves la bruma, Naru-chan?

El niño no entiende totalmente lo que pasa, pero sí sabe que él no ve nada de brumas.

―No.

Ayame da un grito entusiasmado.

―¡Tengo tu poder! ¡Es ver brumas! ¿Pero no había una bola y energía…?

―Ya luego te lo explicaré bien, cuando se lo tenga que explicar a tu sensei.

―¿Y quién será mi sensei? ¿Y cuando empezaré las clases? ¡Oh! ¿Puede ser Iruka-sensei? ¿Puede, puede?

―¡Yo también _quero_ un sensei, tou-chan!

―Y lo tendrás Naru-chan, cuando los haya escogido. ―Teuchi manda a Ayame a su silla de nuevo con un ademán, y les pide calma moviendo las palmas hacia abajo. Los niños lo hacen―. Tu sensei, Naru-chan, te ayudará a mejorar con tu chakra. La energía dentro de uno.A diferencia de muchos, tu chakra ya está despierto a tu edad y, si no empiezas a amansarlo ya, se te va a hacer muy difícil después. Aquí entre nos, eso es algo que ni el Hokage sabía y yo le tuve que decir ―susurra Teuchi, con una sonrisa.

Los niños abren mucho los ojos, y tienen que exclamar al unísono de la emoción. ¡En esos días se han dado cuenta de cool que es su papá! ¡Mandando ANBUs, teniendo reuniones con el Hokage, enseñándole al Hokage…! ¡Y teniendo un poder como los ninjas de los grandes clanes, aunque mejor, porque es un poder secreto…!

Otra vez, Teuchi tiene que tranquilizarlos antes de volver a hablar.

―Yo también entrenaré con un sensei y haré misiones… ¡Pero en Konoha, y en secreto! Para tener un récord como ninja de Konoha. Mientras, tengo que hacer todo un escrito diciendo la religión de nuestro clan, las leyes, las formas de educación, la historia, etc. Para dárselo al Hokage lo más pronto posible. Y, en algunos meses, si tenemos suerte y con ayuda del Sandaime, seremos un clan y podremos adoptar a Naru-chan al instante.

Sin embargo, hay algo de lo dicho que no le hace nada gracia a Naruto.

―¡Pe-ro seguiré viviendo aquí! ¿verdad?

―¡Claro!

―¡Oh, entonces está bien! ―el niño se mueve de arriba a abajo en su sitio, hablando de lo genial que será su clan, en lo poderosos que son todos, y en lo tanto que va a aprender. Ayame y Teuchi lo ven con sonrisas divertidas, hasta que el pequeño se queda muy serio de repente―. ¿Y Matsu y Nishi-ojii-chan?

―¡Nada! ―dice al instante Teuchi―. Esos dos logran quemar el agua, no serían capaces de hacer nada más por el clan que enredar las cosas. Ellos no deben saber nada. Para ellos también es secreto.

Los dos niños quieren discutir eso de que tienen que hacer todo en secreto. Hasta de Matsu y Nishi que son del clan. ¿Qué tiene de malo que la gente sepa que son parte de un clan ninja? A Naruto le parece genial. Tal vez así cierta gente podría dejar de verlo raro, y los niños, de meterse con él porque sí. Pero Teuchi había discutido mucho con el Hokage al respecto, y el Ichiraku lo había convencido de que su kekkei genkai siguiera siendo secreto hasta después de la votación para decidir si son clan o no. Puede que esté pecando de paranoico, pero su primer instinto, aprendido desde sus años de niño en Uzushio, era mantener el kekkei genkai de su clan en secreto. Y no va a enseñarlo hasta que sepa que tiene asegurado el bienestar de los suyos.

Porque bien que mal, planea traer a otro niño al clan, un niño por el cual su Sora-chan dio la vida. Y que, por más que ha sido un padrino silencioso para él en su vida, sabe que se merece más que eso.

 _En la tarde del día anterior._

Una anciana baja y regordeta, sonrosada, con cabello rubio platino y unos grandes ojos azules estaba en su visita mensual a uno de los orfanatos. Eso no es poco común en ese tipo de instituciones. Y los niños y niñas del lugar, cuando la vieron llegar, fueron a saludarla con animadas exclamaciones de " _¡Miko-obaa-san, buenos días!"._ La señora les saludó a cada uno de ellos pornombre, a la vez que le pedía al carretero Hatake que dejara a los perros jugar con los niños. Éste lo hizo, por un precio claro está. Que una hora en el orfanato, es una hora menos que podría estar con un nuevo cliente.

Como los niños se subieron a la carreta para bajar la ropa de invierno, las cobijas, algunos pocos juguetes, artículos escolares y de la academia además de algo de carne y medicinas; a él no le importó mucho. Además, algunos de sus perros estuvieron felices de poder quitarse los arneses y ponerse a jugar con los niños de todas las edades. Otros, de acostarse en el suelo a mirar a los demás jugar, mientras algunas niñas menos activas los acariciaban.

La señora los ve con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras las mikos se acercan para darles las gracias, de nuevo, por su donativo mensual.

―Gracias, Saotome-san. Verla por aquí siempre es una dicha ―le dice la suma sacerdotiza, una mujer mucho más alta y obesa que la rubia―. Usted y los Namikaze son nuestros más grandes contribuyentes civiles, y eso no podemos pagárselo.

La mujer asiente con elegancia.

―Ver que eldonativo se usa tan bien es la única recompensa que espero… ―dice la mujer, mirando hacia los niños.

Están en el patio trasero, el cesped quemado por el frío y, a un lado, el cultivo de hortalizas cubierto por sábanas. Ve como dos pequeñas están acariciando a un enorme perro; una adolescente habla con el otro, arrugado y pequeño pero igual de echado que el primero. Los otros cuatro están jugando, dos a recoger lo que los niños le tiran y los otros dos, a correr con los pequeños. Ve como un niño de unos cinco años moreno, y con cabello muy lacio; ayuda a una pequeña de un año y medio a ir hacia el perro grande echado y sonríe más… Y sin embargo, poco después, mientras la suma sacerdotisa la lleva hacia la enfermería, Miko Saotome llega a fruncir un poco el ceño antes de comentar como de pasada:

―No he visto anaranjado por ningún lado. Naruto-chan se escapó de nuevo, ¿eh? Solo así se habría perdido la oportunidad de jugar con los perros. ¿O está castigado por una fechoría?

La miko se sonríe un poco.

―¡Ah, Naru-chan! En verdad se le extraña por aquí. Extraño como un niño hiperactivo te da y te quita energía con igual de facilidad.

―¿Se le extraña? ―Esa vez, Miko Saotome en verdad frunce el ceño y hasta deja de caminar.

―Sí, hace unos quince días fue enviado a una casa de acogida.

―¿En serio?

Esa respuesta no hace mucho por cambiar su semblante. La miko sigue caminando. El pasillo iluminado por ventanas de un lado, varias puertas de maderaabiertas en el otro.

―Sí. Me extrañó, pero Kaede Senju-san hizo que Hokage-sama estuviera de acuerdo con eso.

La rubia se manda a alisar su expresión y caminar junto a la miko como si nada hubiera pasado.

―Esa persona en serio debe tener paciencia si es la adecuada para cuidar de Naru-chan. ¿Ha cuidado muchos niños o niñas sin padres antes?

―Eso es lo que más me extraña. No, a pesar de que tiene permiso para hacerlo. Según sé, tiene una hija y viene del orfanato de Senju-san, así que sabe tratar con huérfanos pero, fuera de eso, no tiene más experiencia.

―Tal vez sea un Uzumaki. ―dice. Aunque sabe que no es así, solo quiere seguir conversando sobre el tema.

―No, es uncivil ytiene un puesto de ramen. Ichiraku ramen, me parece. Puede que ese sea su apellido. Además, si hubiera sido un Uzumaki, lo hubiéramos sabido.

―¿Por qué? ―Pregunta Miko Saotome, con extrañeza en su rostro. Que una civil sepa de un clan ninja extranjero extinto hace más de veinte años hubiera sido muy extraño. Tiene que aparentar.

―Porque… ¡Oh, no sabes! Pues, lo que pasa es quea finales de la segunda guerra ninja…

Casi dos horas más tarde, Miko Saotome se está bajando cerca de un edificio de departamentos civil en el centro, en donde se supone que vive. Paga al carretero Hatake y camina hacia el lugar. Va albaño del primer piso, quita el genjitsu con el cual se había disfrazado y salecon el rostro y cuerpo propio de ella: el de Mikoto Uchiha.

Su marido, y muchos en su clan, le habían insistido en que acercarse al jinchuriki siendo la esposa del cabeza de clan era contraproducente. Todo porque, en ese entonces, estaban siendo acechados por los rumores de que el ataque del Kyubi debía haber sido orquestado por algún Uchiha. No querían tener que lidiar con rumores de que ellos iban a intentar influir en el jinchuriki si estaban cerca del mismo. Algo que se lo habían dicho en la cara cuando Mikoto quiso adoptarlo, por consideración de su amiga y alumna.

Y en apariencia, ella había mantenido la palabra. Pero, mientras subía hasta el departamento de lujo en su visita mensual a la viuda Saotome, una mujer que fue esposa florero de un alto mando de la corte del shogun con el que la Uchiha hizo amistad; Mikoto se dice que ella no podíafallar a su promesa y, por eso, si debía actuar a hurtadillas de su familia y clan, así lo haría.

Hacía muchos años, a Mikoto Uchihase le dio la misión de entrenar mentalmente a Kushina. Para que tuviera un carácter resiliente, un estado de ánimo alto y fuerte contra el Kyubi; además de no caer fácilmente presa delos genjitsus. Mikoto hizo todo lo que pudo, y en esos años de entrenamiento terminó siendo amiga de Kushina. Y sin embargo, cuatro años antes, algo había salidomal y el nueve colas escapó de la Uzumaki y destruyó gran parte de su hogar.

No solo su ser como konohiana y amiga había sido fuertemente herido, su honor como ninja había sido manchado y, aunque fuera con disfraces y solo indirectamente, ella haría lo posible para que el nuevo jinchuriki creciera lo mejor posible. Sentía que esa seguía siendo su misión.

Por eso mismo, se dijo mientras tocaba a la puerta de la reclusa viuda, tendrá que revisar bien quién es ese tal Ichiraku que ahora cuida del niño.

 _En el distrito Hyuga._

Hana Hyuga está tejiendo en sus aposentos cuando su hija y querida nieta piden entrar.

―Claro que sí queridas, pasen, pasen. ―la anciana sonríe mientras se pone en pie de su mecedora.

El amor de su vida, su nieta de casi cuatro años, corre hacia ella y se abraza a su pierna.

―Buenas tardes, oba-chan.

La anciana se inclina un poco para abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente.

―Buenas tardes mi hermosa Hinata-chan, ¿cómo estás hoy?

―Bien ―dice la pequeña mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a su abuela,sonrojada y dulce como siempre.

―Haha, ―dice su hija, Himawari, una leve sonrisa en su rostro―, me alegra ver que está bien. Me dijeron que estuviste implicada en un accidente.

―Bah, tonterías Hima-chan. ―dice la anciana, mientras se sienta de nuevo en la mecedora, llevándose consigo a la niña en su regazo. Hinata se acomoda de medio lado a su torso y mira en silencio a su madre―. No pasó nada. La verdad, al final hasta fue una experiencia interesante. Siéntate querida.

Himawari así lo hace, al estilo seiza frente a ella. A pesar de estar vistiendo un intrincado kimono blanco con temas florales, se había sentadocon una elegancia y fluidezque hace sentir admiración a Hinata.

―¿Interesante?

―Sí, querida. Quien me salvó lo fue, y mucho.

―¿No estás un poco mayor para buscarme un nuevo padre, haha? ―pregunta con diversión la mujer. La anciana le acaricia el lacio cabello a su hija con una sonrisa, mientras Hinata se ríe de la broma, sonrojada un poco más.

―Tu chichi-ue es irremplazable y lo sabes, Hima-chan. No, lo decía porque nunca creí ver de nuevo a alguien con ese tipo de chakra tan extraño.

―¿Eh? ¿En qué es extraño? ¿Un color diferente, tal vez?

―No, no es el color, es como se siente alrededor de él y el cómo se ven sus tekenjitsus, como abiertos o algo…

―Debe ser una herida o un defecto de nacimiento, sin duda. ―le trata de ayudar su hija. Bien que mal, la memoria de su madre ya no es la misma que la de su juventud.

―No, no creo. Al menos no lo era para las personas con ese mismo tipo de chakraque vi en la primera guerra ninja… ―se queda en silencio y pensativa un tiempo, pero luego sacude su cabeza y cambia a un tono más animado―. ¡Oh, nada! Una vieja ninja recordando los viejos tiempos. ¡Qué perdida de tiempo cuando ahora mismo se está tan bien! ―es evidente que eso lo dice hacia su nieta, que se ríe y abraza a su abuela lo más quepuede―. ¿Quieres prensar flores con tu oba-chan, mi Hinata-hime?

La niña sonríe mucho más y exclama un "hai". Tanto a la abuela como a la madre les encanta oírla exclamar, por muy tenue que es comparado con los gritos de otros niños. Y es que solo lo hace con ellas dos, con las únicas que no teme ser la niña dulce y amable que es.

Nota de autora: Se está buscando _cheerleader_ para esta historia y "Vida y obra ninja". Requisitos: estar listo(a) para leer pedacitos de capítulos casi que cada día y, principal, emocionarse y meterse con ganas en ese mundo. ¡Ser un fan que tiene el derecho de ver como va la historia desde antes, y hasta de voz en cuanto lo que puede pasar en el futuro! Si estás interesado(a) me lo dices en tu review.

¡Hablando de review! Hay un review falso con esta entrega, por si te quieres pasar.

Muchas gracias y nos vemos!


	7. ¿Crees que puedes ser sensei? I

**7\. ¿Estás seguro que puedes ser sensei? I**

―Quédate quieto, Naru-chan ―casi que le suplica Teuchi.

―¡Pe-ro me _estangula!_ ―dice el rubio, haciendo un puchero y queriendo escapar de las manos de su padre.

El Ichiraku le pone las manos en los hombros y lo empuja un poco hacia abajo, como diciéndole: "¡ _quédate aquí!"._ Además de eso, da un gruñido. Naruto abre mucho los ojos, asustado. Ayame le ha dicho lo que ese sonido significa: "estás a punto de ganarte un castigo"; por lo que Naruto se cruza los brazos, se queda quieto y se deja estrangular por la gruesa bufanda café que Teuchi le está anudando a su cuello.

El otoño se ha llevado casi todas las hojas de los árboles. El invierno se está acercando. Según el viento frío en las calles, parece que va a ser uno de los fuertes. Por eso, Teuchi ya había alistado la poca ropa de invierno que le había llevado Kaede, además de haber escogido algunas de colores neutrales que Aya-chan ya había dejado.

¡Gracias a kami por su necedad de guardar de todo! Esa ropa antigua de Ayame le ha servido mucho con Naruto. Que su niña no fuera de las que le encantaban los vestidos y el rosa, también. Aunque claro que ha estado ahorrando un poco de las utilidades del día, porque sabe que Naruto no necesita solo ropa.

Sabe que el que sus niños entren a la Academia ninja le supone una gran inversión. No en colegiatura, que la Academia ninja es financiada por la oficina del Hokage, si no en utensilios. Y en ropa. Sin embargo, no por eso va a ser tacaño con sus niños. ¡Les va a dar de lo mejor! Si eso les ayudará a ser mejores ninjas y, por lo tanto, sobrevivir en ese mundo de las misiones, que así sea.

" _Espero que no te importe que tome el ahorro de tu pensión para estas cosas, Sora-chan"_ piensa Teuchi en el camino a la escuela básica, con Aya-chan en una mano y Naru-chan en la otra. Los niños hablan entre sí de lo tanto que el rubio le hubiera gustado tener que dejar la escuela para entrenar para ninja, como Ayame iba a hacer al final de esa semana.

―No te preocupes, Naru-chan. Te enseñaré algo nuevo de lo que me enseñe mi sensei, cada día.

―¿En serio?

―¡En serio!

Naruto empieza a brincar y dar gritos de emoción por tener la mejor hermana del mundo.

―¡Porque tengo al mejor otuoto del mundo! ―grita Ayame. Y suelta a su padre para dar la vuelta, abrazar, brincar y dar grititos con Naruto.

Teuchi se siente sonreír y mucho. Todo, todo lo que tengan que hacer en serio que vale la pena. Sus dos hijos… Simplemente se hacían más felices estando juntos.

Él se acerca por detrás y les da unas palmadas sorpresivas en sus espaldas. Los dos respingan y le gritan a su tou-chan por tramposo, pero todo entre risas.

―¡Brinquen avanzando, que vamos tarde! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Que tengo que ir a escoger sus senseis!

―Ooooh, ―dice Naruto, mientras él y Ayame brincan hacia la escuela básica, frente a la Academia civil en donde estudiaban―. ¡Que yo también tend-dré sensei ninja! ―grita de la nada a una mujer que está escogiendo entre dos verduras aparentemente iguales de un puesto callejero.

La señora da un respingo y le mira sin saber qué decir. Teuchi le grita un "shhhh" a Naruto, dirige su rostro a la señora como diciendo: "cosas de niños" y lo alza para sentarlo en su antebrazo.

―Que es alto secreto, shhh ―le susurra él a su oído―. Pero primero, tendrán que pasar mis pruebas.

Naruto abre los ojos grandes, y le devuelve el gesto del dedo sobre la boca, mientras ríen con una carcajada "diabólica" entre ellos. Ayame solo niega divertida, toma la mano de su padre y la familia sigue caminando. Teuchi cambia de tema a hablar sobre el puesto de comida que tendrán para el festival Rinne de ese año y Naruto vuelve a gritar, pero esta vez haciendo preguntas sobre ese tal festival.

El viento es frío y el día está más o menos sombrío mientras pasan por esa calle del mercado. Sin embargo, esa escandalosa y alegre familia no pasa desapercibida y, varias personas, se sienten alegres solo por verles.

-o-

Sin embargo, la persona que estuvo esperando por ellos esa mañana en el mercado, y los había estado siguiendo para conocerlos en algo los anteriores días, no estaba nada impresionada en lo más mínimo. Mikoto Uchiha no puede creer lo tan abierto que es ese tal Teuchi Ichiraku. ¿Hablar de que sus hijos van a tener senseis personales, en media calle, así como así? ¿¡Decirle a Naruto, un chico de cuatro años que, simplemente, no puede guardarse nada, sobre ello!? ¿Qué es lo que seguía, decirle al chico sobre el kyubi dentro de él?

―Haha, haha ―la saca de su ensimismamiento su hijo, Sasuke―. Éstas están bien, ¿cierto?

Su hijo le enseñaba unas peras en sus manos, los ojos negros y hermosos esperando por su aprobación. Mikoto le mira, aún aumentando su oído en la dirección de la familia para oírlos hablar de ramen. Un tema en los que, al parecer, todos eran obsesivamente expertos.

―Claro que sí, Sasu-chan. ¡Son perfectas! ¡Muy buen trabajo!

Su hijo sonríe grande, las pone cuidadosamente en la canasta que su madre había dejado en el suelo, y se dirige a otro estante. Sin embargo, no llega a elegir nada, pues Mikoto le coge de la mano y empieza a caminar.

―Vamos, Sasu-chan. ¿Recuerdas que vinimos en una misión?

―¿La misión no era darnos unas pequeñas vacaciones del entrenamiento matutino, hacer algunas compras y comer en un restaurante Akimichi? ―pregunta Sasuke, con mucho cuidado en su dicción.

Mikoto le suelta la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y el cabello. " _Mi hermoso príncipe"._ Se dice, con cierto dolor. Piensa en como su esposo había tratado a su querido Itachi. Estaban en guerra y, desde que tenía un año y medio, y había dejado ver su gran inteligencia, su esposo había iniciado con él el entrenamiento. Le había quitado su infancia y ella lo había dejado, porque había creído realmente que era mejor que estuviera listo para las dificultades de ese mundo tan violento.

… Y en ese tiempo, había dejado que su hermoso príncipe Itachi perdiera su infancia. Por miedo a un pudo ser. Por no tener la convicción de dejar ver sus pensamientos. De decirle a su esposo " _¡Basta!_ ", cuando se dio cuenta de que la presión en la que estaba su hijo ya era demasiada. ¿Y qué si ella era _solo_ la esposa del cabeza de clan? ¡Antes de eso había sido una jonin! ¿Por qué no peleó por su niño?

En ese momento, Itachi acababa de convertirse en chunnin con solo diez años y su esposo siempre le está recordando de que tiene que ser el primer hokage Uchiha. Y su niño, ese que ni ella puede descifrar, solo asiente impasible, serio, y sigue entrenando y yendo en misiones.

Y ahora, cuando ella ha logrado que la infancia de su segundo hijo sea respetada, algo que cree que ha hecho feliz a Itachi; su esposo empieza a tratar a Sasuke con indiferencia solo porque no llega a las expectativas de desarrollo de su hermano. Aún cuando su hijo menor va adelantado en muchas áreas, jamás podría competir con el genio sin parangón de su Itachi, como parece creer Fugaku que debe hacer.

Mikoto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke empezaba a sentir esa indiferencia como rechazo. Y, desde hacía unos meses, estaba en esa fase de querer ayudar y hacer las cosas solo, para conseguir la aprobación de su padre. Y el de ella, aunque el de Mikoto ya estuviera tan asegurado como su amor.

Por eso, cuando estuvo planeando maneras de seguir ayudando a Naruto indirectamente… Puede matar a dos pájaros con solo una kunai. Mikoto va a hacer lo posible para que Sasuke, a diferencia de Itachi, separa que la vida es más que ser un ninja Uchiha.

―Esa solo era la parte uno de la misión, ¡Que hiciste excelente, por cierto! ―Sasuke sonríe muy grande, y se pega más al costado de ella―. Ahora viene la parte más difícil, mi pequeño ninja.

El chico de cuatro años la mira, y se pone muy serio y erguido. Mikoto sabe que está imitando a Itachi, y le dan ganas de sonreír con ternura, pero no lo hace por respeto a toda la dignidad que su niño muestra.

―Estoy listo para que me lo que vamos a hacer.

―Y yo estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu madre ―le dice ella, y se agacha a su altura para darle un beso y abrazo.

No le importa que Sasuke le pida que lo suelte, no porque no le guste el gesto, si no por estar avergonzado por ser mimado en media calle por su madre. Menos le importa que la gente se le quede viendo, hablando entre sí sobre qué le pasa a esa Uchiha. No es propio de ese clan ser tan abiertos en público. Además de la sorpresa, las reacciones varían desde la ternura al asco. Bien que mal, desde que se supo que el kyubi atacó bajo la influencia de un genjitsu, se incrementó el resquemor que ya se tenía contra los Uchiha por monopolizar el poder policial, poco después que se diera la traición de Madara.

Sin embargo a Mikoto no le importa, solo le da un beso a su niño y siguen su camino hacia la escuela básica junto a un sonriente, aunque avergonzado, Sasuke.

-o-

La persona que ha estado siguiendo a Mikoto es la que más siente ternura al ver esa expresión tan abierta de cariño. Pero eso no quita que no esté nada impresionado con los dotes de espía de su madre. Para ser exactos, Itachi está decepcionado.

Fue ella la que le enseñó mucho de lo que sabe sobre infiltración y el trabajo en incógnito. Así que sabe que gran parte del mismo es saber cuándo te están observando. Por eso, que pueda seguirla sin que ella se dé cuenta, no le hace gracia.

A veces, Itachi se siente triste de ver como es más hábil que muchos ninjas de más edad y experiencia que él. Y, ese día, el que haya podido seguir a su madre, solo ha sido para él otro golpe al respecto. Se siente, de nuevo, muy diferente y alejado de las personas al rededor. Desde siempre ha sido así para él…

Itachi se manda a no pensar en esas cosas. Sale del lado de un barril, y se esconde detrás de un Akimichi civil para seguir a su madre.

Sabe que ella se había estado comportando un poco extraña desde que llegara de su visita mensual a la viuda Saotome… Como preocupada. Como pensativa en resolver un problema solo de ella.

Es cuando Itachi se da cuenta que es extraño que su madre se hiciera tan amiga de la viuda Saotome desde un principio. ¿Mikoto Uchiha, una mujer práctica que hace labores de madre, de administración por ser la esposa del cabeza de clan y aún entrena por lo menos dos días a la semana; hacerse amiga de una civil adinerada que no sale de su apartamento porque ya no es tan hermosa?

Agradece a kami que tenga tiempo como para seguir a su madre en sus pesquisas de esos días. En la última misión terminó con una herida de espada en el abdomen por salvar al cliente. Una herida no tan importante, gracias al médico ninja que lo recibió en el hospital, pero que le había asegurado unos días de descanso y entrenamiento solo mental.

Aburrido de no poder hacer nada más que pensar, se da cuenta de su madre, de lo extraño de su relación con la viuda Saotome y, por pasar el tiempo, se decide a armar ese rompecabezas.

El primer día se da cuenta de que unas partes de las donaciones mensuales que su madre organiza desde poco después del ataque del kyubi, terminaban siendo donaciones personales que la viuda Saotome daba a un orfanato todos los meses. En persona. Los mismos días en que su madre iba a "visitar" a la mujer.

Itachi es un genio, y no le cuesta darse cuenta: su madre había usado a la viuda Saotome como una máscara para poder ayudar al orfanato en incógnito.

Lo que no entendía era ¿por qué?

Al día siguiente, su madre los deja al cuidado de Natsume-obaa-san, con la excusa de que debe recolectar información para el censo-presupuesto semestral del clan. El mismo que ella ya tenía casi completo desde hace unas dos semanas. Y que siempre termina en dos días, uno antes de la fecha límite, enloquecida por la cantidad de papeles aunque extrañamente divertida por eso. Es una de las pocas cosas que le sacan la adrenalina… Y faltan siete días para que sea el momento del del censo-presupuesto.

Claro que Itachi sabe que algo tiene que ver con su estratagema de la viuda Saotome. Así que, por más que Sasuke le había rogado que le enseñara algunas katas, él salió detrás de su madre.

Y se da cuenta de que ella, primero, buscó información de cierta persona y, luego, estuvo observando al puesto de comida de la misma. Sobre todo a un niño rubio, alegre, sociable y alborotador que vivía allí, junto al cocinero del puesto y su hija.

Itachi se da cuenta de que ese niño acababa de ser adoptado por el señor del puesto de comida. Así que sabe que su madre realmente había estado ayudando al niño cuando se había disfrazado de la viuda Saotome para dar donaciones al orfanato. Pero esa vez, no se pregunta ¿por qué?

Sabe que Naruto Uzumaki es especial. No sabe exactamente por qué, pero sí que los adultos sí lo saben. Ha visto como las personas se le quedan viendo, y no es por sus maneras tan estruendosas. Hay algo más ahí. Itachi frunce un poco los ojos, sintiendo una energía grande de encontrarse con algo que no entiende rápidamente. Por eso, le duele tener que dejarlo en el momento en que su madre y hermano entran a la escuela básica un par de minutos después que el rubio.

―Buenos días, ANBU-san. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ―dice de la nada.

El ANBU que ha estado siguiéndolo por un par de minutos, sale de las sombras y se posiciona justo a la par del niño. Muchos alrededor de la calle se quedan quietos y mirando hacia el tipo enmascarado. Aún entre los ANBU, es muy imponente. Mide varios centímetros más que dos metros, y su constitución es extremadamente musculosa. Sin embargo, Itachi solo lo mira con esa expresión impasible de él.

―El hokage le manda ir a la entrada principal del sector de entrenamiento 41, hoy a las diez de la mañana.

Y, sin más, el ANBU se va en un shunshin, viento y hojas. Los konohianos siguen su vida común después de eso.

Itachi no tiene idea del porqué el hokage estaría pidiendo por él. Sin embargo, entre eso y el misterio de su madre y su relación con el niño rubio, el cual tiene algo que es un secreto a voces entre los adultos… Su tiempo de baja por recuperación es mucho más entretenida de lo que creía.

-o-

 _Sector de entrenamiento 41, diez de la mañana._

Por más que Teuchi sabe que es una estupidez sentir tantos nervios y miedo por lo que va a hacer, no puede dejar de sentirlo.

Él y un kage-bunshin del sandaime hokage están en un lugar árido. Además de dos ANBU, Inoshishi, el hombre más alto y musculoso que ha sentido nunca, además de con un aura de bondad igual de grande. Y Risu, una chica más joven que Inoshishi, con un aura más fina y, a la vez, complicada. Llena de matices. Los dos son de los cinco ANBU que conocen sobre él, y de los que tienen derecho a saber su secreto junto al sandaime. Sabe que está seguro allí. Aún así, teme abrir los ojos.

Y eso que están en la nada. El sector 41 es de esos más lejanos que los asentamientos de los clanes ninja, de los más secretos. Como varios otros de ellos, está acondicionado para emular diferentes climas y terrenos. Mientras pasaban por allí, Teuchi sintió el cómo era posible ello: sellos, muchos sellos que, posiblemente, eran reactivados todo el tiempo. Teuchi imagina que sirve para el entrenamiento en ellos, pero que sean tan grandes no lo hace muy práctico. Es decir, tener un terreno árido, duro y agrietado, terriblemente caliente y apenas con algunos cactus, serpientes, reptiles, pequeños mamíferos y aves de rapiña alrededor. Sí, nada práctico. Ni siquiera las montañas, como tres pilares muy juntos al oeste que pegaba con las murallas invisibles, parecían parte del terreno original.

Cuando Teuchi se lo hace saber al kage-sandaime, intentanto hablar de algo para calmarse, éste comenta:

―Mito-sama hizo este y los otros territorios con diferentes climas y ecosistemas. A ella le encantaba la zoología, y mientras shodaime-sama traía todo tipo de especies vegetales, ella traía todo tipo de especies animales. ―el kage-bunshin del sandaime sonríe―. Realmente extraño la sonrisa que ponía cuando veía cosas como las babosas gigantes del sector 44. También, que ella se llevara tan bien con los Aburame por el amor de ambos por los bichos.

Teuchi asiente y sonríe un poco. Se manda a abrir los ojos, poco a poco, mientras trata de hablar como si estuviera con un conocido más en vez del sandaime hokage… Aunque sea un kage-bunshin.

―Entonces es cierto que ella fue la ex alumna más importante del club de zoología. En el club de cocina solo teníamos a la hermana de Arashi-sama, Aoi-sama. Una gran ninja médico que hacía las sopas más exquisitas.

… Teuchi tiene que entrecerrar los ojos. El sol no está fuerte (aunque en ese sector el calor sea terrible) pero sus ojos no están acostumbrados a la luz del sol.

Oye al kage-sandaime proferir una risilla.

―Ya veo de donde sacó Naru-chan su amor por eso de los clubes. La última vez que el original lo vio, uno de sus temas favoritos fue pensar en voz alta sobre a cuál club iba a entrar cuando llegara a la Academia ninja ―niega, sonriendo aún―. No tuvo el corazón para decirle que no existían. Creo que terminará haciéndolos, solo para no quitarle la ilusión.

Ambos ríen un poco. Teuchi se da cuenta de lo extraña que es la situación. Está riendo como si nada con un kage-bunshin del hokage, en medio de uno de los sectores de entrenamiento especiales, esperando por unos cincuenta ninjas que iban a ir allí por su pedido expreso, resguardados por dos ANBU… ¡Y con los ojos abiertos!

―Gracias por darme la oportunidad de escoger los maestros de los niños.

El kage-sandaime le mira, y no tiene resquemores en dejar ver que le interesan sus ojos. Teuchi pone una mano en su frente para hacerse sombra, y poder abrirlos más… Siente el interés en todos los presentes. No se los reprocha. Sus ojos con esclerótica negra, irises de un color verde muy brillante, con una pupila amarilla de forma entre rombo y óvalo es algo que no se ve todos los días.

―No se preocupe. Tenía que tomar esa decisión con cuidado, por la necesidad del secreto de su clan. Que usted pidiera poder usar su habilidad de lectura de aura para decidir cuáles eran las mejores opciones, es un favor que me hace. Además, confieso estar curioso por esas habilidades, y por saber qué tanto recuerda de su entrenamiento ninja.

―Eh, de nada, hokage-sama. ―y el mundo es cada vez más extraño―. Y gracias.

―De nada. Y, dado que ya le comenté mi curiosidad, espero no ser impertinente al preguntar: ¿Cómo se ve el mundo desde los ojos de un Kyuuraku, Ichiraku-san?

―Mmmm, como con brumas llenas de trasfondos de todos colores, que no evitan poder ver detrás de ellas. Y, algunas veces, también puntitos concentrados de esas brumas… ¿Cómo ve el mundo una persona que no es Kyuuraku?

―Buena pregunta. ―sonríe el kage-sandaime.

Teuchi asiente, y esperan en silencio. Él mira alrededor suyo, donde brumas y puntos de colores están por doquier, saben cómo se sienten sin necesidad de ver el chakra directamente. Por eso es consciente de serpiente a unos metros de ellos, buscando uno de los mamíferos; además de un cactus que está a rebentar de líquido. Esa sensación es algo entre tacto y oído para él. Las auras del kage-sandaime, ANBU Inoshishi y Risu son tan grandes que lo invaden y se mezclan entre sí. Y aún así, nada de eso evitaba que viera todo con lucidez si les dirigía la mirada… En verdad que debe ser muy triste no ver como Kyuuraku.

―Así que de cinco en cinco, con al menos tres metros entre sí, ¿cierto? ―reafirma Risu. Aunque claro que lo recuerda, dice eso para no mandar a los demás de que empieza esa extraña prueba.

―Por favor, Risu-dono. ―dice Teuchi, y termina haciéndole una reverencia de cabeza. Eso de poder mandar a los ANBU, nunca deja de ser extraño―. Y gracias.

Luego de eso, y sintiendo vergüenza por la lentitud y torpeza con la que hace sellos de manos, se aboca a hacer un genjitsu. Desde que el hokage le dejara a él decidir a los senseis de sus niños, había estado practicando todas las habilidades ninjas que él había aprendido y dejado de usar completamente. Esto porque sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de color y forma, y se mandó a ser "solo un civil". Han pasado varios años, y en esos días en que estuvo usando de nuevo chakra y jitsus, se da cuenta de dos cosas: es difícil recordar los sellos de manos y, más, hacerlos con ligereza. Pero su chakra, su chakra parece estar más que listo para obedecer, como un soldado feliz de poder ser de ayuda a su amo de nuevo.

Así que, cuando por fin termina de hacer los sellos, el genjitsu a su alrededor no se hace esperar. Para todos, él parece solo un ANBU más. Sin embargo, también tiene más área a la redonda bajo su control, para otra de sus pruebas.

―Interesante ―el kage-sandaime dice lo que los otros ANBU parecen estar sintiendo―. Mis sentidos me dicen que hay algo diferente, pero no sabría decir qué es si no lo hubiera visto por mí mismo.

Teuchi enrojece, y empieza a hablar rápidamente, un poco nervioso.

―Gracias, hokage-sama. Como de niño no pude aprender algún jitsu elemental pues mi chakra no había llegado a ese desarrollo, y no tenía las ganas de trabajar en el control necesario para nuestro jitsu médico; pues me aboqué a jugar con el kawarimi y los genjitsus. Mi abuela decía que mi aura era justa para lo segundo, y como siempre, tenía razón. Los genjitsus me fueron muy fáciles, y dependiendo de ellos, los puedo usar por horas… ¡Oh, aquí vienen!

Teuchi toma aire y se queda quieto. Espera que en serio parezca ser un ANBU. Acercándose a ellos, puede ver a cinco personas que siguen a Risu hasta allí. Cuando pasan por dentro de su " _esfera"_ puede verlas realmente. Y de una vez decide.

―La segunda a la izquierda, no.

El kage-sandaime le ve en seguida.

―¿Razones, Koomori?

" _¿Murciélago?"_ piensa Teuchi, que es el "nombre ANBU" que le ha puesto el kage-sandaime. Dado que es un hombre que puede "ver" en la oscuridad, le parece que le va, aunque no sea un animal que le haga mucha gracia. En cuanto a la pregunta que éste le hizo:

―Algo está mal en ella. ―el kage-sandaime parece insistir con su mirada―. Siento si le parezco… Mmm, discriminador. Pero esos ANBU que tienen no solo el sello en el brazo, si no también el sello dentro de la boca, tienen auras que parecen tranquilas por fuera, pero muy en el fondo están destruidas… ―Aún cuando siente una gran respuesta emocional por parte del kage-sandaime ante sus respuestas, aunque él no sabe precisar qué siente, Teuchi se mantiene en su decisión―: No, no quiero que alguno de ellos sea el sensei de los niños. Me disculpo si eso no le agrada pero, por favor, le pido que respete mi decisión y que la segunda a la izquierda no siga en la selección.

―Por supuesto. Como habíamos convenido, usted tiene la última palabra en esta selección.

―Gracias.

Mientras Risu posicionaba a los recién llegados como Teuchi había pedido, el kage-sandaime hace otro kage-bunshin que, en seguida, desaparece. El Ichiraku no sabe a cuenta de qué lo hace, pero decide centrarse en la labor que él se ha impuesto.

-o-

Itachi espera con las demás personas a que sea su turno para adentrarse al lugar. De los dos primeros grupos de cinco personas que se adentraron, solo han quedado tres. Ellos, en silencio, se han quedado cerca entre sí y parecen esperar ahí mismo por algo más. Se puede ver el misterio y el interés en esos tres ninjas por lo que está pasando. Sin embargo, lo que más le llama la atención a Itachi son la gran mayoría de los que se han ido: todos tienen el _algo_ de genjitsu en ellos. El joven Uchiha no lo sabe precisar, pero sí que lo reconoce instintivamente. Bien que mal, el genjitsu ha sido tan fácil para él como el aprender a leer y escribir por sí mismo al rededor de los dos años…

Dos personas del tercer grupo han pasado la prueba, y también se congregan con los demás. Itachi se da cuenta de que una de ellas, con el cabello ondulado y los ojos rojos propios de los Yuuhi, también mira con interés hacia las personas que se estaban yendo. Itachi lo entiende, el kekkei genkai de los Yuuhi los hacen mucho más susceptibles al genjitsu, como a los Yamanaka.

Itachi mira al frente, hacia el alto y grueso portón por donde se puede ver el territorio plano y desierto del lugar. También ve que, aunque empieza a llover agua nieve (se recubre con un poco de chakra en algunas zonas desprotegidas, para mantener el calor corporal) esa agua parece caer y resbalar sobre una cúpula enorme e invisible sobre el sector. Tan interesado está en pesar el cómo es eso posible, que casi que no oye el: " _…_ _Uchiha Itachi-san, Akado Michiko-san, Maito Gai-san y…_ ". Como un joven musculoso y vestido en leotardo verde grita un "YOSH" enorme, no se puede oír bien el último nombre. Aún así, la ANBU Risu brinca por encima de la gran baranda, y empieza de nuevo el recorrido. Cinco personas la siguen… Así que la última sí pudo oír su nombre a pesar del grito del tal Maito Gai.

Al acercarse a su destino, siente una leve sensación de genjitsu sin saber de donde viene o quién lo tiene. Y mira hacia el hokage y dos ANBU frente a ellos, concentrado en ese elusivo fenómeno. Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Es como si el genjitsu no se escondiera, y justo por eso no fuera visible…

Se mueve a tres metros de los dos ninjas a sus lados, como se le ha pedido. El calor es enorme y, por un momento, teme que le haga daño a su piel. Se cubre con más chakra, por si acaso. Se ha dado cuenta que tener quemaduras por el sol es una gran manera de conseguir ser molestado por los demás ninjas y su equipo. Por más que su piel Uchiha sea tan proclive a ello, es muy poco…

―El del centro, por favor, deja de usar chakra ―le dice amablemente uno de los ANBU.

Itachi le mira, de nuevo sorprendido, y lo hace. El calor lo invade, como la curiosidad. Algo le dice que la persona que ha puesto el genjitsu sutil, también es la misma que ha sabido que estuvo usando chakra. Debe ser un gran ninja sensor para haber sentido tan poco chakra alrededor de su cuerpo… Interesante.

―Gracias ―dice de nuevo el ANBU, el cual parece ser el líder la situación, se gira a ver al sandaime. Éste baja su pipa y habla:

―Están aquí para ser evaluados por su carácter. Solo las personas que son más cercanos a lo que Koomori está buscando, pasarán a la siguiente parte. Los que no, se les van a borrar algunos momentos de su memoria; para que no recuerden nada sobre esta prueba. ―por supuesto que eso los conmociona. Saben que es práctica común entre operaciones S. Lo extraño es que lo hagan con chunin, en vez de con ANBU en las altas esferas―. Como deben imaginar, esto significa que está siendo considerados para una misión de rango S. La misma no es más peligrosa que una rango C, pero se espera de ustedes, si son escogidos para la misma, que mantengan el mayor secreto sobre la misma hasta nuevo aviso.

―… Y lealtad. ―dice en seguida Koomori, como si eso fuera aún más importante.

―Y lealtad ―repite el hokage―. Ahora, les pido que por favor, sigan al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Koomori.

―Gracias, hokage-sama ―el ANBU carraspea y se dirige a ellos―. Por favor, quédense en sus lugares. Hasta que les avise, recuerden a las personas que estuvieron con ustedes al crecer.

Itachi frunce el ceño, pero así lo hace. Piensa en su clan, su madre y, aunque él ha sido el que ha visto crecer a su hermano, también piensa en Sasuke. Por supuesto que también piensa en Konoha, en las personas que le han enseñado, en las personas a las que ha ayudado en las misiones, sobre todo las tipo D por alguna razón… Claro que también piensa en su padre. Aunque no siente que él le haya ayudado mucho en crecer. Solo en aprender habilidades para ser ninja. La sensación que tiene al respecto no le gusta, pero no por eso la niega. Es parte de su carácter.

… Itachi se da cuenta de que Koomori, su examinador, tiene una forma de pensamiento diferente a los ninjas que conoce. Pedir que piensen en las personas que le vieron crecer… Tener la facultad de poder examinar las relaciones con ellas, las que los hicieron las personas que son; solo con estar cerca de ellos. ¡Que ANBU más interesante y qué sensor más poderoso!

Casi nadie es consciente de lo importante de ello para entender y saber predecir a las personas. Puede que Koomori sea un Yamanaka, o Yuuhi. Uno muy poderoso entre su clan. Es que Itachi ni siquiera siente cuando su ser está siendo analizado, y dado que sabe que está pasando, su mente claro que estaría alerta a la invasión de su mente.

―Ya pueden dejar de recordar. Gracias. ―dice Koomori… Itachi no sabe si está pecando de paranoico, pero está seguro de que se la ha quedado viendo directamente. Luego, el ANBU se pone una mano bajo la quijada, sacude su cabeza, y pide―: Recuerden quedarse en sus lugares.

De la nada, aparece frente a ellos un cachorro de zorro, aunque muy grande para ser uno común. Está herido, quejándose, viéndoles como diciendo: " _¡Ayúdenme!"_ … Y tiene nueve colas. Por más que Itachi sabe que es un genjitsu, hasta puede oler la sangre y no siente que haya pasado algo más que esa sensación de que hay algo fuera de lugar ahí.

Pero, sobre todo, siente un gran impulso de ir hacia el pequeño zorro y ayudarle. Sin embargo, se queda donde está.

El hombre que gritó al oír su nombre, Maito, vuelve a gritar algo como: " _¡Yo te ayudaré, pequeño!"_ y va hacia el animal-genjitsu con gran velocidad. Desaparece cuando va a abrazarlo. Una de las ninjas junto a él se ríe, y también uno de los ANBU. Maito Gai solo se pone en pie y dice a Koomori.

―Es así como habría respondido, señor. ¡Las llamas de mi juventud no dejarían a un ser vivo e inocente perecer si yo puedo ayudarlo!

―Qué estupidez ―dice no tan por lo bajo uno de los ninjas examinados.

Koomori dice al tipo con voz muy fría.

―No eres apto para esta misión. Lo supe desde el inicio… Tú, el de verde, quedas dentro ―mientras el tipo que habían sido echado parece estar aguantando las ganas de gritar un par de cosas a Koomori, el que acaba de pasar sí lo empieza a hacer, por su victoria en la prueba… Itachi está seguro esa vez, el ANBU le está viendo directamente, como pensando demasiado. Al final, asiente fuerte y decide―: el chico Uchiha, también. Risu-dono, si me haces el favor.

La ANBU asiente, y le pide a las tres personas que no pasaron la prueba, que se acercaran a ella. Los lleva a medio kilómetro lejos de donde están, mientras Koomori les pide a él y a Maito Gai, que se acerquen. Ellos lo hacen.

―El hokage me ha dado permiso de decirles. Ustedes pueden decidir si seguir o no con esta selección. La misión es de clase C o D, y pedirá de ustedes varias horas cada semana, mínimo por seis meses. Además de lealtad. Eso los puede alejar de misiones lejos de Konoha o de mayor rango, con lo que eso significa para ustedes. Aún así, ¿quieren seguir con este proceso de selección?

―¡Claro que seguiré con esta juvenil selección, Koomori-san! ¡Maito Gai no se aleja de un reto, cualquiera que sea! ¡Si usted ve que las llamas de mi juventud pueden ayudar en tan seria misión, no puedo alejarme de ella! ―y el hombre le sonríe grande y le enseña el pulgar con buen ánimo.

―De acuerdo. Gracias por su… Apasionante energía ―dice Koomori. Itachi puede sentir buen humor en él ante la exuberancia de Miato. Luego, el ANBU se dirige a él―. ¿Y usted, Uchiha-san?

Itachi no sabe qué responder, ya que no tiene ninguna idea real de en lo que se está metiendo… Y eso es lo que le hace decidirse.

―Yo también seguiré, Koomori-san.

Unos pocos minutos después, él y Maito se reúnen con los cinco que ya habían sido escogidos. Sin embargo, esta vez no es en silencio. Maito hace que empiece una conversación entre ellos. No sobre la misión en sí, que nadie sabe cuál es, si no sobre " _el juvenil día que hace"_ y la _"_ _juvenil llama siempre presente en Konoha"_ … Y otras cosas por el estilo.

Hasta Maito y su extraño entusiasmo le hace sentir alegría a Itachi. Ese día sigue siendo cada vez más interesante para el genio Uchiha. Ha estado lleno de misterios por doquier, algo que es poco común para él, que todo lo entiende al instante. Lo que más le gusta es que en ellos no hay un sentimiento real de peligro. Por eso, se está divirtiendo mucho.

¡Es como si fuera un niño civil de diez años jugando a los rompecabezas!

OoOoO

Si quieren saber cuál es uno de los clanes de Uzushio, vean el review falso. Si quieren saber cuál es el kekkei genkai que les inventé a los Yuuhi, hagan review y se los diré en el replay.

Espero sus comentarios y feliz año nuevo!


	8. ¿Crees que puedes ser sensei? II

**8\. ¿Crees que puedes ser sensei? II**

Teuchi estornuda de un segundo a otro. Aunque se cubre con el antebrazo, no puede dejar de sentirse avergonzado. Eso de estornudar frente a diecisiete ninjas a los que él debe mandar no le hace mucha gracia. Aunque al kage-sandaime sí, pues éste sonríe, divertido.

Los ninjas seleccionados esperan en el calor desértico del sector 41 a que él diga algo. Teuchi carraspea y dice lo más firme que puede:

―Ya pueden usar chakra para mitigar el calor, si así lo desean.

Todos lo hacen. Varios le agradecen y sonríen hasta que se quedan de nuevo en firmes, esperando por él. " _En serio que este día es cada vez más raro_ ". Piensa Teuchi. En verdad que el genjitsu de ANBU le ha conferido una autoridad que no se vio venir.

… Si supiera que se ha ganado esa autoridad con las habilidades sensoriales y en el genjitsu que él ha demostrado, Teuchi se habría ido de espalda.

El kage-sandaime no los deja ponerse muy cómodos por mucho tiempo, sin embargo:

―Ahora, vamos a hacer una prueba de paciencia y autocontrol. Simplemente, tienen que ir al sector 46 y plantar unas semillas de árboles Hachirama a doscientos metros por debajo del suelo, regarlas, echarles abono y volver a echarles tierra encima. Con tal de que sea antes del anochecer, no hay problema con el tiempo. Eso sí, deben llegar todos juntos al lugar y sin hacer ningún uso del chakra desde que se inicia camino.

Muchos de los que están ahí fruncen sus rostros con desagrado. Entre esos Maito Gai, lo cual sorprende a todos. Él usa tanto su chakra inconscientemente, que sabe que se le va a hacer muy difícil no hacerlo.

El sandaime, que fue el artífice de esa prueba, sonríe. Pedirles a ninjas que viajen sin hacer uso de chakra es casi como pedirles no respirar. Pero le parece que es una prueba perfecta para la situación: van a tratar con personas que prácticamente no pueden usar chakra para reforzar su cuerpo. Los Ichiraku, por el kekkei genkai que tienen y su caso especial. Naruto, porque es pequeño para poder controlar en algo su chakra. Y más con el hecho de que tiene demasiado. Sus senseis necesitan poder ir al mismo ritmo que ellos.

Así que todos han dejado de ayudarse con chakra para no sucumbir al calor, y han iniciado camino reposadamente. Que los ANBU hayan traído botellas con agua y algunas barras nutritivas los hace sentir algo animados con la misión.

Al menos, piensan varios, Koomori tiene la conmiseración de tampoco usar chakra como ellos. Él, que ha dejado ver tanta maestría en el uso del mismo (su genjitsu da cuenta del gran control que debe tener para reforzar su cuerpo con chakra, se inventan ellos), se ha puesto en sus mismos zapatos.

Nadie se imagina que solo es así porque Teuchi no es capaz de reforzar su cuerpo. Si no, ¡claro que hubiera usado chakra!

-o-

El sector 46, uno de los más misteriosos y poco conocidos de Konoha, es el terreno de la cima de la montaña de los hokages.

En los primeros años de Konoha se había asignado ese espacio para el clan Uzumaki, como parte del acuerdo nupcial entre Mito y Hachirama. Pero, como ella vivió con los Senju, ahí arriba solo había árboles Hachirama que Konoha sobre todo usa para hacer los sellos explosivos y de almacenaje: objetos estándares del uniforme de los ninjas chunnin o de más alto rango que van a misiones. También son los árboles favoritos de Jiraiya para su fuiinjitsu, y de algunos otros ninjas que algo saben del mismo y que pagan por pergaminos hechos de esa madera especial. Su tinta hecha a base de sabia y frutas, no se quedan atrás en su potencia y especialización para el fuiinjitsu.

Hachirama Senju había hecho crecer esos árboles siguiendo las especificaciones de su esposa y, por eso, eran lo mejor de lo mejor para ese arte ninja. El que estén plantados en un lugar tan inhóspito y, extrañamente, también a la vista de la aldea, deja ver los valiosos que son. Nadie puede llegar allí fácilmente y, si algo pasara con ellos, rápidamente se darían cuenta de eso.

Así que, después de haber caminado por bosques, pasado por el sector de los Nara, para de nuevo caminar por más bosque; en ese momento los ninjas tienen que vérselas con muchas escaleras para, luego, tener que escalar hasta la cima de la montaña.

De los que iniciaron el camino, ya algunos se habían dado por vencidos. Lo cual ni Koomori ni el kage-sandaime se lo tomaron a mal. Otros, la mayoría, perdieron por usar chakra sin darse cuenta.

… Había sido increíble e hilarante ver a Maito Gai caminando tan lentamente y con su cara fruncida de tanta concentración. Alguno de sus compañeros hasta le bromeó que parecía que se aguantaba heroicamente una diarrea. Todos estuvieron en tensión hasta que Maito Gai se rió estruendosamente con la broma, haciendo correr a unos venados cerca de ellos. Ese fue el último atisbo de alegría en el camino.

Pero los nueve que quedan se sienten felices de poder ver la montaña de los hokages, y de haber conseguido llegar hasta ahí. Aunque su felicidad no es larga. En ese momento, Koomori y quien ellos creían que era el hokage, decidieron usar shunshin para no tener que vérselas con la montaña. ¡Y eso los ha desanimado tanto!

O, mejor dicho, el kage-sandaime se había llevado a Teuchi a la cima. Aun con la "esfera" de chakra disruptiva del Ichiraku, y que solo era un kage-bunshin, claro que "el profesor" tiene la habilidad y poder suficiente para llevarse consigo a Teuchi. Solo se necesita más chakra y control en el shunshin para neutralizar la esfera, ¿acaso se duda que el hokage fuera capaz de ello?

Mientras Teuchi agradece que lo subiera, pues ya con la caminata estaba muy cansado, los dos aprovechan para hablar sobre el porqué Teuchi decidía que tal o cuál persona no era un buen sensei para sus niños. Pero eso solo lleva al kage-sandaime a pensar una nueva misión para Koomori, después de saber que mucho de sus decisiones simplemente no se podían explicar. Cosas como " _el color del fondo de su aura no me gustaba_ " o " _los contrastes entre las capas no estaban bien alineadas_ " no era suficiente explicación para el kage-sandaime. A veces ni para Teuchi.

―Lo siento pero, sinceramente, no sé cuáles son mis razones, hokage-sama. Mi abuela decía: " _leer auras es 30% visión, 20% conocimiento y_ 50% i _ntuición_ ". Y, a decir verdad, yo creo que apenas llego a 60% de mi capacidad de leer auras como estoy ahora mismo.

―No se quite mérito, Koomori-san. ―le pide el kage-sandaime. Los dos están recostados a un enorme tocón de árbol que, más bien, parece que está a medio crecer. De en medio de éste está naciendo varias ramas que se entrecruzan―. Usted pudo hacer algo que ningún otro sensor pudo: descubrir a los ANBU… con dos sellos. Además de juzgar carácter con un chakra en calma; cuando, lo más que puede hacer un ninja, es sentir las grandes cantidades de emociones, como la intención de matar. Eso es algo sin precedentes. Ya entiendo por qué los Uzumaki les dieron el rol de sus consejeros. Creo que el original hará lo mismo con usted.

Teuchi se sonroja y se rasca la nuca.

―No es para tanto, hokage-sama.

―Pues le digo que sí que lo es. Le haré saber esto al original. Puede que, mañana mismo, usted inicie con una misión muy importante.

Teuchi deja de sonreír. Y si él va a estar en misiones, ¿quién se va a hacer cargo del puesto de comida? ¡Los niños no pueden tener esa responsabilidad, y Matsu y Nishi menos! Pero no puede decir nada al respecto. Primero, porque no se le dice no al hokage. Segundo, porque en ese momento llegan hasta la cima los cinco ninjas que quedan.

Aún cuando se podían ayudar con unas sogas y un camino más o menos preparado por el hokage para que pudieran subir sin chakra; cuando llegan a la cima todos, sin excepción, se tiran al suelo y respiran rápido; muy sudados. Sobre todo Maito Gai que, muy a su estilo, había terminado por llevar en su espalda al más joven de los contendientes: Itachi Uchiha. Dado que el chico se está recuperando de una lesión, apenas terminó de subir las escaleras, les pidió ayuda a los demáspara poder subir. Sobra decir que Gai Maito terminó llorando varonilmente mientras abrazaba al pobre de Itachi, halagándole por su juvenil valentía por seguir la prueba, y por no temer pedir ayuda.

… Itachi prefiere no recordar lo mojado ni oloroso del sudor del Maito, el cuál se impregnó en toda la ropa. Bien que mal, gracias a él está ahí arriba.

El kage-sandaime, Teuchi y los dos ANBU que estaban esperando cerca deellos se acercan a los recién llegados con más botellas de agua, paños y algunas frutas de los árboles a su alrededor. Mientras todos intentaban controlar su cansancio.

―Veo que no les enseñaron la importancia de hacer ejercicio sin chakra por lo menos media hora al día. ―les dice el kage-sandaime, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro―. Eso no solo les ayudará en el control del mismo, si no que mejorará en mucho su resistencia, en la cantidad de chakra que pueden usar en sus músculos y huesos y por cuánto tiempo.

Gai se había levantado con rapidez, sacado una libreta quién sabe de dónde, y empezado a escribir cada palabra que el kage-sandaime dice.

―¡No se puede esperar nada mejor del profesor! Si no sigo este consejo al pie de la letra, daré cinco vueltas a Konoha sin chakra. Y si no logro eso…

El kage-sandaime hace un ademán con la mano y consigue que Gai deje de hablar.

―Gracias por su entusiasmo, Maito-san… Risu, Inoshishi, vayan por el encargo especial por favor.

―Sí, hokage-sama ―dicen los dos a la vez, antes de desaparecer en shunshin.

Mientras los demás parecen interesados no solo en el agua, la comida y descansar, si no en la curiosidad de con qué les saldrá ahora el hokage; Maito no parece ni haberse dado cuenta de la desaparición de los ANBU.

―Ahora que nos está dando tan espléndidos conocimientos, hokage-sama, debo preguntar algo que solo usted debe conocer: ¿por qué los shunshin son acompañados con diferentes componentes según la villa a la que pertenece el ninja que lo usa, como hojas para nuestra espléndida Konoha, agua para Kiri, humo para Kumo…? ―pregunta Gai, muy emocionado con su libreta y lapicero muy cerca de su rostro. Una gran sonrisa brillante en el mismo.

Todos se quedan pensando en el tema. Hasta el kage-sandaime. En verdad, ni él sabe… ¿Cómo es que nunca se le había ocurrido esa pregunta antes?

Dado que todos esperaban su respuesta, el kage-sandaime se aclara la garganta y comenta.

―Ese es uno de los misterios del chakra. Yo también me pregunto ese tipo de cosas. Como por ejemplo, la naturaleza de los kage-bunshin.

Koomori deja ir un inicio de risa. ¡Claro que un kage-bunshin pensará en la razón de su ser! Sin embargo le parece desconsiderado, y termina sonrojándose y haciéndole una reverencia de cabeza al kage-sandaime como disculpa.

Éste lo deja ir, y se dedica a sacar cinco grandes semillas de un saco que ha estado cerca de ellos todo ese tiempo. Les da una a cada uno de las ninjas recién llegados.

―Pero dejemos esos temas para otro momento, por ahora, deben terminar su misión. ―Todos menos Gai fruncen sus rostros. Al menos hasta que…―: En la quepueden usar chakra para esta última parte.

El movimiento no se hace esperar. Kurenai, Gai, Itachi, Yugao y un tipo de treinta y tantos, moreno, sucabello negro y corto, larguirucho cony facciones más alargadas, cuyo nombre era Satoshi; se apresuran a hacer sellos de manos. Todos usan la técnica necesaria para poder viajar bajo tierra. O la primera parte de ésta, que hace el suelo más suelto. Luego, usan diferentes formas para hacer el hueco en la tierra, y poder sembrar la semilla a la profundidad justa a las que el kage-sandaime se lo había pedido.

-o-

Estaban todos en un claro lleno de pasto alto hasta sus talones. Alrededor, enormes árboles. No tan altos, tal vez de unos cinco metros, pero extremadamente anchos. Sus troncos podían tener unos tres metros de diámetro y sus ramas eran muy largas, su follaje se entremezclaban con las otras ramas de los árboles cercanos. Aunque no estaban muy cerca entre sí, lograban hacer algo así como unos arcos de ramajes entre los mismos. Tenían más formas de hongo que de árboles por los gruesos y bajos. Sin embargo, lo que más llama a la vista es que, aunque están en invierno, todo el follaje siguen verde, con flores y, a la vez, con frutas. Todas diferentes aunque los árboles parecen de la misma especie. El lugar es multicolor y hermoso a la vista por todo eso. Además, todos saben que en los peores inviernos, las frutas de esos árboles se han convertido en la dieta salvadora de no pocos konohianos.

Por todo lo anterior, que en ese lugar se empiece a ver grandes cantidades de tierra expulsada del suelo por los intentos de los cinco ninjas en llegar hasta la profundidad exacta para plantar las semillas; le parece un poco sacrílego a Teuchi.

Sin embargo, pronto estuvieron todos palmeándose las manos y limpiándose la ropa, después de haber puesto el abono, la tierra y, Satoshi, hecho una jitsu de agua, para regar el suelo donde estaban todas las semillas.

¡Misión cumplida! Los cinco ninjas se congratulan entre sí, alegría en sus rostros. Hasta Itachi tiene una leve sonrisa en su semblante. Y eso le extraña a Teuchi, porque él puede ver que parte de su aura, cerca de su vientre, se ha oscurecido y enrarecido a más ejercicio hacía. Así que prefiere hacer algo al respecto, por más que sienta que está fuera de su elemento al hacerlo.

―Hokage-sama ―le dice al kage-sandaime, mientras los demás ninjas vuelven a sentarse a descansar, tomar agua y hablar entre sí―. Perdón si le soy impertinente, pero me gustaría pedirle un favor: ¿usted podría revisar el vientre de Uchiha-san?

Todos se giran a mirarlo a él o al susodicho Uchiha, que mira hacia Koomori con grandes ojos negros e insondables. Teuchi debió saberlo… No es como que un susurro civil pudiera pasara desapercibido para cinco ninjas que están curiosos sobre la situación en que se encuentran.

―La verdad es que mi herida interna se ha resentido con la misión, hokage-sama ―sale primero del estupor el susodicho.

Claro que eso genera más estupor en los demás ninjas.

―¿¡Estabas herido e hiciste esa prueba!? ―exclama Satoshi.

―Deberías haber dicho algo… ―dice, aunque algo dubitativa, Yuugao.

… Itachi casi que no las escucha por estar evitando que Gai le diera otro muy masculino abrazo por su " _muy juvenil espíritu de superación"_ o algo por el estilo. Kurenai solo mira hacia Koomori con más detenimiento y la boca un poco abierta. ¡En serio que es un ANBU sensor del que le gustaría aprender tanto!

El kage-sandaime se acerca a Itachi, mientras éste se levanta la ropa para enseñar su muy hinchado y amoratado abdomen.

―Eso no se ve muy bien. ―comenta el kage-sandaime, mientras su mano es rodeada de chakra verde y la acerca a la herida―. Tiene razón Yuugao-kun, Itachi-kun. Debiste haber dicho algo cuando empezaste a sentirtemal. Gracias a kami, es algo que puedo mejorar por ahora. Pero, apenas bajemos, debes ir al hospital.

―Por supuesto, hokage-sama. Pido disculpas por no hacer lo más sensato en mi condición. Confieso que no quería perder la posibilidad de ser escogido para esta misión.

El kage-sandaime solo le envía una mirada admonitoria. Por varios segundos, solo se oye el susurro de las ramas de los árboles movidas por el viento. Satoshi y Yuugao ven muy interesados la técnica médica, Kurenai se acerca tímidamente hacia Koomori, lo cual hace estar un poco nervioso a Teuchi. Y Gai insiste en seguir subiéndole el ánimo a Itachi con muchos y variados juveniles elogios, aunque este no lo necesitara.

Teuchi, alias Koomori, puede ver como la cantidad de chakra que mantiene al kage-bunshin está disminuyendo. Y eso lo hace estar un poco nervioso de que, de un pronto a otro, desaparezca y lo deje a él solo, haciéndose cargo de los cinco ninjas. Y de decirles que solo necesitan tres de ellos para la misión… El que Yuuhi-san lo esté mirando con tanto interés no le ayuda en nada con ese nerviosismo. Por eso, Teuchi deja ir un suspiro de alivio cuando el kage-sandaime deja de sanar poco antes de quedarse sin suficiente chakra para mantener su cuerpo existiendo.

―Bien, podemos dejarlo así por un momento. Pero insisto, Itachi-kun, apenas bajemos, debes ir de nuevo al hospital ―éste solo asiente. El kage-sandaime se palmea las manos, y mira todos con una sonrisa―. Pero se me olvidaba: ¡Felicidades, han pasado la prueba! Deben estar muy orgullosos de sí por ello, pues no eran fáciles y, realmente, solo ninjas de carácter excepcional podrían haberlas pasado.

―¡Gracias, hokage-sama! ―grita Gai, en posición de firmes.

Las dos mujeres se miran entre sí y se sonríen, felices porque la otra llegara allí. Es muy común que las kunoichis que quieren subir de rango se alíen entre ellas, por tener las mismas metas y valores. Satoshi está muy concentrado en tomar agua y quitarse el sudor. Empieza a hacer más frío, y no quiere vérselas con una posible gripe. Itachi simplemente mira hacia el kage-sandaime impasible. Y éste les sonríe de nuevo, orgullo paternal en sus facciones.

―Ahora es momento de que por fin les diga cuál es la misión. Sentémonos debajo de un árbol, comamos más de sus frutas y hablemos con más calma de ello, ¿les parece?

Dado que es el hokage el que lo dice, claro que todos están de acuerdo con la idea. Aunque a Teuchi lo pone un poco nervioso. ¡Esos árboles Hachirama tienen tanto chakra! Casi como un humano. Pero, a diferencia de las personas conscientes, mucho de ese chakra natural esasimilado por él y, a más cerca de los mismos, más de ese chakra va a asimilar… Y no sabe como puede reaccionar a usar tanto y poderosochakra para sí.

Sin embargo, camina y se sienta sobre una de las tantas gruesas raíces que sobresalen del suelo. Mira a Gai coger algunas frutas, a petición del kage-sandaime, y come la suya en silencio, siguiendo el ejemplo de su líder. " _Con razón pidió volver a hacer esto"_ piensa él, cuando se da cuenta de que, gracias a que comiera tres de esas no-tan-ricas-frutas, el kage-sandaime tiene considerablemente más de chakra que antes.

―Aaaah, es verdad que su sabor no es el mejor del mundo, pero en serio que ayudan en mucho al cansancio. ¡Y no traen el bajón de las píldoras replenedoras de chakra que se hacen con base a ellas! ¿Ya se sienten mejor?

Todos asienten. Hasta Teuchi bajo la máscara de Koomori. No sabe porqué se había preocupado: ¡Eso de estar tan cerca de árboles con mucho y potente chakra lo está haciendo sentir casi que invencible!

―Perdón, hokage-sama, pero decía que nos iba a explicar de qué se trata la misión… ―se atreve a decir Satoshi, ya que el kage-sandaime parecía muy interesado en ver hacia el cielo que empieza a colorearse de amarillo y rosado. El kage-sandaime lo mira a él y asiente.

―Tengo curiosidad, ¿de qué creen que se trata?

Ninguno responde por un momento. Todos son diferentes entre sí. Satoshi es el mayor con 32años y, el menor, es Itachi con diez. Hay tres que vienen de clanes ninja. Pero uno es de un clan mayor (Uchiha) y, dos de clanes menores: Kurenai Yuuhi y Satoshi Akado. Todos tienen habilidades muy diferentes entre sí también. Además de que hay dos chunnin (Itachi y Kurenai) dos jonin especiales (Satoshi y Yuugao) y un jonin que se perfila para ser un élite, Gai…

―No estoy seguro de cuál es la misión, pero sí de que necesitamos mucha paciencia y control de impulsos para ella. ―dice Itachi después de unos segundos de silencio―. También, de que es de índole personal para Koomori-san.

Teuchi no puede evitar dar un respingo, pero el kage-sandaime asiente con una sonrisa orgullosa.

―Excelente, Itachi-kun. Por eso, quiero que él sea el que escoja a los dos de ustedes que harán la misión especializada directamente bajo su mandato.

Koomori traga saliva y dice:

―Creí que serían tres…

―La verdad es que, dado que ellos cincollegaron hasta aquí, quiero que todos trabajen en este proyecto. Y, aunque hay tres niños que usted quiere que tengan senseis individuales, la tercera persona no está bajo su protección aún, Koomori-san. ―eso es un golpe fuerte para Teuchi, que baja la mirada. En su mente, le pide disculpas a su Sora-chan por ello, por no haber hecho de su familia a la criatura por la cual ella perdió su vida… El kage-sandaime se dirige a los cinco ninjas que le miran muy concentrados―. Y sí, queremos que sean senseis de niños específicos. Ellos no tienen ningún conocimiento de las habilidades ninjas pero, al menos dos, tienenun potencial tan grande e inusual que, solo por eso, son consideradas personas tipo S.

Eso sí que nadie se lo ve venir… Ni siquiera Teuchi. Él sabía que Naruto, por su condición de jinchuriki, era ya considerado una persona tipo S. También sabía que él mismo, como único sobreviviente conocido de Uzushio y en posesión de varios de sus sellos, también podía llegar a serlo. ¡Pero que su Ayame-chan ya sea pensada así por el hokage…!

―Gracias, hokage-sama ―dice él, desde el alma.

Por la denominación de su niña como una persona tipo S, su seguridad se convierte en una prioridad de la villa y, además, ayudará mucho en su petición de que su clan sea reconocido como tal.

El kage-sandaime solo le asiente, mientras los demás asimilan la información. Gai parece vibrar del entusiasmo de tener la responsabilidad de aumentar las llamas de la juventud enpequeños. Kurenai y Satoshi, que habían estado pensando en la posibilidad de ser senseis por haber ayudado a niños de sus clanes desde siempre, ven esa misión como una experiencia que puede ser muy educativa y abrirles muchas puertas. Sin embargo, Yuugao e Itachi nunca lo habían pensado si quiera como una posibilidad en su futuro. Los dos habían estado tan centrados en aprender, que nunca habían tomado seriamente la habilidad de enseñar. Sin embargo, después de haber pasado por esas pruebas, sienten que el camino del maestro tal vez tenga más en él de lo que habían imaginado nunca… Y los dos son de ese tipo de personas que no le dan la espalda a un reto interesante frente a ellos.

―Todos ustedes van a planear e implementar una clase que asiente las bases para las habilidades ninjas. Se las van a dar alos niños interesados de entre cuatro y ocho años que viven enlos orfanatos, por lo menos para los próximos cuatro años. Uno de esos pequeños está bajo la protección de Koomori-san. Sin embargo, quiero que trabajen con ahínco para sacar lo mejor de cada uno de los pequeños que sean parte de esas clases. ¿Entendido?

―¡Sí, hokage-sama! ―responden todos al unísono.

Gai, Kurenai y Satoshi están muy alegres por la oportunidad alegría; Yuugao e Itachi solo piensan en todo lo que debe ser necesario para llevar eso a la práctica…

―Pero dos de ustedes van a tener menos carga laboral con ese proyecto, porque van a ser escogidos por Koomori para que enseñen a los pequeños denominados tipo S que él tiene bajo su protección. Por medio de enseñar a esos niños, ustedes van a ayudar en una muy importante misión para él y, si la llevamos hasta las últimas consecuencias, para Konoha. ―el kage-sandaime da un carraspeo y se gira hacia Teuchi―. Pero dejemos que él explique mejor su situación a sus escogidos. Koomori-san, ¿quiénes son los dos ninjas que usted considera que se han desenvuelto mejor en la prueba?

Teuchi se siente sudar ante la mirada expectante quetodos los presenten le dirigen. Por eso se sorprende de que no dudara mucho al decir:

―Cualquiera de ellos. Además, eso no lo puedo decidir aún. Falta todavía la última de esas pruebas, hokage-sama.

―¿En serio? ¿Y cuál sería? ―pregunta el kage-sandaime, sorprendido.

―Ver como se llevan con los niños, claro está. Bien que mal, para esto están siendo traídos por Risu y Inoshishi-san. ―como los cinco ninjas no parecen satisfechos con lo que les dijera, Teuchi dice lo primero que se le ocurre para seguir con la conversación―. Pero creo firmemente que cualquiera de ustedes pueden ser esos dos ninjas. Y, como prueba de mi confianza, les hablaré de mi clan. Pues esa es la misión: resucitarle. Aunque no es solo una familia, en verdad son siete clanes ninja. Mmm, creo que debo hablar desde el principio: ¿Qué tanto saben de Uzushio…?

-o-

Teuchi estaba contando a su audiencia cautiva anécdotas de las fechorías en los que los niños se metían, como _tareas_ que los senseis pedían en la academia ninja de Uzushio, cuando Risu y Inoshishi llegan con dos niños muy bien abrigados, gritando de la alegría ycon grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Sus cabellos, por debajo de sus gorros no tan bien puestos, son un revoltijo de mechones negros y rubios. Y, sus mejillas y nariz, están rojas del contacto con el aire frío, pero a ellos no les importa en lo más mínimo.

―¡Ota vez, Risu-chan! ¡Ota vez! ―grita Naruto, moviéndose de arriba a abajo entre los brazos de la chica ANBU.

Ayame está riendo y gritando aún, con la cabeza de Inoshishi bien abrazada. Ella estaba sentada en sus anchos hombros con toda tranquilidad. Él gira su rostro hacia la niña y, aunque está detrás de una máscara, algo en su postura deja ver que la está sonriendo. En una de sus grandes manos, hay un pequeño pergamino. Y, cuando baja a Ayame al suelo, él usa chakra para sacar lo que había puesto en el sello. Se da cuenta de que tiene que usar un poco más chakra, y concentrarse más para que funcione, pero no es mucha la diferencia. La esfera de Teuchi no es tan disruptiva y, la de Ayame, apenas y está creciendo… Aunque claro, Teuchi también le ayudó al tratar de contraer sus chakra más hacia su persona. Sobre todo porque sabe lo que va a salir de ese sello: Sí, varios contenedores para llevar con ramen.

Después de eso, Koomori va hacia ellos. Y paso a paso, como si su ropa de ninja y máscara solo fuera polvo que se esfuma en el viento, la figura de Teuchi reaparece para el mundo.

Sus niños empiezan a gritar de contento y asombro al ver eso. El asombro está también muy patente en las cinco personas que pasaron la prueba. Sobre todo en el más joven de ellos, Itachi Uchiha. ¡Si Koomori eran el hombre "civil" que su madre había estado siguiendo esa mañana! ¡Y ese niño rubio, que por alguna razón, puso un poco tensos a todos sus compañeros de prueba; es el que ella estuvo cuidando desde hace años en el anonimato!

¡Qué día más maravillosamente sorprende ha tenido Itachi! Hasta vale la pena que su herida del abdomen se haya resentido tanto en la caminata que ha tenido que hacer…

Mientras una pequeña sonrisa se alarga en la boca de Itachi, Koomori había abrazado a uno de sus niños en cada brazo. Los tres hablan entre sí de todo y nada por un buen tiempo, ( _"_ _Sentimos la tardanza, tou-chan, pero Matsu y Nishi estaban nervioso de cocinar para hokage sama" "¡Ey, que lo llames jiji, Aya-nee!")_ antes de que él volviera a girarse hacia los demás. Teuchi carraspea y vuelve a "ver" hacia los cinco ninjas con los ojos cerrados. Lo ha hecho desde que decidiera dejar de usar el genjitsu. Sus hijos no se los han visto aún, y ese no es un buen momento para que los miren por primera vez.

Ahora que no está detrás del disfraz de Koomori, Teuchi se siente mucho más nervioso e inseguro. Por eso, dice una de las cosas que más le sale de su ser:

―Hemos traído unos platillos de ramen, el especial de la casa. ¡Espero les guste! ―y hasta hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, como hiciera siempre con cualquiera de los clientes con más rango social que él.

… Es increíble como los cinco nuevos senseis tienen en sus rostros prácticamente la misma expresión: confusión plena. Teuchi se siente sonrojar y está pensando en qué más decir, cuando Naruto se roba la atención. El pequeño corre muy emocionado hacia los ninjas, mientras grita a voz en cuello.

―¡Hola jiji! ¡Hola, ninjas-sans! ¿Ellos son todos mis sen-seis, jiji? ¡Wuhu! ¡Son más de los que _queí_! ¡Hola, soy _Nauto_ Uzumaki I-chi-ra-ku, mucho gu´to! ―y hasta hace una inclinación de cabeza frente a ellos―. ¿¡Y ustedes qui-e-nes son, sen-seis!?

El kage-sandaime hace un kage-bunshin que desaparece en un parpadeo. Ese recuerdo tiene que llegar al instante al original. ¡Naruto Uzumaki se ha presentado respetuosamente! Teuchi se siente sonreír mucho, dándose también cuenta de ese pequeño gran detalle. Y él, los ANBU y el kage-sandaime ven como el pequeño y los senseis hablan animadamente, la mitad de la conversación llevada solo por el muy enérgico Naruto.

Ayame, que se había pegado al costado de su padre tímidamente (nunca antes había estado frente a tantos ninjas), le jala la manga para que su padre la vea. Y, cuando lo hace, pregunta en un susurro.

―¿Seguro, tou-chan, que yo puedo ser tan genial como tú?

Ese es un temor que la inunda de tanto desde que ella y Naruto se encontraran a su padre practicando su genjitsu para esas pruebas. Y ahora, cuando ve que al parecer necesitan cinco senseis… Sin embargo, su padre solo la mira con una ceja levantada y le pone una mano en la cabeza.

―Pero Aya-chan, yo más bien deseo ser tan genial como tú y Naru-chan.

Ella le mira con los ojos entornados.

―Solo lo dices porque eres mi tou-chan y me amas.

―Y porque es cierto. ―pero ella no parece convencida, así que él le toma la mano y la lleva hacia un árbol. Tiene menos frutas que los demás pero, por eso, Teuchi sabe que encontrará…―. Mira bien las semillas entre las raíces, y escoge la que tiene más bruma alrededor de ella.

Ayame aún le mira con ojos entornados, pero se acuclilla para hacer justo eso. Ya antes había hecho cosas parecidas, sin saber que las brumas nadie más las veía. Siempre escogía los alimentos que ella veía que tenían más o colores más vivos. Así siempre hacía su padre, y Ayame había aprendido de las tantas veces que lo había acompañado a hacer las compras semanales. De esa manera, Ayame pronto escoge una de las semillas, parecidas a las almendras pero más grande y de color verdusca. Con ella en la mano, se gira hacia su padre.

―Esa es perfecta, bien escogido Aya-chan.

Ella asiente, mirando detenidamente hacia la semilla, curiosa de saber cómo se las va a ingeniar su padre para hacerla sentir mejor. Por eso, no se da cuenta de que hay algunas personas que los están mirando atentamente.

―¿Y ahora qué, tou-chan?

―Concéntrate, Aya-chan. Concéntrate en la semilla, como cuando siempre le das el último toque de "buena mano" al ramen que hacemos… Cierra los ojos, y concéntrate mucho y como nunca has hecho.

Ayame frunce el ceño, pero hace lo que su padre le pide. Encierra le semilla entre sus palmas y alarga los brazos, como siempre hace justo arriba de la gran olla con el caldo base para todos los ramen. A los pocos segundos, asiente y levanta apenas el párpado de un ojo.

―¿Ya?

―¿Segura de que le diste tu toque especial, lo más fuerte que podías?

Ella se encoge un poco de hombros y, luego, tímidamente, mira hacia al rededor de ella. Se da cuenta de que los dos ANBU y uno de los senseis, el que parece un niño de su edad, le estaban mirando. Sin poder evitarlo, Ayame se sonroja y mira hacia el suelo, queriendo encogerse en sí misma. Además, habla por lo bajo rápido y nerviosamente.

―Bueno. Siempre que le doy el toque a la comida, pienso en que quiero que las personas se sientan bien con nuestro ramen, y que todo les sea de sustento, y que el cuerpo se alegre con esa comida y que vuelvan porque les haya encantado y hecho sentir bien. Pero como una semilla no tiene la misión de la comida de hacer que el cuerpo esté sano y fuerte, pues me costó un poco saber qué emociones darle. Entonces, imaginé un gran árbol, y la semilla convirtiéndose en él y… Bueno, espero que haya estado bien. Yo sentí que le di el toque, pero nunca antes lo había hecho y…

Teuchi la hace callar con un beso en la mejilla.

―Si le diste tu amor, no habrá ningún problema ―le dice su padre, mientras le acaricia circularmente la espalda, y se acuclilla a su lado―. ¡Vamos, mira la semilla!

Ella lo hace. Pero no ve nada fuera de lo normal mientras la gira… ¿¡Y eso!? Ayame lo acerca más y se da cuenta de que sí: ¡la semilla se había abierto un poquito en su centro y, de dentro, estaba naciendo un muy delgado hijo verde y algo traslúcido!

―¡Tou-chan, tou-chan! ―grita ella, muy emocionada y le enseña el pequeño tallito, brillando de orgullo―. ¿¡Yo hice esto!?

Teuchi se sonríe mucho y se sienta en el suelo sin más.

―Sí, mi Aya-hime. Esa es una habilidad que ni yo tengo. Viene por tu hermosa forma de ser, que sacaste de tu madre. " _Tú tienes el corazón lleno de tanto amor que lo quieres dar a todos, como tu madre…_ " ¿Siempre te lo he dicho, no?

Ayame casi que no le escucha por estar mirando hacia el tallo, acariciándolo y hasta dándole de besos. ¡No lo puedo creer, ella es tan genial como Naru-chan y su otou-chan!

Su hermanito se ha dado cuenta de que algo sucede y, junto a los demás, se acerca a ella para saber qué pasa o, en otros casos, ver más de cerca el acontecimiento. Después de mucho insistir, Ayame le presta la semilla y, poco después, con ayuda de Gai, Yuugao y Satoshi, ve como es sembrada junto a los demás.

Después de eso, se da un tiempo de silencio hasta que…

―Si me permite, hokage-sama, pero el ramen se se enfría ―dice Inoshishi. Y todos oyen como su estómago ruge.

Los niños ríen, Naruto pide a gritos ramen, el sandaime se sienta en el suelo cerca de donde está Teuchi, Ayame vigila que los platos sean perfectos… Pocos minutos después, cuando ya todos tienen su ramen al frente y están sentados en un semi-círculo en el suelo, Teuchi decide volver contar historias sobre Uzushio para amenizar la velada.

Al final de todo, de eso se ha tratado su clan Ichiraku que él y Sora iniciaran: dar la bienvenida a personas de bien, en franca camaradería y lealtad. ¿Y qué mejor manera que los nuevos senseis, el hokage y los ANBU lo entienda y lo empiecen a valorar que comiendo ramen con él y su familia?

-o-

Los Ichiraku no bajaron de la cima de la montaña hasta unas tres horas después de haber anochecido. La conversación siguió siendo muy amena después de haber comido. Teuchi habló de los kekkei genkai, las habilidades y las características de los siete clanes que habían en Uzushio; por medio de todo tipo de anécdotas que mantuvieron muy entretenidos a sus oyentes. Sobre todo a Ayame y Naruto, que contaban ellos mismos parte de las historias que conocían, y preguntaban y se emocionaban mucho con las que no.

Teuchi decide terminar diciendo que eso, su hogar alegre, divertido, leal y valiente es el que quiere recuperar. Y les hizo una reverencia de cabeza porque ellos le van a ayudar en esa misión… La destrucción de Uzushio no fue comentada, pero todos los que la conocían la recordaron al ver la dignidad con que Teuchi agradecía su ayuda. Y eso les fomentó aún más la resolución de ayudarle y, de paso, a los niños más necesitados de Konoha también.

Claro que luego de eso, todos hablaron aún más. Aunque de cosas que no les parecía tan interesante a los niños. O, los niños que no eran ninjas. Ayame y Naruto aguantaron al principio, cuando los demás se pusieron a hablar sobre las cosas que deberían enseñar a los niños y, por lo tanto, a ellos. Pero, luego de unos minutos, Naruto se quejó de estar aburrido y Ayame aprovechó para pedir permiso de ir a jugar. Así que ellos estuvieron riendo y corriendo entre los árboles, mientras los demás hablaban de cosas tan aburridas como la política interna, económica y de educación de Uzushio.

Aunque ya estaba oscurecido, los niños no tuvieron ningún problema. Esa era una noche de casi luna llena. Y, además, algo tenían las frutas y las flores de esos árboles, que las hacían iluminarse de azulado y blanco en la oscuridad. No tanto como para ser visibles desde muy lejos, pero sí lo suficiente para que ellosno chocarancon ramas, troncos y raíces. O no temierande jugar a las escondidas en la oscuridad de la noche y en medio de un bosque.

Fue la llegada de Naruto, ayudando a caminar a una adormilada Ayame, lo que hizo que los ninjas dejaran de hablar y decidieran terminar por ese día.

Los ANBU y el kage-sandaime llevaron a la familia cerca de su casa por medio de un shunshin. Todos dieron las gracias y las buenas noches.

El shunshin había despertado a Ayame lo suficiente para llegar a la casa, subir las gradas y ser la primera en el baño. Una hora más tarde, Teuchi llega al cuarto de los niños con cuatro cobijas más en sus manos. Que jugaran a correr en esa noche de inicios de invierno y fueran llevados en shunshin, le hace temer por un resfrío.

Ayame ya está dormida en la cama de arriba de la litera cuando él vuelve a arroparla con dos de esas cobijas, pero Naruto aún está despierto cuando hace lo mismo con él.

―Los senseis son geni-a-les tou-chan ―susurra el niño, una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

―Claro que sí, si los escogí yo.

―¡No pue-do esperar po´que todos me enseñen a ser un grran ninja! ―alza más la voz.

―Shhh, que Aya-chan duerme ―Naruto abre los ojos con susto, y pone un dedo sobre sus labios mientras susurra:

―Lo siento.

Teuchi le acaricia el cabello con una leve sonrisa.

―Buenas noches, Naru-chan.

―Buenas noches, tou-chan.

Y el Ichiraku mayor se va a la cama sin decirle a su hijo que él tendráque escoger quién iba a ser su maestro. Sabía que si lo hacía, el niño no iba a dormir por pensar quién serí le había costado tranquilizarlo después de decirles que, muy posiblemente, iniciarían sus lecciones en las muy próximas vacaciones de invierno, que se dan en las dos últimas semanas de diciembre y primeras dos de enero.

Antes de irse a la cama, Teuchi abre el balcón de su cuarto para decir a la noche: " _Buenas noches, Inu-san"_ que es el ANBU que está cuidando de ellos por esas horas. Y, pensando en que en la última semana del año se haría el festival Rinne, uno de los mejores momentos para ganar dinero en el puesto de comida que desde hace años pone ahí, Teuchi se duerme.

OoOoO

Si quieren saber porqué Teuchi estornuda al inicio, es porque alguien está hablando de él... Se puede ver en la viñeta cuatro en "Vida de la dama Ichiraku". Además, también fake-review con otro de los ninjas que eran de Uzushio.

¡Abrazos!


	9. ¿Conoce a los Uchiha?

**9\. ¿Conoce a los Uchiha?**

En sus poco más de cuatro años de vida, Sasuke había salido del sector de su clan contadas veces. Y, las pocas que lo había hecho, fue para recorrer un camino entre el bosque y sitios de entrenamiento de su clan en una carreta, hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la comisaría más cercana para saludar a los policías de ahí. Su padre y madre lo solían hacer antes de ir a comer a un restaurante cercano con varios policías, y algunos de sus hijos, para hablar de cosas aburridas. Mientras tanto, los niños intentaban ser lo más tranquilos posibles en sus juegos. Sasuke recuerda que Itachi solo fue una vez, y cuando lo hizo, fue uno de sus mejores momentos. Su hermano, el más joven Uchiha en llegar a ser ninja, se mantuvo cerca de él y los niños en vez de con los adultos. Sasuke se sintió el niño más suertudo del mundo por eso.

Sin embargo, ese día su madre lo llevó a una misión. ¡Su primera misión! ¡Y fue en el mismo centro de Konoha, el lugar que ningún niño Uchiha conoce hasta que empieza la Academia ninja! La misión que le puso su madre era ser amable con la gente y no sentirse mal si algo pasaba que no le gustara. ¡Y lo logró! Sobre todo porque no pasa nada malo. Para Sasuke el centro de Konoha es una maravilla. Lo que más le costó fue no dejar ver lo emocionado y sorprendido que estaba del lugar y las personas ahí. ¡Hasta los colores de los pelos eran sorprendentes! Nunca había visto cabellos morados, blancos, o rubios. ¡Y los ojos también! Habían personas sin el centro negro en ellos, y hasta vio a alguien con ojos rojos…

Además, jamás se le había ocurrido pensar en la cantidad de frutas, verduras, carne, telas y ninjas y civiles que habían en la villa. Y en la cantidad de sonidos que todos ellos podían producir. Sasuke está extasiado y siente un algo enorme en él. Desea poder abrazar con toda su fuerza a la villa misma contra su pecho.

Algo que hace todo aún más dulce es que su madre, aunque a veces parece ida, de tanto en tanto le mira y le pone pequeñas misiones. Sobre todo encontrar verduras y frutas, y dar los buenos días a las personas que los ven, que son varias. Y él las hace todas perfectamente. Lo mejor de todo eso es que su madre siempre que le mira, lo hace con una sonrisa llena de alegría, amor y orgullo. ¡Y él no puede evitar abrazarla de tanto en tanto por eso!

Al final, llegan a un lugar con una muralla relativamente baja y una entrada gruesa. Adentro hay dos establecimientos. Son muy distintos entre sí. Uno es un edificio largo de cuatro pisos. Aburrido, con sus filas de ventanas, una escalera de emergencia y una entrada en donde se ven personas de todas las edades. Hasta su color blanco da sueño. Pero, al lado y después de un camino de piedra grueso, está el espacio de cinco casas de una planta. Todas tienen colores pasteles y algunos dibujos de cosas naturales en las paredes. Además, están interconectadas por pasillos techados, entre varios espacios verdes. Uno de ellos tiene hamacas, subi-bajas y un tobogán. Otro es de flores, o al menos lo será cuando no sea invierno y los arbustos florezcan y el estanque no esté semi-congelado. El más grande solo es de césped, en ese momento café amarillento, pues se marchitó contra el frío. Y, el último, el último…

―Kaa-san, ¿qué es eso? ―tiene que preguntar Sasuke. Está indicando hacia un pedazo de tierra cubierto por telas. Debajo de ellas, se puede ver las luces de varias lámparas.

Su madre se gira a ver qué está viendo. Y, como en todo su recorrido, le sonríe al contestarle:

―Es una huerta, Sasuke-kun. La están protegiendo del invierno para que no se pierda.

―Aaaaah.

Su madre le acaricia el cabello y sigue a los demás padres y niños rezagados hacia una de las "casas". Ella está segura de que hace lo correcto en matricular a Sasuke en la escuela básica. El verlo todo ese tiempo tan alegre y curioso le hizo saber que lo mejor para él es poder convivir con Konoha desde ese momento. Que esté en la misma escuela de Naruto, solo es un plus.

Preguntando a una sorprendida civil sobre en dónde podía hacer una matrícula, pronto puede llegar hasta la "casa" donde está la dirección.

―Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo confiar en que vas a curiosear cerca de esta oficina? Tengo que hacer unos papeleos para que puedas venir a estudiar aquí.

―Sí, kaa-san.

Y Sasuke sonríe mientras va corriendo hacia las hamacas y el tobogán. Sin embargo, pronto se aburre de eso. Además, sentarse en esos artefactos le han mojado los pantalones. Va hacia el lugar que debería ser un jardín. Quiere ver si hay peces koi en el estanque. No sabe si aguantan el frío o no. Cuando se da cuenta de que no, espera que los hayan puesto en peceras… Alguien le mira. Sasuke no sabe cómo lo sabe, pero conoce la sensación y de donde viene. Ahí, subido en el alfeizar de una ventana un niño rubio, de ojos azules y unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas le está mirando fijamente. Sasuke no sabe qué hacer. Al menos no hasta que el niño sonríe enorme y empieza a saludarle alegremente con una mano. El joven Uchiha también lo hace, aunque con la sonrisa tenue propia de su madre y, algunas pocas veces, de su hermano.

El rubio parece estar diciéndole algo, pero Sasuke no puede entenderle por la distancia y el vidrio que los aparta. Justo cuando camina hacia allí, lo cual hace sonreír más al niño si es posible, alguien le agarra de la muñeca y lo hace desaparecer dentro del salón… Y a él también lo agarran de la mano. Con susto, Sasuke se gira a mirar. Pero respira tranquilo y sonríe cuando ve a su madre.

―¿Hiciste un nuevo amigo, Sasuke-kun?

―Puede… ¿Ya ter-minaste, kaa-san?

―Sí ―ella empieza a caminar hacia la salida, y él le sigue―. Lastimosamente, ya casi salen a las vacaciones de invierno, así que no podrás iniciar la escuela hasta que inicien de nuevo las clases el próximo año.

―Entiendo ―dice Sasuke, algo entristecido. La idea de poder volver, todo el tiempo, al centro de Konoha lo tenía muy entusiasmado…

Viendo a la nada, el pequeño Uchiha se da cuenta de que una señora obesa y canosa habla, su mirada baja, con un hombre vestido con el uniforme ninja, una capucha oscura y una máscara blanca en el rostro. ¡Otra cosa que nunca había visto!

―¿Por qué ese ninja usa más-ca-ra, kaa-san? ―pregunta Sasuke. Está a punto de indicarlo, pero recuerda que eso no se hace a las personas.

―Los ninjas con máscara las usan para que nadie vea su casa y, a la vez, para que todos sepan que son ANBU. Los ANBU son ninjas muuuuy fuertes. Algo así como policías, pero con misiones más peligrosas.

―Aaaah… ¿Esa se-ño-ra se portó mal, kaa-san? ―Sasuke se queda mirando con ojos entornados hacia la mujer. Sabe que los delincuentes pueden verse como cualquier persona… Se lo ha dicho su padre. Pero es la primera vez que ve una mujer obesa delincuente.

―Sí, pero es algo que ella corrigió apenas el ANBU le recordó que ella debe prestar su trabajo a cualquier persona, no solo a los que a ella le cae bien.

Sasuke tiene ganas de preguntar de nuevo " _¿por qué?"_ , pero hay algo en rostro de su madre que le hace saber que no está de humor para ello.

―¿A dónde vamos a comer? ―cambia de tema.

-o-

Sasuke regresa de ese primer día en el centro de Konoha de una manera de lo más divertida. Su madre le ha pedido que se suba a su espalda, se agarre lo más fuerte que puede y, para su asombro y diversión, le ha llevado corriendo y brincando. Primero sobre los edificios y las casas del centro. Y luego, por las ramas de los árboles. Sasuke no puede evitar reír y gritar cada tanto, y para su mayor felicidad, su mamá también lo hace.

Los dos están en uno de esos accesos de risa cuando por fin llegan al patio delantero de la casa. Sin embargo, algo tensa a su madre. O eso siente en su cuerpo mientras oye la voz de su padre.

―Hoy vine a almorzar para comentarte algo y no estabas. Me dijo la servidumbre que te habías ido con Sasuke a hacer alguna cosa desde temprano en la mañana. ¿Se puede saber en dónde han estado?

Sasuke también siente como su alegría se diluye. El tono de su padre es ese en que parece como si estuviera calmado, pero en verdad no lo está. Él mira hacia el perfil de su madre y, solo con eso, puede ver que ella también tiene el ceño fruncido. "¿ _Habré hecho algo malo?"_ piensa el niño.

―Sasuke-kun, baja por favor ―le dice su madre, su voz tan amable como siempre, aunque su mirada sigue fija en su padre. Él lo hace, y ella le presenta la bolsa con la compra―. Por favor, lleva las verduras y frutas a la cocina, y pídele a Sango-san que te dé el refrigerio de media tarde.

―Sí kaa-san. ―A Sasuke le pesa demasiado la bolsa, pero hace todo lo posible para no dejarlo ver mientras camina al lado de su padre―. Chichi-ue ―saluda él con una asentimiento de cabeza.

―Sasuke ―dice su padre, sin dejar de mirar a su esposa, pero también le hace un asentimiento antes de decir―. ¿Hablamos en mi despacho?

―Mejor en la sala de té. ―dice su madre.

Los dos caminan detrás de Sasuke pero, apenas entran a la casa, van a un camino diferente. El pequeño Uchiha se da cuenta de que no puede oír el rumor de sus voces. Y sabe, porque su aniki le ha explicado, que eso más bien significa que las cosas están mal: han puesto un genjitsu para que la gente no los pueda oír discutir.

El pequeño Uchiha instintivamente sabe que están peleando por su culpa. Últimamente su madre y su padre parecen estar enojados entre ellos por alguna cosa que tiene que ver con él. Aunque no sabe porqué, si él hace todo lo que ellos le piden que haga, como el buen niño e hijo que quiere ser. Y eso que es muy complicado a veces, porque los dos no se ponen de acuerdo. Su padre le pide que entrene, su madre que juegue. Su padre, que aprenda a leer fluidamente; su madre que dibuje… Al final que tiene el doble de deberes y la mitad del tiempo para hacerlo…

¡… Pero lo hace lo mejor que puede! Aún así, teme Sasuke, eso no es suficiente para que ellos sean felices. Aún siguen peleando por su culpa.

Sasuke casi no come, y se retira después de ayudar a poner las compra en su lugar. Aunque Sango-san insiste en que no es necesario, él siente que solo así puede terminar bien la misión que su madre le encomendara.

Aunque sus padres no le dijeron qué más hacer antes de cenar, y por eso sabe que tiene libertad de acción, no se siente con ganas de hacer nada más. Solo quiere ir al lugar al que se siente más seguro, y esperar allí. Se ha llevado unos palillos para practicar. Quiere sorprender a sus padres comiendo él solito de esa manera muy pronto.

-o-

" _La cantidad de información que puede ayudar para saber cómo enseñar a niños es tan poca que hasta me indigna."_ Piensa Itachi Uchiha, mientras camina hacia su casa. En sus manos, solo hay un par de libros y tres pergaminos. Normalmente, cuando está investigando sobre un tema nuevo, siempre regresa a la casa de la biblioteca con tres veces más que eso. ¡Ni siquiera tuvo que usar un sello para guardarlos!

" _La idea de Uzuki-san de entrevistar a las mikos de los orfanatos, maestros civiles, senseis de la Academia y senseis de ninjas exitosos se vuelve mucho más necesaria después de ver qué tan poco se ha investigado del tema. ¡Si no fuera por estos dos libros de Naori oba-sama, no tendríamos nada de valor! Aún así, este libro solo habla del desarrollo espiritual de los niños a la par del corporal, y su incidencia en ser ninjas equilibrados. Y, éste otro, de la importancia de la familia y la forma en cómo se relacionan en la villa en la crianza de las personas… ¡Debí saberlo desde antes!"_ Itachi Uchiha nunca se ha sentido tan indignado consigo mismo como en ese momento. ¡Como no sabía algo tan importante que explica cómo es el mundo!

Esas ideas que él leyó en el camino a casa, usando chakra para poder ver en la oscuridad mientras su cuerpo sabía en donde correr y cómo brincar; le han quitado un velo frente a sus ojos que él ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

¡Él, el genio Uchiha, el que empezó a leer por sí solo al año y medio de vida, el que recuerda todo lo que ha vivido en la vida al detalle, el que entiende cualquier cosa matemática, científica, del chakra…! ¿¡No sabía por qué la sociedad y las personas son como son!? Lo que más le indigna es que su privilegiada mente ¿¡no sabía que habían herramientas pacíficas para conseguir que ese mundo y esas personas cambien!?

… Porque claro que la mente de Itachi piensa sobre todo lo que eso significaba. Si las personas se comportan según como sus padres les enseñan, y sus padres les enseñan según lo que aprenden en la villa… ¡Al final la forma de comportarse es cosa de pensamientos!

¡Si es algo que en la historia ya se ha visto! Antes hubo solo guerra, pero llegó el Sabio de los seis caminos y, con su poder, pudo llevar su diferente forma de pensar a todas las personas. Y fue eso, enseñar una forma diferente de pensar, lo que llevó a la paz por centurias. Hasta que otra forma de pensar, cuando los clanes ninja empezaron a sentirse amenazados entre ellos; trajo de nuevo la guerra. Y tuvo que llegar Hachirama Senju, un hombre poderoso y con una nueva forma de pensar, para que estén en esos momentos presentes. Donde las guerras se dan menos frecuentemente, y los clanes tienen alianzas entre ellos.

… Pero en donde siguen viéndose con odio y miedo entre las naciones y, claro, sigue habiendo guerra y violencia.

" _Al final_ " se ha dado cu _e_ nta Itachi _"La única manera para que haya paz duradera, es que se le enseñe a las nuevas generaciones a pensar diferente y hacer instituciones que perpetúen esos pensamientos. ¿Y cuál es la actividad que puede enseñar nuevas formas de pensamiento…? La educación. El camino no violento hacia la paz es la educación._ "

Después de darse cuenta de eso, Itachi camina lentamente hacia su casa, pensando, ido en todo lo que se tiene que hacer al respecto. Primero debe saber qué conocimientos y pensamientos enseñar, y qué proceso seguir para que se vaya haciendo esos cambios. Deben haber pequeños cambios de pensamientos, hasta que poco a poco se llegue a una paz duradera. Por ejemplo: primero se debe enseñar a siempre respetar a tu compañero de equipo. Luego, se podrá respetar a la familia de ese compañero. Con el tiempo, se respetará a todos en la villa y, finalmente, se respetará a todas las personas de otras villas. No se puede pedir de una persona que no respeta a sus compañeros de equipo que respete a otras villas de la noche a la mañana…

… Lo más difícil de todo, es: ¿cómo ir cambiando esos pensamientos cuando, a la vez, se debe preparar a los niños para poder defenderse como ninjas? Bien que mal, ese cambio de pensamiento se lograría, en tiempo record, al menos en tres generaciones (unos 60 o 75 años) para que en verdad se llegue a una paz duradera.

A menos de que llegara una persona muy poderosa y con gran carisma, como el Sabio de los Seis caminos o Hachirama Senju, que hiciera el cambio en el tiempo de una generación. Itachi sabe que él tiene el potencial para llegar a ser muy poderoso, ¿pero el carisma…?

Mientras Itachi piensa en esas y otras cosas por el estilo, también ha estado hablando con su madre del porqué ha llegado tarde, el invierno de ese año, las noticias de la enfermedad de una tía abuela… Y cosas por el estilo, hasta que ella decide cambiar el tema:

―Entonces, Itachi-kun. ¿Qué piensas sobre mi decisión?

―Algo me dice que no me pregunta sobre enviarle una sirvienta a Kaoru-oba-san.

―No ―dice ella, mientras caminan lentamente por un pasillo hacia el comedor―. Sobre matricular a Sasuke-kun en la escuela básica.

Itachi la mira con unos ojos grandes, y no puede evitar sonreír:

―Veo que se dio cuenta que la estaba siguiendo, haha-ue. Me llena de orgullo ser el hijo de una kunoichi que no ha perdido su agudeza después haber salido del ejercicio activo por varios años.

Mikoto le mira y le sonríe también. Sabe que Itachi le dice eso en verdad, no como una manera de intentar suavizar las cosas por haber sido tan irrespetuoso al seguirla.

―Gracias, Itachi-kun. Aunque eso no quita que usaste tus habilidades como ninja en algo que no era ni una misión ni un entrenamiento. Además, para espiar a tu propia madre. Sabes que eso no está de acuerdo con nuestro código de honor.

―Sí, haha-ue.

―Sé que ya eres un adulto según las leyes de la villa, y que puedes sentir que el que te castigue irrespeta ese hecho. Pero aún así, mañana te diré tu castigo por esa transgresión. Como tu madre, no puedo dejar ir un gesto de irrespeto de ese tipo.

―No esperaba menos de usted, haha-ue ―e Itachi le hace un respetuoso asentimiento de cabeza.

Mikoto niega apenas y sonríe… De alguna manera, su hijo mayor siempre le hace sentir esa sensación contradictoria de que ha criado un excelente hijo, pero que muy poco es por influencia real de su rol como madre. Por el genio de Itachi, muchas veces ha sentido que más bien es ella la que tiene que aprender cosas para seguirle el ritmo. Por eso, por más que él siempre ha sido muy respetuoso con ella, su esposo y sus mandatos; nunca ha sentido que realmente tienen "jurisdicción" sobre él. Como si en cualquier momento él fuera a girarse para decirles que ya es hora de dejar de "seguirles" el juego y que va a irse a hacer su propia vida.

Por ese tipo de cosas, Mikoto realmente quiere saber su respuesta cuando vuelve a hacer su pregunta. Necesita saber si está haciendo bien o no. Su discusión con su marido la ha dejado dudosa al respecto. Como siempre sucede cuando se trata de la crianza de sus hijos…

―Pero volviendo al tema, ¿qué piensas de mi decisión de matricular a Sasuke en la escuela básica?

Los dos han llegado a la mesa y se sientan a ella. Itachi coge uno de las galletas que suele haber ahí, como esperando por él y su gusto por lo dulce. Luego de comerla, responde a la pregunta:

―Es una excelente decisión. ―Mikoto da un suspiro de alivio, y sonreí―. Veo el porqué algunos clanes ninjas deciden enseñar en casa hasta que sus hijos tienen edad para entrar a la Academia ninja. Los niños se centran en su entrenamiento ninja, en su lealtad para su clan y en los jitsus o habilidades propias del mismo. Y gracias a ello tienen una gran ventaja para cuando entran a la academia. Sin embargo, también han entorpecido en mucho su desarrollo como personas con vidas personales, desarrollo de habilidades propias y sentirse realmente como parte de Konoha en sí. No quiero eso para mi otouto. Quiero que tenga la oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor, y de quién puede ser por sí mismo.

Al oír esas últimas palabras, Mikoto siente un golpe en el pecho, justo en el corazón. " _Pero no te lo dimos a ti, mi niño. No hice posible que pudieras tener una infancia que merecías…"._ La matriarca Uchiha tiene que tomar aire un par de veces, porque siente que su garganta se ha cerrado, y está a punto de decir el "lo siento" que tantas veces ha pensado y, más, sentido, cuando Itachi vuelve a hablar.

―No necesito oír sus disculpas, haha-ue ―Mikoto le mira asombrada. Hasta que lo deja de estar. Es propio de Itachi darse cuenta de todo a su alrededor―. Yo no soy como la gran mayoría de personas. Y fui su primer hijo. Sé que ni usted ni chichi-ue tendrían porqué saber cómo tratar conmigo: un niño de tres años que pedía ir a la biblioteca para leer sobre ciencia y teoría del chakra.

―La bibliotecaria aún te recuerda con mucho cariño ―ríe para sí misma Mikoto, recordando la extrañeza de la civil cuando supo que los gruesos libros eran los que había escogido Itachi. Y, los de cuentos y colorear, su madre.

El joven Uchiha la mira sonreír, y siente una necesidad de también hacerlo él. Solo por su madre y Sasuke es que él puede sentir empatía con naturalidad…

―El diccionario que me regaló poco después sigue siendo el mejor presente que he tenido en la vida. ―comenta.

―¡Lo andabas de allá para acá! Ese libro era tu juguete preferido. ―Mikoto vuelve a reír―. Tu padre bromeaba que gracias a ese libro, es que empezaste a usar chakra para aguantar siempre su peso.

―Es cierto ―Itachi comenta, y va a decir algo más, pero no lo hace. Más bien se gira un instante para ver y saludar a Kaoru-san, que se acerca a ellos y dice:

―Buenas noches, Itachi-sama. ¿Desea que le caliente su cena?

―Sí, por favor Kaoru-san.

La mujer vuelve a hacer una reverencia y se va. Mikoto está comiendo una galleta, traga y mira hacia Itachi con una sonrisa para decir:

―Tanto que no quisiste cambiarlo cuando algunas de sus páginas se ensuciaron.

―Ya le había puesto los marcadores para encontrar más rápidamente las palabras. Y lo ensuciado no evitaba que pudiera leer. ―se defiende él. Y, para su vergüenza, siente como sus mejillas se están enrojeciendo.

―Lo sé, Itachi-kun. Ningún otro diccionario iba a poder reemplazar ese diccionario. Ni siquiera las enciclopedias que tuve que pedir en la capital para tu cumpleaños de hace un par de años.

Su madre le acaricia su cabello, sonriente. Pero con duda en su mirada, e Itachi la mira y le tiene que decir:

―Chichi-ue siempre me ha regalado cosas para entrenar. Usted, siempre me ha dado cosas para leer, o para escribir. Él, me ha enseñado taijitsu, estrategia… Usted, chakra y genjitsu. Él ha intentado hacerme fuerte, usted siempre ha querido que entienda. Por eso, insisto en que no debe sentirse culpable. Me has dado justo lo que necesitaba. Y, a Sasuke-chan, también se lo estás dando.

Pero Mikoto no quiere ser relajada por su hijo. ¡Ese es el trabajo de los padres! Y, en ese momento, en que se han hablado más íntimamente de lo común, siente que es necesario decir lo que tanto le ha pesado en esos años.

―Itachi-kun, no te he dado lo que has necesitado. No te he dado tu infancia. Dejé que tu padre y las personas del clan te presionaran a ser ninja con solo siete años…

―Hatake-san tiene el récord de ser la persona más joven en ser genin, no yo.

―¡Eso no quita que haya estado mal! ―alza la voz ella, desesperada porque entienda. Extrañada de que él no se indigne contra ella, por su siutación―. Esta misma villa se hizo con el sueño de que no más niños fueran soldados. Por más que tengas un gran intelecto, no tienes porqué ser la excepción a esa regla. Si lo piensas, las generaciones en guerra, que aceptaron a genin de nueve años, tampoco debieron ser la excepción. Bien lo sabes, una de las primeras reglas que instauraron los fundadores de la villa fue…

―" _Solo puede iniciar su carrera como ninja las personas que ya no son niños."_ Sin embargo, es una regla a la que se le puso lo de "a menos de que se esté en tiempo de guerra", ¿no? Es el mundo de guerras el que le ha quitado la infancia a los niños.

―Si ahora mismo no estuviéramos en paz… ―ella niega, y se manda a ver a su hijo a los ojos. Habla con una voz suave, pero llena de convicción―. Aún así, necesito pedirte disculpas por no esperar al menos a tus nueve años. A que no te presionaran tanto con tus entrenamientos y con el perfeccionamiento de la técnica.

―Y yo lo que quiero que entienda es que no habría diferencia. Yo nunca podría tener la infancia que tanto querías darme. Mi intelecto me la quitó, haha-ue. ―dice Itachi, imitando el tono de voz de su madre. Mikoto baja la mirada, como queriendo negar esas palabras, sin poder hacerlo. Sus manos hechas puños frente a ella. Pero Itachi no deja de decir lo que ha querido desde que se dio cuenta de cómo ella se sentía al respecto―: Entiende que nunca podría ser como los niños que jugaban en el parque a las escondidas, por más que siempre me llevabas a que participara de esos juegos. Mi alegría en esos momentos no era como la de ellos. Si no como la tuya o como la de cualquier otro padre: orgullo, diversión por verlos a ellos, a los niños, estar felices…

―Pero el entrenamiento… ―Itachi normalmente dejaría a su madre hablar, pero en ese momento siente que si lo hace, ella solo lo usaría para seguir auto-castigándose.

―Solo hay algo que tuve de niño que todos los otros tenían: la maravilla por el mundo, la necesidad de aprenderlo y entenderlo. De cierta manera, aún lo sigo teniendo. Y en eso, haha-ue, fue en lo que siempre me acompañaste y te divertiste conmigo. ―Itachi le acaricia la mano apenas. A él no le gusta mucho eso del contacto físico. Pero es como la empatía: con su madre y Sasuke-chan, no le es difícil―. Así que, me diste la infancia que pude haber tenido.

Mikoto quiere insistir en su punto de vista, pero Itachi la mira con esa expresión de él que dice que no va a cambiar de idea. Además, la sirvienta llega con la cena y él decide cambiar el tema a uno que a los dos les alegra mucho:

―¿Y Sasuke-chan, qué piensa de ir a la escuela básica?

-o-

―¡Es genial, aniki! ―le contesta el mismo Sasuke más o menos una hora después.

Después de cenar, Itachi se da una ducha rápida, y sube para terminar de leer lo que ha traído de la biblioteca y escribir al respecto en uno de sus cuadernos. Aunque él recuerda todo lo que vive, a veces no es lo mismo con lo que piensa… Lo hace tan rápido que ni él mismo logra seguirse el ritmo.

Sin embargo, al llegar a su cuarto, se encuentra con un pequeño intruso. Pero a él no le importa. No es poco común que Sasuke llegue a su habitación, solo para tener compañía mientras juega con sus juguetes e Itachi hace lo suyo (afilar shurikens, leer, meditar, etc. ) en silencio. O, para alegría de Sasuke, hablar con él de todo y nada. Su aniki es el mejor escuchando, y cuando quiere responderle, también es el mejor explicando.

… No, en realidad es su mamá la mejor en eso. Pero, por alguna razón, Sasuke se siente más especial cuando Itachi le explica algo que cuando su mamá lo hace.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es tan genial de la escuela?

―¡Es ir al cen-tro todos los días! ―exclama Sasuke, mientras Itachi se sienta sobre su futón.

Su otouto ha estado jugando con los shurikens y kunais de madera que él tiene en su cuarto justo por ese motivo. Itachi puede ver que ha tirado y recogido algunas cosas en el proceso de ese juego, pero no puede reprochárselo. No ha cogido nada que no debe coger, y ha recogido todo lo que se le ha caído y puesto en su lugar. ¡Sasuke es un buen niño de cuatro años! Según él ha visto, un poco más avanzado en el intelecto que la mayoría, pero siempre solo un niño.

―Así que lo que te gustó más fue el centro.

Sasuke asiente y responde mientras mueve una kunai de madera de allá para acá, como si fuera una espada.

―¡Es genial! ¡Kaa-chan y yo fu-i-mos a una misión _sequeta,_ se-cre-ta, y lo hice muy bien!

―Si es tan secreta, ¿estás seguro de que puedes contármela?

Sasuke deja de jugar con la kunai y mira a su hermano con grandes ojos asustados. Toma aire y se cubre el rostro con las manos.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… ―empieza a decir, mientras parece que apenas aguanta el llanto.

Itachi también empieza a experimentar un poco de pánico al ver a su hermano de esa manera. No sabe porqué lo que había intentado que fuera una broma, se había tomado de esa manera. Lo que sí sabe es que las cosas sociales son de las más difíciles para él. Sin embargo, gracias a su madre, también tiene una estrategia infalible para cuando ese tipo de situaciones se dan. Itachi abraza a Sasuke, le acaricia la espalda circularmente y le dice suavemente: " _No hiciste nada malo. Claro que me podías hablar de la misión._ T _odo estará bien_ ", o cosas por el estilo _._

A los pocos segundos, Sasuke se aleja de él y, con toda la seriedad del mundo en sus ojos enrojecidos pero sin lágrimas, le pregunta:

―¿Entonces por qué pe… pe… pre-gun-taste que si podía decirlo?

―Era una broma.

Sasuke frunce el ceño, muy enojado, y le da lo más fuerte que puede en el antebrazo con su puño.

―¡Eso no da risa!

―No sé si lo sabes Sasuke ―dice Itachi, totalmente imperturbable por el golpe que acaba de recibir―. Pero el sentido del humor no es uno de mis muchos talentos.

El pequeño se le queda mirando con incredulidad. Itachi no sabe si porque él no sea bueno en algo (el clan y Sasuke parecen creer que su genio lo hace infalible) o porque se lo haya dicho con tanta naturalidad.

―Mmmm. Pues si lo sabes, ¿por qué intentas hacer _bomas_ … Bro-mas?

―Por la misma razón que te esfuerzas tanto en hablar bien. Porque no quiero ser malo en eso. Puede que pronto sea tan bueno haciendo bromas como tú hablando, otouto ―Sasuke le sonríe y baja la mirada, vergonzoso. Por eso Itachi sabe que lo ha hecho feliz con sus palabras... Espera a ver si es cierto lo que decía el libro sobre la importancia de dar elogios, para saber si eso hace a Sasuke tener más ganas de aprender―. Y ahora, volvamos al tema de importancia. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera misión?

Y, por más de media hora, Sasuke habla de los grandes pequeños milagros del centro de Konoha. Y de cómo él llevó muy bien a cabo la misión de comprar cosas y ser amable con la gente. También habló de lo linda que debe ser su escuela cuando no sea invierno, y del niño rubio que quiere ser su amigo y tiene la sonrisa más grande que nunca haya visto.

Eso último llama mucho la atención de Itachi.

―Ese chico, ¿de qué color andaba vestido?

Sasuke lo piensa un poco, pero no le cuesta recordarlo:

―Andaba un sueter ne-gro, pero sus pantalones eran naranjas. ¿Por qué?

―No, por nada en especial. Solo quería poder imaginarlo mejor.

―¡Ah! ―Sasuke no puede evitar bostezar, y rascarse un ojo con su puño. Sin embargo, se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y para al instante―. ¿Hice algo mal en la misión?

―No, claro que no… Ya es hora de dormir, pero…

―Chichi-ue y kaa-chan discuti-eron en silencio por ello, ¿por qué? ―por la manera tan brillante en que le mira, Itachi se da cuenta de que esa es la pregunta que lo llevó a refugiarse en su cuarto.

―Estoy seguro de que no fue por eso.

―Pero chichi-ue estaba enojado por-que kaa-san y yo no estábamos en casa. Eso fue por hacer la misión, ―Sasuke tiene que bajar la mirada, y mandarse a hablar aunque le duele en el pecho― por-que algo hice mal en ella.

―No, no hiciste nada para que discutieran. Puedes confiar en mi palabra.

―Entonces, ¿por qué?

―Porque ellos quieren enseñarnos cosas diferentes, y no se ponen de acuerdo en qué es lo mejor que sepamos.

―¿Pero por-qué no podemos a-pren-der las dos cosas a la vez? Así los dos serán feliz, y noso-tros sa-bre-mos mucho más.

Itachi se da cuenta de que esa es una excelente idea. Por lo que le sonríe a su hermano mientras lo abraza de lado y le desordena el cabello con la otra mano, como solía hacer Shisui con él a esa edad.

―¡Esa es una gran idea, Sasuke-chan! Mañana mismo voy a decirle mi plan a chichi-ue para lograr justo eso.

Eso último hace que Sasuke deje de quejarse porque él le esté desarreglando el cabello. También, de no hacer pucheros cuando Itachi le manda a irse a su propia cama a dormir.

El hermano mayor no lo hace hasta tres horas más. Se mantuvo todo ese tiempo escribiendo con las dos manos en dos cuadernos diferentes, para anotar dos importantes ideas al respecto de lo que ha aprendido, deducido, y qué quiere hacer con ese conocimiento.

-o-

No por primera vez en los últimos años, Fugaku Uchiha se pregunta si su vida no habría sido más fácil si no se hubiera casado por amor. Eso, y haber abdicado al cargo de cabeza de clan cuando su hermano murió y su hermana, la mayor y la más sensata de ellos, le expuso la posibilidad de hacerse cargo ella de esa responsabilidad, mientras él se centraba en aprender de su tío el puesto de capitán policial, el más importante de la Policía Militar.

Fugaku nunca creyó que iba a ser el líder del clan y, por eso, no se dejó desearlo. Sin embargo, cuando la vida lo hizo estar en esa posición, se había aferrado con uñas y dientes a la misma. Solo tenía diecisiete años cuando su hermano mayor, el claro heredero, había muerto en un ataque guerrilla contra la villa. Su madre, la mujer que había entrenando a su hermano para el cargo, se sumió en una fuerte depresión a causa de esa muerte y, por eso, no le podía ser de ayuda o hacerse cargo ella misma de la responsabilidad de cabeza de clan. Ni siquiera su tío era de confianza. El que fuera el capitán policial en esos momentos, parecía estar buscando cualquier excusa para hacerse él con el cargo de cabeza de clan también, y así constituir a su familia como la línea principal.

Así que, por la memoria de su padre y hermano, por estar en esa edad en que uno se cree capaz de todo y por su gran orgullo; Fugaku se demandó hacerse cargo de todo él mismo. ¡Su abuelo y su padre fueron cabeza de clan y comandante policial a la vez, nadie le iba a quitar a su familia lo que por derecho era suyo!

A los veinte años lo había logrado: se había ganado los dos puestos de trabajo, y el respeto de todo el clan porque él se los había exigido con sus acciones. Solo le faltaba algo para que no pusieran más en duda su idoneidad para el puesto: tener herederos.

... Para eso sí aceptó ayuda de su hermana. Fugaku Uchiha siempre había sido tan serio y centrado en sus deberes, que las circunstancias personales siempre le fueron fuente de… temor, solo se acepta a sí mismo. Cuando se trataba de mujeres no le cuesta aceptarse que el temor al rechazo o al ridículo por lo poco que sabía del tema, era la principal razón para evitar esas situaciones. Hasta que la vida le hizo tener que enfrentar ese miedo… Y deseo carnal, que Fugaku también era un hombre heterosexual con un cuerpo muy sano, claro.

Así que por dos años tuvo la misión insufrible de buscar a una mujer que le hiciera sentir a gusto como para bajar sus defensas y, a la vez, que no fuera una tontuela que no pudiera aportar nada de importancia a sus deberes. Él había crecido viendo como su madre podía ser la mejor consejera de su padre, y la única que podía tranquilizarlo en sus peores momentos. Eso era lo que él buscaba y que, al parecer, no podía encontrar en las Uchiha casamenteras.

Pero fue en una de esas convivencias con doble sentido que conoció a quién le robaría el corazón: Mikoto. Una joven de diecisiete años que le recordaba en cierto sentido a sí mismo. Aunque ella con su hermosura, su refinado sentido del humor y sus maneras amablemente elegantes contrastaba mucho con la brusquedad de las ninjas de carrera, y la alegría infantil de las mujeres casamenteras. El hecho de que lo que le dijera después de saludarse fuera un: " _Si me permite ser sincera, siento mucho que usted tenga que pasar por esto todo el tiempo. Así que le quiero decir que no se preocupe por mí: tenga por seguro que yo estoy aquí tan mandado por familiares femeninas como usted."_

Mikoto Uchiha, la mujer sincera y amable que le hizo bajar las defensas desde un principio. Y que siempre tuvo paciencia, y nunca burla en su mirada, ante sus bruscas y torpes maneras de intentar ganarse su corazón. La que le dio el gran regalo de regresarle su amor con el tiempo, y casado con él seis años después de esa primera reunión.

Esa sinceridad no siempre estuvo de su lado, y claro que tuvieron desacuerdos antes y después de casarse. Más que todo porque Fugaku en verdad creía y debía reflejar los valores tradicionales. Mientras Mikoto era todo lo contrario, quería cambiar las cosas en el clan. Aún así, su amor siguió siendo fiel y siempre capitulaban en algún momento (Fugaku se confiesa que tal vez lo hacía más ella que él) para que su pareja siguiera subsistiendo. Y es que cuando se vive en una villa que pasa de una guerra a otra con solo seis años de diferencia, donde se mueren o se lesionan personas queridas a tu alrededor, se necesita tener alguien al lado que lo ame.

… Y ya luego vendría el ataque del kyubi. Lo peor que pudiera haberle pasado a Konoha en general, y al clan Uchiha en particular. Fueron el que más personas perdieron en ese suceso, porque como Policía Militar, era su deber trabajar en sacar a los civiles del lugar. Y, sin embargo, rápidamente se extendió por todo Konoha que el kyubi atacó estando en un genjitsu. Eso solo sirvió para que las personas recordaran al _traidor_ Madara, que ya antes había intentado hacer justo lo que acababa de pasar en Konoha.

Desde ese momento, los Uchiha empezaron a ser mal vistos. Algunas veces, hasta las víctimas de personas borrachas o simplemente enfurecidas. Los comerciantes los veían mal, los niños en las escuelas eran maltratados por sus compañeros, cada vez menos personas iban de visita a los territorios de su clan. Llegó al punto que ciertas personas intentaron quitarles la Policía Militar a ellos. Si no fuera por el apoyo del sandaime hokage, en serio que las cosas pudieron ser peor. Pero eso no quiere decir que en esos poco más de cuatro años, hayan mejorado lo suficiente como para volver a salir del territorio seguro que es su hogar.

Es más, ciertas personas dentro del clan empiezan a creer que deberían dejar de estar a la defensiva y empezar a exigir su puesto en la villa por la fuerza. Esa facción cada vez es más fuerte, y Fugaku empieza a ver el mérito en sus palabras. Algo que claro que lo ha llevado a tener más discusiones con Mikoto. Y ahora, a pesar de lo mal que los tratan en Konoha, ella ha matriculado a su hijo menor en una de sus escuelas.

… Y si no se hubiera casado por amor, no habría tenido reparos en insistir en ese punto de vista contra su esposa. O hasta callarla y mandarla, como el líder del clan que es, a que no llevara nunca más a su hijo de solo cuatro años al centro de Konoha. Pero como ama tanto a Mikoto, y justo por su voluntad de hierro detrás de sus maneras amables y esa forma suya de tratarlo como a cualquier otra persona; no pudo hacerlo y, por una vez, él fue el que capituló.

Sin embargo, eso no le quita el derecho de dejar ver su mal humor en el desayuno familiar. Pero por ello el silencio se ha vuelto tan cargado, que hasta él mismo agradece que alguien decidiera ser el primero en hablar. Y, luego se sorprende.

―Si me permite chichi-ue, me gustaría comunicarle hoy mismo una decisión que acabo de tomar. ―le dice Itachi. Tan impasible como siempre, mirándole justo a los ojos sin moverse.

Fugaku siente el orgullo irradiar de su corazón a todo su cuerpo. Desde pequeño, Itachi ha sido la versión ideal de lo que él siempre ha deseado ser… Y por eso, nunca ha sabido como ser un padre para él. Lo único que pudo ser, fue su maestro en las artes ninjas.

Con Sasuke ni siquiera ha podido ser eso. Mikoto se lo ha quitado, aduciendo que sus métodos de aprendizaje son " _salvajes_ ". Fugaku no está de acuerdo. Fueron extensivos, acordes al genio de Itachi. Él había pensado en bajar el ritmo con Sasuke, claro. Pero, y Fugaku solo se admite a sí mismo, de cierta manera agradece que no sea el sensei de él. Después de haber tenido un primer hijo tan milagroso como Itachi, él no puede sentir maravilla por Sasuke. Sabe que como padre eso no es justo, pero tampoco puede evitarlo. Así que, prefiere alejarse de su segundo hijo a ver en su rostro el dolor por su falta de entusiasmo con él. Puede que no sea su hijo mayor, pero Sasuke sí parece ser perceptivo a sus estados de ánimo. Puede que tenga madera para el genjitsu. No tanto como Itachi, claro, pero al menos más que las personas promedio.

… Lo que no tendrá, gracias a la terquedad de su madre, es el tiempo para empezar a entrenar las habilidades necesarias para ser un ninja. No, estará en una escuela llena de civiles, en donde aprenderá canciones, bailecitos, y puede ser agredido por cualquiera solo por ser un Uchiha.

Pero Mikoto le dijo, prácticamente le gritó, que no se metiera en la crianza de su niño como ella no se metió en la de Itachi. Por lo que él, de mala manera, se manda a pensar en el mayor de sus hijos. Piensa en que quiere hablar con Itachi para que inicie su entrenamiento en un tercer chakra elemental. Y es en medio de estar pensando cuál puede ser el tipo de elemento perfecto para que aprenda, cuando Itachi le pregunta si puede decirle algo y le asiente a su hijo para que sepa que claro que puede. Itachi también le asiente antes de hablarle con ese tono tranquilo y seguro de él:

―Hokage-sama me llamó ayer, a mí y cuarenta y nueve ninjas más para decidir cuáles de nosotros vamos a llevar a cabo una misión encomendada directamente por él. ―Eso hace que todos los presentes se le queden mirando atentamente. Sasuke está tan emocionado con el tema, que ha iniciado a moverse arriba y abajo en su sitio, pero se controla para no preguntar nada. Itachi toma de su té antes de seguir, con ese tono monótono de él―: Después de unas pruebas sin precedentes en que se conoció mucho de nuestro carácter, han quedado solo cinco ninjas que llevarán a cabo dicha misión. Entre esos, yo.

―No esperaba menos de mi primogénito ―dice Fugaku. La enorme emoción de orgullo paternal que siente en ese momento solo sale en una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Mikoto, que está frente a Itachi, sí sonríe grande y se levanta un poco del cojín donde está sentada, para agarrarle fuertemente el antebrazo.

―Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cariño. ¡Eso debe ser todo un honor!

Itachi asiente, y le sonríe. Luego se gira para mirar a Sasuke, que está sentado junto a su madre, y le sonríe más grande mientras le asiente. Su hermano baja la mirada, vergonzoso, pero se mueve más en su sitio, feliz. Cuando su madre vuelve a su sitio, él habla nuevamente:

―Y también es una gran responsabilidad. Es una misión en la que pesa el bienestar mundial ―dice lo que ha aprendido que es lo más importante dela educación―. Y, después de oír como se hacían las cosas por parte del ninja a cargo de este selecto grupo, supe que tengo mucho que aprender para la misión.

Itachi toma silencio mientras recuerda las historias sobre la educación de Uzushio que Koomori les contó, entre varias otras sobre la villa. La idea de que los mismos senseis mandaran a sus alumnos a hacer bromas en los ciudadanos del lugar, como parte de su entrenamiento, fue el ejemplo perfecto para que Itachi pudiera entender que la manera en que él fue enseñado no es la única. Ni la mejor. Y, también, de que a su mente privilegiada le hace falta entrenarse en una habilidad más: pensar creativamente en maneras activas y divertidas, naturales para los niños, de enseñar las cosas. Instintivamente, sabe que eso le va a costar.

―Si es así, doy por supuesto que ese ninja los va a entrenar ―dice Fugaku, dando por hecho de que, si Itachi no es hábil en ello, nadie lo debe ser.

―Esa es la idea, chichi-ue. Ese ninja es tan hábil como amable, así que no creo que se niegue a darnos el un honor de ser nuestro sensei ―dice Itachi, pensando en las increíbles habilidades sensoriales, en genjitsu y en infiltración de Koomori―. Otro compañero y yo vamos a pedirle su guía al respecto, y nosotros enseñaremos a los demás.

―¿Para cuando deben estar listos para la misión? ―pregunta Mikoto, preocupada.

Después de que su hijo le dijera que la paz mundial dependía de esa misión, por supuesto que empezó a temer por su seguridad. Fugaku solo había sentido inflarse más ese orgullo que siente por su hijo. Y, Sasuke, su admiración.

―Lo más pronto posible. ―responde Itachi, tan impasible como siempre, aunque ha notado las expresiones de su familia―. Pero, en vista de la importancia de la misma, he decidido dejar mi plan de ingresar en ANBU para centrarme en esta misión. Y, después de mejorar mucho las cosas en ese ámbito por varios años, el seguir con mi arduo entrenamiento y hacer una que otra misiones fuera de ese ámbito, estoy seguro de que habré cimentado las bases para ser el siguiente hokage.

―¡Me parece excelente, Itachi! ―se deja exclamar Fugaku alegremente.

Sasuke tampoco puede evitar dar un gritito de victoria mientras le aplaude. Pero el joven chunnin está centrado en ver como su madre ha fruncido apenas sus ojos, mirándole analíticamente. Él le sonríe y le asiente. Se siente feliz de ver que ella sí se ha dado cuenta de que no está diciendo algo al respecto del tema. También, de que le sonríe apenas, compartiendo la diversión que él ha estado sintiendo en ese momento.

―Me gusta oír esas palabras padre. Al respecto de eso, también quiero comentar algo del tema de la educación de Sasuke-chan.

―Itachi-kun, no es necesario que hablemos de ese tema ahora mismo ―dice al instante Mikoto, pues puede ver como su esposo se tensa totalmente. Y, por añadidura, también Sasuke.

―Pues yo creo que es un buen momento, haha-ue. Sé que chichi-ue está preocupado porque mi otouto pierda entrenamiento al ir a la escuela básica.

―Entre otras cosas ―dice Fugaku, mientras mira a Mikoto con cierta victoria. Cree que Itachi se está poniendo de su lado. Pero pronto se da cuenta de que no es así:

―Tengo la solución para eso. Yo voy a ser el sensei de Sasuke-chan después de que él vaya a clases. ―Itachi deja de hablar y come un poco del desayuno mientras el niño grita de júbilo y Fugaku y su madre lo ven extrañados―. Me parece excelente que vaya a la escuela básica, pero es verdad que ésta no tiene una clase que desarrolle habilidades propicias para la vida del ninja. Además, Sasuke-chan me va a ayudar en mi misión con ello.

―¿Perdón? ―pregunta Fugaku, sin entender qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

―Es fácil, chichi-ue. He sido seleccionado para enseñar habilidades básicas para la vida de los ninjas a niños de la edad de Sasuke-chan. Gracias a eso, me di cuenta de que la educación es la verdadera manera de llegar a la paz. Así que he decidido que seré sensei de la Academia ninja, director de la misma y líder de Desarrollo e Investigación finalmente. Mientras lo hago, cambiaré el sistema educativo para que no solo enseñemos a ser ninjas, si no a ser las mejores personas que puedan ser a nuestras siguientes generaciones. Así cambiaré el mundo en el proceso. Luego, lo seguiré haciendo desde mi posición de hokage. ―Itachi sonríe al ver la cara cercana al pánico de su padre, y la de alegre sorpresa de su madre. Luego, se gira hacia la persona que más le importa en ese momento. Su otouto lo ve, confundido―: Ese es mi camino del ninja desde ahora en adelante. Y tú, Sasuke-chan, me vas a enseñar lo principal de ello: cómo ser sensei. ¿Aceptas la misión de ayudarme, otouto?

Sasuke no sabe lo que está pasando, pero necesita ponerse en pie de la alegría y exclamar que claro que está de acuerdo. ¡Itachi será su sensei! Mikoto tampoco entiende mucho de lo que pasa, pero sí de que las personas que revolucionaron el mundo también no fueron entendidos cuando iniciaron su camino hacia esos cambios. Y ella confía en que su hijo va a ser una de esas grandes personas. Itachi lo ha probado desde siempre: ha venido al mundo para la grandeza. Así que Mikoto le sonríe, y le dice que puede contar con ella para lo que quisiera también.

Fugaku solo se pregunta, de nuevo, que si la vida habría sido más fácil si no se hubiera casado por amor… Tal vez así no sentiría como si su corazón se rompiera al oír a su querido hijo mayor, su orgullo, el primogénito de la mujer que tanto ama; que va a dejar caer su brillante carrera por seguir tan bizarras ideas.

Y mientras los otros tres parecen celebrar algo que él no entiende, Fugaku se manda a desayunar y tratar de ordenar sus ideas. Algo le dice que ese va a ser un largo día.


	10. ¡Y los senseis son!

**10\. ¡Y los sensei son!**

―¡Itachi-sensei!―decide Naruto, sin más.

Los Ichiraku están desayunando a la mesa de la pequeña sala de su departamento. Teuchi les acaba de explicar algo que no se esperaban. Solo uno de esos senseis que conocieron hace unos pocos días se va a centrar en cada uno de ellos. También, para decepción de Naruto, que él debía seguir yendo a la escuela básica hasta que entrara a la ninja el año en que cumpliera los ocho. A diferencia de Ayame, que iba a dejar la escuela para pasar ese tiempo aprendiendo cosas de ninjas con su sensei, Naruto solo iba a pasar lo más unas dos horas al día practicando cosas muy básicas. El rubio hasta hizo un puchero cuando supo eso. Que se convirtió en una sonrisa satisfecha al saber que él podía escoger a su sensei. Y Teuchi le mira extrañado después de oír lo tan fácil que lo decide, mientras Naruto sorbe de su sopa miso. Es lo que más le gusta al rubio de la comida común, porque le recuerda mucho al ramen.

―¡Vaya! ¿tan seguro estás? Yo creí que ibas a escoger a Gai-san.

―Cejotas- _sense_ me cae muy bien, ¡todos me caen bien…! Pe-ro Itachi- _sense_ … ―El niño no sabe cómo decir lo que siente al respecto, así que piensa por unos segundos mientras come distraídamente de su pescado frito― ¡Debe en-trar al _can_! ―dice, con la boca aún un poco llena. Teuchi se lo deja ir.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Y me puedes decir por qué tenemos que aceptarlo en el clan?

―Es el menos feliz… ―Naruto solo se encoge de hombros, traga y se levanta un poco para coger otro onigiri mientras exclama―. ¡Y el _can_ lo pu-e-de hacer feliz como a _Na´uto_!

Teuchi siente como su corazón se derrite ante tanta ternura y bondad de su niño. Tiene que acariciarle la cabeza por ello. La sonrisa que Naruto le dirige es todo lo que necesita para iniciar bien el día. Luego mira hacia Ayame que come lentamente, ida en sus pensamientos.

―Y tú, Aya-chan, ¿ya sabes cuál será tu sensei?

Ella lo piensa con gran seriedad antes de decir:

―Creo que algunas de las kunoichis, tou-chan. Porque, ¿quién mejor que una kunoichi para enseñarme cómo ser una gran kunoichi? Pero, de ahí, no sé cuál… ¡Oye tou-chan! Si quieres que una de ellas sea tu sensei, yo me quedo con la otra, ¿qué tal?

Teuchi toma de su café antes de contestar… Desde que supo de ese grano propio de los territorios del sur, y lo probó en sus tiempos de pinche en uno de los restaurantes Akimichi, no pudo dejar de comprarlo cada tanto. Es su pequeño gusto.

―Ninguno de ellos es mi sensei ―dice él, después de suspirar por ese sabor tan vigorizante del café en su cuerpo―. Hokage-sama dice que tiene el sensei justo para mí. De hecho, esta mañana lo voy a conocer.

Ese comentario hace que los dos niños suelten sus cubiertos, dejen de lado la comida y lo miren con expresiones de dolorida acusación.

―¡Pero es domingo!

―¡Sí! ¡hoy se ju-e-ga en el _paque_ con tou-chan! ¡Solo hoy!

Como los días libres de Teuchi son la mañana del domingo y todo el lunes, mismos en los que el restaurante no se abre, él lo pasa más con ellos en esos días. Sobre todo el domingo, en el que suelen convivir unas dos horas jugando afuera o, en días lluviosos, inventando juegos entretenidos en la casa. El lunes, como los niños van a sus respectivas escuelas, Teuchi lo usa para "hacer cosas de adultos" y, cuando ellos regresan de la escuela, suelen hacer tareas juntos, escolares y, luego, de la casa. Algo que se ha vuelto un ritual es que los tres cocinen juntos la cena y, luego, sentarse frente a juegos de mesa y pasar el tiempo. A veces, terminan hablando en el futón de Teuchi antes de irse a dormir cada uno en su cama.

Sobra decir que, para los niños, la mañana del domingo es mucho más entretenida que el lunes en familia. Así que, que Teuchi les haya cambiado los planes de repente, no les hace nada de gracia… Pero el que los niños le hablaran tan demandantemente tampoco le gusta a Teuchi.

―¿Quién es el adulto aquí?

Famosa pregunta que termina argumentos en la familia. Los niños hacen pucheros, pero Naruto también lo mira con cierta chispa de disidencia. Que Teuchi destruye:

―¿Quieren que vaya y le diga al hokage, al dios shinobi, que no puedo conocer al nuevo sensei que él tan amablemente me ha buscado porque una niña de nueve y un niño de cuatro me lo impidieron? ―Naruto baja la mirada, mascullando algo así como: "no es _ju´to_ ". Teuchi termina su café y se levanta de la mesa―. Vamos, que la señora Watanabe los espera. Ella y los niños van a ir a la casa de su hermana y cuñado, Hatake-san. Algo me ha contado de una nueva camada de perros en las perreras, que están ya lo suficientemente grandes para ir a jugar al parque con unos niños llenos de energía.

Por supuesto que eso los llena de felicidad y se levantan en seguida de la mesa… A lavar lo usado en el desayuno, antes de ir detrás de su padre donde los Watanabe.

-o-

Pocos minutos después de una pequeña visita al verdadero Hiruzen Sarutobi en su oficina, Teuchi y el kage-sandaime de turno aparecen de nuevo en el sector 46, gracias a un shunshin.

Teuchi tiene los ojos cerrados por un par de segundos más de lo necesario. Esa sensación de ser llevado en un shunshin no es nada agradable. Se siente una gran presión del viento frío por doquier, y una sensación muy grande de vértigo. De que todo se mueve, hasta el propio cuerpo, sin que puedas entender siquiera la dirección en que lo hace. Por eso, cuando por fin siente que vuelve a tener los pies en el suelo y el mundo se ha quedado quieto, Teuchi tiene que tomar aire por algunos segundos para dejar de tener ganas de vomitar.

―Veo una gran mejora, Ichiraku-san. Esta vez no se cayó ―le comenta con una risa en la voz el kage-sandaime.

―Por poco ―apenas puede responder Teuchi―, Hokage-sama. De hecho, no quiero tentar a la suerte. Con su permiso.

Y, aunque el suelo está un poco mojado por agua nieve, Teuchi se sienta sobre éste sin ningún miedo. Precavidamente había decidido que toda la familia, incluido él, saldrían con impermeables. El aire le olía a lluvia desde que había despertado… Teuchi pone atención a lo que le dice el kage-sandaime con tono más profesional.

―Me gustaría poder sentarme a seguir conversando pero lastimosamente, el original y usted ya lo hicieron más de lo esperado. Me disculpará que me apresure, pero vamos unos minutos atrasados y su sensei debe estar esperando. Lastimosamente, no estaré aquí cuando él llegue porque usaré todo el chakra que me da forma en llamarlo. Solo le diré que es uno de los mejores, más leales y sabios amigos de mi original y que, mi original está seguro, usted sabrá valorar el hecho de haya aceptado entrenarlo personalmente.

Teuchi abre mucho los ojos. Sí, los abre, porque no puede creer la idea que se le acaba de ocurrir sobre quién puede ser ese sensei… Se queda de piedra mientras el kage-sandaime saca una pequeña botella con sangre, se la pone en la mano y hace los sellos de invocación. Sigue con los ojos y la boca abiertos cuando oye la explosión de chakra, huele la nube (a árboles, lluvia y suelo) y sigue sin poder decir nada cuando está frente a frente al ser de forma humanoide, pelaje blanco, parte de la ropa con colores de tigre y una expresión severa en su rostro bajo la insignia de Konoha. El legendario Enma-sama será su sensei…

―Cierra la boca, levántate de ahí y preséntate como un hombre, civil-chan… ―le ordena con rudeza en su voz vibrante.

Teuchi así lo hace. Termina presentándose en medio de una inclinación a la altura de su cintura. Para su vergüenza, su voz le sale un poco afinada.

―Soy Teuchi Ichiraku, nacido Kyuuraku, Enma-sama-sensei… Es un honor estar en su presencia.

Teuchi oye un gruñido por parte del simio, y un bufido. Sabe que no lo ha impresionado.

―Hiruzen me dijo que eras alguien cuyas habilidades son unas que él nunca había sabido que existían, y con un carácter muy valioso. Sobre todo, me dijo que tenías el potencial de usar el senjitsu perfecto. Solo así me convenció de enseñarte ―da otro gruñido y sube más la voz, airadamente―. Pero, por ahora, solo veo a un niño asustado para mi gran decepción. ¿¡Por qué debería perder mi tiempo con un civil asustadizo que quiere jugar a los ninjas!?

Teuchi ha empezado a temblar y sudar cada vez más al oír cada una de esas palabras. Se mantiene en su inclinación y, para su horror, dice lo que primero se le ocurre y con voz aún más aguda que antes:

―¡Quiero revivir Uzushio! ¡Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo, Enma-sama!

El líder del clan de los simios da otro bufido, sorprendido por esa respuesta. Y, a la vez, impresionado. Por eso relaja su rostro y tono de voz al decir:

―Nada mal, civil-chan. La caída de Uzushio fue un gran golpe para Konoha y, por lo tanto, también para mi familia. Al menos, tienes una meta que vale la pena… ¿Pero tendrás la fuerza para eso?

Teuchi deja de temblar, y siente como el alivio recorre todo su cuerpo. De un impulso, vuelve a erguirse y, con los ojos abiertos, dice sinceramente.

―Quiero tenerla.

Enma-sama le mira por unos segundos. Teuchi también lo hace. El aura de una invocación es más difícil de leer que la de una persona: al fin y al cabo, las invocaciones tienen chakra entre el propio del mundo y el de los humanos. Aún así, su instinto le dice que está en buenas manos.

―Hiruzen tenía razón. Eres un tipo interesante, civil-chan. ―Enma decide finalmente, y Teuchi da un suspiro de alivio mientras él se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y lo mira con interés y una leve sonrisa―. Entrenarás todos los días aquí, desde las cuatro de la madrugada hasta las ocho de la mañana, a menos que yo decide de otra forma. Tienes mucho qué trabajar si quieres poder empezar en serio el entrenamiento en senjitsu. Empecemos con lo más importante para un ninja: La fuerza del cuerpo… ¡Cincuenta sentadillas! ―Teuchi vuelve a quedarse de piedra y sin creer lo que oye. El simio da una fuerte palmada que lo saca de su estupor―. ¿¡Qué esperas, civil-chan!? ¡Ahora serán 70 sentadillas!

Sobra decir que la vida de Teuchi, desde ese momento, cambió y mucho.

-o-

Matsu y Nishi se dan cuenta de que hay algo extraño con su nii-san. Está tan diferente que Teuchi siquiera les frunce el ceño cuando le dicen así, nii-san. Tampoco cuando rompen algún plato, le dan miso-ramen a alguien que había pedido de vegetales; y cosas por el estilo. ¡Está tan diferente que llega una hora después que siempre! Y lo hace con el pelo mojado, ojeras oscuras debajo de los ojos y un andar y movimientos lentos, lleno de pequeños sonidos por dolor.

Claro que ellos le han pregunta si está teniendo problemas para dormir, o si ha tenido algún accidente tratando de arreglar algo por sí mismo en vez de pedir una misión tipo D para ello. Teuchi al principio solo ha intentado hacer como que nada pasaba con una sonrisa, pero después, sobre todo en los días en que tenía los dedos hinchados y mucha dificultad hasta para coger un cuchillo, llega a decirles que ya está cansado de su necedad y que no vuelvan a preguntarle. Más o menos por el tiempo en que decide darse un receso diario de una hora y media, para sentarse quieto y respirar hondo.

Es por eso que, cuando Teuchi hace una reunión de personal, Matsu y Nishi saben que no se tratará de lo mismo de siempre. En dos días es el inicio del festival Rinne, y todo está listo para que lo lleven al lugar que han pagado, hacer su puesto de comida y acomodarse para tener todo listo para el festival. Solo tienen que esperar a que llegue el carretero Hatake que han alquilado para ello. Teuchi habría llamado a un Nara, pero para llevar tanta comida en sus ollas, él prefiere pagar un poco más por las carretas más seguras de Konoha.

Y, mientras esperan por éste, o después de ordenar el puesto en una de las calles del Festival, Teuchi haría una pequeña "reunión de personal" para decir unas palabras de ánimo: " _¡Este es el mejor momento de ventas del año, no lo arruinen!"_ o algo por el estilo. Si Teuchi no hubiera estado tan extraño en esas semanas, Matsu y Nishi podrían esperar algo como: " _y como hemos tenido bajas en estos dos meses, en serio que espero que no lo arruinen_ ". Ellos dos están acostumbrados a sus amenazas, quejas, bajada de salario por tener que reponer algo en el restaurante y, en última instancia, que todo lo anterior lo hace con un deje de amabilidad por lo tan buena persona que es su nii-san.

Por eso, Matsu y Nishi están más que dispuestos de ser ellos a los que inculpen por la falta de dinero, en vez de a Naruto-chan. Los dos saben muy bien quién es el pequeño desde que vieron sus mejillas con vigotitos. Muchas personas también lo supieron y, cada vez más, tienen menos clientes y las relaciones con los mercaderes no están tan bien como antes. Saben que todo eso sucede porque han decidido adoptar a Naruto-chan, pero también que hablarlo en alto es alto pecado en el clan. El lado positivo es que han podido ver también cuáles personas valoran más a ellos y el puesto que a las habladurías… Aunque sean menos de lo que el restaurante necesita para seguir como siempre.

Y los dos torpes asistentes se dan cuenta de que serán ellos los que pueden salir perdiendo por ello. Por eso, a Nishi le costó convencer a Matsu de que no debían tener miedo del niño, ni menos culparlo de la posibilidad de que tengan que buscar trabajo. " _Nii-san sabe muy bien cuál persona es confiable o no. ¿Acaso crees que nii-san le daría abrigo a alguien problemático? Mira que él debió ser el primero en darse cuenta de que las ventas bajaron, y con lo tacaño que es… En serio debe querer al niño. Así que nada, deja de verlo con malos modos y confía en el buen corazón de nii-san y en la explicación sobre sellos que nos ha dado"._

Así que, cuando Teuchi les dice a los niños que vayan afuera a jugar un rato con la nieve, y les pide a ellos que entren un momento a hablar, Matsu y Nishi se esperan lo peor. Pero no dicen nada. Solo toman fuezra poder aguantar el golpe con gracia.

―Sé que ya se han dado cuenta de los cambios que hemos tenido estas semanas. ―los dos asienten, y Teuchi se recuesta en la pared mientras cruza sus brazos. Sus ojos cerrados se fruncen por la seriedad de la situación―. Con Naruto-chan aquí, se han incrementado los gastos y, por la estupidez de las personas que no entiende lo básico de fuiinjitsu, hemos perdido un promedio de 32% de clientela. Por eso…

―¡Nii-san! ―Matsu no lo puede soportar más y, con lágrimas en los ojos, habla rápidamente y muy exaltado―. ¡No se preocupe, un amigo me ha dicho que me puede conseguir trabajo fácilmente en los cultivos Yamanaka! ¡Por favor, despídame a mí y deje a Nishi estar aquí!

El susodicho está tan sorprendido por ese pedido como Teuchi. Y sin embargo, pronto éste se aleja de la pared y sonríe un poco.

―Si así lo quieres, Matsu, no lo puedo evitar. Aunque es una lástima, justo estaba por decirles que tengo pensando entrenarlos en el arte de hacer ramen para dejarlos a cargo cuando no esté. Ya que empezará mañana mismo un trabajo por horas que me mantendrá ocupado cada tanto. Y no es como que pueda dejar a Aya-chan y Naruto-chan a cargo ―algo en la risa nerviosa de Teuchi deja ver que había pensado esa posibilidad más seriamente de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Pero Matsu y Nishi no pueden entender qué está pasando, y menos darse cuenta de los matices de la risa en Teuchi. Ellos saben que la receta de hacer los fideos y el caldo principal del ramen son un alto secreto. Saben que son la receta de la abuela de su nii-san, uno de los recuerdos que él atesora de la tierra que lo vio nacer y que él vio ser destruida. Por eso no pueden entender que ellos, unos torpes con fama en toda Konoha; tengan el honor de aprender esa receta.

… Sin embargo, eso solo parece asegurar que algo terrible está pasando, al menos según Nishi.

―¡Oh, nii-san! ―esta vez él es el que tiene los ojos llorosos. Aún cuando quiere esconderlos detrás de su antebrazo, sus lágrimas son visibles en su mejilla y en la manera que habla con dificultad―. No se preocupe, nii-san. Sé que no quiere decirnos que está yendo al hospital. Debe sentirse muy mal y que no debe tener espe… esperanza si nos va a enseñar la… la receta de ramen. ¡No se preocupe, que nosotros cuidaremos del… del restaurante y, más, de los niños como si fueran nuestros cuando… cuando usted no esté!

Teuchi casi abre los ojos de la sorpresa. Pero sí lo hace con la boca, aunque no sabe aún qué decir. Matsu, por su lado, pronto parece "entender" todo y terminar con la misma conclusión que su inseparable amigo.

―¡Nii-san! ―las lágrimas vuelven a los ojos y mejillas del regordete joven―. ¿¡Por qué no nos habías dicho que estabas enfermo de muerte!?

―¿Eh?

―¿ _Enfem_ o de _muete_? ―dice la voz asustada de Naruto, detrás de ellos.

Todos miran hacia el pequeño que, en pocos minutos, tiene su cabello mojado de nieve y agua, además de varias manchas de barro en sus ropas. Pero es su expresión de grandes ojos azules asustados la que hacen a Matsu y Nishi ir hacia él a abrazarlo. Y a Teuchi, regañar fuertemente a los dos.

―¿¡Qué cosas dicen, par de bakas!?

―No tiene que guardarlo más ―dice Nishi.

―Sí, por fin entendemos todo ―sigue Matsu.

―Que apareces siempre pálido y dolorido en las mañanas.

" _Porque Enma-sama-sensei me hace pasar por las tres horas de entrenamiento del infierno"._ Piensa Teuchi, pero no lo puede decir. Además, Nishi sigue al instante, con ese aire de entendido que hace a Teuchi estar de los nervios.

―El dolor de cuerpo, lo tanto que ha adelgazado...

" _Entrenamiento diario"._

―Las manos tiesas, agarrotadas, doloridas e hinchadas ―insiste Nishi.

" _El maldito entrenamiento en rapidez con los sellos de manos"._

―El que se vaya temprano a respirar hondo y sentarse callado, porque no puede más.

" _La relajación que Enma-sama-sensei me ha insistido que haga antes de cenar"._

―Y el tiempo que se ha tomado para "poner en regla sus papeles".

" _El papeleo necesario para poder ser un clan con el que Enma-sama-sensei me está ayudando. ¡El más estricto de los editores!"_

―¡Y ahora, nos va a enseñar su receta secreta de ramen! ―exclama Nishi.

―Todo esto solo puede significar que está muy enfermo y que…

Pero Teuchi ya no aguanta más solo pensar sus respuestas ante tanta estupidez, y decide por fin levantar su voz:

―¡Oigan no digan tonterías, están asustando a Naru-chan!

―¡No e _toy_ asus-ta-do! ―exclama el pequeño niño.

Él está quitándose los brazos de Matsu y Nishi que están alrededor suyo. Los dos terminan dejándolo ir. Como estaban acuclillados, y emocionalmentemente mal, en vez de ponerse en pie se sientan en el suelo. Y se consuelan entre sí con voces bajas y entrecortadas por la honda tristeza que sienten ante la "inminente muerte" de su querido nii-san.

Teuchi les insiste en que dejen de hacer el tonto, les asegura que él está saludable como un toro… Pero los dos jóvenes parece no querer entender sus palabras. Mientras tanto, Teuchi puede sentir la mirada reprobadora del muy silencioso Naruto. El niño se ha mantenido junto a él y frente a los dos pobres Matsu y Nishi sin decir nada. Pero se puede sentir unas enormes ganas de hablar en el rubio, aunque no lo hace por recordar bien que su padre le había ordenado no decir nada sobre su clan a Matsu y Nishi. De ahí que Teuchi siente la reprobación manar como un tsunami desde el pequeño y extrañamente silencioso niño.

―¡Está bien, está bien Naru-chan! ―se da por vencido Teuchi, lo cuál hace que el niño explote en risas de victoria. Su padre se siente agraviado, por lo que le da unas palmadas juguetones en la espalda mientras le exclama en broma―. ¡Ahora vete de aquí, pilluelo…!

―¡Te amo tou-chan! ―es lo que le exclama Naruto, mientras sale corriendo.

El aludido sonríe grande y niega, antes de mirar hacia los dos asistentes. Matsu y Nishi están controlando su llanto, poniéndose en pie apoyándose uno en el otro. Teuchi jamás va a aceptar que también les ha mirado con una sonrisa y un meneo de cabeza. Y ellos nuncalo hubieran supuesto al oír el tono con que siempre los regaña cuando les dice:

―¡Matsu, Nishi! Les dije que estoy bien, cálmense ya, que no les he mentido sobre eso. Pero lo que sí es verdad es que no les he dicho lo que ha estado pasando y… ―Teuchi da un suspiro. Puede sentir la atención que ellos le están poniendo. Y algo así como su infantil necesidad. " _Ay, Sora-chan. Es verdad lo que dicen, no puedes escoger a la familia",_ piensa, cuando se da cuenta que siente por ellos la misma debilidad que por sus niños. Da otro suspiro―. Y ahora veo que los he estado preocupando mucho, así que les pido disculpas por ello. Así que confíen en que pronto lesdiré pronto qué es lo que pasa. Por ahora, solo les puedo adelantar que es un alto secreto del clan. Pero para bien. Así que ya dejen de preocuparse.

―¿En serio?

―… Nii-san, ¿no te vas a morir? ―dicen Nishi, seguido de Matsu.

Los dos irradian cierto orgullo y mucha felicidad. Por eso, y porque recuerda lo que le hubiera dicho su Sora-chan, sigue diciendo algo que no ha verbalizado. Y, aunque no los está mirando, mueve su rostro hacia un lado para que ellos no vean su expresión de cierta vergüenza.

―¡Que no me voy morir, necios! Y por otro lado: en verdad me indigna que piensen que la única explicación de que les quiera enseñar a hacer ramen, es que me voy a morir. Pues que sepan que he visto lo mucho que han mejorado en prestar atención y hacer su trabajo en estos tiempos que hemos tenido dificultades. ―Teuchi se centra en sentir el chakra de los perros y el carretero Hatake, aún antes de oír la seguidilla de ladridos que se ha convertido en su manera de anunciar su llegada. La felicidad que irradia de Matsu y Nishi lo hace sentir aún incómodo por alguna razón―. Y aunque no es que confíe mucho en sus habilidades culinarias por su trabajo, y por ser familia de mis niños, estoy considerando intentar enseñarles a ustedes mis recetas, antes de buscar algún joven Akimichi para el trabajo.

Matsu y Nishi sonríen mucho y asienten, asegurando que ellos van a dar lo mejor de sí y que él no se va a arrepentir de darles esa oportunidad. Teuchi solo asiente, antes de mandarlos a llevar ollas hasta la carreta.

En las noches venideras, Teuchi tiene que aceptar que Matsu y Nishi, cuando se lo proponen, hasta pueden ser unos buenos aprendices. Claro que son torpes y sin talento suficiente, pero Nishi lo apunta todo con exactitud como si se tratara de una cura contra el cáncer, y Matsu tiene un excelente gusto. Lo mejor de todo, es que los dos están trabajando lo más y mejor que pueden en ello. Van tan bien en sus lecciones nocturnas (en los que claro que Matsu y Nishi compran ellos sus ingredientes) que Teuchi hasta se olvida, por unos instantes, de lo largos que son sus días mientras los ve mirar hacia los tallarines suavizarse; y Nishi le insiste a Matsu que él, como tiene el mejor gusto, debe ponerle "el toque especial", que normalmente hace Ayame…

-o-

El festival Rinne dura una semana. Y es una de las celebraciones de Konoha que está abierta a extranjeros. Por eso, esos días y algunos anteriores al festival, suelen ser de los más activos para los ninjas que son parte de Detección y Defensa, además de para la Policía Militar de Konoha… La cantidad de personas que vienen y van en esos días solo escomparable con la afluencia de turistas en el mes alrededor del aniversario de fundación de Konoha. Aunque sigue siendo menor que para el Torneo del examen chunin, para esos departamentos el festival Rinne es la pesadilla de seguridad anual. Además de que, eso de que deban trabajar tanto justos los días en que los demás celebran, no es que les suba mucho los ánimos.

Por ese tipo de cosas, es queKoomori vuelve a aparecer en medio de la aldea. De la nada, solo está ahí, caminando tranquilamentehacia la puerta de Konoha. Las personas se le quedan viendo, extrañadas de ver a un ANBU caminando por la calle y no por los techos, y no tanto porque apareciera de la nada. Aunque un shunshin sin nube de humo que le acompañe sí es otrocambio… Realmente, Teuchi se ha metido en una calle lateral, puesto un genjitsu a su alrededor para hacerlo "no visible" (que las personas no lo encuentren interesante y no lo tomen en cuenta) y, luego, usado genjitsu para aparecer con la apariencia de Koomori.

Es el primer día de su trabajo de medio tiempo en las puertas de Konoha. Y se siente más nervioso que nunca. Aún no se puede creer lo que ha leído en el pergamino que lleva en su bolsillo.

En la mañana del día anterior, Teuchi había creído que Enma-sama-sensei solo había usado una hora para acondicionamiento físico, y lo demás en el control del chakra (Ahora su esfera puede hacerse más grande y menos densa, o más pequeña y más densa de chakra, según su disposición…) porque había decidido tener un poco de piedad con él. Casi media hora antes de lo que normalmente termina el entrenamiento, Enma-sama-sensei le dice:

―Hiruzen me pidió que te diera esto ―con su voz gruesa.

Teuchi da un respingo. Claro que lo había sentido todo ese tiempo cerca de él. Parte de la relajación la hacen espalda contra espalda, y los dos se quedan quietos y sintiendo el chakra del mundo con sus respiraciones acompasadas… Que el tipo decidiera hablar y moverse para pasarle un pergamino de la nada, le ha resquebrajado totalmente el ambiente. Por lo cual recibe una palmada en la cabeza que lo habría tirado al suelo si no fuera porque hace fuerza para evitarlo.

―¿¡Qué te he dicho, civil-kun!? ―hace unos días que ya no le dice -chan. Teuchi lo ve como un símbolo de que ha estado haciendo las cosas bien… Y de que aún le falta mucho por trabajar― ¡Siempre debes estar alerta de tus alrededores!

―¡Sí, Enma-sama-sensei! ¡Me disculpo por mi descuido!

―En serio, que te dejas llevar mucho por esa sensación de auras que tienes. ¡Que los mejores asesinos te quitarán la vida sin sentir nada por ello!

―Entonces sentiré que la clase de persona que es capaz de hacer eso, está cerca de mí… ¡Y lo digo con todo respeto!

Enma-sama le frunce los ojos a Teuchi, pero luego niega con una sonrisa y le da una palmada en la espalda que hace gruñir a Teuchi de dolor. Éste decide no decir nada y leer el pergamino frente a él… Abre los ojos no solo para poder hacerlo fácilmente, si no de la sorpresa:

" _Asignación de misión TIPO B._

 _Parte del equipo de Detección y Defensa en la entrada del Centro de Konoha. Medio tiempo del primer turno. 8 a.m. a las 12 m.d._

 _Duración: desde dos días antes del festival Rinne a dos días después del mismo._

 _Asignado a:_

 _ANBU "Koomori"."_

Y al lado de esa inscripción, una letra apresurada le dice: " _Bienvenido al ejercicio activo, "Koomori"._

―Mi… Misión ―susurra Teuchi.

¡Acaso hokage-sama está loco! Nunca antes ha ido a una misión en Konoha, y en las que fue cuando niño, hace unos veinte años y dejando de lado el escape de Uzushio, jamás pasaron de ser clase C.

… Enma-sama-sensei le dice que eso no quita que sigan teniendo su entrenamiento diario.

Así que Teuchi está caminando hacia la entrada del centro de Konoha, después de haber tenido tres horas de entrenamiento, ido a bañarse y desayunar con unos muy entusiasmados niños que se preparaban para su último día de clase. Del año para Naruto, y para siempre de Ayame en cuanto clases civiles… Luego de eso, tendrá que trabajar ese medio tiempo cuando no tiene idea de cual es el protocolo para integrarse al grupo de Defensa (cuando le preguntó a Enma-sama-sensei, él solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que no tenía idea.) Y, después de almorzar, irá de una de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche a trabajar en el puesto del festival Rinne. Normalmente lo hace hasta las diez, pero ha decidido que, después de cerrar el puesto, va a usarese tiempo para entrenar a Matsu y Nishi en el arte de hacer ramen.

Piensa dormirse antes de las once de la noche… Y repetir la rutinapor nueve días más. Teuchi no es un hombre que le huya al trabajo, claro que no, pero eso no quiere decir que esté deseoso de todo lo que debe hacer en esos días… Los trabajos de la casa tendrán que quedarse para después del festival Rinne, se dice.

¡Lo que sí lo tiene entusiasmado es que le van a pagar por ese trabajo! No sabe cuánto, pero sí que su misión es una de las medio-alto en pago.

Con esos buenos pensamientos, Teuchi llega a la entrada un par de minutos antes que las ocho. Ahí, se encuentra con dos personas detrás de un escritorio, por debajo del arco donde está la gran entrada del centro de Konoha. Una de ellas, para su alivio, es conocida por él.

―Buenos días, Yuuhi-san ―le dice a la complacida Kurenai. Aunque feliz de no estar solo en esa primera misión suya, la sonrisa y el interés en los modales de esa mujer lo ponen un poco nervioso. En serio que la muchacha le encanta el genjitsu, y ha sido directa en alabar su uso del mismo… Eso lo hace sentir muy extrañado.

―Buenos días, Koomori-sama ―Teuchi tiene el impulso de pedirle que no le diga -sama, pero le parece que va a ser en vano―. Le presento a Kotetsu Hagane.

―Gusto en conocerlo, ANBU-san.

Mientras Kurenai mira hacia Kotetsu con una expresión entre indignación e ira por la manera tan relajada como él saluda a Koomori, éste solo hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y dice:

―Gusto en conocerlo Hagane-san. Como por aquí hay varios ANBU, puedes llamame Koomori.

El joven de unos dieciséis años y con el puente de la nariz, además de parte de la quijada izquierda, cubierta por vendajes; le sonríe apenas.

―Gusto en conocer a unANBU amable. De esos hay pocos por aquí.

―Voy a sentirse insultado por esas palabras, Kotetsu-kun ―dice Inoshishi, que acaba de hacer un shunshin para estar frente a Koomori.

Debajo de su genjitsu Teuchi asiente, sonriente y aliviado. Acaba de ver que Inoshishi lleva una tela en el hombro que hace visible su rango como líder. Ya se siente mucho menos nervioso de no saber nada de protocolos de Konoha.

―No creo que deba, señor. Estoy seguro de que es uno de esos pocos ANBU´s amables de los que él habla, Inoshishi-shishió.

―De hecho ―comenta Kotetsu.

Los dos ANBU se saludan. Inoshishi le hace ver que lo quiere allí abajo, revisando " _de esa manera suya_ " a todos los recién llegados. Y, luego, Koomori pide que se le diga los nombres de los demás ninjas presentes en el lugar. Además de Yagi, por supuesto. Ese es uno de los tres ANBU metidos en espacios dentro de la pared de la muralla y uno de los que suele proteger (o vigilar) a Naruto. Sin embargo, aún por encima de saber sobre los ANBU, le interesa más uno de los dos jóvenes que están afuera de la puerta, hablando y revisando el equipaje en una carreta con una familia acomodada esperando por poder entrar. Uno de ellos, el más joven como de doce años, ojos oscuros por detrás de gruesos anteojos y cabello gris azulado, es el que más le llama la atención.

―El de cabello café es Izumo Kamizuki; la mejor mitad de Kotetsu-kun ―bromea Inushishi.

―¡Ey! ―se queja en seguida el interpelado―. ¡Ya basta de decir esos dobles sentidos, Inoshishi-san!

―Hey, que yo no juzgo ―dice Koomori, siguiendo la broma con buen humor.

Kotetsu parece no saber qué decir mientras se enrojece, y Kurenai se ríe por detrás de su mano. Izumo no es consciente de que se están divirtiendo a su costa mientras responde pacientemente a todas las preguntas que una niña de unos seisaños le hace. Sin embargo, el otro chico que había estado hablando con el que parece el padre de familia, sí mira hacia Koomori. Y el interés que siente por él se acrecienta, aún cuando el chico parece de lo más tranquilo guiando los caballos hacia la entrada.

―Y ese es Kabuto Yakushi. Es uno de nuestros genin-pajes. ―le dice Inoshishi―. Normalmente no los tenemos, pero en estos días nos gusta poner un par de misiones tipo Dpara que sean guías y no atasquen el centro de Konoha. Sus compañeros son Rei Sarutobi y Hikari Nohara, que ahora mismo están por ahí, guiando personas. Tenemos varias personas del escuadrón genin en lista de espera, si necesitamos más personal, pero por ahora estamos bien.

―Buenos días, ANBU-san ―le dice el joven de cabellos grises con una leve sonrisa.

Y Teuchi siente tristeza. Desde que ha sentido su aura, y la ha visto, es así. Se siente casi, casi como los ANBU con dos sellos. Sin embargo, aún hay algo de… Él le llamaría humanidad en él. Y, además, no tiene el sello en su lengua. Además, él sabe que Yakushi es uno de los apellidos que suelen usar los niños de los orfanatos. Y algo le dice que ese chico es uno de ellos. Solo por eso, Teuchi se dice que debe tener más presente al chico, ayudarlo de alguna manera a mejorar su aura.

… En serio que es un blando…

―Gusto en conocerle, Yakushi-san. ―luego se gira hacia el carretero, le hace un asentimiento de cabeza y, finalmente se dirige hacia la persona al lado de él―. Buenos días. Civil-sama, bienvenidos a Konoha.

―Gra… gracias ANBU-sama ―dice el hombre de mediana edad.

Teuchi no ve ni siente nada raro en ellos, pero aún así, le pagan por un trabajo así que decide hacer la pregunta en tono de broma bonachona.

―Pero antes de dejarlos entrar, debo preguntar: ¿usted, su esposa o esta hermosa princesa tienen nefastos planes de espiarnos y traer el mal a nuestra querida villa?

Ellos dijeron que no en sus respuestas, y en sus auras. Teuchi también se da cuenta de que los demás ninjas parecen extrañados, sobre todo, por esa pregunta.

Por eso, decide pedirle a los ninjas que no parecen que son ANBU que ellos pregunten eso en son de broma cada vezque entra alguien. Bien que mal, solo viendo su reacción en su aura podrá ver sus verdaderas respuestas.

… Como la sintió indirectamente en el pequeño Kabuto Yakushi. Su aura se llenó de culpa, duda y temor. Eso no le gusta para nada, y lo mantiene guardado en sus recuerdos para hablarlo luego con un kage-sandaime.

-o-

 _Unos días después._

Tanaka-sensei se encuentra frente a su escritorio una mañana. Está extrañada y, a la vez, un poco aliviada de no oír ningún ruido en la escuela. Están en vacaciones de invierno, en la primera semana de las dos que tienen para esas fechas y que se calendarizan para que los pequeños disfruten del festival Rinne y, los senseis y demás trabajadores educativos; unos días de paz.

Y sin embargo, esos días de paz se vieron interrumpidos por la necesidad de buscar un nuevo sensei de primer grado. Uno de ellos había tenido un accidente un par de días antes, que lo va a mantener fuera de las aulas por meses. Tal vez para siempre… Una lástima, y claro que ella como todos los conocidos del sensei están orando por su bienestar. Pero eso no quita que deban contratar a una nueva persona y que, como la sensei más antigua de la escuela, eso suele recaer en ella.

Así que, una mañana del 28 de diciembre, en lugar de estar leyendo un libro bien cobijada en uno de sus sofás, está entrevistando a la primera de cuatro personas que han llegado a entregar el currículum para el puesto. Y, por lo que ve, hasta podría ser la última.

―Así que eres parte de las miko entregadas a haha-kami.

―Ahora sigo siendo una acólita de sus preceptos, sí.

―¿Y lo dejaste porque…? ―Tanaka mira por encima de sus anteojos con acritud. Sin embargo, Nono Yakushi solo le sonríe apenas, y dice:

―Mi padre tiene algunos problemas, necesita de mí y he decidido ayudarlo en lo que pueda.

Tanaka le sonríe de vuelta.

―Entendible que tomaras esa decisión, muchacha. ― mira de nuevo hacia la hoja en su mano―. Y espero que la situación sea estable en casa.

―Gracias. Ahora mismo, todo se ve bien.

La mirada que Tanaka por sobre sus anteojos ahora es totalmente positiva.

―Y estuviste cuatro años en el orfanato del sur, tres de los cuales fuiste la suma sacerdotisa. Además,fuiste una ninja del escuadrón genin que se especializó en la medicina ninja… ―termina, y suelta el papel como si ya todo estuviera zanjado― y tengo que decir que su nota del porqué quiere ser sensei de niños de esas edades me ha parecido perfecta.

―Es solo la verdad de lo que siento y creo.

―Se echa de ver, Yakushi-san, su profunda sinceridad y pasión por la enseñanza infantil ―Tanaka da un palmetazo en el escritorio, y Nono da un respingo que termina en una risa nerviosa, que la sensei de mediana edad no toma en su contra―. Solo una cosa más. Tenemos a Naruto Uzumaki entre los alumnos que vienen a esta escuela. ¿Qué piensa sobre eso?

―Sé que el yondaime era un genio en el fuiinjitsu, Tanaka-sensei, y tengo la absoluta confianza de que por eso Naruto Uzumaki es solo un niño más. ―dice Nono después de pensar un par de segundos su respuesta, como confundida por la pregunta en sí.

Tanaka sonríe grande y asiente.

―¿Sabe qué? Con solo ver los currículum de los demás, sé que no hay mejor persona que usted para el puesto. Está contratada Yakushi-san. ―Ella abre una carpeta encima del escritorio y saca un par de papeles de la misma―. Léalo, fírmelo y ya lo haremos oficial.

Nono lo hace en seguida. Su entusiasmo por el trabajo no es fingido. Está deseosa de poder trabajar encubierto. La hace olvidar que solo hace un par días, hizo a un joven caer al suelo y quedar paralíticojusto para conseguir ese trabajo… No, de nuevo y quién sabe por cuánto, va a poder volver a ser solo Nono Yakushi. La mujer que es capaz de hacerle olvidar todo lo que Mei de Root ha hecho en misiones.

Cuando le devuelve el papel a su nueva colega, esta le sonríe y tiende la mano.

―Bienvenida a bordo, Yakushi-sensei.

―Muchas gracias, Tanaka-senpai.

… Bien que mal, sabe que la misión de espiar al jinchuriki de la villa y su nueva familia no es algo que la lleve a atentar contra más inocentes. O, al menos, eso espera.


	11. ¡¿Feliz? inicios de año!

**11\. ¡¿Feliz? Inicio de año!**

 _29 de diciembre_

Los ninjas de algunos equipo genins están corriendo de allá para acá, prendiendo la infinidad de lámparas coloridas que cuelgan por todo lado en las calles abarrotadas del festival Rinne. La luz amarillenta del atardecer en la capa de nieve que ha estado cayendo todo el día, se ha convertido en otra atracción para algunos niños. Pero, entre las comidas, los juegos y los espectáculos callejeros, la verdad es que no pierden la atención en la nieve por mucho tiempo.

En una de las calles laterales, menos concurrida pero tal vez exactamente por eso, más cálida; se encuentra un puesto de tiro al blanco en donde una pareja está compitiendo ruidosa y alegremente. También hay un puesto de manzanas caramelizada y, extrañamente, té que está atendiendo a un grupo de adolescentes. Y, entre esos dos puestos, está el Ichiraku. Teuchi tiene frente a él una pequeña fila de cuatro personas y ningún plato para entregar la comida. Al menos hasta que Ayame llega desde la pequeña trastienda ayudada por Naruto, y pone cerca de él una cesta llena de tazones. Con una sonrisa, el hombre vuelve a arreglar y servir a dos de las tres personas que están sentadas a la encimera.

Después de hacerlo, se gira hacia los muy sonrientes y ansiosos niños. Alza la voz:

―¡Matsu, te toca!

―¡Sí, nii-san! ―responde el aludido, sonriente.

Mirando con burla hacia su amigo Nishi se lava las manos, se quita el delantal, el cordel en su frente, su abriga un poco más y sale de la trastienda con las manos al frente. Ayame y Naruto cogen una cada uno en seguida, los dos habían estado haciendo justo lo mismo que Matsu pero detrás del mostrador, la niña ayudando al rubio. Al instante, los tres se giran hacia Teuchi.

―Recordemos las reglas, chicos. ―les dice él, mientras hace un tazón de ramen de pollo―. Solo pueden estar por aquí dos horas, no pueden usar más de cinco mil entre los dos y solo en juegos, nada de comida… ¡Dos tazones de pollo, ya viene el de cerdo a la orden! ―les sonríe a sus clientes, antes de volver a las órdenes como si tal cosa―: Luego van a la casa, comen la cena que está en la refri, se bañan, juegan lo que quiera con su tío Matsu y, cuando llegue como a las nueve y media, más les vale que ya estén bien dormidos en la cama. ¿Entendido?

―¡Sí, tou-chan! ―exclaman dos muy energetizados niños.

―Sí, nii-san ―dice Matsu.

―Y más vale que se vengan a despedir antes de volver a casa… ―termina él.

Ayame y Naruto le aseguran que así será, y Matsu iba a decir algo también, pero no puede porque pequeños torbellinos han sido desatados en las calles llenas de diversiones del festival.

-o-

―Modo ninja, por favor ―dice la voz segura de un muchacho.

Una voz por la cual Naruto levanta la vista y mueve la cabeza hacia un lado, en una forma casi que canina. Y, cuando puede ver entre la gente que efectivamente es él, el chico coge de la mano a Ayame que está haciendo fila para que le "leyeran las hojas de té" y la arrastra hasta allí sin más.

Matsu se encoge de hombros y los sigue. Más o menos esa ha sido su rutina cuando le ha tocado a él llevar a los chicos a las festividades.

Unos tres puestos más allá, hay cuatro personas en vestimentas tradicionales. Todas negras con algún patrón rojo. Exudan mucha elegancia por el porte que todos ellos tienen al usarla. Y, a una de esas personas, le acaban de dar algo para tratar de atrapar un pez koi. El joven, siendo admirado por el más pequeño de los cuatro, se agacha y acerca su mano por encima de la gran pero baja pecera. Y, justo cuando su mano hace el movimiento para atrapar al primer pez koi…

―¡HOLA, HOLA ITACHI- _SESEEEEEIIIIII_! ―un niño rubio le grita antes de abalanzarse a su lado para darle un abrazo fuertísimo.

Dos Uchiha, Fugaku y Sasuke, lo ven con sorpresa y, luego, disgusto. El primero porque " _¿¡Mi hijo va a dejar una prometedora carrera porque va a ser sensei del jinchuriki, justo cuando la mitad de la villa cree que somos culpables del ataque del kyubi!?_ ". Pero no dice nada. No es el momento ni el lugar, y ya las discusiones que ha tenido con Itachi sobre el tema han terminado siendo sorprendentemente solemnes en su forma de mantener sus resistencia contra él. Fugaku Uchiha nunca hubiera creído que vería el día en que Itachi terminara diciéndole: " _Entiendo. Entonces no tengo otra opción que pedir la emancipación y dejar el apellido Uchiha para continuar con mi misión. Les dejaré un par de días para que decidan si me van a orillar a eso o no… Con su permiso, chichi-ue. Sasuke me está esperando para sus clases de la tarde"._ Así, como si tal cosa. Eso le dijo Itachi _c_ uando intentó por todos los medios posibles hacerle ver que debía volver a la carrera que habían proyectado para él, tanto los líderes del clan como Fugaku mismo. Cada tanto, llega a su mente esas palabras y esa expresión impasible de Itachi, como si no estuviera hablándole a su propio padre de esa manera.

… Puede que por sentir el corazón quebrándose de nuevo por ese recuerdo, es que no puede decir nada al respecto de que el jinchuriki de Konoha está abrazando a su hijo mayor. O que su hijo mejor lo está increpando en ese momento.

―¡No es tu sen-sei! ¡Aniki es mi sen-sei!

―¡Jiji dice que es mío! ―grita en seguida Naruto, y abraza a Itachi como si estuviera evitando que fuera secuestrado.

Sasuke abre mucho los ojos, y empieza a intentar quitar los brazos de Naruto de alrededor del cuello de su hermano con desesperación.

―¡No, es mío, mío! ¡Kaa-chan, dile, dile que aniki es mío, mi sen-sei! ¡Deja a aniki! ¡Déjalo! ―espeta Sasuke, con una voz baja y llena de tanto odio como sus ojos.

Pero no es la sorprendida y sonriente Mikoto la que habla, si no Itachi.

―Aniki quiere ser sensei de todos los niños de Konoha, Sasuke-chan. ―dice con tono conciliador el aludido. Los dos niños dejan de forcejear entre sí, y por eso han terminado bien abrazados al chunin de diez años. Él simplemente se gira para poder verlos a la cara y les sonríe con cariño―. Y por eso, seré también el sensei de Naruto-chan. Pero no te preocupes, Sasuke-chan. Siempre serás mi primer estudiante, y mi querido y tontuelo otuoto.

Y luego, levanta una mano, pero no para tocarle la frente con los dedos índice y corazón como suele hacer, si no para enseñarle una bolsa con tres peces koi. Como Itachi es un genio del multitasking y la concentración, mientras los niños tenían esa discusión alrededor de él, él había logrado pescar esos peces… Todos con solo el primer aparato que le habían dado.

Sasuke lo mira con grandes ojos, y luego hace un puchero.

―¡Haz-lo de nuevo! ¡No lo vi, por favor aniki!

―Solo si te haces amigo de Naruto-chan.

Fugaku Uchiha da un gruñido gutural a la vez que Mikoto profiere una risilla. Mientras tanto, Sasuke mira con sospecha hacia Naruto, aunque el rubio le ha tendido la mano, tan sonriente que tiene que cerrar los ojos.

―¡Hola, soy _Na´uto_ y vamos a ser _gandes_ amigos! Y _tambén_ soy un _ototo_. Aya-nee-chan ―se gira hacia la chica, que había estado pegada a la par de Matsu todo ese tiempo. Los dos no han sabido qué hacer al estar frente a la cabeza de clan de los Uchiha. Ni siquiera han podido intentar calmar a Naruto, o alejarlo del lugar―. _Tambén_ es mi _sense…_ Como mi sen-pai, _po´que_ tou-chan es el _sense mayorr_ , pe-ro Aya-nee-chan me ense-ña has-ta que tou-chan _poda ense-ña-me_ él. Aho-ra mismo _apendo_ a cor-tar ve-ge-ta-les. ¿Y tú?

Naruto se da cuenta de que Sasuke no ha tomado su mano. Solo ha estado viéndolo sin saber qué hacer. Por eso, él se la toma con gran energía.

―Katas. Aniki me ense-ña katas. Y a correr bien, y a jugar a las escon-didas. ―responde el niño.

―¡Jugar es genial! ¿Pe-ro qué son las katas?

―¡No sabes! Son, son las… for-mas para pelear.

―¡Oh! ―exclama Naruto, y se gira hacia Ayame―. ¿Sabes hacer katas, nee-chan?

―No… ―responde la niña y, cuando se da cuenta de que todos miran hacia ella, enrojece y se pega más a Matsu, el cuál decide hacer señas con las manos y la boca a Naruto para que se acerque a ellos. Pero el niño solo frunce el ceño, y se gira hacia los adultos.

―Hola, soy Na´uto Uzu-ma-ki Ichi-ra-ku. Es un gusto conocerlos ―hace un asentimiento de cabeza―. Ellos son Aya-nee-chan. Ayame Ichi-ra-ku, mi _heman_ a. Y él es Matsu Oji-san. Mmmm, Ichi-ra-ku _tambén._ ¿Y ustedes quienes son?

Fugaku no puede evitar dar otro gruñido, y salir caminando de ahí mientras Mikoto presenta a su familia como si tal cosa. ¿Qué más puede hacer? ¡Su hijo mayor y su esposa ya no escuchan a lo que él y los ancianos esperan de ellos! Y no ayuda que, en el fondo, esté orgulloso por ello. Aunque él sea el que termina siendo regañado por todos.

… Ayame se puso de lo más roja cuando Itachi también le regaló un pez a ella. Y no pudo hablar en el camino hacia despedirse de su padre por la noche, pues los Uchiha insistieron en acompañarlos. Ya casi era el momento de irse a casa. Pero, dado que Naruto hablaba con todos como por tres personas, no era muy aparente el silencio de ella.

Teuchi se sintió un poco extrañado cuando Itachi, después de darse cuenta que nadie los estaba oyendo, le pidió que le enseñara lo que conocía sobre ser sensei y Naruto. Sin embargo, solo terminó asintiendo, y luego invitó a su familia a por ramen. Con eso se volvió a sentir en su elemento.

 _31 de diciembre._

Naruto no entiende porqué Ayame-nee-chan se siente tan emocionada de pasar hooooras siendo vestida por Watanabe-baa-chan. Eso de ponerse ropa tras ropa, y ser rodeada por ella hasta quedar bien enredada en ese kimono azul con sinuosas nubes por doquier y un cinturón amarillo, que emula el sol le han dicho. ¡Y tras de todo, luego de eso, se pone un montón de horquillas en la cabeza para hacerse un peinado elegante!

No, Naruto está muy feliz de llevar su ropa de siempre, y hasta el abrigo, gorro y bufanda. Tou-chan dice que van a trasnochar para poder ver el juego de pólvora de las doce de la noche. Pero, lo que más le gusta es que por esa vez, tou-chan va a dejar a Matsu y Nishi ojii-chan a cargo del puesto, ¡Y estará todo el día con ellos!

Todo inició con despertarse tarde y hacer un desayuno juntos y luego, para la sorpresa de Naruto, seguir una tradición Ichiraku de ¡comer en el suelo del cuarto de tou-chan! Mientras hablaban de todo y nada. Esa vez, Naruto pidió ser el primero en hablar, y contó mucho de lo que vivió en el festival Rinne. Al final, Ayame y él hablaron a la vez, pues los dos estuvieron muy juntos esos días; y Teuchi no tuvo tiempo de hablar por estar escuchándoles. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, debían cambiarse de ropa e ir hacia donde la señora Watanabe, que los había invitado a almorzar con ella y sus dos nietos, Taji y Hanami.

Después del almuerzo (no tan rico como el de tou-chan, pero Naruto no lo dijo y se lo agradeció a Watanabe-obaa-chan), Hanami, Ayame y él fueron a jugar. Por alguna razón, Taji se rió mucho al verlo jugar con ellas a príncipes y princesas, pero a Naruto no le importó, porque se divirtió mucho y, al final, él fue una princesa guerrera que se salvó a sí misma del malvado oni.

Luego de eso, para disgusto de Naruto y deleite de Ayame, Hanami y ella se cambiaron de ropa para ponerse el kimono que la señora Watanabe les regaló a ambas. Naruto estuvo yendo y viniendo de la sala de costura. Parece pequeña por lo llena que está. Tiene todo tipo de telas puestos en rodines hasta arriba en las paredes; además de unos cinco maniquíes, hojas grandes de dibujo, un gran espejo casi que escondido entre las telas y solo una maquina de cocer en el fondo. En ese momento, la pequeña y rosilla señora Watanabe tiene al frente a Ayame. Está alisando la ropa, aunque no hay ninguna arruga en ésta, y luego mira mejor su cabello para finalmente, moverse a un lado y sonreír hacia Teuchi y Naruto mientras abraza de lado a Ayame.

―Está preciosa, ¿no?

―Es la más hermosa del mundo. Hermosa como el cielo ―dice Teuchi, y Naruto puede ver que hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

―No llores, tou-chan ―dice en seguida, abrazándolo de lado―. ¡Todo está bien!

Teuchi ríe, niega y lo abraza de vuelta.

―Es que ese kimono… Me recuerda mucho a Sora-chan ―dice él. Entendible, dado que Sora significa cielo.

―Por eso, cuando vi esta tela, supe que era para el kimono de Ayame-chan ―dice la señora Watanabe, una sonrisa en su rostro que le hace cerrar sus pequeños ojos detrás de grandes lentes.

Ayame da un par de pasos hacia él y le toma una mano entre las dos más pequeñas de ella. Luego, en silencio, lo hace ir detrás de ella para que los dos se vieran frente al espejo grande que tiene en ese lugar la señora Watanabe. Ya ahí, Ayame se mira, sonríe grande y luego abraza de lado a su padre.

―¡Tou-chan, el próximo año te haces ropa elegante como la de Itachi-kun, para que los dos nos vemos tan guapos…! ―decide una animada y muy hermosa Ayame. Al instante, se gira a un lado para llamar al que falta―. ¡Ven Naru-chan!

El rubio claro que va al instante. Se posiciona al otro lado de Teuchi, y lo abraza igual que está haciendo Ayame. Ésta decide:

―Tú eres muy lindo así, así que no necesitas ropa elegante.

―¡Eh! ¿Acaso yo no soy lindo? ―pregunta con una indignación en broma, Teuchi.

Ayame le mira a la cara, y frunce un poco el ceño.

―Te amo tou-chan, y eres el mejor y siempre te veré guapo; pero comparado con ―se sonroja, pensando en un joven chunin de diez años―… pues, que eres normalito.

Esa vez, Teuchi sí que sube las cejas y abre la boca en indignación.

―¡No que era el más lindo del universo y que te querías casar conmigo!

Ayame se sonroja mucho más.

―¡Eso lo dije cuando tenía cinco!

―¡Y en menos de cinco de años me dices feo!

―Ey, que yo no te dije feo, solo normalito.

―¡Tou-chan, no te _peocupes_ , yo me casa-ré contigo po´que _elles_ muy lindo y te amo mucho, mucho! ―sale gritando Naruto en defensa de su papá.

Él no entiende porqué la señora Watanabe y Ayame se ríen hasta perder la respiración, mientras Teuchi se sienta en el suelo para explicarle porqué no se pueden casar.

Aunque no es hasta años después, cuando por fin le dicen realmente "la charla"; que Naruto entiende la diferencia entre amar a alguien y querer que sea parte de su vida para siempre, de una forma solo filial, con como es cuando es cosa de parejas.

¡Sin embargo, ese tipo de preocupaciones ni siquiera pasaron por su cabeza por esa genial noche! Y, sentados al suelo del pequeño balcón de su casa, Teuchi durmiendo como un niño, (al menos, Enma-sama-sensei le dio libre de entrenamiento el día siguiente, aduciendo que la fiesta de fin e inicios de año en su hogar era tan divertida, que no iba a llegar para el entrenamiento) ambos pequeños vieron los fuegos artificiales con gran alegría.

 _2 de enero._

Una media hora antes de terminar su último turno en las puertas del centro de Konoha, un joven con el informe de mensajería, llega ahí desde los techos, y con el uniforme los ninjas mensajeros: Un enterizo negro con reflejos verdes sobre su ropa, que tiene un gorro que no lleva puesto en donde está su insignia de Konoha. Sobre su cabello rubio leva puesto una bandana y, arriba de ésta, unos lentes grandes que parecen propios para el buceo. Además de eso, una máscara verde para la nariz y la boca que lleva bajada en su cuello. Parece ser la misma tela de sus guantes... Y del "uniforme" de Maito Gai, pero eso es un tema taboo de comentar entre los mensajeros ninjas de Konoha.

Es decir, con el uniforme en su cuerpo pero sin estar debidamente puesto, pues no necesita de todo ello para un encargo dentro de la villa. Es de conocimiento general que el uniforme de los ninjas mensajeros está hecho para que puedan correr a gran velocidad sin temer al entorno.

Por eso, cuando el tipo pidió hablar con ANBU Koomori, Teuchi no sabe qué pensar. Sin embargo, camina hacia él, le saluda, coge el pergamino que el tipo le tiende, le agradece y lo ve irse por donde llegó... Puede sentir a Izumo y Kotetsu mirar hacia él con mucho interés. Pero Teuchi no dice nada, y abre el pequeño pergamino. Se encuentra con la letra del sandaime, diciéndole que se le va a pagar por su servicio en la recepción correspondiente, pero que también la va a prorrogar la misma misión hasta que el flujo de personas que llegaron por el festival, se termine.

También, le dice que a las doce y media, él y las personas que fueron seleccionadas como los nuevos senseis, van a reunirse junto a él en una sala de juntas de la torre, para almorzar juntos y hablar sobre los planes educacionales.

En resumen, que a Teuchi le parece que el secretismo del pergamino era demasiado. Luego, se recuerda que Koomori se supone que es un ANBU que por años ha estado bajo las órdenes del hokage en secreto, así que tal vez hasta es poco secretismo.

... No puede creer que su vida haya cambiado tanto.

Teuchi, "vestido" en su genjitsu de Koomori, se despide de los demás en la puerta del centro de Konoha y, al instante, va hacia la torre del Hokage cuando termina su turno. No sabe cuánto dinero va a ganar por la misión tipo B, pero se siente tan emocionado o más que la primera vez que le pagaron por una misión, allá en su querida Uzushio.

Espera que le ayude a remediar parte del dinero que ha perdido por la necedad de la gente, que le ha dado la espalda a su restaurante por darle un hogar a Naruto. Si solo supieran realmente cómo sirve el fuiinjitsu... ¡Pero no es momento de ser pesimista! Pone atención a donde está. Frente al mostrador de misiones, en donde la mayoría de los ninjas reciben sus misiones, su dinero al terminarla y, también, donde los civiles pueden pedir sus propias misiones.

De hecho, que se pusiera en la fila de los ninjas que van a ser pagados le hace sentir extraño. Está detrás de algún chunnin treintañero y delante de una jonin Inuzuka junto a su grupo de genins y un perro de mediano tamaño... Las pocas veces que ha estado ahí, siempre se ha mantenido en la última fila a la derecha, donde los civiles hacen los pedidos de sus misiones.

Teuchi espera que esté haciendo la fila donde se debe. Sabe que algunos ninjas que hacen misiones reciben las mismas, hacen los informes y les pagan en la parte alta de la torre. Sin embargo, se dice que trabajar en la puerta del centro de Konoha no debe merecer trato especial.

Sin embargo, viendo hacia su reloj, se da cuenta de que la fila lo está retrasando para la reunión con el sandaime y los demás senseis. Sin embargo, eso no deja de ser un contratiempo que él no se vio venir. Como siempre hace después del festival Rinne, se dan una semana de vacaciones. Pero, como ese final de año no ha sido muy bueno, lo cambió a cuatro días. Aún así, Matsu y Nishi no están en el puesto, y Naruto y Ayame se encuentran con los Watanabe. Pero sabe que le ha dicho a la señora Watanabe que estaría ahí por ellos a la una de la tarde. Sin embargo, con esa reunión...

Las personas que estaban frente a él eran un equipo de cuatro, por eso la fila se acortó rápidamente y Teuchi, alias Koomori, saluda a la chunnin frente a él y le da el pergamino con el sello que Inoshishi le puso, que indica que su capitán da la misión por buena. " _Espere un momento"_ dice la chunnin, y busca debajo de su escritorio por poco tiempo, antes de presentarle un papel... Teuchi abre los ojos y casi que pierde el genjitsu del ANBU ahí mismo. ¿¡EN VERDAD ESTÁN AHÍ ESA CANTIDAD DE CEROS!? ¡Hay uno más de lo que hubira esperado! ¡Eso es casi lo que hace en el puesto en una semana, y sin rebajar los gastos de los alimentos! En serio que ser ninja paga... O el hecho de que de la nada tenga el rango de tokubetsu jonin y haya hecho una misión tipo B, aunque solo estuviera en las puertas del centro de Konoha. Si no fuera tan... ahorrativo, hasta se sentiría mal y devolvería la mitad o algo así.

―ANBU-san, ¿hay algún problema? ―pregunta la chunin, pues Koomori había estado viendo hacia el cheque, con un sello en donde estaba guardado el dinero en físico, como si fuera algo de otro mundo.

―¿Eh? No, no. Gracias, y buenas tardes. ―dice, se sale de la fila y, sin más, usa el "kawarimi de chakra"; como le dice Enma-sama-sensei.

Lo cual es prácticamente teletransportación. Lo que hace es cambiar el chakra de una parte de su esfera, con su propio cuerpo. De esa manera, no necesita ningún objeto para poder hacer el kawarimi. Y, según Enma-sama-sensei, dejando de lado una leve brisa de aire, no es un movimiento que sea fácil de sentir… Teuchi está seguro de que, gracias a que él hiciera fácilmente ese movimiento, pasó de ser civil-chan a Civil-kun a los ojos de su sensei.

… Teuchi no sabe qué tendrá que hacer para poder dejar de ser "Civil" para él.

Pero dejando de lado eso, Teuchi en la máscara de Koomori aparece de la nada en el tercer piso de la torre, asustando a una joven secretaria que tiró varios papeles al suelo.

―Lo siento. Permítame ayudarle ―dice al instante Teuchi, agachándose a hacer justo eso.

La mujer y él lo hicieron, hasta ordenando de nuevo los papeles. Y, cuando terminaron, Teuchi en la voz de Koomori le pregunta por la sala de reuniones a la que había sido convocado.

―En el segundo piso del edificio izquierdo ―le hace saber ella―. Desde la entrada, al fondo a la derecha. No tiene pierde.

Teuchi la agradece y la mujer, un poco sonrojada, sigue su camino. El Ichiraku se concentra para "mover" la esfera hacia la izquierda. De esa manera, él estaría en un costado de la misma y no en el centro, y así puede darle más alcance… Otra secretaria mira hacia él desde su puesto. Como se ha quedado quieto por varios segundos, hasta que, así, de la nada, desaparece de su vista.

―… Así que ese es el ANBU secreto, Koomori-sama ―se dice ella en voz baja. Antes de volver a lo suyo―. Es tan amable como los rumores dicen. ¡Ay, qué misterioso! ―da una risilla tontuela, mientras sigue pasando hojas por debajo de un sello.

 _Unos minutos después._

En esa segunda "aparición", Teuchi no había asustado a nadie, porque Itachi no es fácil de asustar.

―Koomori-san ―le asiente él. Está sentado en una silla en el corredor solitario, con varios papeles en su regazo y una expresión impasible en su rostro.

―Uchiha-san. ―le dice él de vuelta―. Es bueno verlo. ¿No ha llegado nadie más?

―Supe que Maito-san aún no vuelve de su viaje de investigación, así que no estará con nosotros. Akado y Yuuhi-san fueron por los almuerzos, y Uzuki-san está adentro con Sandaime-sama. Ella le pidió poder hablar un momento con él antes de iniciar.

Teuchi asiente, con ganas de saber de qué se tratará el tema que ella quería hablar. Sin embargo, al sentir sus auras, no parece nada para preocuparse.

―Koomori-san, me gustaría pedirle un favor. ¿Usted cree que podría enseñarme, y a mí y a Yuuhi-san, lo que usted sabe sobre el enseñar? Admito que lo poco que nos contó sobre la Academia de Uzushio me dejó muy interesado por la pedagogía de ese lugar. Sería un honor si nos hace sus pupilos en ese aspecto.

Teuchi se sonroja bajo su genjitsu. ¿¡El genio Uchiha pidiendo ser su pupilo!? ¡Qué, su vida no puede ser cada vez más rara!

―Uchiha-san, no es como que en verdad pueda enseñarles mucho…

―No es verdad. ―Itachi baja la mirada, pensativo―. En estos días, que he estado enseñando a Sasuke-chan, me he dado cuenta de que el examen que usted y Sandaime-sama hicieron para escogernos, fue muy acertado. En verdad he tenido que aferrarme al cariño por mi hermano, a la paciencia, a saber ir a su ritmo. Nunca me había dado cuenta lo tan… fácil que es para mí aprender, hasta cuando vi lo difícil que es para mi hermano. También, me he dado cuenta de que enseñar no es tanto sobre cómo uno explica, si no cómo es que él entiende. Y eso lo aprendí de pensar sobre lo que nos contaste sobre la academia de Uzushio… ―para sorpresa de Teuchi, Itachi se pone en pie y le hace una reverencia a la altura de la cintura―. Por favor, quiero aprender más del cómo usted sabe enseñar. ¡Se lo pido!

Teuchi, a lo cual ya debería estarse acostumbrado, siente de nuevo una gran extrañeza y sorpresa. ¡Pero si él solo es un chef de ramen! Bueno, que sabe algo de jitsus y tiene una mejor condición física que la media, ¡Pero solo eso! Aún así, mientras Itachi se mantiene en su posición de súplica, Teuchi se da cuenta de que no tiene el corazón para decirle que no.

―Bueno, está bien. ―Itachi se yergue, y una pequeña sonrisa se puede ver en su rostro―. De siete a nueve de la noche, desde el quinto de este mes, volveré a las clases de Matsu y Nishi en el arte de hacer ramen. Si quieres, usted y… ¿Yuuhi-san, me dijiste? Se pueden unir. Los niños también lo harán. A Naruto le encantará cenar ramen todos estos días y, además, puedes ir conociéndolo para cuando seas su sensei. Que él ya te ha elegido como tal. ―y, aunque Itachi no lo puede por el genjitsu, le sonríe paternalmente.

Itachi se queda sin moverse, sin contestar y sin expresión alguna por un par de segundos. Por eso, Teuchi termina poniéndose serio. Finalmente, el joven asiente y vuelve a sonreír levemente.

―Muchas gracias, Koomori-san ―y le hace una reverencia de cabeza―. Estaré ahí dentro de tres días. En cuanto a Yuuhi-san, no estoy muy seguro de que quiera aprender el arte culinario. Ella está más interesada en aprender sus genjitsus. Es la especialidad de los Yuuhi, después de todo, y al menos yo nunca he conocido a alguien capaz de hacerlos como usted, Koomori-san.

Teuchi se sonroja y sube las cejas a la vez.

―Me imaginé que ese sería la especialidad de Yuuhi-san. Oye, ¿sabes cuál es la especialidad de Uzuki-san?

Si le extraña la pregunta, Itachi no lo deja ver.

―Bukijitsu.

Teuchi asiente, pensativo.

―Ya veo. Por lo visto, creo que voy a insistir en que Yuuhi-san venga a alguna de esas lecciones de cocina. Si puede, claro. ―mira hacia Itachi y, aunque siente que el chico ya lo entiende, lo explica―: quiero que conozca a Ayame y como aprende antes de que inicien sus clases. Me parece que las habilidades de Yuuhi-san se adecuan más a las de Ayame, y ella no estaba segura de cuál elegir, solo que quería a una de las kunoichis. ―Teuchi se demanda a dejar de hablar. Se ha dado cuenta de que se ha puesto a parlotear por nerviosismo.

―Si quieren que esté lista para iniciar el tercer año de la Academia, a mediados de abril, en verdad necesitan iniciar pronto.

Teuchi asiente e Itachi parece querer decir algo más, pero justo en ese momento se abre la puerta frente a la cual están, y el sandaime (o realmente, el kage-sandaime, se dice Teuchi) les sonríe.

―Koomori-san, bueno verlo.

―Igualmente, hokage-sama.

―Pasen, pasen. Yuugao-kun acaba de comentar una idea que me parece excelente, y me gustaría oír sus comentarios mientras esperamos a Kurenai-kun y Akado-san.

Teuchi, alias Koomori, así lo hace; seguido de Itachi.

… Horas después, Teuchi se dice que no sabía el monstruo que él iba a iniciar con el simple pedido que le hizo al sandaime de buscarle senseis a sus niños. ¡Los ninjas lo habían llevado a ser una propuesta de una revolución educativa! Todos tenían ideas a ese respecto, pero el más preparado había sido Itachi, que había llevado un plan de trabajo con él, con copias a todos ellos.

Y el sandaime, el Profesor, decidió ponerlo a él, al chico de solo diez años, como el líder de ese nuevo proyecto educativo.

… El mismo chico que, al despedirse, le dice que está deseoso de llevar las clases de cocina con él. Igual que Yuuhi-san, que estaba orgullosa de haber sido escogida como la sensei de Ayame.

Pero lo más sorprendente es que eso no fuera lo que más le extrañó en ese día. Si no que el kage-sandaime le pidiera que se quedara un instante… Y le pidiera que hiciera una misión de espionaje.

 _6 de enero._

Es el último día en que el ANBU Koomori va a estar en las puertas de Konoha. Y desde ayer, la fila de espera más bien es de adentro hacia afuera. También hay más chunnin ayudando esa vez, pues la gente que estuvo llegando por más de una semana, se quiere ir en esos unos tres o cuatro días. Sin embargo, el paso de pedirle a las personas que se queden quietas, y hacerles preguntas en broma (o más, si Koomori decide hacer algunas por sí mismo) sobre sus intenciones, se ha hecho parte en sí del protocolo de la salida.

Por ello, cuando antes solo habían encontrado una persona sospechosa (y, según Inoshishi le dijo, el ANBU que siguió al tipo pidió que se le hiciera un a investigación cuando llegara a su casa. Koomori no sabe exactamente por qué, pero el aura de ese tipo, más el aura prácticamente destruida de la sirvienta de él; le decía que había algo mal entre ellos); en esos últimos días, en que salían tantos visitantes, ya había encontrado siete personas más sospechosas. Pero solo uno de ellos tenía suficiente aura de un genin común.

A los que eran civiles, dado que no se les encontró nada extraño y no habían llamado la atención ni de la Policía Militar de Konoha ni de ANBU, se les dejó ir sin decirles nada de sus sospechas. Pero, por insistencia de Teuchi, alias Koomori, Inoshishi le prometió que enviaría un mensaje a los representantes de la Policía Militar de Konoha que estén apostados más cerca de donde viven esas personas, para que los tengan presentes.

Teuchi se lo agradece mucho. Pues con la cantidad de gente que ha mirado salir de Konoha, solo ha decidido hablar de los que realmente siente que tienen auras de personas que pueden querer actuar hacia el mal, po razón. Aún así, han habido algunas, mucho más de las que ha comentado, que aunque no eran de ese tipo de personas, sí estaban cerca de serlo en cierta medida, y por eso siempre duda si debió hablar de ellas o no.

El joven que tenía chakra suficiente para ser un genin era uno de esos con aura "inconclusa"; pero justo porque tenía más chakra, Teuchi alias Koomori decide decirlo por su intercomunicador mientras el tipo seguía en la fila.

Le sorprende la respuesta de Inoshishi:

―Que entre solo debajo del muro. A penas lo hace pon uno de tus genjitsus de área, para que los demás civiles no presencien cuando Yagi lo atrape.

Teuchi, detrás del genjitsu de la máscara de Koomori, abre mucho los ojos. No se imaginaba que eso terminaría así. Con todos los demás que ha avistado, simplemente se informaba a ANBU o a la Policía Militar. Pero, se dice él mientras Yuuhi-san habla con una pareja de felices recién casados a punto de salir, se imagina que el hecho de que pueda usar chakra lo hace exponencialmente más peligroso que los civiles.

Así que, se concentra a su alrededor y en su chakra para que sus sentidos recuerden lo que ahí hay a la perfección. Con eso en su mente, pronto decide una secuencia de acontecimientos con los ahí presentes (él, Yuuhi-san y Yakushi-kun) que va a "representar" mientras el tipo entre debajo del muro donde están. Ese será el genjitsu de área. Mientras hace eso, poco a poco empieza a hacer los sellos de manos. Aunque es verdad que su kekkei genkai no necesita de los sellos de manos para sus jitsus, si no concentración, es verdad que estos pueden facilitar las cosas si uno se acostumbra ellos. Como él hizo por insistencia de su madre, que aunque tenía sangre Kyuuraku, no obtuvo su kekkei genkai y más bien tenía los del clan Shiindo y Ketseki; aunque muy débiles por lo diluido de su ADN…

" _¿Por qué onis estoy pensando en mi madre justo ahor_ a?" se pregunta Teuchi debajo de la máscara de Koomori mientras, otra parte de él, sigue muy concentrado en alistar la esfera para el genjitsu… Tal vez se deba a que, en la tarde, va a intentar editar el escrito para explicar el cómo Uzushio en verdad era un mestizaje de siete clanes ninja. Por alguna razón, el kage-sandaime que le está ayudando con el papeleo, le ha insistido en que ponga una parte sobre los kekkei genkai progresivos; para explicar que el mestizaje que se dio en Uzushio entre todos esos clanes y la tradición de tratarse como familia, hicieron de todos ellos un solo clan.

… Ojalá esa fuera la única "misión" que el kage-sandaime le hubiera puesto cuando le pidió hablar con él después de la reunión sobre educación.

Pero prefiere no pensar más en eso, que lo hace sentir igualmente nervioso como indignado. Así que Teuchi se pregunta porqué costará tanto de entender la idea del mestizaje en Uzushio, si la gran mayoría de los clanes ninjas ingresaron con familias de menos poder bajo su ala a la villa oculta. Hasta los Kurama tenían un trato con los Uchiha, y fue poco después de ingresar a Konoha que se independizaron… Mientras Teuchi cavila esa y otras cosas parecidas, le ha dicho a Yuuhi-san y Yakushi-san que va a hacer un genjitsu cuando llegue el joven de verde, y que no se muevan mientras lo atrapan. Tiene que "hacerlos invisibles" a las personas, mientras los ellos-genjitsus interactúan con el muchacho. Y, justo cuando el tipo entra en el territorio de debajo de las puertas, en medio de la muralla del centro de Konoha, el plan se hace en seguida.

El genjitsu entra en acción para todos los que están en la esfera, aunque el único al que iba destinado es al joven que, por hablar con "Yuuhi-san" no se da cuenta de que un ANBU enorme ha hecho un shunshin, golpeado en la nuca para hacerlo perder la conciencia, cogido en brazos y desaparecido en otro shunshin… Sin embargo, de eso solo se da cuenta Koomori; pues todos los demás solo ven al tipo irse, mientras los ninjas vuelven a la posición en que estaban antes. En que siempre han estado. Teuchi quita el genjitsu, y una familia de una pareja de mediana edad y dos hijos adolescentes entran al lugar.

Teuchi se mantiene mucho más silencioso que nunca lo poco que queda del turno. Y, justo cuando su reloj anuncia que son las doce medio día, él da su despedida a los ANBU por el auricular. Inoshishi lo está felicitando por un trabajo bien hecho, como a los demás ANBU, cuando Yakushi-san camina para estar justo frente a él. Y le hace una reverencia a la altura de la cintura.

―Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted, Koomori-sama.

―Gracias, también con usted Yakushi-kun… Y con Koomori-san es suficiente. ―El joven se yergue y, luego de dudar internamente unos segundos, abre la boca para hablar, pero Koomori se le adelanta―: No sé si lo sabes, Yakushi-kun, pero soy el iniciador de un proyecto que, a como va ―le dirige una mirada a Yuuhi-san, y niega divertido―. Terminará siendo una revolución educativa en Konoha. Por eso, hokage-sama me ha pedido que lleve a cabo un proyecto piloto con un grupo de genin recién reunidos. Y, dado que ya conozco a su equipo, ¿creen que estarían interesados en ser enseñados por mí?

El niño abre sorprendido los ojos, pero lo que Teuchi vislumbra en su aura fue un extraño caos de emociones, pero bien aprisionado en la parte casi destruida de su ser, detrás de esa capa oscura y aparentemente tranquila. Sin embargo, Teuchi lo que se demanda a pensar es que, parte de ese caos de emociones, está la felicidad y la emoción.

―¡Creo que sí, Koomori-san! Me parece que estaríamos muy interesados.

―De acuerdo, bien. ¿Qué tal si vamos a por los demás, y me llevas donde tu sensei para ponernos de acuerdo con el horario?

El chico asiente con una sonrisa, y Teuchi puede sentir un regocijo grande y real cuando él le acaricia la cabeza juguetonamente. Como si casi nunca hubieran sido cariñoso con él. Por eso, Teuchi se demanda a pensar que el que el kage-sandaime le haya pedido que lo espíe e intente "acercarlo más a usted como persona, y a Konoha como su hogar" no es hacerle ningún daño.

… Pero, con todo, no sabe si quiere saber más de los ANBU que tienen el aura parecida a ese niño, para entender en qué se está metiendo, o no.


End file.
